Digimon Adventure 02: Lord of Digital Rings
by Justice Gundam
Summary: Seguito di '02 Reload': mentre i Digiprescelti si preparano a festeggiare il Natale, un misterioso nemico mette in moto un piano insidioso per conquistare entrambi i mondi... come faranno i nostri amici a fermarlo?
1. Verso il Natale

**Digimon Adventure 02: Lord of Digital Rings**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: E uno... e due... e... TA-DAAAAAN! Ben ritrovati a tutti, amici e amiche fan di Digimon, e benvenuti al secondo capitolo della più ambiziosa saga di Digimon mai apparsa su un sito di fanfiction italiano! Spero che le cose stiano proseguendo bene per tutti voi... e intanto, diamo il bentornato ai personaggi che già da un pò ci styanno tenendo compagnia: i Digiprescelti e i loro Digimon!

Daisuke (saltando fuori da chissà dove): Salve, amici lettori! Vi siamo mancati? Niente paura, noi non ce ne andiamo tanto facilmente... ci sono ancora tante storie da raccontare!

Veemon: E tu e Hikari non vi siete ancora dati il primo...

Daisuke (arrossendo e tappando rapidamente la bocca a Veemon): AH! Ehm... heheheheheee... scusate, il mio partner è un tale burlone... anche se confesso che la cosa non mi dispiacerebbe...

Justice (scuote la testa): Il solito buon vecchio Daisuke... Ad ogni modo, spero che questa storia abbia successo. Sarà senz'altro più breve della precedente (non so ancora quanti capitoli, ma non credo andremo oltre i quattordici...), ma spero che, per quello che durerà, sia altrettanto avvincente, e che faccia da battistrada per le storie future che ho in mente... sì, so che mi aspetta un gran bel lavoraccio, ma è già un sacco di tempo che l'idea di una saga di Digimon mi frullava in testa, e ho già avuto modo di riflettere bene sui miei propositi... il fatto è che io adoro scrivere, soprattutto se i soggetti sono personaggi belli e affascinanti come quelli di Digimon! E so che mi ci vorrà parecchio tempo per scrivere una saga colossale come quella che ho in mente (ho già calcolato che ci metterò non meno di quattro anni), ma sono disposto a gettarmi in questa impresa, non importa quanto tempo mi ci vorrà!

Sora: Comunque, autore, noi siamo qui! Quando vuoi iniziare la storia, non hai che da farci un cenno... solo, ci piacerebbe sapere di cosa si tratterà, che cosa dovremmo fare... sì, insomma, cose di questo genere!

Justice: Beh, tutto comincia circa sei mesi dopo la conclusione della mia fanfiction precedente, 'Digimon Adventure 02 Reload'. Avete sconfitto MaloMyotismon e Galfmon, e tutto è tornato alla normalità... ovviamente, per quanto si possa definire normale vivere con dei mostriciattoli provenienti da un'altra dimensione... ora si stanno avvicinando le feste di Natale, e tutti voi vi state preparando al grande evento: il concerto di Yamato! Ma ecco che all'improvviso...

Taichi: All'improvviso?

Justice: All'improvviso...

Jyou: Allora? All'improvviso cosa?

Justice: Spiacente, non ve lo dico! Dovrete scoprirlo nella storia!

(Tutti cascano a terra a gambe all'aria)

Gomamon: E ci tieni sulle spine per dirci una sciocchezza simile, razza di impiastro? 

Justice: Heheheee... su, sta calmo, Gomamon! Sai, ho una sorpresina per te... e anche tu, Patamon, potresti venire qui un momento?

Patamon (svolazzando verso l'autore): Eccomi... c'è qualcosa che ci volevi dire?

Justice: In effetti... (si mette a parlare alle orecchie dei due Digimon) ...psst psst psst... blah blah blah...

Gomamon (spalancando gli occhi): Dici davvero? FORTE! -

Patamon (ritorna dal suo partner umano svolazzando allegramente): EVVIVA! Non indovinerai mai cosa ci ha rivelato l'autore, Takeru! -

Takeru (leggermente confuso): Chissà di cosa si tratta, per aver reso Patamon così felice...

Justice: Vorrei inoltre avvertire tutti i lettori che in questa mia storia appariranno diversi Digimon da me inventati. Appariranno, magari di sfuggita, in questo capitolo e probabilmente già nel prossimo verranno presentati a dovere! Ad ogni modo... MaleBrancmon, Ahuizomon, Marilismon e il loro capo (che apparirà più avanti) sono Digimon di mia proprietà. Se volete usarli nelle vostre storie, vi autorizzo fin d'ora, ma ricordatevi di specificare che sono stato io a crearli, ok? Giusto per stare tranquilli!

Yamato: Bene, autore. Ora che tutto è stato detto e fatto, credi che possiamo iniziare con la storia?

Justice: Certamente! Do ufficialmente inizio alla stesura di 'Lord of Digital Rings'! Ladies and gentlemen... IT'S SHOWTIME!

Daisuke: EVVAI!

**Prologo - Verso il Natale**

Internet, località sconosciuta.

Un cielo nero, privo di luce e percorso da minacciose scariche elettriche azzurre faceva da perfetto sfondo ad una terribile battaglia tra due Digimon alati, che già da un bel pò si stava protraendo, illuminando l'area circostante di luci nere e bianche che si aggiungevano ai lampi. Tutt'attorno, il terreno sembrava non consistere di altro che versioni ingigantite dei chip e delle schede elettroniche che si trovano comunemente negli apparecchi informatici: enormi trasformatori, resistenze, chip, spie luminose e altri congegni, diversi dei quali distrutti dalla furia della lotta, punteggiavano il terreno altrimenti piatto. Il rumore dei colpi che sfrecciavano in aria ed esplodevano sul pavimento, sui due contendenti, e l'uno contro l'altro sovrastava il crepitio delle scariche elettriche, accompagnando le due figure che svolazzavano in cerchio l'una attorno all'altra, non aspettando altro che un'apertura, una piccola falla nella difesa, un calo nella guardia dell'avversario. Le dita delle loro mani erano avvolte da un'aura di scintille: bianche sulle aggraziate ma robuste mani del contendente più piccolo; e rosse cremisi su una delle mani artigliate e callose del Digimon più grande, la cui bocca mostruosa, dalla mascella inferiore sproporzionatamente lunga e armata di minacciosi canini ricurvi, era contorta in un ghigno satanico. Era possibile vedere, anche se in confuso a causa dell'oscurità e dei lampi, che il combattente più grande teneva nella mano libera un impressionante tridente d'acciaio dalle punte crudelmente acuminate. Senza perdere quel ghigno di superiorità, il mostro più grande si avvicinò lentamente all'avversario, sbattendo le sue nere ali da pipistrello e guardandolo dall'alto in basso, come se fosse stato convinto di avere già la vittoria in pugno. Fu allora che fu possibile intravedere le fattezze dell'altro combattente: era un Digimon umanoide decisamente simile ad Angemon, ma aveva soltanto un paio di ali e i suoi abiti, anzichè blu, erano di un brillante color magenta. A parte questo, era assolutamente uguale al più conosciuto Digimon celestiale. In quel momento, stava guardando stoicamente l'enorme demone che si avvicinava, e per quanto i suoi occhi fossero nascosti dall'elmetto che indossava, il suo volto irradiava calma e sdegno al tempo stesso.

L'angelo e il demone continuarono a squadrarsi per qualche secondo pieno di tensione, accompagnati dall'inquietante sottofondo delle scariche elettriche che saettavano sopra di loro. Poi, il demone ghignò di nuovo, afferrò il suo tridente con entrambe le mani, e caricò a testa bassa contro il Digimon angelico, sperando di impalarlo sulle punte aguzze della sua arma. Per sua fortuna, l'angelo si era aspettato l'attacco, e svolazzò di lato senza scomporsi, evitando il colpo del suo vversario e rispondendo rapidamente con un pugno proprio sotto le costole, che mozzò il fiato in gola alla creatura malefica. Il mostro demoniaco grugnì di dolore e perse stabilità per un attimo, scendendo di quota il tempo necessario all'angelo per allungare di nuovo le distanze e porsi in una posizione più favorevole. Quando il demone si rimise a posto, era l'angelo a trovarsi in una vantaggiosa posizione sopraelevata.

L'orribile faccia del muscoloso Digimon diavolo si contorse in una smorfia di irritazione. Dopo aver preso due profondi respiri, parlò con una voce che sembrava un eco proveniente da una caverna. "Cosa speri di fare, misera creatura? Non ti illuderai di potermi sconfiggere qui, in questo posto, che conosco come le mie tasche e dove io sono in vantaggio! E anche se in quache modo tu potessi farlo... i piani del mio signore sono ormai andati troppo avanti perchè tu possa fare qualsiasi cosa per ostacolarlo! Rassegnati e consegnati a noi, ti eviterai sofferenze inutili."

L'angelo scosse la testa, per niente preoccupato da quanto aveva detto il demone. "La tua miopia mi sorprende, MaleBrancmon... e dire che tu sei uno degli uomini di fiducia del tuo signore. No, non mi illudo di poter sconfiggere il tuo demoniaco signore con le mie sole forze... se ci fossimo accorti prima delle vostre losche macchinazioni, allora forse qualcosa avrei potuto fare... ma giunti a questo punto, sarebbe un'impresa folle oppormi a lui da solo."

Il Digimon demoniaco di nome MaleBrancmon indietreggiò sorpreso, afferrando il suo tridente con entrambe le mani... per poi trasalire quando il Digimon angelico, con un unico battito delle sue bianche ali piumate, prese quota, dirigendosi verso un punto dove il cupo non-cielo veniva squarciato da uno strappo a malapena visibile, che irradiava degli strani bagliori blu scuro.

"Il mio solo scopo era raggiungere questo posto!" spiegò l'angelo. "Da qui potrò entrare nel Mondo Reale come hanno fatto i tuoi amici, e farò in modo che tu non mi possa seguire! Per quanto mi riguarda, saprò io a chi chiedere aiuto!"

Infuriato, MaleBrancmon si riscosse dalla sua sorpresa e iniziò a volare con tutte le sue forze, sbattendo le potenti ali nere con tutta la ragguardevole forza di cui era capace, nel tentativo di raggiungere l'odiato Digimon angelico. Ma il suo tentativo fu inutile: il suo avversario si era già preso troppo in vantaggio, e anche volando alla sua massima velocità, MaleBrancmon non riuscì a raggiungerlo prima che scomparisse nella lacerazione, volgendosi indietro soltanto per richiudersela dietro con un breve gesto della mano. Sotto gli occhi ardenti d'ira del Digimon malvagio, la figura angelica si dileguò, e il lucido tridente in acciaio fendette l'aria nel punto dove essa si trovava appena qualche secondo prima.

MaleBrancmon, troppo sbigottito per reagire subito, rimase a guardare incredulo le scintillanti punte della sua arma rimaste sospese in aria. Poi, con un lungo ruggito di rabbia, ritirò il tridente verso di sè e scese in picchiata, atterrando su un trasformatore e infilzandolo brutalmente per sfogare la sua collera. Una pioggia di scintille scaturì dal congegno elettronico danneggiato, illuminando brevemente le ripugnanti fattezze della creatura malvagia e il terreno circostante per poi cessare e lasciare il posto a qualche breve scarica di energia residua. Con un grugnito rabbioso, MaleBrancmon districò il suo tridente dal groviglio di cavetti e componenti elettronici che rappresentava tutto ciò che rimaneva del trasformatore distrutto, per poi sollevarsi di nuovo in volo e ripercorrere la strada che aveva fatto, cupi pensieri di vendetta e preoccupazione che ribollivano nella sua mente.

"_Maledizione, questo sì che è un problema... quel maledetto Piddomon mi è sfuggito... il mio signore non ne sarà contento!_"

Mondo Reale, quartiere di Odaiba, Tokyo. La sera era scesa sulla città, e la notte di Dicembre aveva steso il suo manto di oscurità sulle case e sulle strade,ora illuminate da variopinti festoni e dalle luci dei fari delle auto. Un lieve strato di neve si era posato sui marciapiedi e sulle strade trafficate, creando a tratti delle piccole pozzanghere, e la città brulicava di persone che, chi con un mezzo, chi con un altro, si recavano ai grandi magazzini di Shinjuku o Shibuya, o magari in qualche altro negozio più modesto, dopo aver terminato il lavoro della giornata. Era chiaro che la città si stava preparando al Natale, e l'atmosfera era ancora più caotica di quanto già non lo fosse nella grande capitale del Giappone.

In un auditorium, illuminato fiocamente si era appena conclusa un'altra giornata di prove in vista del grande evento che avrebbe avuto luogo di lì a una decina di giorni: il concerto dei Teenage Wolves, la band di musica popolare giapponese che negli ultimi tempi stava facendo molto parlare di sè, alla Tokyo Dome. Mancavano soltanto dieci giorni a Natale, e per buona parte del mese precedente, i membri della band avevano intensificato le loro sessioni di prova, decisi a fare un'ottima impressione sul pubblico che avrebbe assistito. In quel momento, il sottofondo musicale stava terminando, e le ultime, melodiose note della canzone stavano lasciando di nuovo spazio al silenzio della sala prove.

Yamato Ishida, il vocalista e cantautore dei Teenage Wolves, tirò un sospiro e allontanò il microfono dal proprio volto, mentre la musica si quietava. Dopo aver ripreso fiato ed essersi schiarito la gola irritata dalle lunghe prove, il ragazzo biondo si voltò verso i suoi compagni di band, Yutaka, Akira e Takeshi, e fece loro un cenno di approvazione alzando il pollice.

"Grazie, ragazzi, ottimo lavoro!" si complimentò Yamato. Gli applausi delle persone riunite nell'auditorium per assistere alle prove - tra le quali era possibile vedere i migliori amici di Yamato, Taichi Yagami e Sora Takenouchi, e il suo fratellino Takeru Takaishi, accompagnati dai rispettivi Digimon Agumon, Biyomon e Patamon - giunsero alle orecchie dei membri della band, che appoggiarono i loro strumenti tirando il fiato a loro volta e facendo un sorriso di soddisfazione. Sembrava proprio che tutto il loro impegno stesse dando frutti: i Teenage Wolves erano pronti alla loro esibizione live, e si preannunciava un successone!

"Grazie, Yamato!" esclamò Akira, il chitarrista, staccando i fili elettrici del suo strumento e riponendolo nella custodia. "Anche tu sei in ottima forma, vedo! La tua voce è al top... e con il talento che hai nello scrivere canzoni, credo che per il concerto di Natale possiamo stare tranquilli!"

"Già, abbiamo dalla nostra il miglior cantautore che Odaiba abbia mai conosciuto!" scherzò il batterista Takeshi, iniziando a sua volta a smontare il suo strumento. Il terzetto di musicisti condivise un'allegra risata, e anche Yamato sorrise, lusingato dalle lodi dei suoi compagni. "Troppo buoni, ragazzi... io cerco solo di mettere più sentimento possibile in quello che scrivo, e tradurre le mie sensazioni nelle parole della canzone!"

Yutaka, l'ultimo membro della band, sorrise tra sè, conoscendo bene questo lato della personalità del biondo vocalista. Quand'era più giovane, Yamato era un ragazzo chiuso e introverso, cosa dovuta soprattutto alla separazione dei suoi genitori, e nonostante la sua grande sensibilità e buon cuore, aveva paura di aprirsi agli altri, temendo di rimanere nuovamente ferito nei propri sentimenti. Il suo modo per far uscire quello che provava era la musica: si portava spesso dietro la sua armonica, con la quale in certi momenti si metteva a suonare una dolce e triste melodia, come bene ricordavano Taichi e gli altri ragazzi che lo avevano accompagnato nel primo viaggio a DigiWorld. Ora Yamato era più aperto e meno timoroso di fare amicizia con gli altri, ma il suo amore per la musica non lo aveva lasciato, e soprattutto aveva cominciato a sviluppare il proprio talento canoro, e aveva incontrato quei tre amici che condividevano la sua stessa passione. La band dei Teenage Wolves era nata così, come semplice passatempo tra coetanei e occasione di ritrovo... ma da lì aveva raccolto sempre più consensi, e aveva iniziato a farsi strada nel mondo del J-Pop. E la sua ascesa non sembrava in procinto di concludersi tanto presto!

"Hey, Yamato! Bell'esibizione!" esclamò la voce di Taichi, dietro il biondo Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia. Il migliore amico di Yamato, il suo partner digitale Agumon, e Gabumon, il Digimon di Yamato, che per la durata delle prove era rimasto seduto a fianco di Taichi ascoltando rapito la musica, stavano scendendo verso il gruppo, alzando le mani in segno di saluto. Sora, Biyomon, Takeru e Patamon li seguivano a ruota, mentre il resto delle persone presenti, quasi tutti compagni di scuola di Yamato e del suo gruppo, finiva di applaudire e si alzava per uscire dall'auditorium.

"Grazie, Taichi!" ringraziò Yamato, scambiandosi un cinque con il suo migliore amico e abbassando poi lo sguardo verso Gabumon, che continuava ad applaudire. "Hey, Gabumon! Vedo che il pezzo ti è piaciuto parecchio!"

Il piccolo rettile travestito da cane sfoderò un largo sorriso, avvicinandosi al suo partner. "Altrochè, Yamato! Tu e i tuoi amici avete davvero talento per la musica! Sono convinto che il vostro concerto sarà un successone!"

"Complimenti, ragazzi! La vostra musica è stupenda!" proseguì Sora, mentre Yamato e Takeru si scambiavano un cinque a loro volta.

"Ottima prova, fratellone!" aveva detto il ragazzino biondo.

Akira si abbassò verso Gabumon, grattandolo dietro un orecchio e facendogli inclinare lievemente la testa. "Ma tu guarda... sono ormai passati quasi sei mesi da quando voi e i vostri amici avete battuto quella specie di robot venuto male, e ancora questi 'Digimon' mi sembrano una cosa così nuova e spettacolare..." commentò il giovane chitarrista. Chiaramente, si riferiva alla battaglia che era stata combattuta diverso tempo prima, in occasione dell'arrivo di MaloMyotismon nel Mondo Reale, e che si era conclusa con la Digievoluzione di Imperialdramon nella sua nuova forma, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, e la distruzione del Digimon vampiro. In seguito a quello scontro, ai Digimon dei bambini prescelti era stato concesso di rimanere nel Mondo Reale al fianco dei loro partner, e ormai tutto il quartiere residenziale di Odaiba li conosceva e li aveva accettati. Certo, all'inizio qualcuno li aveva guardati con sospetto e paura, ma le piccole creature digitali si erano rapidamente guadagnate la fiducia di tutti, e i loro partner erano diventati delle specie di mini-celebrità ad Odaiba... un pò come quando i primi bambini prescelti erano tornati dalla battaglia decisiva con Apocalymon.

"Allora, Yamato, che ne dici?" propose Takeshi, dando un'occhiata all'orologio che portava al polso e notando che si stavano avvicinando le sette di sera. "Ci fermiamo a mangiare fuori stasera? Conosco un ottimo sushi restaurant qui vicino. Se vuoi, possono venire anche tuo fratello e i tuoi amici!"

Taichi sentì il proprio stomaco gorgogliare in maniera inquietante. "Ehm... in effetti l'idea non mi dispiacerebbe... comincio a sentire un certo languorino..."

"L'hai detto, Taichi..." rispose Agumon, afferrandosi lo stomaco. "Ho una fame che mi mangerei un pollo intero!"

Sora rise divertita. "Ma insomma, ragazzi! Vi siete fermati ad un banco a mangiare ramen caldo appena due ore fa! Come fate ad avere ancora fame?"

Taichi guardò la sua amica di infanzia con gli occhioni da povero cucciolo indifeso, un sistema che, aveva scoperto, tendeva a fare effetto abbastanza spesso. "Ma che c'entra, Sora? Io e Agumon alle sette di sera abbiamo SEMPRE fame! E' una legge universale!"

"Avete davvero uno stomaco senza fondo..." commentò Patamon scuotendo la testa e causando l'ilarità di tutti i presenti. Cessata la breve risata collettiva, Yamato rispose ai suoi compagni di band, scuotendo la testa con fare apologetico.

"Vi ringrazio, ragazzi, ma purtroppo devo tornare a casa... mio padre tornerà dal lavoro tra un'oretta, come al solito, ed è meglio se si trova la cena pronta. Aggiungiamo poi che non sa cucinare..." rispose il ragazzo biondo. "Scusate, ragazzi, sarà per un'altra volta!"

"Nulla di cui scusarti." rispose Yutaka. "Allora... appuntamento a domani dopo la scuola, ok? Stessa ora di oggi?"

"D'accordo, mi va bene. Grazie, ragazzi!" rispose Yamato, per poi rivolgersi al fratello minore. "Ti accompagno per un pezzo di strada, Takeru. Va bene?"

Takeru rispose annuendo soddisfatto, mentre osservava i membri della band raccogliere i rimanenti strumenti e uscire dall'auditorium dopo aver rivolto un ultimo saluto al vocalista. "Certamente. Grazie, Yamato!"

Qualche minuto dopo, il quartetto di amici e Digimon era uscito dall'auditorium, fermandosi per un attimo ad inalare la fredda aria invernale, che giunse ai loro polmoni come una gradita brezza purificante dopo l'aria viziata della sala prove. Ormai erano le sette di sera, e il cielo si era già tinto del blu della notte, interrotto da qualche sparuto fiocco di neve che fluttuava verso il suolo qua e là. Taichi, dopo aver aiutato Agumon a rifugiarsi tra le falde del suo giaccone, si rimise a posto con un leggero brivido di freddo, e attese che anche gli altri suoi amici uscissero dall'auditorium. Sora e Takeru, dal canto loro, stavano facendo lo stesso con Biyomon e Patamon, e anche Yamato aveva proposto a Gabumon un passaggio nelle falde della sua giacca, ma il Digimon impellicciato aveva gentilmente declinato, sentendosi anzi a suo agio nel clima rigido della Tokyo di metà dicembre. Riunitisi, i quattro amici cominciarono ad avviarsi, parlando tra loro di come stavano andando le cose negli ultimi tempi, e di quali novità circolassero.

"Non mi lamento." stava dicendo Sora, mentre il gruppetto costeggiava un canale che attraversava il quartiere residenziale. "In questi ultimi tempi sono stata piuttosto occupata ad aiutare mia madre in negozio, col fatto che dovevamo proteggere le piante dal freddo... però ammetto che lavorare là mi piace, e mi ha anche dato modo di avvicinarmi di più a mia madre!"

"Già, comprensibile..." rispose Yamato, conscio come tutti i Digiprescelti del vecchio gruppo di come Sora avesse cercato, in passato, di distanziarsi dalla madre. "E adesso... sì, insomma... come vanno le cose tra voi?"

"Decisamente bene, oserei dire!" rispose la Digiprescelta dell'Amore. "Ho anche avuto modo di vedermi con mio padre, in due o tre occasioni... insomma, posso dire di aver ripristinato dei buoni rapporti con la mia famiglia, e di questo sono molto felice!"

"Anche noi siamo contenti per te, Sora!" replicò Taichi, facendole un occhiolino. "E tu, Takeru? Ci sono novità in casa?"

Il ragazzino biondo si spazzò via un pò di neve dalla spalla del giaccone prima di rispondere. "Niente di particolare... però adesso devo dire che non mi pesa più così tanto vivere con solo mia mamma... quell'esperienza nella dimensione intermedia di MaloMyotismon mi ha insegnato molto!"

"Sai, Takeru... un pò mi dispiace che debba andare così..." commentò Patamon, facendo spuntare il suo musetto dalla giacca del suo partner. Takeru rispose con una breve risatina e accarezzò il suo Digimon.

"Non deve dispiacerti, piccolo Patamon... in fondo, sono cose che possono accadere: mamma e papà si vogliono ancora bene, certo, ma tra loro non c'è più quello che c'era una volta. Io volevo a tutti i costi che la famiglia fosse di nuovo unita, ma mi sono reso conto che non sarebbe giusto così. Non farebbe che causare difficoltà a loro, a me e a Yamato." rispose Takeru, scambiandosi uno sguardo di intesa con il fratello maggiore. Yamato annuì ed era in procinto di rispondere, quando i suoi occhi notarono una cartoleria ancora aperta sul lato opposto della strada, di fronte alla quale si era formata una coda di giovani e giovanissimi, tutti in fervente attesa del loro turno di essere serviti. Delle luminarie sovrastavano l'ingresso, e i quattro amici si fermarono per un attimo a leggerle, incuriositi.

"Beh? Come mai tutta questa ressa? E cos'è questa novità... _Kooun-Yubiwa_?" si chiese Yamato, scorrendo con lo sguardo l'insegna luminosa di colore blu elettrico. "Cos'è, la nuova moda di queste vacanze di Natale?"

Taichi annuì lentamente, arricciando il naso. "Sì, Yamato, sono quei gingilli che fanno tanto clamore di questi tempi, e che sinceramente non mi piacciono per niente. A quanto pare sono arrivati anche a Tokyo..."

Anche Sora sembrava poco convinta, mentre osservava due ragazzi che iniziavano a litigare per l'ingresso nella cartoleria e venivano subito separati dai loro vicini. Poi, il suo sguardo si spostò verso un paio di ragazze che usciva saltellando dalla cartoleria, spintonando allegramente gli altri teen-agers accalcati all'ingresso nel loro impeto gioioso. Da qualche giorno, in vari paesi del mondo, si stava diffondendo il trend dei cosiddetti 'anelli della buona sorte', piccoli anelli, profumati in varie fragranze diverse, di gomma traslucida, che la pubblicità spacciava come portafortuna e simboli di amore e felicità. Questa moda si era diffusa con una rapidità sconcertante, benchè in sè non fosse nulla di rivoluzionario: ragazzi e adolescenti di tutto il mondo avevano svuotato le scorte di anelli della buona sorte in men che non si dica, e nel giro di appena un mese era diventato sempre più raro vederne qualcuno senza. A questa minoranza appartenevano anche i quattro ragazzi che stavano fissando increduli la folla riunita all'ingresso della cartoleria... che non accennava a diradarsi, visto che altri ragazzi arrivavano a rimpinguarla!

"Trovo un pò assurdo..." disse il meravigliato Gabumon "...che gli esseri umani arrivino a pensare che la loro felicità possa dipendere da un pezzo di gomma profumata..."

"Non sei il solo, Gabumon." rispose il suo partner umano, scuotendo la testa con disapprovazione. Yamato aveva sempre odiato simili frivolezze e superstizioni.

"Già... sembrano pensare che solo perchè portano quella cosa al dito, tutti i loro desideri diventeranno realtà. E ora che si avvicina il Natale, le vendite sono aumentate ancora. Che stupidaggine!" commentò Taichi senza mezzi termini.

Sora sospirò tristemente. "Ormai il Natale è diventato una festa prettamente commerciale... tanto più che non fa neanche parte delle festività religiose di noi giapponesi. E anche questi Kooun-Yubiwa fanno parte del giro di affari... lo so che non dovrebbe essere così, ma che ci possiamo fare?"

"A proposito di giro di affari..." chiese Yamato, cercando di cambiare argomento. "Voi avete già fatto le vostre liste per gli acquisti di Natale?"

Takeru rispose con un cenno affermativo. "Sì, fratellone! La mia è quasi completa, e devo solo trovare il tempo di fare le dovute spese."

"Anche la mia è quasi a posto!" disse Sora, per poi rivolgersi al suo migliore amico. "Taichi, tu a che punto sei?"

"Nessun problema!" rispose il ragazzo con tono sicuro. "Ormai la lista è fatta, e ho già comprato tutto quanto! Non mi resta che aspettare il Natale!". A smontarlo ci pensò, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, il piccolo Agumon, che sporse leggermente il muso dal giaccone del suo partner. "Ma Taichi... se l'altra sera mi avevi detto di ricordarti di fare la lista per Natale! Quand'è che l'hai fatta?"

Gli occhi del Digiprescelto del Coraggio schizzarono fuori dalle orbite. "ARGH! Agumon, dovevi proprio dirlo che mi sono preso in ritardo? Ehm... come dire, ragazzi... ci sono stati degli imprevisti, e allora... heheheee..." proseguì il ragazzo mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca. Yamato e Takeru alzarono gli occhi al cielo ridendo sotto i baffi, mentre Sora si schiariva la gola dandosi un tono falsamente severo.

"Come al solito fai le cose all'ultimo momento, eh, Taichi?" scherzò la ragazza. "Mi raccomando, che siano pronte per la fine di questa settimana, o niente concerto!"

"Sissignora!" rispose lui, facendo un saluto militare. Il quartetto scoppiò a ridere allegramente mentre proseguiva per la sua strada, ignorando i frenetici giovanissimi accalcati davanti alla cartoleria. A chi servivano quegli stupidi portafortuna profumati? I Digiprescelti, nel corso delle loro avventure, avevano avuto modo di constatare come ognuno di loro fosse artefice del proprio destino...

Mentre si allontanavano, continuando a scherzare tra loro, Taichi, Yamato, Gabumon, Sora e Takeru non si accorsero di un paio di minacciose luci sferiche, puntate su di loro, che brillavano sulla superficie dell'acqua, e che dalla loro posizione potevano essere facilmente scambiate per i riflessi di lampioni... ma che in realtà appartenevano ad un muscoloso corpo sinuoso che nuotava sotto il pelo dell'acqua, ben nascosto dalle alghe e dalle tenebre della notte. I due occhi inumani si strinsero, facendo trasparire per un attimo gli intenti diabolici del loro proprietario, prima di scomparire nelle profondità del canale...

Da un'altra parte del quartiere residenziale...

"Uff... ragazzi, che pomeriggio duro... odio la matematica!" mormorò tra sè Daisuke Motomiya uscendo da una stazione della metropolitana, zaino in spalla e vestito di un giaccone pesante, e incamminandosi verso il condominio in cui viveva con la sua famiglia. Quel pomeriggio, il nuovo leader del gruppo dei bambini prescelti era stato a Tamachi, a casa di Ken, per farsi dare una mano con gli studi di matematica, materia in cui aveva dei brutti voti da recuperare... e della quale, anzi, avrebbe dovuto a giorni sostenere un compito di recupero. Era stato un pomeriggio molto impegnato, anche se studiare assieme a uno dei suoi migliori amici aveva un pò mitigato la fatica.

"Ken è stato davvero molto gentile ad offrirsi di darmi una mano, perchè quei cavolo di teoremi non li avrei mai capiti da solo... e ci terrei ad avere un bel voto nella verifica di recupero! Se non prendo una sufficienza, posso dare il benvenuto ai corsi extrascolastici... la mia passione davvero!" bisbigliò il ragazzino, rimettendosi a posto il giaccone mentre si faceva strada tra la folla di persone. Incespicando leggermente per evitare le persone che minacciavano di accalcarsi, Daisuke si allontanò dalla ressa portandosi in una zona meno affollata e fece un sospiro di sollievo. Tutta quella confusione era un pò troppo anche per un amante della compagnia come lui!

Mentre proseguiva il cammino verso casa, cercando di tenersi nelle zone meno trafficate, Daisuke sentì qualcosa muoversi nello zaino. Con un breve sorriso, si fermò e allungò una mano dietro di sè per aprire le cinghie, permettendo alla piccola creatura blu che si era appisolata dentro di esso di uscire e prendere una boccata d'aria. DemiVeemon non se lo fece dire due volte, e in un attimo il suo musetto vivace spuntò fuori dalla cartella del suo partner umano, inalando a pieni polmoni la gelida aria invernale.

"Yaaaaawn!" Il piccolo drago sbadigliò fragorosamente, aprendo la bocca al punto tale che essa occupò quasi metà della sua testa. Dopo essersi stropicciato gli occhi per scacciare il sonno, si voltò verso il suo amico e lo salutò allegramente. "Hey, Daisuke! Hmm... ho fatto una dormita... ma siamo già tornati ad Odaiba?"

"Già, e tu hai dormito per quasi tutto il viaggio di ritorno, pigrone!" rispose il ragazzino, ricambiando il sorrisone del suo amico digitale. "E pensare che sei tu il più vivace del gruppo!"

"Hehee... ma sai com'è, quando mi muovo tanto, alla fine esaurisco l'energia e crollo!" rispose DemiVeemon, dandosi poi un'occhiata attorno e vedendo la marea di persone che si era riversata nelle strade di Odaiba, e andava su e giù per i negozi portandosi dietro borse colorate e pacchi regalo. Era la prima volta che il draghetto azzurro, nei sei mesi che aveva passato nel Mondo Reale, vedeva gli abitanti di Tokyo così frenetici... e già i loro ritmi di vita non erano rilassanti!

"Quanta gente c'è oggi, Dai!" commentò DemiVeemon, sbattendo gli occhi sorpreso (e trattenendo una risatina quando un signore stracarico di pacchi regalo finì per inciampare e cascare poco elegantemente sul marciapiede innevato, sparpagliando gli acquisti al suolo). "Come mai sono tutti così affannati?"

Daisuke si chinò leggermente, appoggiò a terra lo zaino e aiutò DemiVeemon ad uscire, per poi farlo sedere sulla sua spalla e spiegargli di cosa si trattava. "E' una cosa che succede ogni anno, non ti preoccupare... vedi, noi umani abbiamo l'abitudine, verso la fine di ogni anno, di celebrare una festa di origini ebraiche, chiamata Natale. In occasione di questa festa, si interrompe il lavoro, o nel caso mio e dei miei amici la scuola, e si fanno due settimane di vacanza. Il giorno 25 di dicembre è abitudine scambiarsi regali con gli amici più cari, e il 31 dicembre, a fine anno, si fa un pò di sana baldoria!"

"Bello! Sembra divertente! A DigiWorld non si fanno feste così!" esclamò il buffo draghetto. "E tu, Dai? A chi farai i regali?"

Daisuke strizzò un occhio in segno di intesa. "Beh, a parte la mia famiglia... innanzitutto voglio prendere un bel regalo per tutti i miei amici, e poi anche uno per Taichi-san e Yamato-san... accidenti, mi sa tanto che se ne andranno tutti i miei risparmi!" rispose, facendo una risatina nervosa alla fine della frase. "Però... prima di preoccuparmi dei regali devo pensare a questo cavolo di compito di matematica... è fra tre giorni, e lo devo fare bene se non voglio sorbirmi le lezioni nel doposcuola! Haaa... quanto è dura la vita per noi studenti!". Daisuke concluse alzando gli occhi al cielo in tono melodrammatico, il che fece scendere una gocciolina di sudore lungo la fronte di DemiVeemon.

"Sono contento di non dover studiare questa matematica di cui parli... già guardare tutte quelle formule mi fa girare la testa!" commentò. Daisuke si mise una mano dietro la testa e richiuse il suo zaino, rimettendoselo in spalla.

"Heh... pensa io che le devo imparare a memoria, come mi diverto!" disse sarcastico, ricominciando ad incamminarsi.

"Hey, ragazzino... sento che ci sono problemi con la scuola..."

Daisuke e DemiVeemon avevano fatto appena qualche passo, quando si sentirono chiamare da una voce femminile proveniente da un piccolo vicolo sulla loro destra. Un pò sorpresi, si voltarono in quella direzione per veder uscire dalle ombre che invadevano la stradina una giovane donna dall'aspetto misterioso, vestita di un elegante impermeabile grigio lungo fino alle ginocchia, scarpe nere dai tacchi alti, sciarpa anch'essa nera e cappello grigio a larghe falde che copriva in parte i suoi lunghi capelli corvini dai riflessi violetti. Teneva le mani in tasca e sorrideva con aria affabile, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Per qualche motivo, a Daisuke ricordava per certi versi una versione femminile di Xelloss, un personaggio di 'The Slayers', un anime di cui era appassionato. Prima che potesse aprire bocca, la donna parlò di nuovo.

"Ciao! Scusa se ti disturbo, ma ho sentito parte della tua conversazione... tu sei Daisuke Motomiya, non è vero? Uno dei Digiprescelti che hanno salvato Tokyo alcuni mesi fa, giusto?" chiese lei. Parlava con una voce morbida e rassicurante, e Daisuke e DemiVeemon sentirono che trascinava leggermente le esse, facendosele uscire di bocca come un sibilo.

"Ehm... beh, sì, sono proprio io! Daisuke Motomiya! Heheee... a quanto pare mi sono fatto una certa fama qui a Tokyo!" rispose il ragazzino, il suo ego solleticato dal fatto che la donna si ricordasse il suo nome e le sue imprese a fianco dei suoi amici. Dopotutto, che Daisuke sarebbe stato se non avesse fatto il galletto di tanto in tanto?

"E io sono DemiVeemon, il suo Digimon!" si presentò il piccolo drago, mettendosi in piedi sulla spalla del suo amico e facendo un breve inchino. La donna fece una risatina divertita e allungò un braccio verso il Digimon, grattandogli la testa.

"Lo sai che sei davvero carino, DemiVeemon?" commentò allegramente, poi riprese a parlare con Daisuke. "Ad ogni modo... tornando a noi, Daisuke-kun, ho sentito che discutevi con il tuo Digimon riguardo certi problemini che hai con la scuola, e mi sono ricordata di avere qualcosa che potrebbe aiutarti!" Detto ciò, si mise a frugare nella tasca destra del suo impermeabile, sotto lo sguardo interrogativo di Daisuke e DemiVeemon. Il ragazzino sbattè gli occhi con aria dubbiosa, osservando la mano della giovane che frugava nella tasca.

"Qualcosa che mi potrebbe aiutare con la matematica? Sinceramente, non ho idea di cosa..." cominciò a dire, ma si interruppe quando la sua interlocutrice afferrò qualcosa di solido ma malleabile dalla tasca e lo estrasse, mostrandolo a Daisuke.

Allargando ulteriormente quello strano sorriso che le troneggiava sul viso, la donna presentò al ragazzino un piccolo anello di gomma semitrasparente, colorato di verde con alcune sfumature di giallo e cosparso di piccoli lustrini che davano l'impressione che il piccolo oggetto brillasse di luce propria nell'oscurità della sera invernale. "Questo, ragazzo mio! Immagino ne avrai sentito parlare, è un Kooun-Yubiwa, l'anello della buona sorte! E' l'ultima moda tra i ragazzi della tua età! Ne avevo comprato uno per regalarlo a mia figlia, ma poi ho scoperto che se n'era già presa uno per conto suo... e allora ho deciso di regalarlo a qualcuno che ne potesse avere bisogno!"

Daisuke, che già prima era rimasto sorpreso, fece una faccia poco convinta, continuando a squadrare il piccolo oggetto luccicante che brillava nel palmo della mano della donna. Chi è che non aveva sentito parlare dei Kooun-Yubiwa? Avevano spopolato, anche in classe sua! Praticamente tutti i suoi compagni di classe, con l'eccezione di Takeru, Hikari e pochi altri, ne avevano uno. Tuttavia, era una moda che anche a Daisuke piaceva poco... anche il piccolo DemiVeemon si era improvvisamente fatto serio, e stava guardando con antipatia l'anello luccicante. C'era qualcosa che non gli piaceva in quell'affare... anche se il draghetto non era sicuro di che cosa si trattasse...

"Su, dai! Che aspetti, non lo prendi?" proseguì la donna senza perdere quel tono amichevole. "Guarda che te lo do gratis! Prendilo, e vedrai che i tuoi compiti di matematica andranno stupendamente! Questo anellino porta fortuna a chi lo indossa, lo sai?"

"Signora, guardi..." prese a dire Daisuke, educatamente ma fermamente. "La ringrazio, ma devo rifiutare. Io, sinceramente, non credo a queste superstizioni. E poi, se lo prendessi, sarebbe una mancanza di rispetto nei confronti di un mio amico che ha sacrificato il pomeriggio, e si è offerto di darmi una mano a studiare. Grazie, ma non mi interessa."

La donna non sembrò offesa dal rifiuto. Richiuse la mano attorno all'anello e se lo rimise in tasca, continuando a sorridere. Perchè, ora che lo guardava meglio, quel sorriso appariva improvvisamente così inquietante a Daisuke?

"Va bene, come preferisci. Però, se il compitino ti va male, non dare la colpa a me... in fondo, ti sei attirato addosso la cattiva sorte, Daisuke Motomiya..." disse la donna, il tono di voce mieloso dietro il quale era facile percepire una velata minaccia. Daisuke, ora infastidito dai commenti della donna, stava per aprire bocca per dire la sua... quando vide gli occhi della donna che si aprivano per un istante, rivelando un paio di iridi dorate dallo sguardo intenso e quasi ipnotico, corredate da pupille nere e di forma ellittica simili a quelle di un gatto alla piena luce del sole! Sbalordito, il ragazzino fece un paio di passi indietro, andando quasi a sbattere contro un signore in tenuta da impiegato che gli stava passando dietro... e quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, la donna era scomparsa, immergendosi di nuovo nell'oscurità del vicoletto da dove era uscita, silenziosa come un serpente...

Digiprescelto e Digimon rimasero per qualche istante senza parole, a guardare stupefatti il punto in cui la sconosciuta si era volatilizzata. Quello sguardo feroce e quegli occhi dallo strano colore, ma soprattutto le conclusioni che avevano tratto in quei brevi istanti di sorpresa, li avevano lasciati senza fiato.

"Ora... ora capisco..." mormorò DemiVeemon. "C'era qualcosa che non andava, e ora mi spiego anche cosa... quella donna è un Digimon, non c'è alcun dubbio!"

Daisuke annuì. "Sì, è vero... ma la domanda è... come ha fatto ad arrivare nel Mondo Reale? E... come mai aveva uno di quegli stupidi anelli di gomma che vanno tanto di moda oggi... e ha cercato di rifilarmelo?"

Il draghetto azzurro scosse la testa. "Non ne ho idea, Dai... forse domani dovresti parlarne con gli altri, non si sa mai..."

"Sì... probabilmente è una buona idea..." rispose Daisuke, staccando lentamente lo sguardo dal luogo in cui si trovava la donna qualche istante prima e riprendendo la strada verso casa, mescolandosi di nuovo alla folla con il tarlo del dubbio nella mente...

Mentre si dileguavano tra la folla, i due amici non si resero conto di aver attirato l'attenzione di qualcun altro... una figura maschile in impermeabile e cappello, i cui occhi li seguivano con attenzione da dietro le lenti degli occhiali da vista che indossava. L'uomo misterioso mantenne un'espressione illeggibile, guardando Daisuke e DemiVeemon scomparire tra la folla.

"La situazione è già peggiore di quanto immaginassi..." disse tra sè. "Quelle infernali invenzioni si sono diffuse più del previsto... Però, forse non è ancora tutto perduto, se il valore di quei ragazzi è quello che ho sentito dire..."

Una sagoma longilinea scivolava silenziosamente sul fondo del canale, emettendo di tanto in tanto delle bolle d'aria dalla bocca e dalle narici, muovendosi tra le alghe, i rifiuti e la fanghiglia con invidiale agilità per una creatura di quelle dimensioni. Il corpo nero e squamoso, ricoperto di fanghiglia, si confondeva alla perfezione con le acque torbide, tradito solamente dai luccicanti occhi gialli senza pupille. Muovendosi con circospezione, Ahuizomon alzò lo sguardo verso la superficie, assicurandosi di trovarsi proprio nel luogo dove si trovava il Digiport da cui era entrato nel Mondo Reale. Il suo signore avrebbe voluto un rapporto entro breve, e l'ultima cosa che il Digimon voleva era deludere le sue aspettative.

Un sogghigno malefico si dipinse sul muso della creatura mentre nuotava verso una fenditura nella parete del canale, dalla quale usciva una debolissima luce azzurra che indicava la presenza del Digiport. Ahuizomon si avvicinò al portale, pregustando le lodi del suo signore alle notizie che gli avrebbe comunicato. Il loro piano stava proseguendo a meraviglia. Molto presto, sarebbe stata l'ora della verità...

...e allora ogni essere umano si sarebbe inchinato davanti al loro potere...

CONTINUA...

Note dell'autore: Così comincia 'Lord of Digital Rings', la mia seconda fanfiction di Digimon e anche quella che si preannuncia più breve. Quanto breve, dite? Beh, sinceramente non credo che supererò i quattordici capitoli... e comunque, credo che prima che sia finita potrò pubblicare una preview della mia terza storia, 'Invasion' (vedi ultimo capitolo di 'Adventure 02 Reload' per ulteriori info...). Spero comunque che questo capitolo, come incipit, vi sia piaciuto. Nel prossimo, vedremo finalmente in faccia i tre Digimon malvagi che sono apparsi di sfuggita in questo capitolo... e vedremo anche il loro misterioso signore! Quindi, restate sintonizzati, e alla prossima!

Justice Gundam


	2. Nemici nell'ombra

**Digimon Adventure 02: Lord of Digital Rings**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Iori: Buongiorno a tutti i fan di Digimon, e bentornati a 'Lord of Digital Rings', la seconda fanfiction di Digimon scritta dall'autore Justice Gundam. Ci auguriamo che stiate tutti bene, visto che purtroppo non si può dire lo stesso dell'autore...

(Inquadratura dell'autore stramazzato sulla tastiera, con gli occhi trasformati in spirali)

Justice: Ugh... questa è l'ULTIMA volta che mangio la frittura di pesce fuori casa... oO

(Lasciamo perdere certi deprimenti spettacoli e torniamo a noi...)

Daisuke: Così, dal momento che lui è indisposto, questo nuovo capitolo lo presentiamo noi! Vediamo che il primo capitolo della nuova storia è stato bene accetto dai fan di Digimon... ottimo! Se il buongiorno si vede dal mattino, possiamo augurarci che anche questa storia sarà molto seguita!

Veemon: Se volete qualche anticipazione per questo capitolo... beh, mi limiterò a dirvi che il cattivo principale mostrerà il suo volto e darà inizio al suo piano... e sia lui che i suoi scagnozzi saranno presentati a dovere! Ma per il momento, rispondiamo ai commenti che i nostri lettori ci hanno lasciato! E cominciamo proprio da Francesca Akira89, che è l'autorità in campo quando si tratta di fanfiction di Digimon. Apprezziamo il tuo commento, e ti facciamo i complimenti per essere stata la prima a recensire! Speriamo che questa toria, pur più breve delle altre, non ti deluda...

Agumon: Killkenny, per quanto riguarda i suggerimenti, mi sembra che l'autore ti abbia già spedito un'e-mail. Per quanto riguarda l'aspetto della 'donna misteriosa'... beh, l'autore non sa come mai gli è venuta questa idea, ma sicuramente la signorina avrà modo di dare prova di sè... Grazie del commento!

Sora: Grazie anche a Topomouse per la recensione! Stai tranquillo, i nemici di turno faranno di meglio, come avrai modo di vedere in questo capitolo!

Koushiro: Driger e Kari89... visto che le vostre recensioni sono molto simili l'una all'altra, credo che sia più pratico rispondere ad entrambe contemporaneamente! Siamo contenti che la storia prometta bene, e vi ringraziamo dei commenti! Restate con noi, un pò di misteri attendono di essere risolti!

Gatomon: Visto che il prossimo commento ce lo manda Catgirl, mi sembra giusto che sia io a rispondere. Siamo contenti che l'avvertimento dell'autore ti abbia permesso di trovare questa storia... e non preoccuparti, i nemici dimostreranno di saper fare molto meglio di così!

Tentomon: Infine, abbiamo Sora89: speriamo anxhe noi che questa storia, per quanto più breve, sia interessante quanto il suo prequel. Grazie per la recensione! Per adesso, non ci sono altri commenti... perciò, vi lasciamo al secondo capitolo di 'Lord of Digital Rings'. Fate buona lettura, mentre noi cerchiamo di rianimare l'autore... speriamo non sia già in coma...

Justice: Cameriera... il conto, prego... Oo

Daisuke: Lo è... -- ''

**Capitolo 2 - Nemici nell'ombra**

"Gente! Sono tornato!" esclamò Taichi Yagami dopo essersi tolto la neve dal cappotto, spalancando la porta di casa ed entrando allegramente nell'appartamento della sua famiglia, con Agumon che lo seguiva a breve distanza. Sua madre Yuuko, sollevando la testa dai fornelli, lo accolse con un sorriso smagliante.

"Ciao, tesoro! Ciao, Agumon! Allora, come sono andate le prove della band del tuo amico?" chiese la giovane donna, agitando una mano per salutare il figlio maggiore, che rispose alzando il pollice. "Alla grande! Tra dieci giorni ci sarà il concerto, e siamo sicuri che spopolerà!"

"Hey, fratellino!" esclamò la voce di Hikari. La ragazzina e Gatomon erano comparse da una porta laterale, e stavano andando a loro volta ad accogliere i due membri della famiglia appena rincasati. "Allora, come va? Passato un buon pomeriggio?"

"Heilà, Hikari!" la salutò Agumon, alzando una zampina artigliata. "Sì, tutto bene... anche se viaggiare all'interno del cappotto di Taichi non è la sistemazione più comoda..."

"L'alternativa era farti tutta la strada al freddo! E neanche quella è una sistemazione comoda, credimi!" lo rimbeccò scherzosamente il ragazzo, suscitando una breve risata da parte dei presenti. Cessato di ridere, Taichi si schiarì la gola e si guardò attorno, notando che mancava ancora qualcuno. "A proposito... papà non è ancora tornato dal lavoro?"

"No, non ancora..." rispose la signora Yagami, tornando a concentrarsi sui fornelli. "Ha telefonato poco fa e ha detto che tornerà tra una mezz'ora... hai tutto il tempo di mettere giù il cappotto, prepararti per la cena, e tutto il resto!"

"Bene... devo anche iniziare a pensare alla mia lista di Natale..." disse Taichi, sbottonandosi il cappotto e mettendoselo sulla spalla. Gatomon alzò lievemente gli occhi al cielo. "Vuoi dire che non hai ancora idea di quali regali fare e a chi farli? La lista di Hikari è pronta già da diversi giorni!"

Taichi si mise una mano dietro la nuca. "Ehm... che ci vuoi fare, Gatomon, io ragiono meglio quando sono un pò sotto pressione!"

"Un altro modo per dire che ti prendi sempre in ritardo, eh, Taichi?" scherzò Hikari, scuotendo la testa. Il fratello rispose con una risatina nervosa. "Beh, più o meno... comunque, intanto che aspetto che torni papà vado in camera mia e inizio a mettere giù la mia lista."

"Va bene! Ricordati di lavarti le mani!" rispose la signora Yagami, mentre il figlio e Agumon infilavano la porta da dove erano sbucate Hikari e Gatomon e si dirigevano verso la loro camera da letto.

Giunto in camera sua, Taichi appoggiò (o meglio, buttò a casaccio) il cappotto sul suo letto, si infilò le ciabatte da casa e si fiondò alla sua scrivania, carta e penna già a portata di mano, iniziando a pensare alla sua lista di Natale. Certo, avrebbe preso qualcosa per i suoi genitori e per Hikari, questo lo aveva dato per assodato fin dall'inizio. E sicuramente, avrebbe preso un regalo anche per il suo 'allievo' Daisuke, e per i suoi amici del primo gruppo di bambini prescelti, in particolare Yamato e Sora...

Già, Sora... ripensando alla sua amica d'infanzia, Taichi appoggiò un gomito sulla sua scrivania, sorreggendosi la testa con la mano. Ormai era già da un pò che i suoi sentimenti per Sora andavano oltre la semplice amicizia, ma lui non riteneva giusto farsi avanti, considerando che sapeva che anche l'altro suo migliore amico, Yamato Ishida, provava la stessa identica cosa. I due ragazzi ne avevano parlato durante la loro avventura a DigiWorld sei mesi prima, e la loro amicizia e fiducia reciproca non ne erano rimaste intaccate. Semplicemente, avevano deciso di attendere lo svolgersi degli eventi, e si erano augurati buona fortuna a vicenda. Da allora, tuttavia, la situazione era rimasta ferma là: a loro insaputa, Sora era indecisa tra loro, temendo di ferire i loro sentimenti, e i due ragazzi non facevano il primo passo per rispetto l'uno dell'altro...

"Taichi... Hey, Taichi, ci sei?"

Il ragazzo sobbalzò sulla sedia quando la vocetta squillante di Agumon lo richiamò alla realtà, e la mano con cui teneva la penna fece un movimento brusco che tracciò uno scarabocchio sul foglio ancora quasi immacolato. Dopo aver sbattuto gli occhi un paio di volte, Taichi rispose al piccolo dinosauro scuotendo la testa.

"Ehm, scusa Agumon... temo di essermi perso con la testa tra le nuvole... sai com'è, ero concentratissimo su questa lista di regali..."

Il cucciolo di T-Rex, che ormai conosceva bene il suo partner umano, represse una risatina portandosi le zampe davanti alla bocca. "Eh... sicuro che fosse sulla lista dei regali, o non piuttosto su qualcosa d'altro... o qualcun altro?"

"Ma no, ma no, cosa vai a pensare, Agumon! Cosa ti fa pensare che io stia pensando a Sora? Non sono distratto, per niente!" rispose Taichi agitando una mano davanti a sè e rimettendosi a lavorare sulla sua lista, mormorando nervosamente tra sè. Qualche secondo dopo, spalancò gli occhi e strinse i denti rendendosi conto di cosa si era lasciato sfuggire di bocca, poi sospirò con rassegnazione e si volse di nuovo verso il suo partner digitale. "Sigh, sono davvero un pessimo attore... e va bene, Agumon, lo ammetto... stavo proprio pensando a Sora, ora che devo pensare al regalo anche per lei...". Si sfregò distrattamente la fronte con la mano libera, massaggiandosi le tempie.

L'aria canzonatoria di Agumon aveva lasciato il posto ad un'espressione di leggera preoccupazione. "Dimmi, Taichi... tu le vuoi molto bene, vero?"

Il ragazzo annuì un paio di volte. "Già, lo ammetto: io e Sora ci conosciamo fin da prima dell'asilo, e abbiamo sempre fatto un sacco di cose assieme. Anche quando ha smesso di giocare a calcio, siamo rimasti molto uniti... però, sinceramente, non mi sarei mai aspettato, fino alla storia di Diaboromon, che avrei finito per provare interesse _romantico_ verso di lei... Poi, durante il nostro ultimo viaggio a DigiWorld, Yamato-kun mi dice che anche lui pensa di provare dei sentimenti per lei... voglio dire, apprezzo molto la sua sincerità e la fiducia che ha nei miei confronti, ma questo complica non poco la situazione! Cavolo, è dura trovarsi in un triangolo amoroso..."

"E tu e Yamato avete deciso di comune accordo di attendere che Sora faccia la sua scelta, mi sembra..." concluse Agumon, giungendo sulla scrivania con un agile balzo. Al cenno affermativo di Taichi, il piccolo dinosauro proseguì. "Mi dispiace non poterti consigliare, visto che io sono un Digimon e non so molto di amore e cose del genere... Ma... se poi Sora scegliesse Yamato? Tu cosa faresti?"

La domanda fece sorridere nuovamente Taichi. "Ma Agumon, che domande fai? Mi dispiacerebbe, certo, ma non ci potrei fare niente! Sora avrebbe fatto la sua scelta, e io la rispetterei. Dopotutto, Yamato è il mio migliore amico, e non potrei che essere felice per loro due. Volere davvero bene a qualcuno significa privilegiare la sua felicità rispetto alla propria, e un uomo deve anche sapere quando è il momento di tirarsi indietro... mi sembra logico!"

Agumon annuì con un certo orgoglio. "Sai, Taichi... questa sarebbe davvero una grande dimostrazione di coraggio... sei davvero cresciuto in questi tempi!"

Internet, località sconosciuta.

Nei meandri della rete informatica mondiale, dove ogni giorno passano quantità inimmaginabili di dati, tre figure ombreggiate si stavano avvicinando a quello che sembrava essere un palazzo dall'aspetto ipertecnologico, in acciaio e cemento e costellato di spie luminose che proiettavano colori scintillanti sul terreno percorso da cavi di collegamento e punteggiato di trasformatori, led e altri componenti elettronici. Era una costruzione immensa che saliva fino al tempestoso cielo grigio piombo e dava un terribile senso di oppressione, anche se le tre creature sembravano perfettamente a loro agio in quell'atmosfera inquietante. Ben presto, si trovarono di fronte all'ingresso principale, un immenso portone scorrevole di ferro grigio che si aprì con un sibilo ad un cenno della creatura al centro, la più piccola delle tre e quella dall'aspetto più umano. Dietro i battenti dell'ingresso, apparve un desolante salone dalle pareti in acciaio dello stesso colore della porta, immerso nell'oscurità tranne per qualche sparuto raggio di luce che entrava dalle finestre, e completamente spoglio di mobili, decorazioni o altro. Le tre creature entrarono, lasciando che il portone si chiudesse dietro di loro, accompagnati unicamente dal suono dei loro piedi sull'acciaio

"Allora, voi due..." iniziò a parlare la prima figura, un enorme mostro alato con un tridente d'acciaio tra le mani. "Com'è la situazione nel Mondo Reale? Anche il Giappone è stato disseminato delle creazioni del nostro signore?"

"Abbiamo controllato a fondo, e possiamo dire che anche il Giappone è in nostro potere... e il bello è che nessuno se n'è ancora accorto!" rispose la donna che camminava in mezzo, trascinando leggermente le esse come il sibilo di un serpente. "Ma tu, MaleBrancmon, non puoi dire di passartela altrettanto bene. A quanto ho sentito, hai permesso a qualche importuno seccatore di scappare nel Mondo Reale, per quanta poca importanza questo possa avere. Sono nel vero o no?"

MaleBrancmon grugnì. "Sì, purtroppo... non mi aspettavo che quel dannato Piddomon fosse così abile. Ero ad un pelo dal catturarlo, quando ha attraversato uno dei nostri Digiport e l'ha richiuso dietro di sè. Ma la prossima volta che mi capita a tiro..." sollevò leggermente il tridente, mostrandone le punte acuminate che brillavano alla fioca luce delle finestre.

La terza figura, che sembrava essere una enorme lucertola dal corpo muscoloso, con occhi fiammeggianti del colore dell'oro fuso, rispose a tono, con una voce roca che ricordava la pietra sfregata contro la pietra. "Non credo avremo bisogno di preoccuparci! In fondo, anch'io ho dato una buona occhiata nel Mondo Reale, e non mi sembra che questi... Digiprescelti siano un granchè. Qualunque cosa accada, non potranno competere con noi e il nostro signore e padrone!"

Il demone alato rivolse uno sguardo severo al Digimon dall'aspetto di rettile. "Io misurerei le parole, Ahuizomon! Ti devo ricordare che stiamo parlando di coloro che hanno sconfitto Galfmon e MaloMyotismon? Non solo i loro Digimon hanno una grande forza, ho anche idea che quei ragazzi abbiano delle solide convinzioni morali e un profondo legame. Dopotutto, Marilismon, non hai tentato di corromperne uno? Ma ha rifiutato senza mezzi termini... non era lo stupido che credevi, eh?"

Ahuizomon alzò le spalle... o quello che meglio si avvicinava al concetto di 'spalle'. Ormai, i tre Digimon malvagi avevano raggiunto un ascensore posto in fondo alla sala d'ingresso. "Dubiti forse del potere del nostro signore, Malebrancmon? Galfmon e MaloMyotismon erano troppo concentrati sull'ottenere potere per sè stessi, ma il nostro padrone è più lungimirante di quegli sciocchi! Potrà conquistare entrambi i mondi senza neanche alzarsi dal suo trono!"

"Io non dubito del suo potere... invito solo alla prudenza!" sibilò Malebrancmon, mentre la donna, Marilismon, premeva il pulsante di chiamata dell'ascensore, che si accese di rosso. Pochi secondi dopo, le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono, permettendo ai tre Digimon maligni di entrare. Con aria di nonchalance, Ahuizomon fece saettare la sua lunga coda verso l'alto e la usò per premere il tasto posto più in alto sulla pulsantiera. Le porte si chiusero dietro di lui e i suoi compagni, iniziando a portarli verso l'alto.

Ci volle un pò meno di un minuto prima che l'ascensore compisse il suo tragitto, fermandosi con un acuto _bip_ e spalancando le porte per far scedere i suoi occupanti. La sala nella quale Marilismon e i suoi complici erano stati portati era semplicemente enorme, arredata sfarzosamente con una moquette nera percorsa da tappeti rossi che sembravano di altissimo pregio, e le pareti erano ricoperte da una tappezzeria formata da motivi rossi che davano l'impressione di volti inquietanti e creature mostruose, interrotte qua e là da quadri astratti che rappresentavano forme e colori in confuse accozzaglie. Alcune piante in fiore, custodite in vasi di ceramica grigio-bianca, si aggiungevano al lusso della sala. Le luci al neon appese al soffitto permettevano di ammirare la nuova stanza in tutta la sua magnificenza. Dalla parte opposta della sala, stava un enorme portone rosso alto almeno nove metri, guardato a vista da due file di enormi Digimon terribilmente simili a dei Greymon deformi: erano creature robuste e muscolose, che raggiungevano all'incirca i sei metri in altezza, la pelle coperta di squame arancioni che non nascondevano i terrificanti muscoli e alcuni vasi sanguigni robusti come gomene. La testa sembrava quella di un Greymon, con tanto di casco marrone, ma era molto più allungata, come le fauci di un coccodrillo, e aveva un solo corno incurvato in avanti, lungo quasi quanto un uomo, che spuntava in mezzo ad un paio di occhi bestiali e pieni di ferocia. Il braccio destro delle creature era sproporzionato rispetto al sinistro, percorso da impressionanti fasci di muscoli che sembravano capaci di piegare l'acciaio senza alcuno sforzo, e terminava in una zampa a due dita corredata di artigli rossi, in contrasto con la mano a cinque dita alla fine dell'altro arto. Una spalliera di ferro grigio dotata di due spuntoni ricurvi proteggeva la spalla destra. Per finire, le zampe posteriori erano dotate di lunghi artigli neri, e la punta della coda era protetta da una corazza segmentata, anch'essa grigia. Marilismon contò quattro di queste mostruose creature su ciascun lato.

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Cyclonemon

**Anche chiamato: **Cyclomon

**Tipo:** Bestia Draconica

**Attributo: **Virus

**Livello: **Champion

**Attacchi: **Hyper Heat

_Digimon mutanti dal carattere violento e bellicoso, e dal pericoloso respiro infuocato, spesso usati come truppe d'assalto. Sono stupidi e animaleschi, ma eseguono bene gli ordini... soprattutto quando gli ordini comportano un bel pò di distruzione!_

Con risolutezza, Marilismon avanzò verso i due Cyclonemon più vicini al portone, per niente intimorita dal fatto di arrivare appena alle anche delle bestie. In effetti, mentre passava, gli altri Cyclonemon si inchinavano davanti a lei e ai suoi due compagni.

"Aprite. Dobbiamo fare rapporto." ordinò, senza mezzi termini. Con dei grugniti inarticolati, i due Cyclonemon annuirono, spingendo i battenti della gigantesca porta e facendola aprire con uno scricchiolio, dando accesso ad un'ampia sala dalle pareti rosse come il fuoco, prima di inchinarsi a loro volta. Marilismon sorrise soddisfatta e fece cenno ai suoi due compagni si seguirla nella stanza successiva...

"Mio signore!" esclamò la donna, varcando la soglia seguita a breve distanza dagli altri due Digimon. "Qui Marilismon, Ahuizomon e MaleBrancmon. Siamo venuti ad informarla della situazione attuale!"

Dopo qualche istante di snervante silenzio, una voce profonda, proveniente dal fondo della stanza, ringhiò una risposta. "**Molto bene. Avanti.**"

"Ehm... sì, mio signore..." rispose lei, addentrandosi lentamente in quella che sembrava essere una sala del trono, a giudicare dall'imponente seggio che la dominava completamente da una piattaforma sopraelevata, e sul quale era seduta una figura demoniaca dalle grandi ali, circondata di fiamme rosse cremisi, i cui bagliori si riflettevano sulle pareti in un impressionante gioco di luci. L'aria era appestata di un terrificante odore di cenere e zolfo, e il fumo che invadeva la sala distorceva la visuale, anche se le tre creature, ancora una volta, non sembravano per niente disturbate.

Mentre la donna si avvicinava ai gradini del trono per inchinarsi davanti al suo signore, il suo aspetto incominciò a mutare, e il suo corpo ad aumentare di dimensioni. I suoi occhi si aprirono, rivelando le stesse pupille da vipera che Daisuke aveva visto nel Mondo Reale. Le gambe si fusero assieme in un lungo e muscoloso corpo da serpente che partiva dalla vita del Digimon femminile, ricoperto di sottili squame verdastre decorate da vivaci motivi rossi e purpurei. I vestiti scomparvero per lasciare posto ad un'elaborata corazza in oro e argento che proteggeva il torso della creatura. Nella sua forma mostruosa, Marilismon aveva quattro braccia, decorate da bracciali dorati sui polsi, ognuna delle quali soppesava con incredibile facilità una lunga spada. I suoi capelli neri, in quel momento diventati rossi e disordinati, si erano ulteriormente allungati, fin quasi a toccare terra, un diadema argentato le era apparso sulla testa, e portava attorno agli occhi un'elegante maschera bianca dalle orlature dorate, simile a quelle indossate dai patrizi veneziani durante il Carnevale. La donna-serpente avanzò fino a trovarsi appena davanti agli scalini del trono, e si inchinò.

"Marilismon, al suo servizio."

Il successivo a farsi avanti fu Ahuizomon, il cui terribile aspetto apparve in quel momento sotto la luce delle torce appese alle pareti della stanza: si trattava di una sorta di repellente incrocio tra una pantera e un varano, lungo circa quattro metri, che vantava il robusto ed agile corpo del maestoso felino, ma che al posto della pelliccia aveva delle viscide squame grigiastre che diventavano bianco-gialline sul ventre. Le zampe erano lunghe e scattanti, corredate da tre artigli retrattili ciascuna, mentre la testa, leggermente schiacciata e sormontata da un paio di orecchie rotonde, presentava alcune vibrisse attorno al naso, un paio di occhi gialli senza pupille che brillavano di luce propria, e una bocca perennemente contorta in un ghigno malefico. la caratteristica più distintiva, comunque, era una grossa mano a quattro dita sulla punta della coda, che sembrava muoversi e contrarsi di propria iniziativa. La ripugnante creatura, lasciandosi dietro una fila di impronte umide, si mise al fianco della sua collega e si accucciò piegando la testa in avanti.

"Ahuizomon, attendo ordini."

Infine, fu il mostro alato armato di tridente a farsi avanti. Alto circa tre metri e mezzo, era una creatura imponente e muscolosa simile ad una gargolla gotica, con una dura pellaccia grigio-nera e grandi ali nere da pipistrello che spuntavano dietro la sua schiena. Un paio di corna ricurve ornavano la sua testa, spuntando fuori dalle tempie, e la mascella inferiore sporgeva disgustosamente, mettendo in mostra una fila di crudeli denti gialli. Indossava una sorta di bardatura da guerra, con due cinghie che si avvolgevano attorno al petto, andando dalla spalla sinistra al fianco destro, le sue gambe erano altrettanto robuste e piuttosto corte, mentre i piedi erano zoccoli di capra che sbattevano pesantemente sul pavimento di metallo rosso. Il tridente che teneva tra le mani artigliate sembrò luccicare ancora più diabolicamente, mentre la creatura raggiungeva i suoi colleghi ai piedi del trono e si inchinava davanti al suo signore.

"MaleBrancmon, eccomi a lei."

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** Marilismon

**Anche chiamato:** Lamiamon

**Tipo:** Rettile

**Attributo:** Virus

**Livello:** Ultimate

**Attacchi:** Dancing Swords, Squeeze Coil

_Un Digimon infido e abile negli attacchi a sorpresa, con una grande abilità strategica. Può comandare le sue spade con la semplice forza del pensiero e inviarle a colpire i suoi nemici ovunque si nascondano, oltre ad avvolgerli nelle sue letali spire._

**Nome:** Ahuizomon

**Tipo:** Animale Acquatico

**Attributo:** Dati

**Livello:** Ultimate

**Attacchi:** Tidal Crusher, Stream Snatcher

_Un predatore acquatico silenzioso e letale! Attende le sue prede nascosto sotto il pelo dell'acqua, per poi afferrarle con la mano sulla coda e trascinarle nel suo elemento. Esercita inoltre un certo controllo sulle correnti._

**Nome:** MaleBrancmon

**Tipo:** Demone

**Attributo:** Virus

**Livello:** Ultimate

**Attacchi:** Trident Heat, Pitch Black

_Questo feroce demone alato non è conosciuto per particolare intelligenza, ma è estremamente forte e tenace. Può paralizzare i suoi nemici emettendo un getto di pece nera dalla bocca, per poi finirli con comodo con il suo tridente._

_(NdA: Tutti e tre questi Digimon sono stati creati da me. Se volete usarli in qualche vostra storia potete farlo, purchè diciate che sono mie creazioni!)_

I tre Digimon malvagi alzarono lentamente lo sguardo verso il loro padrone seduto sul trono, che annuì soddisfatto e si alzò dalla sua posizione come a voler sottolineare la sua superiorità. Fu allora che persino i tre mostri inchinati ai piedi del trono sentirono il sangue gelarsi nelle vene, vedendo il loro padrone ergersi in tutta la sua ragguardevole statura e sentendo la terribile, quasi palpabile, aura di malvagità emanata dal suo corpo muscoloso. La visione del nuovo Digimon, in effetti, era qualcosa di veramente insostenibile: si trattava di un grande umanoide, alto quanto un Cyclonemon, dalla pelle rossastra percorsa da lingue di fuoco rosso stoccato di nero che sembravano quasi vive mentre lambivano i suoi terrificanti muscoli. Minacciosi spuntoni ricurvi di acciaio nero fuoriuscivano dalle sue spalle, dalle ginocchia e dalle caviglie, e il suo torace era coperto da una spessa corazza di un materiale che sembrava osso, anch'essa avvolta dalle fiamme. La testa del demone presentava un paio di nere corna ricurve simili a quelle di un muflone, e un'espressione di crudeltà e sadismo era dipinta sul suo volto vagamente canino, dai denti gocciolanti di veleno. Aveva un paio di robuste ali dalle piume nere, che spalancò attorno a sè per fare più effetto, ma la cosa più impressionante erano le sue armi: nella mano destra teneva una lunga spada a forma di fulmine, forgiata in un luccicante metallo bianco-grigio che, come il resto dell'equipaggiamento del demone, non sembrava risentire dell'intenso calore; mentre nella sinistra teneva una frusta a nove code fatta di fuoco puro. Infine, il demone indossava una sorta di conchiglia da pugile, corredata da una cintura con la fibbia a forma di teschio, e un paio di stivali di acciaio grigio, dalle cui punte fuoriuscivano, tramite dei buchi, gli artigli dei piedi.

Il demone fiammeggiante guardò soddisfatto i suoi tre sottoposti inchinati davanti a lui, poi parlò di nuovo con quella voce tonante che sembrava scuotere le pareti della sala. "**Ottimo. Cosa avete da riferire? Confido che le notizie siano buone...**"

Marilismon deglutì nervosamente, osando appena alzare un pò lo sguardo per rispondere alla domanda. "Tutti... beh, sì, qualche difficoltà c'è... ma tutti gli elementi stanno andando al loro posto, supremo Balormon..."

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON** (scommetto che vi siete un pò stufati...)

**Nome:** Balormon

**Anche chiamato:** Balrogmon

**Tipo:** Signore dei Demoni

**Attributo:** Virus

**Livello:** Mega

**Attacchi:** Steel Blaze, Punishment

_Portatore di caos, violenza e odio, Balormon viaggia per le dimensioni cercando di tentare esseri umani ignari e portarli al lato oscuro. E' uno spietato manipolatore, ma anche un combattente formidabile, la cui abilità con la spada e la frusta è impareggiabile!_

_(N.d.A: Anche Balormon è stato creato da me, anche se immagino che abbiate già capito tutti da dove l'ho preso... bah, forse la meno ispirata delle mie creazioni...:( . Comunque, se volete usarlo voi, vedere sopra...)_

Balormon corrugò minacciosamente la fronte, congelando la sua servitrice con un'occhiata severa. "**Qualche difficoltà? Sarei curioso di sapere quali sarebbero queste 'difficoltà' di cui parli, Marilismon... lo sai che non mi piacciono le incognite...**"

"Mio signore, la verità è..." cominciò a parlare MaleBrancmon. "...è che qualcuno nel Mondo Digitale probabilmente sospettava delle nostre attività, e un Piddomon è stato mandato, non sappiamo come, nella rete ad indagare... riteniamo che abbia scoperto quale fosse il nostro piano, e adesso è entrato nel Mondo Reale... sfruttando uno dei Digiport da lei creati!"

Con un grugnito di irritazione, il demone di fuoco puntò la spada contro il terreno e ce la conficcò dentro, aprendo delle crepe nell'acciaio rosso. "**E sarebbero questi i problemi? Cosa potrebbe fare, secondo voi, nel Mondo Reale?**"

Sbalordito, MaleBrancmon tacque per qualche istante, poi prese di nuovo la parola. "Ma... mio signore... se è andato nel Mondo Reale, sicuramente avrà avvertito i bambini prescelti, o ha intenzione di farlo..."

"Impossibile." sibilò Ahuizomon. "Li ho osservati attentamente io stesso mentre ero nel Mondo Reale, e posso dire con sicurezza che quei mocciosi non hanno la benchè minima idea di cosa si celi dietro i Kooun-Yubiwa. Erano troppo impegnati a discutere dello spirito natalizio, dei regali da farsi, e di altre stupidaggini come queste."

"Ma... questo non toglie che Piddomon li potrebbe avvertire più tardi... Ora forse non è in grado di farlo, ma domani tenterà senza dubbio di parlare loro dei nostri piani..." rispose MaleBrancmon, senza nascondere una certa preoccupazione.

Un sogghigno malvagio si dipinse sull'orribile volto di Balormon. Si voltò verso Marilismon e le fece un cenno con la testa. "**Marilismon, se vuoi fare gli onori... mostriamo a chi non ha fiducia in me che il mio piano è a prova di errore!**"

"Con piacere, supremo Balormon..." rispose la donna-serpente, alzando una delle sue braccia destre e premendo un piccolo bottone dorato che si trovava sul bracciale che portava al polso. Immediatamente, il soffitto sopra Balormon si spalancò, facendo scendere un enorme schermo sul quale era visualizzata una carta del Mondo Reale. Balormon ghignò soddisfatto quando vide delle luci rosse accendersi un pò ovunque sui cinque continenti, soprattutto in Europa, America del Nord e Giappone.

"**Osserva bene, MaleBrancmon... questo è il risultato dei vostri sforzi collettivi e del mio genio... i nostri 'anelli della buona sorte' sono ormai diffusi in tutto il mondo, e sono pronti per il battesimo del fuoco... e perchè non incominciare dal Giappone... o meglio, da Tokyo?**" chiese il demone, indicando le isole dell'arcipelago giapponese con la sua spada a forma di fulmine.

MaleBrancmon sbattè gli occhi confuso. "Mi... mi perdoni, mio signore... sono lieto che il suo piano stia per entrare definitivamente in azione... ma non vedo come iniziare la prova da Tokyo cambi la situazione...". Marilismon e Ahuizomon scossero la testa, esasperati dalla lentezza del loro collega.

Senza smettere di ghignare, Balormon guardò dritto negli occhi il suo servitore. "**Dimmi, MaleBrancmon... secondo te, come potrebbe fare Piddomon ad avvertire i Digiprescelti... quando non ci sarà più nessuno da avvertire?**"

MaleBrancmon fece un balzo in aria. "Ma... ma certo, ora capisco quello che vuole dire! Come si suol dire, vuole prendere due piccioni con una fava!"

"Ah, l'ha capito, finalmente..." mormorò Marilismon con aria irritata.

Balormon sghignazzò brevemente prima di proseguire il discorso. "**Esattamente! Domani tutti i Kooun-Yubiwa presenti nella zona di Tokyo si attiveranno al mio segnale... e allora i mocciosi prescelti non avranno scampo! E anche se, per qualche motivo, dovessero sopravvivere e scoprire cosa si cela dietro i Kooun-Yubiwa... non avranno comunque nessuna possibilità di fermarmi, considerata la sorpresina che avrei in serbo per loro!**" Percorse la sala con lo sguardo, fissando severamente i suoi sottoposti. "**Molto bene, allora! Credo che le istruzioni ora siano chiare a tutti. Fino a nuovo ordine, siete congedati... potete tornare alle vostre posizioni e godervi il mio trionfo!**"

"Certamente, supremo Balormon!" risposero in coro i tre Digimon Ultimate, inchinandosi e avviandosi verso l'uscita della sala del trono. Balormon appoggiò le sue armi ai propri piedi, si sedette nuovamente, ammirando le lucette rosse che punteggiavano la mappa del mondo sullo schermo davanti a sè, e alzò la mano destra, sul cui anulare spiccava un grosso anello nero decorato con strane scritte in lingua di DigiWorld.

"**Preparatevi, bambini prescelti... la festa sta per incominciare... un pò prima del previsto!**"

La mattina seguente, tutta Odaiba e tutta la città di Tokyo si erano svegliate normalmente, riprendendo le attività di tutti i giorni nel gelo di metà dicembre. Tra i numerosi ragazzi e ragazze che, ben riparati dal freddo, si dirigevano alla Odaiba Middle School per iniziare uno degli ultimi giorni di scuola prima delle vacanze natalizie, due amici, zaini in spalla e Digimon ben nascosti nelle giacche, stavano chiacchierando tra loro delle cose di tutti i giorni: una ragazzina occhialuta dall'aria allegra, con lunghi capelli fucsia legati con un foulard azzurro, e un ragazzino di qualche anno più piccolo, dai corti capelli castani e dall'espressione più austera. Miyako Inoue e Iori Hida, questi i loro nomi, erano nel bel mezzo di una conversazione riguardante gli eventi degli ultimi tempi, sia a scuola che nella città attorno a loro.

"E allora quello mi fa: 'vedi di sloggiare, quattrocchi, se non vuoi passare dei guai!'. E allora, beh, sai come sono fatta io... mi sono lasciata prendere dalla rabbia!" stava dicendo Miyako, stringendo i pugni per dare enfasi alla cosa. "Così gli sono andata in faccia, l'ho guardato dritto negli occhi, e gli ho detto: 'Senti, bello, io non ho scritto 'scema' sulla fronte, c'ero prima io nella fila e se provi ancora a passarmi davanti, chiamo i gestori del negozio e ti faccio buttare a fuori a calci nel fondoschiena! Ci siamo capiti?'. Ora, forse ho esagerato un pò, davanti a tutta quella gente..."

Iori scosse la testa. "Tu hai giustamente difeso i tuoi diritti, anche se forse ci hai messo un pò troppa foga... ma come mai poi stavi facendo la fila in quel negozio?"

"Beh, hai presente quei nuovi Kooun-Yubiwa che vanno tanto a ruba ultimamente?" rispose la Digiprescelta occhialuta. "Ero curiosa di vedere che cosa fossero, e magari, se mi fossero piaciuti, avrei anche ceduto alla tentazione di prenderne uno, visto che erano a buon prezzo... non credevo alla storia della fortuna e dei sogni, ma pensavo che magari fossero decorativi o corredati di qualche peluche carino... macchè, soltanto dei pezzettini di gomma colorata e cosparsa di lustrini... mi chiedo come abbiano fatto delle invenzioni così pacchiane a diventare così popolari! Mi sono allontanata dal negozio dopo averci dato un'occhiata, e buona notte!"

Iori sospirò. Un'altra dimostrazione di superstizione e superficialità umana. "Si tratta semplicemente di quelle voci sul fatto che i Kooun-Yubiwa esaudiscano i desideri degli uomini e portino fortuna. Per quanto mi dispiaccia ammetterlo, simili superstizioni ci sono sempre state e continueranno sempre ad esserci. Certe persone sembrano pensare che il loro destino dipenda da qualche strano oggettino colorato o da qualche rituale..."

"Siamo appena entrati nel ventunesimo secolo, santo cielo!" protestò Miyako. "Certe persone dovrebbero svegliarsi e iniziare a darsi da fare per costruirsi la loro buona sorte, invece di affidarsi a simili cretinate!"

"Sono perfettamente d'accordo con te, Miyako-san..." rispose Iori, mantenendo il suo solito tono razionale. "Ma credenze come questa sono troppo diffuse per pensare che possano svanire da un giorno all'altro." Alzando lo sguardo, il ragazzino si accorse che ormai lui e la sua amica erano arrivati davanti ai cancelli della Odaiba Middle, spruzzati di neve e impegnati ad accogliere le centinaia di studenti che frequentavano lì le medie e le elementari. Fermandosi per un attimo davanti all'entrata, Iori e Miyako si scambiarono un breve sguardo d'intesa, accennando ai rigonfiamenti sui loro cappotti che chiaramente marcavano i punti dove i loro Digimon erano nascosti.

"Penso che a questo punto ci convenga mettere i nostri Digimon al riparo dal freddo, e poi dirigerci verso le nostre classi. Ormai la campanella sta per suonare." propose Miyako. "Continueremo il nostro discorso dopo la scuola."

"Certamente." rispose Iori, iniziando a dirigersi verso la palestra, il luogo dove i ragazzi portavano i loro Digimon quando faceva freddo. L'ambiente lì era riscaldato, e infatti, come i due ragazzi aprirono la porta, sentirono subito una confortevole corrente d'aria calda riversarsi sui loro volti e sulle loro spalle, ristorandoli dal freddo della lunga camminata.

"Ahhh... che delizia!" commentò Miyako, apredo la cerniera lampo della sua giacca, dalla quale uscì saltellando una piccola palla di piume rosa con tanto di becco, alucce e occhioni teneri, che iniziò subito a sfogare la sua vivacità saltellando sul pavimento di legno levigato.

"Yuhuuu!" cinguettò Poromon, saltellando ancora qua e là prima di saltare nuovamente in braccio alla sua partner. "Anche oggi nella palestra! Grazie, Miyako, è il posto ideale per me! Posso saltellare dove voglio e non si congela!"

Ridendo, Miyako abbracciò il piccolo uccellino rosa. "Hehehee... sapevo che ne saresti stata contenta, ma attenta a non farti vedere da qualche bidello o professore! Sai com'è, non tutti ancora sono abituati all'idea dei Digimon...". Appoggiò delicatamente al suolo la sua partner digitale e si tolse lo zaino dalle spalle, tirandone fuori due pacchetti di patatine, due scatole di caramelle gommose e tre barrette di cioccolato, tutti 'omaggi' dei magazzini del negozio dei suoi genitori, che lei si era procurata con qualche ora di lavoro extra. "Ho portato qualcosa per te e Upamon, e anche per gli altri... spartitevele bene!"

"GRAZIE!" esclamarono in coro DemiVeemon e Patamon, sbucando fuori all'improvviso da dietro Poromon e facendola saltare per la sorpresa. Il draghetto azzurro si fiondò subito su una scatola di caramelle gommose, iniziando ad assalire l'apertura con le zampine. "Wow, dolcetti alla frutta! Io li adoro!". Miyako sbattè gli occhi meravigliata, non aspettandosi che ci fossero già i Digimon dei loro amici: va bene Takeru e Hikari, ma Daisuke non era esattamente conosciuto per la sua popolarità.

"Ebbene sì, eravamo già qui ad aspettare!" commentò Gatomon, calandosi agilmente da un'impalcatura. "Hikari e gli altri sono arrivati a scuola assieme, e ci hanno lasciati qui. Daisuke ha detto che doveva parlare di qualcosa di molto importante, ora non so che cosa..."

"Lo so io!" cinguettò DemiVeemon, mentre Iori tirava fuori il semi-addormentato Upamon dalla giacca e lo appoggiava a terra a fare compagnia ai suoi amici. "Stavo appunto per spiegarlo a Gatomon e agli altri. Proprio ieri, io e Daisuke abbiamo visto un Digimon dall'aspetto umano che ha cercato di offrirci uno di quei nuovi anelli portafortuna di gomma... Dai voleva parlarne a voi, ma siccome ieri sera era già tardi, ha pensato di parlarvene oggi a scuola!"

I due Digiprescelti, così come gli altri Digimon presenti, assunsero un'espressione sbalordita. "Cosa? Un Digimon dall'aspetto umano? Come Arukenimon e Mummymon? E ha cercato di offrirvi un Kooun-Yubiwa?" chiese Iori, rimanendo con il cappotto in mano. "E... e da dove sarebbe venuto?"

"Non ne abbiamo idea... forse da qualche Digiport residuo che nessuno ha provveduto a chiudere..." rispose DemiVeemon alzando le spalle. "Sappiamo solo che era senz'altro un Digimon... i suoi occhi non erano quelli di un umano, e ho percepito che era composto di dati computerizzati. Forse dovreste parlarne a Daisuke e agli altri... ora ne staranno discutendo, almeno credo."

"Iori-chan... non so perchè, ma ho idea che sia meglio seguire il consiglio di DemiVeemon... andiamo a cercare Daisuke e gli altri!" propose Miyako. Il ragazzino annuì e si rivolse ai cinque Digimon. "Sentite, ragazzi, noi andiamo a parlare con Daisuke, Takeru e Hikari, e poi andiamo in classe. Voi restate qui... e tenetevi pronti nel caso ci siano problemi, va bene? Non si sa mai..."

"Ricevuto!" esclamarono in coro i Digimon, tornando poi ai loro snack mentre Miyako e Iori si allontanavano.

"...e così, mentre mi avvicinavo per dirgliene quattro su come non credevo al destino e alla iella, ho visto gli occhi di quella donna: facevano paura, sembravano quelli di un serpente. Io e DemiVeemon siamo rimasti sorpresi per un attimo, e quela lì ne ha approfittato per dileguarsi, così, senza un suono! E' praticamente scomparsa nel nulla! Secondo me, quella lì non poteva essere che un Digimon!"

Non era ancora suonata la campanella delle otto e mezza, e ancora un certo numero di alunni con gli zaini in spalla vagava per i corridoi della Odaiba Middle, riempiendo l'aria del brusio dei loro passi e delle loro conversazioni. Vicino all'aula in cui avrebbero avuto lezione tra alcuni minuti, Daisuke aveva appena finito di raccontare la vicenda della sera prima, quando si era imbattuto nella misteriosa donna che gli aveva offerto un anello portafortuna, a Takeru e Hikari, che avevano ascoltato con una certa preoccupazione. Il ragazzino biondo si scostò una frangetta dalla fronte e rispose.

"In effetti, non credo nemmeno io che quella donna potesse essere nient'altro che un Digimon. Ma la domanda è, da dove può essere venuto? Eravamo sicuri che ogni collegamento tra DigiWorld e il Mondo Reale fosse stato chiuso!"

"Di qualunque cosa si tratti, è preoccupante... chissà che intenzioni avrà quel Digimon!" sospirò Hikari, prima di guardare dietro di sè con la coda dell'occhio e vedere Miyako e Iori che si avvicinavano con passo spedito, alzando una mano per salutare. "Oh, ciao, Miyako-san! Ciao, Iori-kun!"

"Ciao, Hikari! Salve anche a voi, ragazzi!" esclamò cordialmente Miyako, mentre Iori si limitava ad annuire e a pronunciare un formale "Buongiorno".

Anche Takeru e Daisuke si voltarono a salutare i loro due colleghi. "Ehilà, ragazzi... allora che si racconta dalle vostre parti?" chiese Daisuke.

Iori alzò le spalle con aria leggermente indifferente. "Le solite cose. Piuttosto, Daisuke-san, ho sentito DemiVeemon parlare di un certo Digimon che avete incontrato ieri sera, e ha cercato di consegnarti un Kooun-Yubiwa. Allora è vero quello che diceva."

"Già..." rispose Daisuke. "Aveva assunto l'aspetto di una giovane donna dall'aria misteriosa, e ha cercato di farmi indossare uno di quegli stupidi anellini di gomma che vanno a ruba in questo periodo. Io avevo un brutto presentimento, e quindi mi sono rifiutato... e quella lì mi ha detto qualcosa su come mi fossi attirato dietro la cattiva sorte, e se n'è andata... non prima però di avermi fatto vedere quegli occhi di serpente che si ritrovava!"

"Occhi di serpente? Brrrr..." commentò Miyako con un brivido di disgusto. "E per quanto riguarda la stupidità dei Kooun-Yubiwa, sono per una volta d'accordo con te! Una delle solite fesserie che vanno di moda per un certo periodo, e poi via!"

"In realtà, Miyako-san, stavo riflettendo... che possano essere qualcosa di più di una semplice moda?" riflettè Takeru ad alta voce. "E' vero che non ho le prove di quanto dico, ma mi sembra quantomeno peculiare che qualche Digimon si interessi all'improvviso alla moda degli esseri umani. Credo che la cosa andrebbe investigata in maggior dettaglio."

"Sì, sono d'accordo con Takeru-san..." rispose Iori, controllando l'orologio. "Ora, ragazzi, ci dispiace, ma dobbiamo proprio andare in classe. Ci risentiamo dopo la scuola, e magari andremo a fare un giretto a DigiWorld per vedere se tutto è sotto controllo!"

"Va bene!" rispose Hikari, alzando una mano per salutare assieme ai due ragazzi. "Non appena sarà possibile, chiameremo anche Ken e gli spiegheremo la situazione. Così ci potrà dare una mano anche lui. Buona mattinata!"

"Altrettanto a voi!" rispose Miyako, prima che lei e Iori scomparissero dietro l'angolo. Dando un'occhiata all'orologio che portava al polso, Daisuke si rese conto che, in effetti, la campanella che segnava l'inizio delle lezioni stava per squillare. "Vabbè, la scuola sta per iniziare... non pensiamo alla sfortuna! Ci aspetta una TEDIOSA mattinata di lavoro! Sigh... e tra due giorni ho pure il compito di recupero..." disse con tono leggermente melodrammatico.

Hikari gli sorrise dandogli una pacchetta sulla spalla. "Non preoccuparti, Dai-kun! Sono sicura che andrà tutto bene, anello di gomma o no!"

"**Allora, Marilismon, è tutto pronto? Possiamo incominciare la sperimentazione finale?**" tuonò Balormon, seduto sul suo trono con aria annoiata, la testa pigramente appoggiata sulla mano il cui gomito era puntellato contro il bracciale del seggio regale. Le sue armi giacevano ai suoi piedi, apparentemente abbandonate, ma ancora pulsanti di energia e pronte a scattare all'attacco nel momento del bisogno. Davanti a lui, stava di nuovo scendendo la mappa computerizzata del Mondo Reale, ancora una volta costellata di luminosi puntini rossi. La sua servitrice, la donna-serpente chiamata Marilismon, era ai piedi del trono, e stava armeggiando con tutta calma con quello che sembrava essere un grosso televisore dallo schermo piatto, che accese con la pressione di un pulsante facendo apparire sullo schermo un fondale grigio e piatto. Annuendo soddisfatta, Marilismon strisciò di nuovo vicino al trono e fece un profondo inchino.

"E' tutto pronto, supremo Balormon. Non deve fare altro che scegliere la città, dare il segnale, e noi ci godremo lo spettacolo da qui!" rispose la donna-serpente, raccogliendo le due spade che aveva lasciato a terra per eseguire il lavoro di collegamento. Un ghigno crudele solcò il terrificante volto di Balormon, e il demone, fremendo di gioia alla notizia, si alzò dal suo trono con un agile colpo di reni e strinse a pugno la mano destra, sulla quale l'anello nero e inciso di rune che indossava iniziò ad emettere una strana luminescenza rossa-arancione, simile a quella della lava incandescente. Gli occhi di Balormon divennero due luccicanti fessure di fiamme ardenti, puntate come un mirino verso una città in particolare.

"**Ottimo lavoro, miei fedeli schiavi. Ora Tokyo... poi, il mondo intero!**"

Sulla mappa, i puntini rossi assembrati sopra la città di Tokyo cominciarono a lampeggiare pericolosamente...

SBAM!

Il suono di una mano che sbatteva fragorosamente contro il suo banco fece sobbalzare Hikari Yagami, che aspettava con calma che la campanella suonasse e le lezioni iniziassero. Sbalordita, la ragazzina alzò lo sguardo per ritrovarsi davanti una sua compagna di classe dai lunghi capelli neri, vestita di un golf grigio e una gonna nera, che la guardava con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra, la mano destra, sul cui anulare spiccava un Kooun-Yubiwa che brillava di una strana luce rossastra, ancora poggiata sul legno del banco. Non era il classico sorriso gioviale di un'amica. Dall'inclinazione della testa, dagli occhi che la guardavano obliquamente, e dal modo in cui le labbra della sua coetanea erano incurvate, si capiva benissimo che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Anche Takeru, Daisuke, e diversi altri compagni di classe avevano voltato lo sguardo verso il banco di Hikari, chiedendosi cosa stesse per accadere.

"Ah... C-ciao, Kanna..." mormorò Hikari, cercando di ignorare il cattivo presentimento che le stava venendo. "Ci sono problemi? Mi volevi... dire qualcosa?"

Kanna non rispose subito, ma si sollevò leggermente, continuando a guardare dall'alto in basso la sua amica... che ormai non sembrava più riconoscere come tale! "Sì, in effetti c'era qualcosa che volevo dirti..."

Senza alcun preavviso, con grande sbalordimento di Takeru e Daisuke, Kanna afferrò la spalla destra di Hikari e la spintonò brutalmente giù dalla sedia, facendola atterrare sul pavimento con un breve urlo di sorpresa. Per fortuna, la spinta non era troppo forte, quindi Hikari non si fece nulla, ma il gesto servì a ferire e confondere Hikari più di qualunque colpo fisico. Dopo essere rimasta qualche secondo ammutolita e riversa per terra, la Digiprescelta della Luce si afferrò al suo banco e scattò in piedi. "Ma... Kanna, che ti prende? C'è qualche problema? Ti... ti ho fatto qualcosa di male?" chiese stupefatta. La sua compagna si limitò ad allargare quel sorrisetto crudele e guardarla rialzarsi con disprezzo, prima di risponderle.

"Qualcosa di male? Qualcosa di male, dici? Ma sentitela, Miss Santarellina!" rispose Kanna con un tono gelido e sarcastico che poco le si addiceva. "Beh, era ora che finalmente te lo chiedessi! Siamo stufe di vederti là, seduta al tuo banco, sempre sorridente, sempre aperta e disponibile, sempre con i tuoi bei voti... pare che tu non abbia mai un problema, e continui a sorriderci e a trattarci con condiscendenza sapendo che noi non saremo mai alla tua altezza!" Mentre Kanna parlava, altre ragazze, in tutto almeno sette od otto, si alzarono dai loro banchi e si avvicinarono minacciosamente a quello di Hikari, sfoderando dei sogghigni terribimente simili a quello che troneggiava sul volto della loro compagna. "Ma ora basta! Ci siamo stufate di te, e siamo qui per comunicarti che d'ora in poi vivremo fuori dalla tua ombra!"

In tutto questo, Hikari era stata assalità da così tanti eventi in una volta sola che non riusciva più a capire nulla. Davanti a quel gruppetto di ragazze, improvvisamente arrabbiate con lei senza motivo e ora male intenzionate nei suoi confronti, non sapeva proprio cosa dire per difendersi!

"Ehm... Ragazze... aspettate... aspettate un momento..." iniziò, indietreggiando di qualche passo. Per fortuna, qualcuno di sua conoscenza si parò tra lei e le sue assalitrici... non prima però che Hikari avesse il tempo di accorgersi che tutte le ragazze del gruppo di Kanna portavano un Kooun-Yubiwa luccicante all'anulare della mano destra.

"Ma che fate, voi? Vi ha dato di volta il cervello?" esclamò Takeru. "Per quale motivo ve la prendete con Hikari senza che lei vi abbia fatto niente?"

"Se avete qualche problema con lei, saremo felici di ascoltarlo per primi... HEY!" aggiunse Daisuke, la cui ultima esclamazione fu dovuta ad una cartaccia appallottolata che gli era rimbalzata sulla fronte, da parte di un ragazzino tarchiato seduto qualche banco davanti al suo. Il mittente della carta straccia si voltò verso Daisuke e gli sorrise in tono canzonatorio, mostrando per un attimo un Kooun-Yubiwa luccicante sulla mano.

"E a te, che ti piglia? Lo trovi tanto divertente?" chiese Daisuke minacciosamente, guadagnandosi nient'altro che una risata da parte dell'interessato. "Heheheee... l'hai detto che è divertente, Motomiya! Finalmente mi sento libero di fare tutto quello che voglio, e ho sempre desiderato di gettare una cartaccia su quella tua faccia da babbeo! La tua stupidità mi ha sempre dato fastidio!"

Takeru e Hikari dovettero trattenere Daisuke per le braccia per impedirgli di saltare addosso al rivale. "A chi dici faccia da babbeo, sgorbio? E prima di darmi dello stupido, perchè non dai un'occhiata ai tuoi voti, che sono anche peggio dei miei?"

"Calma, Daisuke! Calma! Non c'è bisogno che perdi la testa anche tu, visto che qui la stanno perdendo tutti!" esclamò Takeru, alzando la voce per farsi sentire dal resto della classe e riportarla all'ordine. Sfortunatamente, il danno sembrava essere stato già fatto, e mentre la campanella di inizio delle lezioni cominciava a suonare, buona parte degli alunni si alzò di scatto dai banchi, con degli inquietanti sogghigni sulle labbra, e iniziò a dare sfogo al proprio estro distruttivo, rovesciando le sedie, prendendo a calci la cattedra, iniziando a disegnare sulla lavagna, gettando cartacce in giro, e altre cose di questo genere. Esterrefatti, Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari e i pochi alunni che non erano stati colpiti da quell'ondata di follia non poterono fare altro che rimanere ad osservare l'insegnante di calligrafia che entrava dalla porta e veniva accolta con un feroce lancio di cartine, gomme da masticare e addirittura qualche scarpa. La giovane donna, colta di sorpresa dall'assato, non potè fare altro che chiudere la porta con uno strillo e scappare a gambe levate, mentre il coro di urla, berci e confusione cominciava a levarsi anche dalle aule adiacenti.

"Hey, ma... ma che cavolo sta succedendo? Qui sono impazziti tutti!" esclamò Daisuke, evitando un chewing-gum mezzo masticato che andò a spiacciacarsi sul pavimento. "I sensei ci daranno una punizione che non finirà prima del prossimo secolo, se continua così!"

"Anche le altre classi stanno facendo la stessa cosa!" strillò Hikari sentendo la cacofonia di grida proveniente dall'esterno, mentre lei e tutti i ragazzi ancora incolumi si raccoglievano in un angolo per meglio proteggersi dalla 'invasione barbarica'. Una pioggia di cartacce si abbattè su di loro, ma gli alunni impazziti erano per lo più impegnati a rompere banchi o disegnare sui muri o sulla lavagna, e non badarono troppo ai loro compagni ancora sani. Sfortunatamente, Daisuke e gli altri erano bloccati lì in ogni caso: non potevano scappare, non potevano evitare la folla di barbari che stava spintonando sulla porta... e come se non bastasse, sapevano che i loro amici erano lì nella scuola, e probabilmente nella loro stessa situazione!

"Accidenti, ci saranno anche Iori e Miyako là fuori! Anche loro saranno rimasti coinvolti in questo baito!" esclamò Daisuke. "Dobbiamo andare a recuperarli!"

"Sono perfettamente d'accordo con te, Dai-kun, ma come facciamo con tutti quelli che ci bloccano la strada?" chiese Takeru a voce alta, indicando l'assembramento di studenti impazziti davanti alla porta dell'aula e la catasta di sedie rovesciate che impediva il passaggio. "Dobbiamo aspettare che la smettano, e poi andare a vedere dei nostri amici!"

"Cavolo!" imprecò Daisuke "E nel frattempo che cosa possiamo fare?" Dietro di lui, altri alunni più impressionabili erano già scoppiati in lacrime o si erano raccolti in un angolo tremando come foglie, guardando con terrore lo sfogo distruttivo dei loro compagni. Ma proprio quando sembrava che ormai i ragazzi non potessero più sottrarsi alla furia dei loro compagni impazziti, qualcosa aprì dall'esterno la finestra vicino alla quale si trovava Daisuke, facendogli arrivare addosso una ventata d'aria gelida come un diretto.

"Argh! Adesso ci manca anche di far cambiare l'aria... eh? Angemon? E da dove sei sbucato? E come hai fatto a digievolvere senza Takeru?" esclamò il ragazzino, osservando l'alata figura angelica che entrava dalla finestra ripiegando elegantemente le ali. Tutti i ragazzi erano sbalorditi di fronte all'improvvisa apparizione del Digimon angelico, e anche quelli che erano caduti preda di quel misterioso scatto distruttivo si erano fermato per un attimo per guardare chi era arrivato. Alle dita degli alunni posseduti, i Kooun-Yubiwa iniziarono a vibrare in maniera strana, come disgustati dalla presenza dell'angelo.

Dopo una rapida ochiata, Takeru, Daisuke e Hikari si resero conto che non si trattava di Angemon: di aspetto era molto simile, un Digimon dall'aspetto di un maschio umano di grande bellezza e fierezza, il corpo longilineo ma muscoloso segnato da quattro cicatrici simili a stelle sul costato, la pelle candida e la testa coperta da un elmetto di metallo da sotto il quale fluivano lunghi e lisci capelli biondi. Tuttavia, la toga sbrindellata tipica di Angemon, che nel partner di Takeru sarebbe stata blu, era invece color rosso magenta, e dalla schiena uscivano soltanto due ali piumate, anzichè sei come in Angemon. Per il resto, la somiglianza era impressionante: la protezione sulla spalla sinistra, gli stivali bianchi decorati con simboli sacri dorati, e persino l'espressione severa ma giusta erano identici a quelli della sua controparte più conosciuta. Il Digimon angelico atterrò sul pavimento dell'aula e sorrise ai bambini ancora savi.

"Non abbiate paura di me, ragazzi... non voglio farvi del male, sono qui per aiutarvi." disse il Digimon angelico con voce calma, alzando lentamente una mano verso i ragazzi posseduti, che già ricominciavano ad avvicinarsi minacciosamente, e sprigionando da essa una strana, evanescente polvere dorata simile ad una nube di polline. La polvere fatata si posò sui corpi degli aggressori, che rallentarono progressivamente l'andatura, per poi crollare in ginocchio e sdraiarsi a terra, addormentati come sassi.

"Non preoccupatevi per loro..." spiegò il Digimon angelico ai ragazzi superstiti, che guardavano ancora increduli. "L'incantesimo che ho usato su di loro servirà soltanto a farli dormire per un pò, per un tempo che mi auguro sarà sufficiente a rimettere a posto questa situazione."

Hikari tirò un sospiro di sollievo, assieme a tutti gli altri ragazzi rimasti coinvolti in quell'improvvisa ribellione. "Phew... per un attimo ho creduto davvero che fosse scoccata la mia ora... ti dobbiamo ringraziare... ehm... come ti chiami, scusa?"

L'angelo alzò leggermente gli occhi al cielo, ridendo della propria dimenticanza. "Ah, giusto, non mi sono nemmeno presentato nella concitazione del momento... il mio nome è Piddomon, e vengo dal Mondo Digitale."

"Dal Mondo Digitale?" fece eco una bambina. "Allora sei un Digimon! Uno di quei mostri coraggiosi che hanno salvato Tokyo da quel robot gigante sei mesi fa!"

"Un Digimon? Forte!" disse un bambino, scostando Takeru senza tante cerimonie e andando a toccare lo stupefatto Piddomon come se fosse stato una specie di trofeo!"

"Hey, aspetta! Lo voglio vedere anch'io!" esclamò un altro bambino. Ormai, la piccola torma di ragazzini curiosi si era riunita attorno al suo salvatore, facendo a gara per parlargli e toccarlo, e lasciando nel dimenticatoio Daisuke, Takeru e Hikari.

"_Sembra che si siano dimenticati CHI era al fianco di quei mostri di cui parlano tanto..._" pensò Daisuke con aria seccata e una grossa gocciolona di sudore sulla nuca. Takeru e Hikari si limitarono a ridere in tono imbarazzato, mentre Piddomon alzava le mani per chiedere il silenzio ai bambini. "Ora... ora, ragazzi, potete stare un pò calmi? C'è un'emergenza in corso, e dovrei parlare con tre vostri compagni di classe: chi di voi è Daisuke Motomiya? Takeru Takaishi? E Hikari Yagami?" esclamò il Digimon angelico. Sentendosi chiamati in causa, i tre ragazzi si fecero avanti.

"Se stavi cercando noi, Piddomon... siamo qui! Ma prima dovremmo andare a recuperare i nostri Digimon e i nostri amici, Iori Hida e Miyako Inoue, che si trovano anche loro in questa scuola!" spiegò Takeru, volgendo una rapida occhiata alla porta che dava sul corridoio, dalla quale provenivano ancora urla belluine e rumori di battaglia che non facevano ben sperare...

"Certamente..." rispose Piddomon, annuendo seriamente. "Vi aiuterò io a recuperare i vostri amici, dato che ci sarà bisogno di tutti loro per affrontare questa situazione! E' in corso un attacco che è stato in preparazione da mesi, e di cui ci siamo accorti solo quando era troppo tardi per sventarlo."

"Un attacco... in preparazione da mesi? C'entrano per caso... i Kooun-Yubiwa?" mormorò Hikari, notando ancora una volta che tutti i ragazzi che erano impazziti, e che ora ronfavano come ghiri sul pavimento della classe, portavano ad una mano i famosi 'anelli della buona sorte'.

Daisuke si sbattè un pugno sulla mano. "E scommetto che c'entra pure quel Digimon di ieri, che mi ha offerto quell'anello della fortuna!"

Ancora una volta, Piddomon diede risposta positiva con un cenno del capo. "Esattamente. Tramite quegli anelli malefici, un essere diabolico sta cercando di provocare il caos nel vostro mondo. Voi e gli altri ragazzi prescelti siete gli unici in grado di fermarlo... prima che sia troppo tardi!". Tese una mano verso Daisuke e i suoi due amici. "Per ora, venite con me, e andiamo a salvare i vostri amici! Strada facendo, vi fornirò tutte le spiegazioni..."

CONTINUA...

Note dell'autore: Posso tranquillamente dire che il Capitolo 2 della mia seconda storia è stato uno dei più travagliati della mia storia come autore. La qualità della prima parte lascia parecchio a desiderare, anche perchè l'ho scritta che avevo l'influenza (beccata durante l'uscita al ristorante di cui sopra...) e non sono riuscito a dare del mio meglio. Spero di fare di meglio nel Capitolo 3, che riunirà i membri del gruppo di Digiprescelti, e parlerà un pò più approfonditamente di Balormon e dei suoi scagnozzi.

Oh, e per quanto riguarda i nemici, se volete sapere a cosa mi sono ispirato... beh, ecco a voi!

- BALORMON: E' chiaramente preso dal 'Balrog' di Tolkeniana memoria. 'Balor' è una storpiatura del nome utilizzata per designare la stessa creatura nel famoso gioco di ruolo Dungeons & Dragons. Questo nome è stato utilizzato al posto dell'originale per problemi di copyright...

- MARILISMON: Sempre in Dungeons & Dragons, le Marilis (o Marilith) sono delle creature metà donna e metà serpente con diverse braccia, che fanno da seconde in comando ai Balor. Inoltre, la figura della Marilith è apparsa diverse volte nei videogiochi della saga 'Final Fantasy'.

- AHUIZOMON: Nella mitologia azteca, lo Ahuizotl era una creatura acquatica, simile ad un rettile, con una mano sulla punta della coda, che si nutriva degli occhi, dei denti e delle unghie degli esseri umani. Si diceva che i corpi di tutti coloro che venivano uccisi da questa creatura potessero essere toccati solo da un sacerdote, in quanto gli dei avevano prescelto le loro anime per il paradiso. Per creare il mio Digimon, ho mantenuto il concetto della creatura acquatica sfuggente e pericolosa, adattando dove necessario...

- MALEBRANCMON: Per questo bestione mi sono invece ispirato alla Divina Commedia di Dante Alighieri, e più esattamente dai Canti 21 e 22 dell'Inferno, in cui Dante descrive i Malebranche, diavoli rozzi e spacconi che tormentano i barattieri nel quinto girone di Malebolgia.

Questo è tutto per questo capitolo. Ora che sto meglio, spero che anche la qualità della mia storia migliori, e spero di poter dare alle stampe il prossimo capitolo il prima possibile, università permettendo. Grazie a tutti, lasciatemi una recensione se volete, e alla prossima!

Justice Gundam


	3. Un piano insidioso

**Digimon Adventure 02: Lord of Digital Rings**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Salve a tutti, colleghi fan di Digimon! Dopo un periodo passato a lottare con l'influenza e con i compiti universitari, eccomi di nuovo a voi per farvi vivere - spero! - un altro pò di avventure in compagnia dei nostri amici Digimon! Spero di non esservi mancato troppo!

Gatomon: Se intendi dire se ci sono mancate le assurde situazioni nelle quali ci cacci... allora no, non ci sei mancato, non preoccuparti!

Justice: Che cattiveria... TT. Ad ogni modo, gente, ora che non ho più niente spero di poter scrivere di più, e spero che una volta tolti di mezzo certi impegni universitari riuscirò a lavorare un pò più intensamente a questa storia. Per il momento... vediamo di risolvere la situazione in cui vi ho lasciato nel Mondo Reale e di fare un pò di luce sul mistero (ormai non più tale) dei Kooun-Yubiwa!

Taichi: Intanto, cominciamo a rispondere alle recensioni: il primo è il nostro vecchio amico KillKenny... beh, questa storia sarà in effetti più breve rispetto alle altre della saga, quindi è anche naturale che si sia entrati quasi subito nell'azione! E presto io e i miei amici dovremo vedercela con gli scagnozzi di Balormon, e con Balormon in persona! Per il resto... beh, visto che la forma umana di Marilismon è stata ispirata proprio da Xelloss, immagino che mettere davanti lei e lui sarebbe come fargli incontrare sè stessi!

Daisuke: Grazie anche a Topomouse per la recensione! Siamo contenti che anche questo capitolo ti piaccia, e speriamo di andare altrettanto bene nei prossimi! Grazie anche a Kari89, e reiteriamo l'augurio che ci siamo fatti con Topomouse!

Justice: Ringrazio ancora Driger per la recensione positiva. Purtroppo, io sono davvero un pessimo disegnatore, altrimenti avrei in qualche modo pubblicato qualche disegno di Balormon, Marilismon, Ahuizomon e MaleBrancmon... comunque, un giorno ci proverò, ok? Per il resto, grazie ancora, e spero che il prossimo capitolo sia anch'esso di tuo gradimento. Oh, a proposito, grazie per la tua e-mail nella quale mi hai avvisato di quel nuovo virus... ci starò attento!

Armadillomon: Le recensioni di Rika88 hanno sempre questo tono spiritoso che mi è immensamente gradito... Ad ogni modo, per scoprire il potere dei Kooun-Yubiwa non dovremo aspettare a lungo... ti dico solo che sono molto più di quanto non sembri! Per quanto riguarda Piddomon... allora, il suo nome non proviene da qualche grado delle gerarchie angeliche: il nome originale era Pidmon, dove quel 'Pid-' è un abbreviativo di Cupid. Rispondo alla tua domanda?

Justice: E ora, la solita recensione di Francesca Akira. Come ho detto, per scoprire il vero scopo di Balormon e dei suoi scagnozzi bisognerà aspettare un pochino. I Kooun-Yubiwa sono molto più di quello che sembrano... e per il resto, hmmmm... sì, probabilmente hai ragione tu... ma per qualche motivo i gingilli portafortuna non mi sembravano addirsi molto a Miyako-chan... gli oggetti carini senz'altro, ma i portafortuna... non ero molto convinto. In ogni caso, se ho commesso qualche OOC, me ne scuso immensamente con i lettori. Cercherò di stare più attento alla caratterizzazione... che, credetemi, è una delle cose più difficili da rispettare in una fanfiction di Digimon! Per adesso, godetevi il capitolo 3 della mia nuova storia... e speriamo che sia accettabile! Io, dico sinceramente, non credo di aver fatto questo gran bel lavoro... ma lascerò che siate voi a giudicare!

Armadillomon: Buona lettura!

**Capitolo 3 - Un piano insidioso**

"Ragazzi... qui mi sa che siamo nei guai!" mormorò Miyako, deglutendo nervosamente. Lei e un pugno di suoi compagni di classe si erano improvvisamente trovati nel bel mezzo di quella che sembrava essere una rivoluzione: poco prima della campanella che avrebbe dato inizio alla prima ora, una buona metà degli studenti della sua classe aveva improvvisamente iniziato a comportarsi in modo strano: due di loro avevano iniziato prendendole a calci il banco, e da lì si era scatenata la follia: in breve tempo, molti ragazzi avevano iniziato a gettare cartine e aeroplanini di carta in giro, a imbrattare i banchi e le lavagne, e a schiamazzare come galline inferocite, al punto che persino l'insegnante era rimasto sconvolto e aveva deciso di girare i tacchi, non prima però di minacciare seri provvedimenti disciplinari. Sfortunatamente, tale minaccia non aveva fatto nulla per calmare gli animi degli alunni impazziti, che anzi continuavano imperterriti a fare quello che volevano! In quel momento, molti banchi giacevano a terra rovesciati, e la porta d'ingresso della classe era stata ostruita da una catasta di sedie, banchi e cartelle che formavano una sorta di barricata improvvisata. Miyako diede un'occhiata ai vetri: forse sarebbe stato possibile fuggire dalla scala antincendio, ma sarebbe riuscita a raggiungerla e a dileguarsi, oltre che far dileguare gli altri suoi amici rimasti in sè, prima che i ragazzi impazziti la fermassero? Miyako prese un respiro profondo e fece un passo verso la porta antincendio, sperando che nella confusione nessuno badasse a lei...

Miyako strinse i denti e spalancò gli occhi quando una sedia, scagliata da un compagno di classe in preda alla furia, le atterrò vicinissima. Le urla di terrore dei ragazzi rimasti sani di mente le spaccarono quasi i timpani, ma si costrinse a mantenere la calma, anche se sinceramente non vedeva come uscire da quel pasticcio. Altre urla di battaglia, provenienti dal corridoio, si sovrapposero a quelle dei compagni di classe di Miyako, indicando che ormai la follia distruttiva si era estesa anche ad altre zone dell'edificio, e facendo trattenere il fiato alla ragazzina con gli occhiali: questo voleva dire che ora anche i suoi amici erano in pericolo! Ma cosa stava succedendo? Come mai all'improvviso tutti sembravano posseduti da qualcosa? Avesse avuto almeno il suo Digimon al fianco, avrebbe potuto ancora sperare di uscire da quella terribile situazione...

"**Vee Headbutt!**"

La voce squillante di Veemon risuonò improvvisamente nella classe in preda al caos. Tutti si voltarono meravigliati quando un tremendo colpo proveniente dall'esterno fece uscire dai gangheri la porta della classe e la fece piombare al suolo con un assordante fragore, sparpagliando in giro sedie, banchi e cartelle impilati davanti ad essa. Con un urlo di terrore, tutti i ragazzi posseduti si ritirarono verso l'interno della stanza, osservando con occhi sgranati il piccolo draghetto azzurro che balzava sui resti della porta e si metteva in guardia, seguito a poca distanza da Daisuke, che si mise in posa eroica dietro l'uscio, e un Digimon angelico che Miyako non aveva mai visto prima di allora. Sulle prime, ipotizzò che si trattasse di Angemon, ma scartò subito l'ipotesi quando vide arrivare Takeru e Patamon subito dietro Daisuke. Infine, per ultimi, c'erano Hikari, Gatomon, Iori, Armadillomon e Poromon, che guardavano ad occhi sgranati quello che Daisuke e Veemon avevano fatto.

"Ma... Daisuke!" esclamò Hikari, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite alla vista della prodezza del suo compagno e del suo Digimon. "Non c'era un altro modo per entrare nella classe? Ora i danni per quella porta chi li paga?"

"Ehm, mi dispiace, Hikari-chan, ma avevamo provato a spingere e non si apriva..." si scusò Daisuke mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca. "E poi, se devo essere sincero, ho sempre desiderato fare un'entrata in scena come questa!"

Miyako alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre gli altri suoi compagni di classe osservavano sbalorditi i ragazzi prescelti e i Digimon che entravano nella classe semidistrutta. Sembrava che, anche nel bel mezzo di situazioni così serie, Daisuke non resistesse al vizio tutto suo di mettersi in mostra... Le riflessioni della ragazzina furono interrotte quando il piccolo Poromon si avvicinò saltellando a lei, un'espressione preoccupata dipinta sul musetto. "Miyako! Miyako! Come stai, tutto bene? Dai e gli altri sono venuti a prenderci un attimo fa, ci hanno spiegato tutto, e siamo andati a prendere Iori prima di passare dalla tua classe! Sembra che in tutta la scuola stia succedendo la stessa cosa!"

"Poromon!" esclamò Miyako, abbracciando il suo partner digitale. "Sì, mi ero accorta che stava accadendo qualcosa di strano in tutta la scuola, ma non ho idea di cosa... E quel Digimon simile ad un Angemon che sta con voi... è un amico, spero!"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Piddomon

**Anche chiamato: **Pidmon

**Tipo: **Angelo

**Attributo: **Anti-Virus

**Livello: **Champion

**Attacchi: **Fire Feather, Mega Heal, Apollo Tornado

_Un guerriero alato difensore della giustizia! Può volare ad alte velocità e controllare le correnti d'aria per scatenare una bufera sui Digimon malvagi. Inoltre, può purificare le persone dagli influssi del male._

Poromon annuì. "Si chiama Piddomon, ed è venuto dal Mondo Digitale per avvisarci di un terribile pericolo... ma ti spiegherò tutto dopo, ora dobbiamo fuggire di qui!"

"Ho idea che sarà più facile a dirsi che a farsi..." commentò Miyako, dando un'occhiata ansiosa alla moltitudine di ragazzi che guardava minacciosamente lei e i suoi amici, gli occhi luccicanti di un'inquietante luce scarlatta. "Ci sarà secondo voi un modo di convincerli a farci passare senza far loro del male?"

"Senz'altro." rispose Piddomon con tutta calma, alzando un braccio verso i ragazzi posseduti e facendo piovere su di loro un'altra nuvola di quella polvere dorata che aveva già usato in precedenza. Esattamente come prima, la polvere fatata si posò delicatamente sui corpi degli spiazzati ragazzi, ai quali improvvisamente si piegarono le gambe. In breve tempo, la confusione che regnava sovrana nella classe lasciò il posto alla calma e al silenzio, le vittime cessarono ogni resistenza e si sdraiarono a terra, finendo tra le braccia di Morfeo.

"Bel colpo, Piddomon! Ti darò una chiamata nel caso soffrissi d'insonnia!" scherzò Armadillomon. L'angelo, apprezzando il senso dello humour del mammifero corazzato, gli sorrise di rimando.

"In realtà, non si trattava esattamente di un attacco soporifero, Armadillomon. Serviva a bloccare la forza del male che teneva sotto controllo questi ragazzi, e impedire ad essa di manovrarli ancora. Una volta liberatisi dal controllo, i ragazzi si sono addormentati perchè le loro energie vitali sono state risucchiate da quei malefici anelli... ad ogni modo, non vi preoccupate. Si sveglieranno tra un pò, e probabilmente non ricorderanno nulla di quello che hanno fatto."

"Va bene, a dopo il resto delle spiegazioni! Ora occupiamoci dei problemi più immediati!" tagliò corto Daisuke. Tutti i ragazzi prescelti entrarono con circospezione nella classe di Miyako, scavalcando la porta scardinata e alzando le mani per tranquillizzare i ragazzi che erano rimasti svegli.

"Calma, ragazzi, calma! E' tutto finito... almeno per adesso!" disse Daisuke, stringendo i denti al sentire le urla e i rumori che provenivano dai corridoi e dalle altre aule. "Ora pensiamo ad uscire di qui, questa scuola è diventata in pochi istanti l'edificio più invivibile di tutta Tokyo..."

"Possiamo usare la scala antincendio!" rispose Miyako, indicando la porta oltre la quale si trovava la via di fuga d'emergenza. "Da lì potremo scendere in cortile senza problemi... ma che ne sarà dei ragazzi rimasti addormentati? Mica possiamo lasciarli qui!"

"Miyako-san ha ragione, dovremmo almeno cercare di togliere loro l'anello..." rispose Takeru, chinandosi per sfilare un Kooun-Yubiwa dall'anulare di una ragazza. Si aspettava che l'anello uscisse subito ma, con sua grande sorpresa, il piccolo 'portafortuna' oppose una resistenza incredibile, e per quanto il Digiprescelto della Speranza tirasse, non riusciva a spostarlo di un millimetro. "Ugh... hey, ma... questa cosa sembra incollata al dito! Non viene via!"

"E' perchè non lo puoi togliere... soltanto la stessa persona che se lo è messo può sfilarlo. Quel malefico oggetto è programmato così!" spiegò Piddomon, fermando il Digiprescelto biondo mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. "Piuttosto, dovremmo cercare di radunare i vostri amici... probabilmente adesso si trovano in una situazione molto simile alla vostra. Anzi, non mi stupirei se in città ci fosse una certa confusione."

"Accidenti, è vero!" esclamò Hikari. "Con tutti i Kooun-Yubiwa che sono stati venduti, molto probabilmente ci sono un sacco di ragazzi e giovani in balia di... chiunque sia la mente dietro a tutto questo!"

"Allora, non perdiamo altro tempo!" riprese Miyako, prendendo in mano la situazione. Raccolse il suo zaino, si diresse verso la porta che dava sulla scala antincendio e la spalancò, stringendo i denti per il freddo del vento invernale che la investì non appena lo ebbe fatto, per poi indicare la via di fuga ai suoi compagni di classe ancora confusi e spaventati. "Okay, ragazzi, usciamo da questo manicomio e raduniamoci in giardino! Lì penseremo ad un piano d'azione! Poromon, ti senti in grado di digievolvere? Temo che avremo bisogno di Halsemon in questa situazione..."

"Certamente, Miyako!" rispose il pulcino rosa, mentre la sua partner umana cominciava a discendere le scale, seguita a ruota dagli altri Digimon e Digiprescelti e da tutti i loro compagni di classe. Dando un'occhiata, la ragazzina con gli occhiali vide con suo grande sollievo che già una buona quantità di alunni e insegnanti era riuscita a sfuggire alla 'rivoluzione' in corso alla Odaiba Middle School, e si era radunata nel giardino. Sembravano tutti piuttosto spaesati, ma incolumi. In breve tempo, anche i ragazzi della classe di Miyako si unirono al gruppetto di rifugiati, stando attenti a schivare i vari astucci, matite, gomme e quant'altro pioveva giù dalle finestre.

"Ufff... finalmente fuori!" esclamò Miyako, mettendosi le mani sulle ginocchia e tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Lei e i suoi amici del gruppo dei Digiprescelti si erano appartati dal resto dei fuggiaschi. "Col senno di poi, sono doppiamente contenta di non aver comprato quegli stupidi anelli 'portafortuna'... chissà cosa mi sarebbe successo se lo avessi fatto..."

"Saresti stata preda dell'influsso malefico di Balormon, la mente criminale che sta dietro questa nuova 'moda'..." le rispose Piddomon. "Tutto questo non è altro che la punta dell'iceberg del suo piano... anche se sinceramente, non mi aspettavo che i suoi malefici anelli provocassero simili reazioni negli esseri umani..."

"Okay, okay... time out!" rispose Daisuke, unendo le mani a T come per chiedere un intervallo durante una partita di football americano. "Una cosa alla volta! Innanzitutto, chi è questo Balormon, e come è implicato in questa storia dei Kooun-Yubiwa? Che cosa vorrebbe fare, controllare tutti gli esseri umani per avere il dominio sul mondo? E cosa volevi dire prima con quella storia dell'assorbimento di energia?"

"Hey, calma, Dai!" lo esortò Veemon. "Respira e dagli il tempo di rispondere, no?"

Un pò spaesato dalla raffica di pur legittime domande del nuovo leader dei bambini prescelti, Piddomon alzò le mani per chiedere la calma e iniziò a parlare. "Ehm... calma, calma, una domanda alla volta! Innanzitutto, credo che dovrei dirvi chi è questo Balormon..."

"Allora, mio signore, come le sembra stia andando l'esperimento?" chiese Marilismon, dando un'occhiata inorgoglita ai frutti del lavoro suo e del suo signore.

Nella tana di Balormon, il potente demone e i suoi tre servitori erano intenti ad osservare sul maxischermo la confusione che era scoppiata a Tokyo nel momento in cui era stato dato il segnale di attivazione dei Kooun-Yubiwa. Il sinistro quartetto aveva avuto così modo di vedere che nella capitale del Giappone si erano verificati numerosi episodi di vandalismo, piccoli furti, risse di poco conto, imbrattamenti di muri... e che le autorità si erano trovate improvvisamente sommerse di telefonate da parte di cittadini impauriti o semplicemente infastiditi. In pratica, la città di Tokyo era stata improvvisamente investita da un'ondata di confusione e da un'inspiegabile aumento della microcriminalità... resa ancora più spiazzante dal fatto che i colpevoli dei furti erano per una certa parte bambini, e che gli oggetti rubati erano per lo più dolci, giocattoli e altri oggetti di scarso valore.

Comunque, Balormon non sembrava interessato ai dettagli, e continuava ad osservare seduto sul suo trono, con espressione illeggibile, gli eventi che venivano mostrati sullo schermo davanti a lui. Ai piedi della scalinata che portava al trono stavano Marilismon, Ahuizomon e MaleBrancmon, tutti in trepidante attesa di un cenno, una reazione qualsiasi da parte del loro padrone.

Passavano i secondi... e ancora nessuna reazione da parte di Balormon. Marilismon e Ahuizomon rimasero immobili come statue, mentre il meno controllato MaleBrancmon non riuscì ad impedirsi di stringere le mani sul suo tridente d'acciaio, deglutendo fragorosamente. Senza badare alle reazioni dei suoi servitori, Balormon alzò la mano destra, concentrandosi sull'anello inciso di rune che portava all'anulare, e le immagini sul maxischermo sbiadirono per lasciare il posto ad uno sfondo blu, sul quale spiccava quello che sembrava essere un diagramma cartesiano attraversato da un reticolo che individuava ascisse e ordinate, e da una linea spezzata gialla che indicava l'andamento di qualche funzione...

Ancora per qualche secondo, il silenzio regnò nella sala del trono di Balormon, interrotto solo dal crepitio delle fiamme delle torce appese ai muri, e dai lievi suoni di caricamento di un computer. Finalmente, il demone di fuoco annuì, con enorme sollievo dei suoi scagnozzi, e attivò di nuovo il suo anello intarsiato di rune, facendo sparire il diagramma e sostituendolo con le immagini del caos che aveva avviluppato Tokyo. I suoi ardenti occhi cremisi si posarono sui tre Digimon ai piedi del trono, fissandoli intensamente prima di pronunciare il verdetto.

"**Uhm... soddisfacente.**" sentenziò Balormon, senza sbilanciarsi. "**Avete svolto un buon lavoro, e raccolto una buona quantità di energia. Per la prossima volta, comunque, voglio che il programma dei Kooun-Yubiwa venga modificato... la reazione degli esseri umani all'impulso di controllo è eccessivamente caotica, e per quanto un pò di confusione non mi dispiaccia certo, in questo caso fa sprecare preziosa energia alle nostre vittime... energia per la quale potremmo fare un uso migliore, se capite cosa voglio dire.**"

"Ehm... sì, signore... capiamo perfettamente..." replicò Ahuizomon, chinando umilmente il capo. "Modificheremo il programma quanto prima..."

"Mi occuperò personalmente della cosa, sommo Balormon..." proseguì Marilismon, inchinandosi a sua volta. Balormon annuì nuovamente e guardò di nuovo lo schermo."**Molto bene. Vedete di fare in modo che venga sprecata quanta meno energia possibile. Ora vediamo se i nostri anelli sono riusciti a togliere di mezzo qualcuno dei bambini prescelti...**"

Attivando ancora una volta il suo anello, Balormon attivò un'altra schermata, sulla quale si vedevano i volti dei Digiprescelti di entrambe le generazioni. Il demone di fuoco strinse gli occhi e storse leggermente il naso quando vide dei cerchi verdi apparire al fianco di ciascun ritratto.

"**No, nessuno... in qualche modo, se la sono cavata tutti, almeno per adesso...**" grugnì Balormon. "**Sono pronto a scommettere che quel Piddomon è riuscito ad avvisarli del pericolo e li ha avvisati dei miei piani...**"

MaleBrancmon strinse i denti, temendo la reazione del suo signore. "Io... sono terribilmente spiacente, sommo Balormon. Era mio il compito di eliminare Piddomon, e invece me lo sono lasciato sfuggire..."

Balormon zittì il demone di rango inferiore con un breve cenno della mano. "**Non c'è bisogno di scusarsi. E' un inconveniente di poco conto, dopotutto... e non significa niente se non il fatto che i Digiprescelti sapranno della mia esistenza e verranno qui ad affrontarmi... significa solo che dovremo anticipare un pò i tempi e passare direttamente alla fase terminale!**"

"Capisco, supremo Balormon..." replicò Marilismon. "A questo punto, i Kooun-Yubiwa si dovrebbero essere diffusi abbastanza da garantirci un certo margine di sicurezza. Provvederò immediatamente alla correzione del loro programma, e farò in modo che tutto sia pronto per quando i bambini prescelti verranno a farci visita..."

"**Ottimo, Marilismon. Vedo che hai già capito la situazione. Dunque procedi.**" tuonò Balormon, compiaciuto dall'efficienza della sua servitrice. La donna-serpente fece un breve inchino e si allontanò strisciando, scomparendo dietro le doppie porte che davano sul corridoio. Balormon sogghignò e rivolse la sua attenzione agli altri due Digimon inchinati davanti al suo trono. "**MaleBrancmon! Ahuizomon! Voi dovrete occuparvi di organizzare le nostre truppe di Cyclonemon, e radunarne il maggior numero possibile per quando i Digiprescelti arriveranno. Non mi illudo che siano in grado di fermare i bambini prescelti, ma saranno sicuramente in grado di trattenerli il tempo sufficiente affinchè i Kooun-Yubiwa facciano il loro lavoro...**"

Il demone armato di tridente chinò nuovamente il capo. "Certamente, mio signore. Provvederemo immediatamente."

"Quando quei ragazzini e Piddomon arriveranno... troveranno sicuramente qualche bella sorpresa!" proseguì il rettile acquatico, stringendo la mano sulla coda con l'aria di non vedere l'ora di accogliere i loro avversari. I due Digimon malvagi si alzarono dalla loro posizione e, ad un gesto di Balormon, si allontanarono e uscirono dalle doppie porte dietro le quali era scomparsa Marilismon. Rimasto solo nella sua sala del trono, Balormon inviò un altro impulso al maxischermo, facendolo mutare di colore qualche volta prima che tornasse alla normalità, poi spense il computer con un semplice gesto della mano alla quale portava l'anello, e si appoggiò allo schienale del suo seggio con un sospiro di soddisfazione, accompagnato da un sogghino sicuro.

"**Nonostante qualche sbavatura, il mio piano sta procedendo molto bene... Huhuhuhuuu, non avrei mai immaginato che... esaudire i desideri degli esseri umani, anche a modo mio, sarebbe stato così remunerativo... Vi consiglio di venire preparati, mocciosi prescelti, perchè vi aspettano un bel pò di sorprese...**"

Prima che Piddomon potesse iniziare a raccontare, le grida e i rumori provenienti dalla scuola iniziarono improvvisamente a smorzarsi, cessando con la stessa rapidità con cui erano iniziati. Dalla confusione più totale, la Odaiba Middle passò improvvisamente ad una calma innaturale che lasciò sconcertati tutti coloro che avevano trovato rifugio nel giardino.

"Hey, e ora che succede?" chiese Veemon. "Non si sente più niente... cosa sarà successo?"

Piddomon riflettè un attimo prima di rispondere. "Hmm... Balormon deve avere interrotto l'influsso dei suoi Kooun-Yubiwa sui vostri compagni... questa probabilmente non era altro che una prova per testare l'efficacia della sua invenzione..."

"E dei ragazzi controllati, che ne sarà stato?" chiese Miyako preoccupata. La risposta arrivò quando alcuni ragazzi e ragazze, storditi e confusi, cominciarono ad affacciarsi alle finestre e alle porte dell'istituto e a scendere in giardino, osservando la confusione che ora regnava nell'edificio e le espressioni sbalordite dei loro compagni e degli insegnanti con aria interrogativa.

"Hey, ma che è successo?"

"Cos'è questo disastro?"

"E perchè mi sento così assonnato? Mi sembra quasi di aver corso per miglia..."

Queste, o su questa falsariga, erano le frasi che si sentivano più di frequente dagli alunni appena risvegliatisi dal controllo dei Kooun-Yubiwa. Nessuno di essi sembrava ricordarsi di quello che aveva fatto o di quanto era successo nei momenti in cui erano controllati, e in breve tempo gli altri alunni e i docenti si radunarono attorno ai ragazzi appena usciti dall'edificio scolastico per controllare le loro condizioni, mentre i Digiprescelti, i loro partner, e Piddomon restavano in disparte ad osservare quello che succedeva.

"Come immaginavo... era soltanto una prova. Balormon voleva controllare l'effetto dei suoi anelli sugli esseri umani, il che significa che abbiamo ancora un pò di tempo per fermare i suoi piani, qualunque cosa essi siano." commentò Piddomon.

"Ma si può sapere, insomma, chi sarebbe questo Balormon?" chiese Daisuke trattenendo un brivido di freddo quando una folata di vento invernale lo investì. Il ragazzino era innervosito dalla situazione in cui si era trovato assieme ai suoi amici, e come se non bastasse non era riuscito neanche a recuperare il suo cappotto nella concitazione del momento.

"E poi... hai detto che questi Kooun-Yubiwa sono una creazione di questo Balormon, giusto?" chiese Takeru. "E gli servono per controllare gli esseri umani, dico bene? Ma a quale scopo?"

Piddomon sospirò prima di iniziare a raccontare. "Allora, dovete sapere che Balormon è un Digimon demoniaco molto potente, la cui specialità consiste nel realizzare i desideri degli esseri umani e dei Digimon che lo contattano... a causa della sua natura caotica e paradossale, Balormon è costretto ad esaudire i desideri di coloro che glieli richiedono. Ma, chiaramente, i desideri che gli vengono espressi hanno un loro prezzo, e trattandosi di una creatura maligna e molto potente, questo prezzo è sempre qualcosa di terribile da pagare... e non si può sfuggire alle sue condizioni."

"Comprensibile. Una sorta di patto col diavolo." commentò il piccolo Iori, annuendo seriamente.

Piddomon ricambiò il cenno affermativo del giovane Digiprescelto. "Giustamente. Molto tempo fa, forse ancora prima della venuta dei primi cinque Digiprescelti e dell'incidente di Parrotmon alla Highton View Terrace, questo terribile demone spargeva i suoi semi maligni nel Mondo Digitale, realizzando i desideri dei Digimon che venivano a lui, e trasformandoli in suoi schiavi obbedienti come 'pagamento'. Il suo scopo era di ammassare un enorme esercito di Digimon schiavizzati, con il quale avrebbe preso possesso di DigiWorld, per poi muovere guerra al Mondo Reale. Ma, per fortuna, un gruppo di Digimon buoni, di cui facevo parte anch'io, riuscì a porre fine al suo piano. Mancando loro le risorse per distruggere Balormon, questi difensori del bene riuscirono, grazie anche all'aiuto di Gennai, ad aprire un Digiport e ad inviare Balormon nel vuoto che separa il vostro mondo da DigiWorld... quella dimensione intermedia a cui voi umani date il nome di 'Internet'."

"Mio fratello e Yamato-san hanno già vissuto un'avventura in Internet, quando è apparso Diaboromon..." commentò Hikari, ricordandosi degli eventi di quasi quattro anni prima, in seguito ai quali i bambini prescelti avevano rinunciato alle loro Crest.

"Esatto, era proprio quello il luogo..." confermò il Digimon angelico. "Eravamo convinti che Balormon non sarebbe più riuscito a fare danni, una volta rinchiuso nella rete... ma a quanto pare ha trovato il modo di tornare. E' stato proprio notando alcuni disturbi nella struttura di DigiWorld che Gennai ha deciso di fare delle indagini, e ha scoperto l'esistenza di una maxi-fortezza digitale in una zona inesplorata della rete mondiale. Era stata costruita in modo da non interferire con il traffico di dati presente ogni giorno in rete... e sfuggire così a qualunque ispezione voi Digiprescelti poteste fare."

"E non si vince nessun premio se si indovina chi è stato a costruirla, eh?" chiese retoricamente Hawkmon.

Sorridendo leggermente, Piddomon scosse la testa. "Decisamente, è qualcosa di facile da intuire... dopo essere venuto a sapere quello che Gennai-san aveva scoperto, mi sono offerto volontario per andare in Internet ad accertarmi della vera natura di quella costruzione digitale, e ho scoperto che il vecchio nemico di DigiWorld, Balormon, aveva raccolto sotto di sè un piccolo esercito di mostri e reclutato altri tre Digimon malvagi quanto lui per diffondere nel mondo la sua ultima e più potente invenzione: i Kooun-Yubiwa, o 'anelli della buona sorte', che una dei suoi scagnozzi, tale Marilismon, già aveva diffuso per buona parte del vostro pianeta, spacciandoli per portafortuna e per amuleti che esaudiscono i desideri."

"Marilismon..." riflettè Daisuke, ricordandosi dell'incontro della sera prima. "Per caso, è un Digimon che può assumere forma umana? La forma di una tizia dai capelli lunghi e dagli occhi perennemente chiusi?"

"Non ne sono sicuro, non avendola mai vista in forma umana..." rispose Piddomon. "Tuttavia, so che uno dei suoi scagnozzi ha questa capacità di farsi passare per umano..."

"Ma allora era lei quella donna di ieri sera!" esclamò Veemon, stringendo un pugno. "Ha cercato di offrire anche a noi uno di quei Kooun-Yubiwa... ma Dai ha rifiutato!"

"E sono contento di averlo fatto!" esclamò il ragazzino, guardando nervosamente gli insegnanti e il preside che rimproveravano aspramente i ragazzi che erano stati posseduti dai Kooun-Yubiwa. "Se avessi accettato, a giudicare dalle facce di quei prof, sarei dovuto rimanere coi secchi in mano per tutta la vita!"

"Non ti sembra che qui ci sia in ballo qualcosa di un attimo più importante di una punizione che non ti è neanche capitata?" rispose un'irritata Miyako.

Piddomon strinse i denti. Balormon era arrivato addirittura a cercare di corrompere un Digiprescelto? Non osava pensare alle conseguenze che sarebbero derivate da un fatto del genere... sicuramente la Crest si sarebbe disattivata, o i Digimental non avrebbero più risposto ad alcuna chiamata... ma probabilmente questo sarebbe stato soltanto l'inizio. Forse il Digimon avrebbe perso i suoi poteri evolutivi, o peggio ancora il legame tra Digiprescelto e Digimon si sarebbe interrotto per sempre...

Scosse la testa. Non era il momento di pensare a quello che non era accaduto. "Comunque sia, la situazione è questa: Balormon ha creato questi Kooun-Yubiwa allo scopo di continuare con la sua 'specialità': esaudire i desideri degli uomini costringendoli nel contempo a pagare un prezzo altissimo. Ho scoperto che, una volta attivati, i Kooun-Yubiwa fanno riemergere dalla mente della vittima desideri nascosti e inconfessati, e inviano energia negativa al cervello di colui che li indossa in modo da inibire completamente i loro freni, e spingerli a commettere qualsiasi azione pur di soddisfare questi desideri."

"Cosa? Desideri..." mormorò Hikari, ripensando a quella sua compagna di classe che l'aveva spintonata. Non aveva idea di essersi attirata la sua antipatia, antipatia che la ragazza normalmente non dava a vedere, ma che a causa dei Kooun-Yubiwa aveva controllato le sue azioni.

"Ora forse mi spiego come mai quei ragazzi si sono messi a buttare sottosopra la scuola... il loro desiderio inconfessato, in quel momento, era quello di non fare lezione... e di divertirsi a trasformare la scuola in un campo di battaglia!" esclamò Miyako, con un secco schiocco di dita. "Quel Balormon l'ha pensata davvero grossa... se dovesse attivare i Kooun-Yubiwa in tutto il mondo, la Terra precipiterebbe nel caos!"

"Ma la domanda che mi pongo è un'altra: cosa ci guadagna Balormon da tutto questo?" chiese Gatomon. "Non credo che si sia messo in testa di portare alla luce i desideri reconditi degli esseri umani soltanto per divertimento personale!"

"Infatti..." rispose Piddomon, senza perdere l'espressione preoccupata che aveva occupato il suo volto fin da quando la spiegazione era iniziata. "Pare che mentre i ragazzi sono controllati da quei terribili anelli, producano a loro volta energia negativa, che i Kooun-Yubiwa inviano a Balormon. Una volta terminato il controllo, i ragazzi si risvegliano senza alcun ricordo di quanto hanno fatto, e non sono così in grado di rendersi conto del vero pericolo insito nei loro 'anelli portafortuna'. Sfortunatamente, non ho la più pallida idea di cosa se ne faccia Balormon di quell'energia... anche se sicuramente nulla di buono... Ero in procinto di scoprire di più, ma sono stato intercettato da MaleBrancmon, uno dei tre scagnozzi di Balormon, e costretto a fuggire nel Mondo Reale. Sapevo che voi Digiprescelti eravate la migliore speranza per fermare i piani di Balormon, perciò sono rimasto nascosto per un pò di tempo, per svolgere qualche altra ricerca e accertarmi della diffusione dei Kooun-Yubiwa, e sono intervenuto per avvisarvi di questo pericolo a nome di Gennai-san."

"Capiamo... solo una domanda, come mai Gennai non si è rivolto direttamente a noi, se aveva qualche sospetto riguardo quanto stava accadendo in rete?" chiese Takeru, incuriosito. "Avremmo potuto intervenire prima ed evitare un bel pò di confusione."

"Sì, è vero, ma nè Gennai-san nè io volevamo interpellarvi inutilmente." rispose Piddomon, guardando negli occhi il Digiprescelto della Speranza. "Prima di contattarvi, volevamo attendere che ci fosse una vera emergenza, come adesso... sfortunatamente, Balormon si è nascosto bene ed è stato in grado di tenerci segrete le sue attività per un bel pò di tempo... il che significa che dobbiamo agire in fretta se vogliamo fermarlo."

"D'accordo, allora..." concluse Daisuke, tirando fuori il suo D-3. "Se questo Balormon vuole mettere le mani sul nostro mondo e su DigiWorld, ha trovato pane per i suoi denti. Non perdiamo altro tempo e andiamo a prendere Ken a Tamachi, poi avvisiamo anche Taichi e gli altri. Credo che avremo bisogno dell'aiuto di tutti, in un caso del genere!"

"Benissimo! Forza, ragazzi, è il momento di tornare in azione!" esclamò estasiato Veemon, spronando gli altri Digimon prima di iniziare a brillare e aumentare di dimensioni, eseguendo per la prima volta dopo diversi mesi la Digievoluzione...

"_Veemon shinka... EXVEEMON!_"

Pochi secondi dopo, dove prima c'era il piccolo, inoffensivo draghetto azzurro apparve un enorme e possente drago dalle squame celesti, con il ventre bianco sul quale era incisa una cicatrice a forma di X e con un lungo corno di metallo ricurvo sulla punta del naso. Con un possente ruggito di trionfo, che esprimeva tutta la sua eccitazione e il suo desiderio di tuffarsi nella nuova avventura, ExVeemon, la forma Champion di Veemon, si alzò in volo spiegando le sue magnifiche ali per poi atterrare davanti al gruppo di bambini prescelti, attirandosi gli sguardi meravigliati di tutti gli alunni che avevano assistito allo spettacolo.

"Hey, ma avete visto? Quel Digimon si è trasformato!"

"Fantastico... mai visto niente del genere!"

"Dai e gli altri vorranno far luce sulla situazione!"

"Vai, Daisuke!"

"ExVeemon, sei tutti noi!"

Daisuke sogghignò soddisfatto al 'dolce suono' del tifo che i suoi compagni di scuola facevano per lui ed ExVeemon, mentre il drago si chinava per raccogliere il suo partner umano. Dalla sconfitta di MaloMyotismon sei mesi prima, i Digiprescelti e i loro Digimon erano diventati delle specie di eroi locali... e Daisuke doveva ammettere che essere popolare dava una bella sensazione, per quanto i più riservati Hikari, Takeru, Iori e Ken avessero accolto questa loro fama involontaria con un certo imbarazzo. Di recente, con il fatto che vedere DemiVeemon e gli altri era diventata una consuetudine, l'entusiasmo degli abitanti di Odaiba si era un pò smorzato, ma sembrava proprio che fosse destinato a riaccendersi per l'occasione!

"Grazie, ragazzi!" esclamò Daisuke, in piedi sull'enorme mano di ExVeemon, agitando le mani verso i suoi festanti compagni di scuola. La scena strappò una breve risatina a Hikari, Iori e Takeru alzarono gli occhi al cielo, mentre Miyako scuoteva la testa desolata e fece finta di non conoscerlo.

"Ditemi, quel vostro amico... fa sempre così?" chiese Piddomon, guardando divertito Daisuke che continuava a mettersi in mostra. Fu Miyako a rispondergli, sospirando con tono seccato.

"No, soltanto quando c'è un'emergenza... altrimenti è peggio!" rispose la ragazzina, appoggiando a terra Poromon che si concentrava per eseguire la Digievoluzione. Il pulcino rosa, come Veemon prima di lui, emanò degli splendenti raggi di luce bianca e aumentò di dimensioni...

"_Poromon shinka... HAWKMON!_"

...fino a trasformarsi nella sua forma Rookie, la piccola aquila americana che aveva accompagnato Miyako nelle sue avventure a DigiWorld, e mettersi in posa facendo il segno di vittoria con le piume delle ali. "Ed eccomi di ritorno! Allora, si parte?"

"Certamente, Hawkmon! _DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!_" esclamò Miyako con un largo sorriso sulle labbra, digitando un paio di comandi sul suo D-3 e chiamando a sè il Digimental dell'Amore, che iniziò immediatamente a fondersi con il corpo di Hawkmon...

"_Hawkmon armor shinka... HALSEMON, le Ali dell'Amore!_"

Quando la trasformazione fu completata, il falchetto si era trasformato nel maestoso Digimon Armor simile ad un grifone che spesso aveva salvato la situazione quando i Digiprescelti avevano avuto a che fare con l'Imperatore e gli scagnozzi di Mephistomon, e le esclamazioni di incoraggiamento della folla di studenti si alzarono ancora una volta. Halsemon chinò il capo come per fare un inchino formale, accettando con umiltà le acclamazioni, mentre Miyako rivolgeva un segno di vittoria agli alunni e montava sul dorso del suo Digimon, aiutando poi Iori e Armadillomon, gli unici privi di una Digievoluzione in grado di volare, a salire con loro. Subito dopo, furono Takeru e Hikari a tirare fuori i loro D-3 ed evocare il potere dei loro Digimental, facendo evolvere Patamon e Gatomon.

"_Patamon armor shinka... PEGASUSMON, Speranza Alata!_"

"_Gatomon armor shinka... NEFERTIMON, l'Angelo di Luce!_"

Non appena il cavallo alato e la sfinge si furono materializzati, fecero cenno ai loro partner umani di montare in sella. Non appena Takeru e Hikari ebbero fatto ciò, il gruppetto di Digimon spiegò le ali e prese il volo tra gli applausi della folla, seguito a breve distanza da Piddomon, diretto verso il quartiere di Tamachi. Dopo aver risposto con un breve cenno delle mani alle acclamazioni dei loro coetanei, i Digiprescelti puntarono verso il quartiere residenziale dove viveva Ken, pregando che il loro amico se la fosse cavata...

Da un'altra parte, in un'altra scuola, le cose non erano andate molto meglio al gruppo dei Digiprescelti più anziani...

"Cavolo, ragazzi... ma cosa ha preso all'improvviso ai nostri compagni?" mormorò Taichi, passandosi una mano sulla fronte mentre si riavvicinava alla classe che erano stati costretti ad abbandonare. La stanza era abbastanza disastrata, anche se non tanto quanto molte di quelle della Odaiba Middle, forse perchè un numero minore di alunni indossava i Kooun-Yubiwa... ma in ogni caso, erano stati momenti di confusione e panico: alcuni alunni si erano messi, senza alcun preavviso, a comportarsi in maniera strana: alcuni se n'erano andati dall'istituto senza nulla aggiungere, altri avevano cominciato a litigare tra loro e con altri compagni rimasti padroni di sè, altri a giocherellare... e, in pratica, tutti i ragazzi posseduti si erano dati da fare per rendere impossibili le lezioni e complicare la vita agli altri! Ben presto, vedendo che la situazione stava degenerando, Taichi, Yamato, Sora e tutti coloro che ancora erano padroni di sè avevano saggiamente scelto di allontanarsi, benchè la piccola folla di studenti impazziti non rendesse la cosa molto facile... e proprio quando stavano per guadagnare l'uscita, la follia collettiva era cessata con la stessa rapidità con cui era iniziata, lasciando i ragazzi posseduti stanchi, confusi e spompati. In quel momento, insegnanti e capiclasse si stavano adoperando per riportare la situazione alla normalità, richiamando all'ordine i ragazzi impazziti e cercando di riordinare le aule e i corridoi... ma la situazione era talmente caotica che non sembrava ci fosse molta altra scelta se non quella di interrompere le lezioni per quel giorno...

"Non ne ho la più pallida idea..." fu Sora a rispondere alla domanda di Taichi, scuotendo la testa. "E' come se qualcosa li avesse posseduti all'improvviso..."

Sentendo il proprio telefono cellulare vibrare nella sua tasca, Yamato lo tirò fuori e diede un'occhiata allo schermo, che lo avvisava della ricezione di un messaggio. Gli occhi del biondo Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia si strinsero quando vide che il mittente era Koushiro. Rapidamente, premette il pulsante di lettura e lesse la comunicazione dell'amico dai capelli rossi.

"Già... Qualcosa di proveniente dal Mondo Digitale, o da qualche luogo affine..." mormorò Yamato, facendo un cenno ai suoi migliori amici e mostrando loro il messaggio sullo schermo. "Mi è appena arrivato questo messaggio da Koushiro-kun... dice che nella sua scuola è accaduta la stessa identica cosa, e che ha ricevuto un messaggio da Miyako che gli comunicava di un evento simile alla Odaiba Middle... dove anzi sembra che il fenomeno abbia colpito con maggiore violenza!"

"Che cosa?" esclamò Taichi, improvvisamente preoccupato per la sorella minore e i Digiprescelti più giovani, che si trovavano alla Odaiba Middle. "Vuol forse dire che questa follia ha colpito contemporaneamente tutte le scuole di Tokyo? E non dice come stanno Hikari e gli altri? Erano lì quando questo è successo..."

Yamato alzò una mano per calmare il suo amico. "Sta calmo, Taichi! Perdere la testa non servirà a nulla... non preoccuparti per i nostri amici, stanno bene e non sembrano essere stati coinvolti in questo disastro, anche se le loro lezioni sono state sospese... piuttosto, Koushiro mi comunica qualcosa che non mi fa stare troppo tranquillo... stando a quanto Miyako gli ha comunicato tramite il suo D-3, pare che dietro a tutto questo ci sia il complotto di qualcuno di nome Balormon, e che si serva di quegli anelli portafortuna, i Kooun-Yubiwa, per realizzare i suoi piani... dice che, per i dettagli e per pensare ad un piano d'azione, dovremo trovarci il prima possibile, a casa sua!"

Taichi annuì, sentendo un attimo più tranquillo. "Ho capito... I Kooun-Yubiwa, eh? Mi verrebbe da chiedere come questo sia possibile, ma immagino che la risposta sia riservata a dopo. Allora, andiamo a prendere i nostri Digimon e vediamo di raggiungere Daisuke e gli altri il prima possibile..." Il ragazzo si interruppe non appena ebbe dato un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra e aver visto, con suo grande sgomento, che la confusione non aveva risparmiato neanche le strade di Odaiba. Appena fuori dalla scuola, le strade innevate e coperte di pozzanghere del quartiere residenziale erano piene di automobili e altri veicoli rimasti bloccati in un ingorgo, che stavano tenendo uno snervante concerto di rombi di motore, irritate segnalazioni acustiche, e sirene. Taichi spalancò gli occhi vedendo passare alcune vetture delle forze dell'ordine e alcuni vigili che correvano a rotta di collo verso qualche negozio, o qualche strada dove si era verificato qualche atto particolarmente grave.

"Alla... alla faccia!" esclamò Taichi, indicando la confusione agli sbalorditi Sora e Yamato. "Pare che il tutto non si sia limitato alle scuole! Tutta Odaiba è in preda alla confusione! Guardate che macello!"

Sora si avvicinò alla finestra, spalancando gli occhi alla vista del groviglio di mezzi che infestava le strade. "Oh, mamma mia... è veramente un disastro! Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che quei piccoli anelli portafortuna potessero causare qualcosa del genere?"

"E la cosa peggiore... è che adesso saranno diffusi in mezzo mondo!" aggiunse Yamato. "Maledizione, chiunque sia questo Balormon ci ha giocato bene... veniamo a sapere del suo complotto solo quando ormai ha già messo basi stabili..."

Taichi scosse la testa. "Immagino che prendere la metropolitana o l'autobus sia fuori discussione con questo caos... se vogliamo raggiungere Dai e gli altri, dobbiamo andare a piedi... huh?" Il ragazzo venne distratto dallo squillo del suo cellulare, che si fece sentire oltre la cacofonia di suoni che proveniva sia dall'interno che dall'esterno della scuola. Toltosi dalla tasca il telefonino, il Digiprescelto del Coraggio premette il pulsante di risposta e iniziò a parlare.

"Pronto? Ah, ciao, Jyou-san..." disse Taichi, riconoscendo la voce del più 'anziano' dei Digiprescelti. "Sì? No, no, io, Sora e Yamato stiamo tutti bene, non ti preoccupare... è successo anche alla tua scuola, eh? Sì... sì, Koushiro-kun ci ha avvisato di questo problema... c'è qualche Digimon dietro, questo lo sapevamo già... comunque grazie dell'avviso! Sì... d'accordo, allora ci vediamo tra poco! Evita i mezzi pubblici, ci sarà un macello anche lì... Perfetto... allora ci vediamo dopo, e porta Gomamon con te! Ciao, Jyou!"

Con queste parole, Taichi staccò il telefonino dall'orecchio e aspettò il segnale di chiamata interrotta prima di chiudere la comunicazione a sua volta.

"Anche nella scuola di Jyou-san si è ripetuto lo stesso fenomeno, eh?" chiese Sora. Taichi rispose annuendo. "Esatto... hanno deciso di sospendere le lezioni finchè non sia tutto tornato alla normalità... e mi sembra che anche qui abbiano deciso la stessa cosa!" Il ragazzo concluse la frase dando un'occhiata al corridoio d'uscita della scuola, in quel momento percorso da una certa quantità di ragazzi e ragazze, alcuni dei quali sembravano soddisfatti di poter iniziare prima le vacanze di Natale, mentre altri sembravano piuttosto irritati da quanto era successo e bisbigliavano nervosamente tra di loro.

"Va bene... allora andiamo a prendere i nostri Digimon, e raggiungiamo Koushiro e gli altri. Questa situazione rischia di prendere una brutta piega da un momento all'altro..." concluse Yamato, facendo strada ai suoi amici verso la palestra, dove avevano lasciato temporaneamente Agumon, Gabumon e Biyomon.

Non ci misero molto a raggiungere la palestra, dove vennero accolti dai loro preoccupati Digimon, che avevano assistito alla confusione da una posizione di sicurezza dietro una delle finestre della palestra, e avevano visto alcuni dei ragazzi controllati dai Kooun-Yubiwa attraversare il cortile, disperdersi per la scuola e andarsene senza tante cerimonie. Agumon fu il primo a raggiungere il suo partner umano, seguito a breve da Biyomon e Gabumon.

"Yamato!" esclamò la lucertola impellicciata, mentre il ragazzo biondo si chinava verso di lui. "State bene, per fortuna! Non siete impazziti anche voi!"

"Per fortuna no..." rispose Yamato. "Ma metà della scuola si è improvvisamente messa a comportarsi in maniera strana..."

"Hey, Taichi! Ragazzi, ma cosa sta succedendo qui?" chiese Agumon, andando ad accogliere il Digiprescelto del Coraggio. "Abbiamo sentito una gran confusione nella scuola e ci siamo andati a nascondere... dopodichè abbiamo visto soltanto un gran viavai di gente... ma non dovevano esserci le lezioni? Cosa sta succedendo?"

"E' quello che vorremmo sapere..." rispose Taichi. "E' successa la stessa cosa, a quanto pare, in tutta Tokyo, e pare che quegli anelli portafortuna ne siano la causa... ma non sappiamo altro!"

"Koushiro, Jyou e gli altri ci hanno chiesto di incontrarli il prima possibile, per discutere di questo problema e decidere cosa fare." proseguì Sora. "Biyomon, ti devo chiedere un favore... non è che potresti portarci al luogo di ritrovo? Con tutto il traffico che c'è, ci metteremmo un secolo ad arrivare a piedi..."

Il piccolo uccellino rosa annuì, mentre il gruppo cominciava a dirigersi verso il giardino. "Nessun problema, Sora! Mi basta digievolvere a Birdramon, e vi porterò lì in un lampo!"

"Grazie, Biyomon..." rispose la Digiprescelta dell'Amore, aprendo una delle porte di servizio e consentendo al gruppo di uscire in cortile. Non appena furono usciti tutti, e si furono allontanati abbastanza dall'edificio scolastico, Sora tirò fuori il suo Digivice vecchio modello, e lo attivò, trasmettendo a Biyomon l'energia necessaria a passare al suo livello Champion, il potente uccello da preda dalle piume arancioni conosciuto come Birdramon.

"_Biyomon shinka... BIRDRAMON!_"

L'enorme rapace apparve in una colonna di luce, scatenando una folata di vento che fece agitare la rada erba del prato e scosse le poche foglie rimaste sugli alberi, poi si abbassò quel tanto che bastava a far salire i tre ragazzi e gli altri due Digimon, facendo loro cenno di accomodarsi con il becco.

"Okay, ragazzi, accomodatevi pure!" disse Birdramon con la sua voce calda e morbida. "Vi porterò dai nostri amici il prima possibile!"

"Grazie ancora, Birdramon!" rispose Sora, salendo sul dorso del suo Digimon e aiutando Taichi, Agumon, Yamato e Gabumon a fare lo stesso. Birdramon prese il volo un attimo dopo, alzandosi lentamente di quota per non rischiare di far cadere i suoi passeggeri, poi, una volta presa un'altitudine sufficiente, iniziò a volare sopra il quartiere di Odaiba sotto lo sguardo meravigliato di diversi studenti e passanti che si trovavano lì in quel momento. Taichi non resistette alla tentazione di sporgersi lievemente e fare un saluto alle persone che acclamavano lui e i suoi amici mentre Birdramon passava.

"Taichi..." lo avvertì Yamato, facendo un mezzo sorriso divertito. "Cerca di non agitarti troppo, non ci assumiamo nessuna responsabilità se cadi durante il tragitto!"

"Non cado, non cado..." rise Taichi, facendo un gesto rassicurante con la mano destra, per poi dare nuovamente un'occhiata alle strade di Odaiba che lui e i suoi compagni stavano sorvolando. Anche dall'alto, si riuscivano a vedere bene le automobili incastrate negli ingorghi, e i veicoli dei vigili del fuoco e della polizia che cercavano in qualche modo di farsi largo in tutta quella confusione. Molte strade erano inagibili per la calca di veicoli, e in diverse altre il traffico era comunque sensibilmente rallentato e ostruito. Le vittime dei Kooun-Yubiwa, disperdendosi per le strade di Tokyo, sembravano aver provocato un bel pò di caos con le loro azioni caotiche ed imprevedibili...

"E' peggio di quanto pensassimo..." esclamò Agumon, il cui sguardo continuava a spostarsi sulle affollate strade di Odaiba. "E' bastato un attimo per attivare tutti gli anelli portafortuna e far piombare Tokyo nell'anarchia... pensate le conseguenze se questo dovesse ripetersi nelle altre città del mondo..."

"Non è un'ipotesi remota, purtroppo, visto che quegli anelli portafortuna sono ormai diffusi in tutto il mondo..." riflettè a voce alta Gabumon. "Ma non capisco lo scopo di tutto questo..."

"Di questo si discuterà più avanti, Gabumon..." lo rassicurò Yamato. "Per adesso, pensiamo a raggiungere la casa di Koushiro... lì avremo qualche ulteriore chiarimento, e sapremo di più di questo misterioso Digimon di nome Balormon..." Lo sguardo del Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia si spostò sui suoi migliori amici, seduti vicino a lui e stretti nei loro cappotti per proteggersi dal freddo. "Sembra proprio che ci attenda una nuova avventura, eh?"

Sora sospirò, accarezzando la testa di Birdramon con aria distratta. "Già... il nostro dovere di Digiprescelti non sembra essere mai finito... comunque io sono pronta... e spero che saremo in grado di venire a capo anche di questo mistero..."

"Non ti preoccupare, Sora... ce la faremo anche questa volta! Sai bene che quando siamo uniti non ci ferma nessuno! E poi, sinceramente, cominciavo a sentire la mancanza delle nostre avventure nel Mondo Digitale! Diciamo che questo imprevisto sarà un modo per spezzare la quotidianità!" la rassicurò Taichi, sfoggiando il suo classico tono ottimista, pur essendo anche lui preoccupato per quanto stava accadendo. "Allora, Agumon? Che ne dici, andiamo là da quel Balormon e facciamo crollare le pareti?"

"Senz'altro, Taichi! Gli faremo vedere che nessuno può mettere le mani sulla Terra e su DigiWorld!" rispose il piccolo dinosauro. "E poi... hai ragione a dire che con tutta questa calma le cose stavano diventando molto noiose! Finalmente una nuova avventura!"

Sora, Yamato e Gabumon sorrisero leggermente, apprezzando il tentativo del loro amico di risollevare gli animi, mentre Birdramon cominciava a rallentare il suo volo e a ripiegare le ali, scendendo di quota nelle vicinanze di un condominio ben conosciuto ai tre ragazzi... il condominio dove abitava la famiglia Izumi, e davanti al quale c'erano già Koushiro, Jyou, Tentomon e Gomamon ad aspettarli.

"Hey, ragazzi! Koushiro, Jyou e i loro Digimon sono già arrivati!" esclamò Taichi, riconoscendo i loro amici non appena questi alzarono lo sguardo, attirati dallo sbattere delle ali di Birdramon, e iniziarono a salutarli. Dopo aver trovato uno spiazzo abbastanza ampio che non fosse ingombro di automobili, Birdramon atterrò delicatamente, facendo scendere i suoi passeggeri, e de-evolse a Biyomon. Sora raccolse il suo Digimon, permettendole di appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla, prima di seguire Taichi, Yamato, Agumon e Gabumon che andavano a salutare Koushiro e Jyou.

"Ben arrivati, amici..." li salutò Koushiro. "Mi fa piacere vedere che siete riusciti ad arrivare qui rapidamente e senza problemi... le strade di Odaiba sono quasi del tutto ostruite dal traffico a causa dei disordini di poco fa..."

"Già... per fortuna avevamo Birdramon a darci un passaggio..." commentò Taichi. "Però non immaginavo di trovarvi già qui tutti e due..."

"Beh, non è Birdramon la sola a poter spiccare il volo..." spiegò Tentomon con la sua voce nasale. "E per quanto riguarda Jyou-kun, beh... diciamo che lui ha trovato un'altra strada, che non aveva problemi di traffico!"

"E ribadisco che un sistema di trasporto fluviale migliorerebbe enormemente la viabilità... se capite cosa voglio dire!" proseguì Gomamon, il buffo Digimon foca che accompagnava Jyou, la testolina leggermente alzata in un'espressione di fierezza. Seguì una breve risata da parte dei presenti, che avevano capito cosa voleva dire il piccolo Digimon acquatico: per arrivare fin lì, era digievoluto in Ikkakumon e aveva trasportato Jyou come un ferry-boat.

"Heheee... Non è male come idea, Gomamon..." rispose Agumon ridendo. "E vedo che a Jyou non è neanche venuto il mal di mare come al solito!"

"Ehm, già, meno male... Comunque..." riprese a parlare Jyou, richiamando l'attenzione sul problema corrente. "...abbiamo ricevuto poco fa un messaggio da Daisuke e gli altri. Stavano andando a prendere Ken a Tamachi quando li ho sentiti per l'ultima volta, dieci minuti fa... hanno detto che stavano tutti bene, che ci raggiungeranno il prima possibile, e che hanno con loro qualcuno che può spiegarci molto della situazione attuale."

"Fortuna nella disgrazia." commentò Taichi. "Se non altro, avremo un'idea di che cosa dovremo affrontare... allora non ci resta che aspettare che Daisuke e gli altri arrivino, e poi potremo fare un pò di luce su questo mistero..."

Koushiro annuì, senza nascondere la sua preoccupazione. "Speriamo solo che non sia troppo tardi per intervenire..."

Nello stesso momento, i Digimon di Daisuke e dei suoi compagni, con Piddomon al seguito, avevano solcato le trafficate strade del quartiere di Odaiba e stavano in quel momento sorvolando i relativamente più alti edifici di Tamachi, il quartiere dove Ken abitava e andava a scuola. La situazione lì sembrava leggermente migliore rispetto al loro quartiere, ma anche lì i Kooun-Yubiwa avevano scatenato una discreta confusione: ingorghi, qualche vetrina rotta, e diversi giovani (e anche qualcuno non più tanto giovane) sparsi per i marciapiedi, storditi e disorientati dopo che il controllo mentale degli 'anelli portafortuna' era cessato.

"La situazione è davvero seria..." commentò Piddomon osservando lo scenario, mentre planava a fianco di Halsemon. "Dobbiamo trovare il vostro amico e raggiungere la base operativa in rete di Balormon il prima possibile, prima che la fase finale del suo piano cominci..."

"Già... e probabilmente ora immagina che noi sappiamo dei suoi piani..." commentò Miyako scuotendo la testa. "Il che significa che accelererà i tempi..."

Improvvisamente, ExVeemon rallentò il volo e puntò l'indice verso un edificio più grande degli altri, circondato da una fitta folla di bambini e ragazzi loro coetanei. "Okay, ragazzi... mi sembra che siamo arrivati. Non è quella la scuola di Ken, la Tamachi Middle?" esclamò il drago. Daisuke sporse leggermente la testa per vedere meglio e rispose annuendo in tono affermativo.

"Sì, siamo arrivati... ora cerchiamo un luogo in cui atterrare e andiamo a prendere Ken..." iniziò a dire Daisuke, prima che un lampo di luce bianca proveniente dal tetto dell'edificio attirasse la sua attenzione. Qualche secondo dopo, la familiare figura di Stingmon, con Ken in piedi su una della robuste spalliere, si levò in volo dall'edificio scolastico, le robuste ali trasparenti spiegate dietro la schiena, e raggiunse il gruppetto di bambini prescelti, rimanendo in sospensione a pochi metri da loro. Ken era vestito della sua classica uniforme scolastica grigia, e nonostante l'aria un pò confusa per quanto era appena successo sembrava stare bene. I bambini prescelti lo salutarono agitando le mani, gesto che Ken ricambiò.

"Hey, Ken! Tutto bene, vedo!" esclamò Daisuke.

"Siamo contenti di vedere che stai bene..." proseguì Iori, con un lieve cenno del capo.

"Daisuke! Ragazzi, per fortuna state tutti bene! Tranquilli, va tutto bene, almeno per quanto riguarda me... Immaginavo sareste venuti, quindi sono andato sul tetto della scuola ad aspettarvi." esordì il Digiprescelto della Bontà. "Ma cosa è successo, esattamente? All'improvviso molti miei compagni di classe e alunni hanno cominciato a comportarsi in maniera strana e a buttare all'aria la scuola..."

"E' una storia un pò lunga, Ken-san..." rispose Takeru dal dorso di Pegasusmon, scuotendo la testa. "Sappi comunque che ci sono dietro quegli anelli portafortuna che vanno di moda ultimamente..."

"Sì, avevamo notato che tutti i ragazzi impazziti portavano al dito quegli strani anelli trasparenti..." disse Stingmon, posando i suoi occhi compositi sulla figura di Piddomon che volava al fianco del gruppo di prescelti. "E quel Digimon angelo che è con voi? Immagino sappia qualcosa della situazione attuale..."

Il Digimon simile ad Angemon annuì seriamente. "In effetti ero venuto proprio per avvisarvi di quanto sta accadendo... il mio nome è Piddomon, e ho personalmente indagato sui piani del Digimon malvagio che ha ordito tutto questo complotto... sfortunatamente, ho scoperto che i suoi piani sono già arrivati ad uno stadio molto più avanzato di quanto credessi. Tramite i Kooun-Yubiwa, questo demone vuole raccogliere l'energia degli esseri umani e usarla per scopi malefici."

Ken fece a sua volta un cenno affermativo. "Capisco... e dato che i Kooun-Yubiwa sono già molto diffusi, si può dire che il suo piano è già giunto alle fasi conclusive... contate pure sul nostro aiuto! Io e Stingmon faremo il possibile per fermare questo complotto!"

"Grazie, Ken Ichijouji..." replicò Piddomon con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. "Ci sarà bisogno di tutti voi per fermare il nostro nuovo nemico, Balormon."

"Dovere..." replicò Stingmon, parlando anche per il suo partner umano. "Allora, avete già qualche piano d'azione?"

Hikari, dal dorso di Nefertimon, indicò il quartiere di Odaiba, ancora visibile all'orizzonte. "Mio fratello e i suoi amici si stanno riunendo a casa di Koushiro-san e ci stanno aspettando. Non appena arriveremo lì, cercheremo di individuare il nascondiglio di Balormon nella rete mondiale, e andremo là per cercare di fermare i suoi piani..."

"E' un'idea rischiosa, ma credo che a questo punto non ci siano molte alternative..." rispose Ken. "Va bene, allora raggiungiamo gli altri... e quando sapremo un pò di più forse potremo pensare ad un piano d'azione. Stingmon, te la senti di tornare a combattere?"

"Sicuramente." rispose il gigantesco insetto corazzato, senza riuscire a nascondere una certa tristezza. "Mi dispiace solo che la pace così faticosamente raggiunta con la sconfitta di MaloMyotismon sia durata così poco..."

Ken sospirò. Anche lui avrebbe preferito non dover tornare a combattere contro altre creature viventi, e non esporre il suo amico a nuovi rischi. Tuttavia, la situazione non sembrava presentare molte altre soluzioni... "Ti capisco, Stingmon, ma... purtroppo quello di Digiprescelto è un compito a tempo pieno. E in questo momento, il dovere ci chiama, e non possiamo rifiutare..."

"Giusto, Ken..." rispose Stingmon, per poi rivolgersi ad ExVeemon e a Piddomon. "Molto bene, allora! Andiamo ad Odaiba e incontriamoci con Taichi e gli altri! Dobbiamo risolvere questa situazione il prima possibile!"

"Ottimo." replicò Piddomon, aprendo nuovamente le ali e facendo cenno al nuovo gruppo di bambini prescelti di seguirlo. "Vi ringrazio per l'aiuto che mi state dando... venite, vi faccio strada."

Detto ciò, l'angelo riprese il volo e si diresse verso Odaiba, con ExVeemon, Stingmon e tutti gli altri Digimon subito dietro. Una certa tensione aveva colto tutti i membri del gruppetto, sia umani che Digimon, mentre solcavano nuovamente i cieli di Tamachi, ma ognuno cercò di scacciarla. Dovevano essere concentrati per far fronte alla nuova crisi, e fermare l'ennesimo piano malvagio...

CONTINUA...

Note dell'autore: Non posso dire di essere soddisfatto al cento per cento di come è venuto questo capitolo. Non me lo so spiegare bene neanche io, ma sento che manca qualcosa... saranno stati gli impegni universitari, sarà stato un pò di blocco dello scrittore... insomma, penso che avrei potuto fare di meglio, comunque lascio a voi il giudizio...

Non ho molto da dire in queste note dell'autore, se non che sto già iniziando a lavorare al capitolo 4... e che probabilmente metterò in rete un breve teaser della storia 'Invasion', che farà da seguito a questa. (Per maggiori informazioni, vedere le note dell'autore alla fine dell'ultimo capitolo di 'Digimon Adventure 02 Reload'). Ah, già, e tra poco dovrei riprendere in mano la mia storia di Sonic X, e iniziare a pubblicare, previo permesso dell'autrice, la traduzione di una fanfiction di Danny Phantom (un divertente cartone animato americano della Nickelodeon) intitolata 'She's No You'... accidenti, ho un pò di cosette da fare... ma troverò il tempo, state tranquilli! Grazie della vostra cortese attenzione, e arrivederci al prossimo capitolo!

Justice Gundam


	4. Ricerca in rete

**Digimon Adventure 02: Lord of Digital Rings**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: E ancora una volta, colleghi fan di Digimon, bentornati al consueto appuntamento con la mia saga di Digimon! Sono contento di vedere che il capitolo 3 è stato accolto più favorevolmente di quanto immaginassi...

Mimi: Nonostante tutto, sembra che tu sia riuscito a fare un buon lavoro anche con l'ultimo capitolo. Non sei contento:)

Justice: Sì, sì, certamente... ma voglio cercare di rendere il capitolo 4 più avvincente e meno banale, e voglio migliorare nella caratterizzazione dei personaggi... quindi spero di essere più ispirato per questo nuovo capitolo!

Ken: Sono sicuro che farai un buon lavoro anche adesso. So che questo non sarà un capitolo d'azione, ma darà uno sguardo ai nostri nemici e ai loro piani, per poi concentrarsi su noi Digiprescelti... è così?

Justice: Esatto, Ken! In questo capitolo, dovrete pensare ad un modo di entrare in rete e introdurvi nella fortezza di Balormon per porre fine ai suoi piani, di qualunque cosa si tratti. Comunque, per il momento, diamo un'occhiata alle recensioni!

Wormmon: Certamente, e cominciamo da quella di Killkenny... all'autore fa molto piacere che tu abbia trovato Balormon pericoloso. Avrai modo di constatare, più avanti nella storia, che ha qualcosina di diverso rispetto ai cattivi che potresti essere abituato a vedere. Per il resto... l'autore ha detto che non appena avrà un pò più di tempo darà un'occhiata anche alle tue fanfic, e ai personaggi che le popolano.

Justice: Per quanto riguarda un eventuale scontro Marilismon vs. Xelloss... beh, non saprei proprio chi dei due vincerebbe... ma ripensandoci sarei leggermente propenso a dire Xelloss.

Yamato: Grazie a Driger e a Kari89 per l'incoraggiamento. L'autore vedrà comunque di sistemare un pò meglio certi elementi, e spera che i prossimi capitoli siano anche più godibili del precedente. Ringraziamo inoltre Francesca Akira, come al solito una critica imparziale e precisa. L'autore seguirà i tuoi consigli sulla caratterizzazione dei personaggi, e cercherà di regolarsi meglio in questo senso.

Veemon: Per quanto riguarda i piani di Balormon, in questo capitolo sarà fatto un riassunto di quello che già sappiamo, e per il resto... avrai modo di scoprire più avanti qual è il suo VERO obiettivo...

Miyako: Dopodichè, qui abbiamo la review di Rika88: l'autore dice di rendersi conto delle tue perplessità... è che temeva che fermarsi a descrivere le reazioni della gente avrebbe probabilmente occupato troppo spazio, e avrebbe reso prolisso il capitolo. Comunque, vedrà di dare una spiegazione anche per questo...

Agumon: E poi, una breve ma esaustiva recensione di Topomouse, che ringraziamo, e un nuovo arrivato che di nickname fa Amico Fuzio, e che si complimenta a sua volta per la storia. Siamo contenti che la nostra precedente avventura ti sia piaciuta, e vedremo di non deluderti con questa. Oh, e siamo contenti che la maggior parte delle coppie scelte dall'autore ti piacciano...

Justice: Dopodichè, qui abbiamo Catgirl... cavolo, non sapevo che fossi stata in ospedale, mi dispiace... comunque spero che adesso tu stia meglio! Mi fa piacere che la mia storia (o almeno, una parte di essa) sia servita a tenerti compagnia, e ti ringrazio per i saluti! Resta sintonizzata, l'azione inizierà presto!

Gabumon: E per finire, abbiamo la recensione di Hikari-Kanna... Ehm, l'autore voleva dire che si è reso conto adesso di quella coincidenza che tu hai menzionato... sai, in realtà, per la compagna di classe di Hikari, ha scelto il primo nome giapponese che gli è venuto in mente. Siamo contenti che questa storia continui a piacerti, nonostante tu non sia una fan di molte delle accoppiate che l'autore userà... beh, il mondo è bello perchè è vario, no? ;)

Justice: Bene, ragazzi, ottimo lavoro! Ora, passiamo alla storia! La minaccia di Balormon diventa sempre più tangibile col passare delle ore, e la grande battaglia è sempre più vicina... quindi godetevi questo capitolo!

Veemon: Ciao:)

**Capitolo 4 - Ricerca in rete**

"Ecco, ancora un ritocco su queste righe... e dovremmo esserci..."

In una sala macchine immersa nella penombra, nell'oscuro palazzo di Balormon, la donna-serpente conosciuta come Marilismon era concentrata al massimo su un terminal computerizzato, sul cui schermo si potevano leggere diverse righe di istruzioni in un codice che ricordava molto il classico Java, ma che presentava alcune differenze - alcuni comandi erano scritti diversamente, e le lettere che comparivano sul monitor (e sulla tastiera annessa all'apparecchio) non si limitavano al solo alfabeto romano, ma sembravano includere anche caratteri dell'alfabeto greco o alcuni particolari fonemi della lingua tedesca. In quel momento, Marilismon stava scorrendo con lo sguardo una lunga lista di istruzioni stampate in verde fluorescente su sfondo nero, che risaltavano ancora più spiccatamente nella semioscurità della sala. Le dita della donna-serpente si muovevano con rapidità sulla tastiera, modificando alcuni cluster di istruzioni e immettendo nuove direttive nel programma, prima di fermarsi un attimo e far proseguire allo sguardo indagatore di Marilismon. La servitrice di Balormon stava facendo le ultime revisioni al programma di controllo contenuto nei malefici 'anelli portafortuna' che lei aveva contribuito a diffondere in tutto il mondo, assicurandosi che le reazioni delle loro vittime, anch'esse determinate dalle direttive del programma, non fossero violente e disordinate come lo erano state nell'esperimento precedente.

"Dobbiamo fare in modo che le nostre vittime perdano le loro inibizioni e il loro senso morale... ma allo stesso tempo non sprechino troppa energia in devastazioni inutili... Non posso permettermi imprecisioni o altri errori..." riflettè la demone dalle quattro braccia e dalla coda di serpente, prendendosi un secondo di pausa per aggiustarsi la maschera sul volto. "Tra qualche ora inizierà la prova finale dei nostri Kooun-Yubiwa, e se tutto andrà come previsto, il sommo Balormon avrà finalmente la chiave per la conquista e la sovranità su entrambi i mondi..."

Le quattro mani della donna-serpente, con l'esperienza di un programmatore consumato, digitarono altre stringhe di comando, aggiungendole a quelle già contenute nel programma prima di spostarsi al tasto di invio e dare conferma. Lo schermo del mainframe si congelò per un attimo, emettendo dei rumori di caricamento man mano che i nuovi dati venivano assimilati, poi il cursore tornò ad inizio riga. Soddisfatta del suo lavoro, Marilismon digitò un'altra stringa di comandi per uscire dall'applicazione, poi premette alcuni pulsanti, apparenemente a caso, che ebbero l'effetto di visualizzare sullo schermo quella che doveva essere un'altra sala del palazzo di Balormon... con l'unico inconveniente che sembravano non esserci porte, nè altre aperture che consentissero l'ingresso: non era possibile vedere bene, a causa delle tenebre nelle quali la sala era avvolta, ma le pareti, almeno per quanto era visibile sullo schermo del mainframe, erano perfettamente lisce. Tuttavia, c'era qualcosa al centro della stanza, ed era un oggetto decisamente peculiare: un gigantesco anello del diametro di almeno sei metri, composto di niente più che striscie di zeri e uni mobili e intrecciate l'una sull'altra, che fluttuava in aria al centro della stanza, girando lentamente su sè stesso. Al centro dell'anello, stava una sfera pulsante di energia blu, che dava allo strano oggetto un aspetto simile a quello della schematizzazione di un atomo e proiettava tenui raggi di energia azzurra in varie direzioni, creando uno spettacolo altamente suggestivo. Sembrava essere l'unica fonte di luminosità in quella stanza altrimenti buia.

In ogni caso, a Marilismon non interessava osservare le movenze lente e maestose dell'anello orbitante, nè la complessa danza che le varie cifre eseguivano attorno al nucleo energetico. L'attenzione della demone era invece tutta sulla sfera luminosa al centro dello strano oggetto. Dopo averla osservata per un pò, Marilismon si piegò nuovamente sulla tastiera e digitò altri comandi prima di premere nuovamente il tasto di invio. In breve tempo, una finestra di dialogo apparve nell'angolo in basso a sinistra dello schermo, permettendo a Marilismon di prendere visione di alcuni dati riguardanti lo strano oggetto.

"Hmmm... notevole. Il sommo Balormon aveva proprio ragione, anche una prova così breve è servita allo scopo di racimolare un bel pò di energia. Con un valore come questo, direi che possiamo stare tranquilli per quando arriveranno i bambini prescelti... questa energia sarà più che sufficiente al sommo Balormon per sistemarli tutti." riflettè la donna-serpente ad alta voce. Un sorriso malefico increspò il suo attraente volto. "Ma se abbiamo racimolato così tanta energia con una semplice prova, e una parte di essa è andata dispersa a causa di qualche errore di programmazione... non oso nemmeno io immaginare quali saranno i risultati quando ripeteremo l'esperimento in tutto il mondo... e con i valori corretti! Allora, sicuramente il sommo Balormon raggiungerà il suo obiettivo... e allora sarà solo questione di tempo prima di conquistare e sottomettere entrambi i mondi!"

Dopo essersi lasciata scappare una breve, crudele risatina, Marilismon chiuse la finestra di dialogo e ripristinò il funzionamento normale digitando un altro comando, per poi aprire una comunicazione con la sala del trono, e il computer che si trovava lì. La schermata di programmazione venne sostituita da un'inquadratura dell'intimidatoria e muscolosa figura di Balormon, comodamente seduto sul suo trono, la frusta appoggiata su un bracciale e la spada appoggiata al fianco del seggio, in paziente attesa di aggiornamenti. L'immagine ebbe qualche sfarfallio prima di stabilizzarsi, dando inizio alla comunicazione tra le due sale, e Marilismon non perse tempo ad inchinarsi rispettosamente al suo signore e padrone.

"**Ah, Marilismon... aspettavo giusto che tu mi contattassi...**" esordì il demone di fuoco, la voce cupa e imperiosa leggermente distorta dal fatto che le sue parole venivano trasmesse dalla connessione anzichè giungere direttamente alle orecchie di Marilismon. "**Allora, ci sono novità? Sei riuscita a mettere a posto quegli errori di cui abbiamo parlato?**"

"Ho quasi finito, supremo Balormon..." rispose la donna-serpente, alzando lo sguardo non appena il suo signore ebbe finito di parlare. "Per la loro prossima attivazione, i Kooun-Yubiwa dovrebbero fare un lavoro migliore. In ogni caso, mio signore, mi sono permessa di controllare il quantitativo di energia assorbito dai nostri anelli durante l'esperimento... e sono lieta di comunicarle che il valore ha raggiunto i 4 Turing!"

Balormon sogghignò, e il suo sorriso crudele tagliò quasi in due il suo volto mostruoso. "**Ma guarda... è persino oltre le mie previsioni! Quattro Turing dovrebbero garantirmi un'energia più che sufficiente, mentre aspettiamo l'arrivo dei bambini prescelti... e per allora, tutto dovrebbe essere pronto per la prova finale...**"

"Lo sarà senz'altro, mio signore." rispose Marilismon. "Ho corretto alcuni bug e imprecisioni presenti nella programmazione dei nostri Kooun-Yubiwa, e ora le reazioni dei soggetti controllati dovrebbero essere meno confusionarie, e garantirci un maggiore afflusso di energia. Può stare tranquillo, ormai il nostro obiettivo è ad un passo dal compimento!"

"**Perfetto.**" ringhiò Balormon, facendo un cenno di approvazione alla sua servitrice. "**Mi aspetto molto da questa prova finale, Marilismon, e mi auguro che il tuo programma faccia il suo lavoro. Ora ti devo lasciare. Tieniti pronta ad ogni evenienza... i bambini prescelti potrebbero arrivare da un momento all'altro!**"

Marilismon fece un altro inchino. "Mi terrò pronta, mio signore... e sinceramente, non vedo l'ora di incrociare le mie spade con quei marmocchi e con i loro animaletti domestici!"

Balormon sghignazzò lievemente, divertito dallo spirito combattivo della sua sottoposta. "**Huhuhuuu... avrai la tua opportunità, Marilismon... come l'avrete tutti...**". La sua immagine sullo schermo sbiadì fino a scomparire del tutto, per lasciare di nuovo il posto allo schermo di programmazione, sul quale il cursore lampeggiava in tono quasi minaccioso, e ai lievi suoni di caricamento ed elaborazione emanati dal mainframe. Alzandosi dal suo inchino, la donna-serpente ghignò tra sè e ritornò al suo lavoro, richiamando sullo schermo il programma dei Kooun-Yubiwa con la semplice pressione di due bottoni. Le sue abili mani tornarono a muoversi sulla tastiera, aggiungendo nuove righe di comando alla lista di istruzioni.

"Molto bene... non vedo l'ora di assistere al nostro trionfo..." mormorò la demone tra sè e sè. "Quando il supremo Balormon, grazie all'energia negativa fornitagli da quegli sciocchi umani, diventerà il sovrano di entrambi i mondi... io sarò là, a governare al suo fianco!"

Da un'altra parte della colossale fortezza di Balormon...

MaleBrancmon atterrò lentamente e con compostezza, frustando l'aria un paio di volte con le sue ali prima di poggiare a terra gli zoccoli di capra che aveva al posto dei piedi e volgere il suo freddo sguardo indagatore sulle fila dei Cyclonemon riuniti nell'enorme sala. Le terribili bestie si erano orditamente disposte, ovviamente dietro ordine del demone alato, in diverse righe di otto, formando una terrificante falange che aveva l'aria di poter schiacciare qualsiasi cosa si parasse sul loro cammino. Tutte, nonostante la ferocia e il desiderio di combattere che luccicavano nei loro occhi pieni di furia, mantenevano le loro posizioni senza colpi di testa, nè discussioni, rimanendo immobili davanti all'ispezione che MaleBrancmon stava loro facendo. Nonostante non fosse grande quanto loro, il demone alato li metteva giustamente in soggezione.

Dopo aver osservato le fila dei Digimon mutanti per qualche secondo, MaleBrancmon annuì con un grugnito quasi seccato, spostando poi la propria attenzione alla propria sinistra, e più precisamente al Digimon rettiloide che stava strisciando nella sala dopo aver completato un giro di ispezione.

"Alla buon ora, Ahuizomon!" sbottò MaleBrancmon, puntellando il suo tridente sul pavimento di acciaio grigio e mettendosi la mano libera sul fianco. Non sembrava farsi tanti scrupoli di nascondere l'irritazione nei confronti del collega. "Ti ci voleva tanto per controllare le postazioni chiave della nostra fortezza?"

"Vorrei vedere te al mio posto!" sibilò rabbiosamente il rettile acquatico, la mano sulla coda che si stringeva spasmodicamente per il fastidio. "Non è tanto facile fare le cose velocemente quando hai questo corpo da rettile. E poi, il terreno solido non è il mio elemento!"

MaleBrancmon alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Va bene, va bene... non è il caso di sprecare il nostro tempo in baruffe..." ringhiò. "Almeno, ti sei fatto un'idea di come dovremmo disporre i nostri Cyclonemon per accogliere come si deve i bambini prescelti?"

Il cipiglio infastidito di Ahuizomon svanì quasi subito, rimpiazzato da un'aria di soddisfazione. "Certamente, MaleBrancmon... ci sono vari punti strategici dai quali sarà possibile difendere meglio la nostra fortezza. Dobbiamo semplicemente fare in modo di suddividere tra quei punti il nostro esercito di Cyclonemon e attendere. Quei mocciosi non riusciranno a passare tanto facilmente, Digimon di livello Mega o meno." sibilò il rettile.

"Buono a sapersi." rispose MaleBrancmon, abbassando la voce quanto bastava per non farsi sentire dai poco scaltri Cyclonemon. "A questo proposito, quante possibilità hanno i nostri Cyclonemon contro i Digimon dei ragazzi?"

Ahuizomon scosse la testa, abbassando il volume a sua volta. "Nel combattimento singolo? Nessuna. Tutti i partner dei Digiprescelti sono in grado di raggiungere almeno il livello Ultimate, quando non quello Mega, e in ogni caso i nostri Cyclonemon combattono in maniera troppo disordinata e primitiva. Comunque, le dimensioni contano, e i nostri soldati sono decisamente più numerosi dei bambini prescelti... se poi questi ultimi pensassero di dividersi per cercare di entrare da più punti contemporaneamente, la situazione sarebbe per noi più favorevole, in quanto ogni gruppo di Cyclonemon si troverebbe ad affrontare meno nemici in una volta sola."

MaleBrancmon fece un cenno con la testa per dire di aver capito. "D'accordo... e in caso di emergenza ci penseremmo noi a dare loro una mano. Quello che mi preoccupa, però, è il fatto che anche noi siamo di livello Ultimate... mi chiedo se saremo in grado di competere con gli eventuali Mega che ci troveremo davanti..."

"Te l'ho detto, MaleBrancmon, noi abbiamo il numero dalla nostra... oltre che la migliore conoscenza del terreno di gioco. E poi, avremo la possibilità di far combattere quei mocciosi sui NOSTRI campi di battaglia e secondo i NOSTRI termini, non so se mi spiego..." tagliò corto Ahuizomon, leggermente seccato da quelle che considerava inutili paranoie da parte del suo collega.

MaleBrancmon rimase in silenzio per un pò, guardando freddamente il rettile acquatico che gli rispose con i suoi disumani occhi dorati e brillanti. Il duello di sguardi tra i due continuò per qualche secondo, prima che MaleBrancmon sbuffasse con tono di resa e scuotesse il capo, abbandonando la discussione. "Va bene, Ahuizomon... per il momento mi hai convinto. Seguiremo il tuo piano, ma ti informo che se qualcosa va male, sarai ritenuto tu il responsabile!"

"Non succederà." lo assicurò Ahuizomon. "Faremo in modo di scegliere bene il terreno di ogni scontro, e sistemeremo i Digiprescelti una volta per tutte. Dopo questa nostra vittoria, il sommo Balormon sarà lieto di farci governare il Mondo Digitale e quello Reale al suo fianco, non appena avrà ottenuto la forza che da tanto tempo ricerca."

"D'accordo, d'accordo..." rispose MaleBrancmon, per poi interrompere la discussione e rivolgersi nuovamente alle truppe di Cyclonemon riunite nella sala. "Allora, truppe, ascoltatemi, e aprite bene quelle vostre inesistenti orecchie! Sarete divisi in squadre, che proteggeranno alcuni punti nevralgici della nostra fortezza. Nell'eventualità che i nostri nemici arrivino fin qui, li attenderete al varco, e li attaccherete in massa non appena saranno a tiro. Dovreste conoscere i corridoi e i passaggi meglio delle vostre tasche, quindi mi aspetto che sfruttiate questa conoscenza a vostro favore, e facciate del vostro meglio per respingere i mocciosi prescelti. Ricordatevi che i loro Digimon possono evolvere ad un livello superiore al vostro, quindi fate affidamento sul numero, e su un'offensiva rapida ed efficiente. Ahuizomon, qui presente, vi assegnerà alle vostre postazioni. Ci siamo capiti? Mi aspetto il massimo da voi!"

Dalla formazione di Cyclonemon si levò un coro di grugniti e cenni affermativi, che confermarono a MaleBrancmon che i suoi soldati, pur corti di cervello com'erano, avevano capito gli ordini. Sogghignando con soddisfazione, il demone alato fece un passo indietro, permettendo ad Ahuizomon di prendere il suo posto e di iniziare a spiegare la sua strategia. Il rettile, dopo essersi scambiato un cenno d'intesa con il collega, si fece avanti per arringare l'esercito di mutanti, tutti più grandi e apparentemente più robusti di lui.

"Ed ora, effettueremo le dovute divisioni..." iniziò a spiegare Ahuizomon, facendo schioccare le dita della mano sulla coda per richiamare l'attenzione su di sè. "Allora, un gruppo sarà posto esattamente davanti alla sala del trono, in modo da proteggere il sommo Balormon nell'improbabile caso che i bambini prescelti riescano a penetrare così a fondo nella nostra fortezza. Un altro gruppo, invece, sarà guidato da me personalmente, e il suo compito sarà..."

Con un grugnito, MaleBrancmon scosse la testa e voltò le spalle al suo collega, che si stava impegolando in un'altra di quelle discussioni strategiche che a lui facevano venire il latte alle ginocchia. Decisamente, la tattica e la sottigliezza non erano il suo forte, e preferiva di gran lunga lo scontro aperto. Si augurò solamente che il rettile acquatico sapesse cosa stava facendo. Dopotutto, MaleBrancmon continuava a non essere sicuro al cento per cento dell'infallibilità del piano di Balormon, per quanto non osasse mettere in discussione l'autorità del suo capo (più per paura di essere cancellato che per altro...). E non gli piaceva affatto il modo in cui Ahuizomon e Marilismon presumevano che le precauzioni da loro prese avrebbero assicurato loro la vittoria. Si stava pur sempre parlando dei Digiprescelti, che si erano dimostrati capaci di fare cose ritenute impossibili...

"...e per finire, un altro gruppo dovrà..."

Sforzandosi di ignorare le dissertazioni di Ahuizomon, l'infastidito MaleBrancmon ripiegò le ali dietro la schiena e uscì dalla sala, scuotendo il terreno con i suoi passi pesanti.

"Fà un pò come vuoi, Ahuizomon... ma se le cose vanno male, non dire che la mia era solo paranoia..."

"_Notizie dell'ultim'ora. In data odierna, in tutta la prefettura di Tokyo, sono scoppiati inspiegabili disordini: numerose persone, per la stragrande maggioranza giovani e giovanissimi, senza alcun precedente di questo tipo, hanno cominciato a comportarsi in maniera strada, mandando all'aria diversi esercizi pubblici e commettendo numerosi furti di poco conto: molti di loro sono scesi in strada come se stessero conducendo una protesta, e l'assembramento venutosi ha creare ha provocato notevoli problemi di traffico e viabilità, per fortuna senza alcun ferito. La loro 'rivolta' si è tuttavia calmata con la stessa rapidità con cui si è accesa, e nessuno dei ragazzi ha saputo dare spiegazioni dei suoi gesti inconsulti, nè ha dato segni di ricordare quello che ha fatto in quegli attimi di follia._"

"_L'evento ha comunque spiazzato molti cittadini, la maggior parte dei quali si è barricata in casa, o in un altro luogo sicuro, per sfuggire alle imprevedibili reazioni dei ragazzi impazziti. Alcuni, al contrario, si sono adoperati per trattenere le vittime della follia, pur riuscendo ad arginare soltanto in parte la loro foga..._"

Koushiro sospirò, scuotendo la testa di fronte alle immagini trasmesse dalla televisione, che rievocavano gli eventi di appena qualche ora prima, mentre Taichi, Sora, Yamato e Jyou stavano chiamando i loro genitori e i loro amici per dare proprie notizie (e, nel caso di Taichi, rassicurare gli iperprotettivi genitori di non aver partecipato alla baraonda...) e avvertirli di dove si trovassero. Sullo schermo televisivo, sotto gli occhi del Digiprescelto della Conoscenza, dei suoi genitori (avvertiti preventivamente da Koushiro riguardo una 'riunione di emergenza' dei Digiprescelti) e dei Digimon, stavano apparendo in rapida successione i vari effetti dell'inspiegabile (almeno, per le forze dell'ordine) 'rivolta' che aveva messo sottosopra il quartiere di Odaiba e tutta Tokyo: vetrine rotte, rifiuti sparsi qua e là per i marciapiedi, e ingorghi di traffico erano le scene più comuni. Finalmente, gli altri ragazzi prescelti conclusero le loro chiamate e si diressero alla poltrona sulla quale stavano seduti la famiglia Izumi e i loro compagni, senza mai staccare lo sguardo dalla televisione.

"Allora, Koushiro, qual è la situazione?" chiese Taichi. "I telegiornali hanno detto se ci sono sviluppi?"

Il piccolo genio dai capelli rossi scosse la testa. "Non hanno ancora detto niente che non sapessimo già, Taichi-san... a parte il fatto che, per fortuna, la situazione si è risolta senza danni alle persone..." si interruppe non appena vide che le immagini sullo schermo televisivo erano state interrotte, per dare di nuovo la parola all'annunciatore. "Un momento, adesso stanno trasmettendo degli aggiornamenti... sentiamo che cosa dicono."

"_Un aggiornamento sulla situazione, appena arrivato in studio._" disse l'uomo, un tipo dall'aspetto piuttosto anonimo con corti capelli neri, con addosso un set giacca e cravatta che dava l'impressione di uno che voleva a tutti i costi sforzarsi di essere elegante. "_Testimoni oculari affermano di aver visto, proprio durante i concitati momenti del caos cittadino, alcuni dei famosi 'Digimon' la cui presenza è stata registrata a Tokyo già tre anni fa, durante l'incidente della nebbia di Odaiba, e in tempi più recenti in occasione della battaglia tra Imperialdramon e MaloMyotismon. Le forze dell'ordine sono quindi propense a credere che presto potrebbero verificarsi altri incidenti riguardanti gli ormai conosciuti 'mostri digitali'. Invitiamo comunque la popolazione alla calma: le autorità competenti stanno già cercando un modo di ovviare alla situazione..._"

Taichi scosse la testa. "Sì, come no... sempre notizie fresche di questi tempi, eh?" mormorò con tono sarcastico.

"Le autorità competenti..." ripetè Yamato, anche lui come il suo amico dubbioso riguardo all'affidabilità dei mezzi convenzionali in un caso del genere. "Scommetto quello che volete che non sanno neanche da che parte iniziare..."

"Già non hanno la più pallida idea che i Kooun-Yubiwa sono la causa di questa confusione..." assentì Taichi.

"Ancora mi riesce difficile da credere..." commentò il signor Izumi, massaggiandosi una tempia con una mano. "Quindi, stando a quando vi è stato riferito dai vostri amici, la causa di tutto questo sono quegli strani 'anelli portafortuna' di cui ho sentito tanto parlare? Pazzesco, chi l'avrebbe mai creduto?"

"Eppure sembra proprio che sia così, signor Izumi..." rispose Sora. "I nostri amici ci hanno detto che il responsabile di tutto ciò è un Digimon di cui finora non abbiamo mai sentito parlare, che si è nascosto nel luogo che sta a metà tra il Mondo Reale e quello Digitale... ovvero, Internet."

"Capisco..." mormorò la signra Izumi, facendo un cenno con la testa. "Quindi, quando arriveranno i vostri amici, dovrete entrare ancora una volta in quel mondo che abbiamo visto qualche mese fa, e cercare di sbrogliare questa situazione, dico bene?"

"Non andremo tutti, signora Izumi..." precisò Yamato. "Per rintracciare il Digimon che sta a capo di questo complotto, e per non perderci nei meandri della rete, avremo bisogno di qualcuno che resti qui nel Mondo Reale, monitori i nostri progressi e ci dia le giuste direttive. Quindi, abbiamo pensato che Koushiro e Miyako, essendo i due più esperti di informatica, avrebbero potuto assolvere a questo compito... sempre se loro sono d'accordo, si intende."

"Per me non c'è problema." rispose Koushiro, volgendo un rapido sguardo a Tentomon e cogliendo il cenno affermativo fatto dal buffo insetto. "Ho già un pò di esperienza in merito dall'incidente di Diaboromon... Per quanto riguarda Miyako, ne discuteremo con lei non appena sarà arrivata."

"Grazie, Koushiro." rispose Taichi, per poi rivolgersi a Jyou e a Sora. "Jyou, questa è la prima volta che partecipi ad una spedizione in rete. Che ne dici, ti senti pronto? Non sarà come andare a DigiWorld, ti avverto fin d'ora: è decisamente più pericoloso!"

"Beh, in effetti devo ammettere di essere un pò nervoso..." rispose il Digiprescelto dell'Affidabilità, non conosciuto per essere un 'cuor di leone'. Facendosi coraggio, Jyou strinse i pugni e si mise in posa, cercando di darsi un tono. "Comunque, contate su di me, ce la metterò tutta, e assieme verremo a capo di questa situazione!"

La frase di Jyou venne conclusa da un'onda d'acqua che si levò dal nulla dietro le sue spalle!

Tutti rimasero fermi un attimo, ad osservare stupiti la messinscena del Digiprescelto più grande, prima che Gomamon esordisse con una delle sue battute. "E bravo il nostro Jyou! Vai e sistemali tutti! Fate largo al grande eroe!"

Jyou abbandonò la posa melodrammatica che si era scelto e fece cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, sospirando con tono deluso. Sora si mise una mano davanti alla bocca, soffocando una risatina. "Non te la prendere, Jyou, Gomamon voleva solo scherzare... cerca solo di non strafare, va bene?"

"Okay, ricevuto..." ribattè Jyou, passandosi una mano dietro la nuca. Tutti gli altri risero brevemente davanti a quella buffa sceneggiata, prima che Taichi prendesse di nuovo la parola.

"Oh, già, a proposito, Sora..." esordì il prescelto del Coraggio, sentendosi improvvisamente un pò imbarazzato. "La prima volta, quando io e Yamato siamo andati in rete, non hai potuto partecipare a causa di... ehm, come dire... circostanze impreviste!"

Sora lo guardò storcendo lievemente il naso.

"Ehm... scusa, Taichi, ma una spilla per capelli è da considerarsi una 'circostanza imprevista'?" chiese Agumon con tono ingenuo, ricordando il problema che era sorto in occasione del compleanno di Sora, tre anni prima. Taichi strinse i denti e spalancò gli occhi, con un grosso gocciolone di sudore sulla nuca.

"Touchè." commentò Gabumon scuotendo la testa. La mamma di Koushiro sbattè gli occhi un paio di volte, confusa da quanto stava accadendo, e si avvicinò al figlio adottivo per bisbigliargli una domanda. "Koushiro, tesoro... scusa se te lo chiedo, forse ti sembrerò un pò impicciona... ma cos'è questa storia della 'spilla per capelli'?"

Koushiro sorrise divertito. "Ehm... è una storia un pò lunga, mamma... te la racconterò quando avremo risolto questo problema..."

Riprendendo rapidamente contegno, Taichi tossì un paio di volte per scacciare l'imbarazzo, poi riprese il discorso. "Questa volta... beh, ti faccio la stessa raccomandazione che ho fatto a Jyou. Devi sentirti sicura di potercela fare. Allora, cosa dici?"

"Che sono pronta ad accompagnarvi!" rispose la Digiprescelta dell'Amore. "L'altra volta, mi ero troppo intestardita per acconsentire, ma questa volta... contate pure su di me e su Biyomon."

"E poi, se le cose si dovessero proprio mettere male..." cinguettò il simpatico uccellino rosa, svolazzando a fianco di Sora. "...non dimenticate che posso sempre digievolvere a Phoenixmon e aiutarvi a combattere e a riprendere le forze. Quindi vi potremo sempre essere d'aiuto!"

Yamato sorrise lievemente e fece un cenno affermativo al primo amore suo e di Taichi. "D'accordo, allora... anche voi due verrete con noi. Ora, aspettiamo che arrivino anche Takeru e gli altri, e poi decideremo il da farsi..."

Proprio in quel momento, il campanello di casa Izumi squillò allegramente, interrompendo la conversazione. Non c'era bisogno di molta immaginazione per capire di chi si trattasse.

"Lupus in fabula." commentò Taichi, gettando un rapido sguardo alla porta d'ingresso dell'appartamento. La signora Izumi si era già alzata, ed era andata ad aprire agli amici di suo figlio, accogliendoli con un sorriso.

"Oh, buongiorno, ragazzi!" salutò allegramente quando le figure di Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Iori, Ken e i loro Digimon apparire dietro la porta d'ingresso. Ognuno dei ragazzi si inchinò, ricambiando il saluto.

"Buongiorno, signora Izumi..." replicò garbatamente Hikari. "Ci scusi se la disturbiamo così, all'improvviso..."

La giovane donna agitò una mano per fugare le preoccupazioni della ragazzina. "Oh, nessun disturbo... prego, accomodatevi, ragazzi, non restate lì sulla porta! I vostri amici vi stanno aspettando!"

Taichi si avvicinò alla porta, agitando la mano per salutare la sua sorellina. "Hey, Hikari! Salve, ragazzi, meno male che state tutti bene..."

"Già... meno male che siamo riusciti ad uscire da quella confusione..." mormorò Patamon, svolazzando nell'appartamento e chinando la testa per salutare. "E di questo dobbiamo ringraziare Piddomon..."

"Piddomon? E' il Digimon che vi ha avvertito di questa situazione, immagino..." affermò Koushiro, alzandosi dal divano e dirigendosi verso il gruppetto di Digiprescelti più giovani. In quel momento, si rese visibile una figura alata abbastanza simile ad Angemon, ma con le vesti rosse e un solo paio di ali piumate, che salutò con un elegante inchino, sotto gli occhi meravigliati dei genitori di Koushiro.

"Incredibile..." commentò il signor Izumi, scuotendo la testa con tono ironico. "Sono passati tre anni dalla prima volta che i Digimon sono arrivati sulla Terra, e riesco ancora a meravigliarmi quando me ne trovo davanti uno..."

Tentomon svolazzò vicino all'uomo, inclinando la testa con aria di curiosità. "Ehm, scusi se glielo chiedo, ma allora come mai non si meraviglia più quando vede me, signor Izumi?"

"Tentomon..." esclamò Koushiro con un lieve sorriso. Nonostante la loro esperienza con gli esseri umani, i Digimon tendevano ancora a prendere certe cose alla lettera...

"Quindi voi siete i Digiprescelti che hanno sconfitto Galfmon sei mesi fa..." esordì il Digimon angelico che era davanti alla porta, posando il suo sguardo su Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Koushiro e Jyou. "Io sono Piddomon, e sono stato mandato da DigiWorld per fare luce su anomalie recentemente riscontrate. Il venerabile Gennai mi ha parlato molto delle vostre imprese, e sono onorato di conoscervi."

"L'onore è tutto nostro, Piddomon..." ringraziò Sora, mentre i Digiprescelti più giovani e i loro Digimon entravano in casa dietro invito della mamma di Koushiro. "In realtà, ci sarebbe un altro membro nel nostro gruppo, ma in questo momento è negli Stati Uniti..." Si riferiva chiaramente a Mimi, che era tornata a New York qualche giorno dopo l'incidente di MaloMyotismon.

"Capisco..." rispose Piddomon, ancora in piedi davanti alla soglia. "Comunque, sono venuto qui per avvisarvi del pericolo che incombe sul vostro mondo. Quello appena concluso è stato solo un esperimento di Balormon, per testare l'efficacia dei Kooun-Yubiwa."

"Balormon?" chiese Taichi, leggermente incredulo. "Perchè questo nome mi ricorda un libro di Tolkien che ho letto un pò di tempo fa?". Yamato alzò brevemente gli occhi al cielo.

"Ad ogni modo..." riprese Piddomon, ignorando l'intervento del Digiprescelto del Coraggio. "...non credo che questa 'pausa' durerà più di qualche ora. Il mio timore è che presto Balormon ripeta questo esperimento in tutto il mondo, provocando un caos mai visto prima, e accumulando ulteriore energia per i suoi scopi nefasti."

La signora Izumi sospirò, non riuscendo a nascondere la sua ansia. "Comprensibile, dal momento che quegli anelli portafortuna si sono diffusi in tutto il mondo. Ma... perchè questo Digimon malvagio vorrebbe scatenare una simile follia?"

"E poi, cosa sarebbe l'altra cosa di cui hai parlato? Accumulare energia?" chiese Gabumon. "E' questo che Balormon ottiene tramite i suoi anelli? A me, se devo dire la verità, sembra un pò prevedibile..."

Piddomon emise un sospiro. "Forse è meglio se ci mettiamo comodi a parlarne... è una storia un pò lunga... Mi scusi per il disturbo, signora Izumi, ma desidererei chiederle il permesso di entrare a casa sua per discutere con suo figlio e i suoi amici..."

"Non c'era neanche bisogno di chiederlo, signor Piddo... prego, si accomodi!" rispose la giovane donna, scostandosi di lato e facendo cenno al Digimon angelico di entrare. Leggermente confuso per il nome con cui si era sentito chiamare, l'angelo esito per un istante. Se i suoi occhi fossero stati visibili, i Digiprescelti, alcuni dei quali stavano trattenendo una risata divertita, avrebbero potuto vederli sbattere.

"Signor Piddo?" chiese con aria spiazzata a Tentomon, il Digimon che gli era più vicino. Il buffo coleottero, che aveva un pò di esperienza in fatto di nomi strani, si grattò la nuca con un artiglio e rispose alla domanda implicita.

"E' un'altra storia un pò lunga... un giorno te la racconterò..."

"Va bene, ora che possiamo parlare con calma, vorremmo sapere qualcosa di più su questo Balormon. Chi è, da dove viene, e quali sono i suoi obiettivi." chiese Taichi a Piddomon e ai Digiprescelti più giovani. Ragazzi e Digimon si erano riuniti nella camera di Koushiro per discutere del problema, e mentre il rossino stava accendendo il suo computer e preparando le dovute connessioni, Piddomon si accingeva a spiegare cosa stava succedendo.

"Tutto è cominciato molto tempo fa, nel Mondo Digitale dell'Est, da dove vengo io..." spiegò l'angelo. "Ancora prima che i cinque Digiprescelti originali iniziassero il loro viaggio a DigiWorld, si era presentata la minaccia di Balormon, un Digimon demoniaco dai grandi poteri e dall'irrefrenabile sete di dominio, oltre che dotato di un'astuzia e una malizia fuori dal comune. Questo demone amava seminare caos e confusione, eppure, a causa della sua natura paradossale, era costretto ad esaudire i desideri di tutti coloro che si presentavano a lui con richieste di potere, vita comoda, felicità, e altri piaceri di questo genere. Era questo, in effetti, il suo potere più insidioso: era in grado di esaudire questi desideri, ma pretendeva dai suoi 'clienti' un pagamento terribile per i suoi favori."

"Fatemi indovinare: ogni Digimon al quale veniva esaudito un desiderio, doveva accettare di diventare uno schiavo di Balormon. Ho indovinato?" chiese Yamato, intuendo dove il discorso di Piddomon stesse portando. L'angelo confermò le sue supposizioni con un cenno affermativo.

"Proprio così... in ogni 'cliente', Balormon immetteva una frazione infinitesima dei suoi dati, che in seguito poteva attivare a suo piacimento per prendere il controllo di quel Digimon. Certo, nessuna delle sue vittime era al corrente di quello che davvero stava accadendo: Balormon inoculava i suoi dati nelle sue vittime convincendole di aver semplicemente bisogno di una parte dei LORO dati per realizzare le loro richieste, e riuscendo così ad avvicinarle senza problemi. Il suo obiettivo era quello di procurarsi un invisibile esercito di schiavi inconsapevoli, che poi avrebbe scatenato sul Mondo Digitale e, probabilmente, anche su quello Reale prima che i Digiprescelti si presentassero e potessero intervenire. Per fortuna, in seguito ad alcuni disordini scoppiati in vari settori di DigiWorld, Gennai-san convocò un gruppo di Digimon della luce, tra cui c'ero anch'io, e fece delle ricerche per venire a capo di quel mistero. Tutte le tracce ci condussero a Balormon, e decidemmo di attaccarlo di sorpresa, prima che potesse racimolare abbastanza schiavi da minacciare seriamente DigiWorld. Non essendo ancora arrivati i Digiprescelti, fummo costretti ad arrangiarci con quello che avevamo: alcuni Champion e Ultimate contro un Mega."

"Capisco... non dev'essere stata un'impresa facile..." replicò Sora.

L'angelo fece una breve pausa, per consentire ai ragazzi di elaborare la sua storia e per riprendere fiato, poi proseguì. "Infatti. Per quanto fossimo riusciti a cogliere Balormon con la guardia abbassata, rimaneva comunque molto potente. Diversi di noi caddero nello scontro, ma alla fine riuscimmo ad esaurire le energie del nostro avversario, al punto che fummo capaci di sigillarlo ed inviarlo nella dimensione intermedia tra il Mondo Reale e il Mondo Digitale... ovvero, Internet. Non avevamo le risorse necessarie ad annientarlo definitivamente, considerando che Azulongmon-sama era stato sigillato, secoli prima, da quelli che sarebbero poi diventati i Dark Masters. Potevamo solo sperare che queste nostre misure fossero sufficienti a neutralizzarlo."

"Ma, a quanto abbiamo avuto modo di vedere, così non è stato..." concluse Taichi.

Piddomon scosse la testa. "Purtroppo no... eravamo convinti che non avrebbe avuto le risorse per proseguire con i suoi piani, ma recentemente, Gennai-san ha rilevato alcuni disturbi in una zona della rete poco frequentata... e dopo aver svolto ulteriori ricerche, ha scoperto che una vera e propria fortezza digitale, costruita in quella zona, interferiva con il traffico dei dati che passavano. Chiaramente, questo si è scoperto tardi, visto che si trattava di una zona attraverso la quale passavano pochi dati, e gli utenti di Internet nel Mondo Reale non avvertivano che un rallentamento delle connessioni nelle rare volte in cui si collegavano a siti corrispondenti a quel settore della rete. Comunque, Gennai-san e alcuni dei superstiti del gruppo che aveva affrontato Balormon in passato hanno deciso di controllare... e, dopo essermi infiltrato nella fortezza digitale, ho avuto la conferma dei nostri timori: Balormon si era riorganizzato, aveva riunito sotto di sè un gruppo di Digimon malvagi a lui fedeli, e aveva ideato un altro dei suoi malefici piani per impadronirsi dei due mondi."

"Ovvero, la storia dei Kooun-Yubiwa... adesso mi è tutto più chiaro..." rispose Jyou. "Tuttavia, rimangono vari punti che non ho capito: per esempio, come mai adesso ha deciso di interessarsi agli esseri umani? E come funzionano quegli anelli con cui Balormon li controlla? E poi... come ha fatto Balormon ad aprirsi dei Digiport per far arrivare i suoi anelli e i suoi scagnozzi nel Mondo Reale? Ci sono diversi elementi che non tornano..."

Questa volta, fu il piccolo Iori a rispondere. "Mentre stavamo arrivando, Piddomon ci ha spiegato che, a quanto sembra, Balormon ha scoperto che le emozioni negative e la bramosia degli esseri umani, quando viene loro allentata la briglia, producono un'energia che lui è in grado di utilizzare per scopi a lui vantaggiosi... i Kooun-Yubiwa funzionano proprio così: per crearli, Balormon ha infuso in alcuni frammenti di materiale digitale una piccola parte dei suoi dati, esattamente come faceva in passato con i Digimon che asserviva."

"Esattamente..." riprese Piddomon. "Grazie ai suoi dati, contenuti in quei malefici anelli, Balormon è in grado di influenzare le azioni degli esseri umani: le vittime di questo controllo mentale perdono buona parte delle loro inibizioni e del loro senso morale, e cercano di trovare il modo più rapido di realizzare i loro desideri più impellenti, e spesso più nascosti. Per esempio, Hikari, quando quella tua compagna ti ha aggredito, è stato perchè il suo Kooun-Yubiwa ha riportato alla luce un'antipatia che lei provava nei tuoi confronti. Sotto il controllo dell'anello, lei ha cercato di sfogare questo sentimento nel modo più diretto. Anche i furti che si sono verificati in città altro non sono che il risultato dell'influsso dei Kooun-Yubiwa e del loro potere di esasperare i desideri delle loro vittime: coloro che erano sotto il controllo degli anelli hanno cercato, semplicemente, il modo più rapido di impadronirsi dei loro oggetti del desiderio..."

"E' una cosa terribile..." mormorò Hikari.

"Però, ancora non si spiega quale utile ricavi Balormon da tutta questa messinscena..." proseguì Taichi.

Ken alzò la testa, riprendendo il discorso. "Ci stavamo arrivando adesso... sembra che, mentre le vittime sono sotto il controllo dell'anello, producano una grande quantità di energia negativa a causa delle loro azioni e dei pensieri egoistici che vengono alla luce. I Kooun-Yubiwa canalizzano questa energia, inviandola direttamente al loro creatore e ai suoi scagnozzi. Il piano di Balormon consisteva proprio in questo: diffondere gli anelli per tutto il mondo, in modo da poter prendere il controllo di migliaia di giovani in un colpo solo, e ottenere così una quantità incalcolabile di energia..."

"Cavolo... adesso sì che si spiega tutto..." rispose Taichi deglutendo.

Piddomon annuì cupamente. "Infatti... questo è stato il suo piano per tutto questo tempo, e temo di dover dire che ormai non c'è più nulla che possiamo fare per radunare i Kooun-Yubiwa sparsi per tutto il mondo. Non so esattamente cosa se ne faccia di tutta quell'energia, ma penso di poter dire con relativa sicurezza che la aggiungerà alla sua in modo da incrementare a dismisura il suo potere. Se questo dovesse accadere, con tutti i Kooun-Yubiwa sparsi per il mondo..."

"...diventerebbe praticamente inarrestabile, vero?" concluse Daisuke, scuotendo la testa e rendendosi conto di quanto brutta fosse la situazione. "Avevo avuto una mezza idea di usare Imperialdramon per raggiungere altri paesi e cercare di neutralizzare quegli stupidi anelli, ma mi è venuto in mente che non sarebbe servito a nulla... immagino che ormai gli anelli siano troppo diffusi per poterli radunare e distruggere prima che Balormon li attivi di nuovo, eh?"

"Temo di sì..." rispose Jyou, prima che un'altra domanda balenasse nella sua mente. "Ma... una domanda... se Balormon era confinato in rete, e lo è tuttora, come ha fatto a diffondere i suoi anelli nel Mondo Reale? Ha trovato un Digiport sconosciuto, o che altro?"

Piddomon scosse la testa. "Questo, non mi è dato di saperlo. Posso ipotizzare che la barriera che separa Internet dai due mondi si sia in qualche modo indebolita, forse a causa dell'incidente di Diaboromon tre anni fa, o per le battaglie contro Galfmon e MaloMyotismon. Oppure, è stato Balormon stesso a trovare un modo di aprirsi dei piccoli Digiport personali, grazie ai quali lui e i suoi servitori hanno diffuso gli anelli nel Mondo Reale. Ad ogni modo, quello che conta è che Balormon sta per scatenare un autentico pandemonio nel Mondo Reale, e che le energie prodotte dalle persone controllate dai Kooun-Yubiwa andranno a lui, conferendogli poteri inauditi. Deve essere fermato prima che questo accada: per questo mi sono rivolto a voi, sapendo che non sarei mai stato in grado di oppormi a lui da solo. La nostra unica possibilità è attaccare Balormon nella sua stessa tana mentre è ancora vulnerabile, prima che possa arrivargli l'energia degli esseri umani."

Daisuke sogghignò spavaldamente, sbattendosi un pugno sul palmo della mano. "Il che significa, un bell'attacco diretto..."

"Beh, allora non ci saranno problemi! Gli attacchi diretti sono il nostro forte, non è così, Dai?" esclamò DemiVeemon, eccitato all'idea di imbarcarsi nella nuova avventura. Il nuovo leader dei bambini prescelti alzò un pollice. "Puoi dirlo, DemiVeemon! Noi e i nostri amici siamo una squadra imbattibile!"

"Io aspetterei ad esultare..." avvertì Yamato. "Innanzitutto, per raggiungere Balormon dobbiamo prima sapere in che punto della rete si trovi la sua fortezza, cosa che Koushiro e Miyako stanno cercando di fare in questo momento..." Indicò con un cenno del capo il Digiprescelto della Conoscenza, la sua aiutante, Tentomon ed Hawkmon, che erano in quel momento impegnati in una frenetica ricerca in rete, seguendo alcune indicazioni date loro da Piddomon stesso.

"Inoltre..." andò avanti Takeru. "...per avere qualche possibilità di fermare Balormon ci troveremo a doverlo sfidare nella sua stessa tana, dove lui sarà chiaramente in vantaggio. Piddomon ci ha avvertito che, oltre ai suoi tre scagnozzi, Balormon può contare anche su un piccolo esercito di Digimon malvagi e distruttivi..."

Il Digimon angelico confermò. "Sì, è così... Balormon è riuscito, non so esattamente come, a procurarsi una notevole quantità di feroci creature chiamate Cyclonemon, violenti Digimon mutanti di livello Champion. Sono molto numerosi, quindi anche con i vostri Digimon ad un livello più alto, potrebbero finire con lo stancarci... abbiamo bisogno di un piano d'attacco, o non riusciremo mai a niente. Ma per formularlo, dobbiamo prima attendere di trovare il nascondiglio di Balormon e cercare di saperne qualcosa di più."

"Cavolo, ma abbiamo un tempo limitatissimo!" esclamò Daisuke. "Non per non avere fiducia, ma Koushiro-san e Miyako saranno in grado di individuare quella stupida fortezza in tempo per permetterci di..."

"Ragazzi, venite a vedere!" esclamò improvvisamente Miyako, interrompendo il discorso di Daisuke. "Abbiamo individuato una zona della rete dove il traffico è particolarmente lento... le ricerche potrebbero essere ad una svolta!"

Mentre tutti i presenti si voltavano verso la ragazza con gli occhiali e si radunavano attorno alla scrivania, curiosi di vedere a cosa aveva portato la ricerca dei due esperti di computer, Daisuke si mise una mano davanti alla bocca e grugnì con tono irritato. "Okay, okay... ammutolisco..."

"Una zona in cui i dati viaggiano lentamente?" chiese Armadillomon, sporgendosi leggermente in avanti dalla sua posizione tra le braccia di Iori e gettando un'occhiata allo schermo del PC di Koushiro. "E questo cosa dovrebbe voler dire?"

"E' semplice..." rispose il Digiprescelto della Conoscenza. "I dati si muovono lentamente quando c'è molto traffico, e gli algoritmi di multiplexing devono ordinarne e smistarne una gran quantità. Ma Piddomon ci ha informato che Balormon si è nascosto in una zona della rete poco frequentata, in modo da ridurre al minimo il rischio di farsi scoprire. Io e Miyako abbiamo fatto una ricerca per trovare, sul server giapponese di Google, alcuni dei siti meno frequentati, e ci siamo collegati ad essi, controllandoli uno alla volta... finchè, una volta arrivati su uno di questi, non abbiamo notato che la connessione era rallentata sensibilmente. Se non c'è molto traffico, allora posso concludere che c'è qualcosa d'altro che disturba il flusso dei dati..." Si spostò dal suo posto in modo che i suoi compagni potessero vedere cosa c'era sullo schermo: il sito a cui lui e Miyako si erano collegati parlava di un villaggio giapponese di nome Aizu-Wakamatsu, e presentava un gradevole sfondo bianco decorato con petali di ciliegio cadenti, sul quale spiccavano delle pittoresche foto di una cittadina rurale che sembrava ancora ferma a diversi anni prima.

"Aizu-Wakamatsu..." Iori lesse i kanji in cima allo schermo. "Ne ho già sentito parlare, anche se di sfuggita..."

"Non è una città molto conosciuta, quindi il suo sito non è molto frequentato." continuò a spiegare Hawkmon. "Non mi stupirei se Balormon avesse costruito la sua fortezza nella zona delle rete corrispondente a questo sito..."

"Lo sapremo presto..." proseguì Koushiro, muovendo il suo mouse e cliccando su un menu di opzioni in modo da far comparire sullo schermo alcune finestre di dialogo. Dopo aver digitato un'altra serie di comandi, il rossino si concesse un sorriso soddisfatto. "Bene. Credo che ormai ci siamo. Taichi, puoi attivare un momento il tuo Digivice? Dovrebbe darci la conferma che cerchiamo..."

Il leader del primo gruppo tirò fuori il congegno elettronico dalla tasca e premette un pulsante, puntandone poi lo schermo verso il PC di Koushiro. "Detto, fatto! Forza, Digivice, fai il tuo lavoro!"

Lo schermo del piccolo congegno iniziò a brillare e ad inviare dati al computer che gli stava davanti, emettendo dei frequenti _bip bip_. Dopo qualche istante, sullo schermo del PC apparve un'altra finestra, questa volta simile ad un pop-up, nella quale era visibile uno scorcio di un panorama familiare a Taichi e a Yamato: sembrava una versione ingigantita dell'interno di un computer, con gigantesche componenti elettroniche sparse su un terreno verde e completamente piatto, solcato da linee argentate perfettamente geometriche. Il cielo sopra di esso era completamente nero e ingombrato di nuvole dalle sfumature bluastre, spezzato di tanto in tanto da scariche elettriche o da scie di luce blu che sfrecciavano come comete. Era esattamente uguale al paesaggio che loro due e Sora si erano trovati davanti durante la loro prova al tempio di Azulongmon, quando avevano affrontato il Diaboromon illusorio.

"Questo dovrebbe essere Internet, giusto?" chiese Takeru. Il fratello maggiore annuì in tono di conferma. "Sì, Takeru... e ora, vediamo se la fortezza di Balormon si trova da queste parti..."

Furono Ken e Wormmon i primi a notare qualcosa sullo schermo. "Guardate! Sullo sfondo... mi sembra di vedere qualcosa..." disse il Digiprescelto della Bontà, indicando con lo sguardo un'enorme ombra nera di forma quasi rettangolare che torreggiava sul resto dello scenario, e sulla quale diverse delle scie blu che apparivano nel cielo andavano a sbattere, disintegrandosi. Piddomon si fece avanti, e osservò attentamente l'immagine nella finestra, cercando di distinguerne i particolari.

"Ci... siamo arrivati?" chiese timidamente Wormmon. "E' il palazzo di Balormon?"

"Hmmm... dovremmo esserci, sì... non sarebbe possibile un esame più ravvicinato di quella sagoma?" chiese il Digimon angelico a Koushiro, che subito annuì e cliccò un paio di volte sulla finestra più recente, facendo apparire un'altra lista di opzioni. Dopo che ne ebbe selezionata una, l'immagine fece uno zoom, rivelando maggiori particolari sull'enorme costruzione ombreggiata: un palazzo dall'aspetto futuristico, dalle pareti grigie e lucide intervallate da finestre oscurate e luci intermittenti di vari colori, che dall'aspetto sembrava fatto di acciaio e cemento. Lo sguardo di Piddomon si mosse verso l'alto, e poi verso il basso, esaminando attentamente tutte le caratteristiche dell'edificio, prima che il Digimon angelico facesse un cenno affermativo con il capo.

"Sì, ci siamo... è il palazzo di Balormon!" disse, semplicemente. Alcuni dei Digiprescelti più espressivi, in particolare Taichi e Daisuke, strinsero i pugni in segno di riuscita. "Ora, però, dobbiamo cercare di raggiungerlo... voi avete un modo per aprire un Digiport, non è vero?"

"Domanda superflua... Allora, ragazzi, io e Koushiro-san resteremo qui a monitorarvi, ed eventualmente ad aggiornarvi sulle ultime novità, mentre voi sistemate Balormon, giusto? In tal caso, buona fortuna!" rispose Miyako, tirando fuori il suo D-3 e attivandolo in corrispondenza della finestra. Con un sorrisetto sulle labbra, la Digiprescelta occhialuta si preparò a pronunciare la frase-tormentone che era ormai diventata il suo 'marchio di fabbrica'. "Okay, ragazzi, allacciatevi le cinture di sicurezza... si parte! DIGIPORT OPEN! Pronti, Digiprescelti? ATTIVARSI!"

"Siamo attivi... e pronti a tutto!" esclamò Taichi, ponendosi davanti al computer, Digivice pronto alla mano, mentre Koushiro, Miyako, Tentomon e Hawkmon si spostavano per non farsi inghiottire dal vortice creato dal portale. La finestra iniziò ad emettere luce, la cui intensità crebbe sempre di più fino ad inglobare l'intera stanza, e tutti i Digiprescelti, assieme ai loro partner e a Piddomon, vennero risucchiati nel Digiport, scomparendo dal Mondo Reale.

"Già... buona fortuna, ragazzi... credo proprio che ce ne sarà bisogno..." mormorò Koushiro, osservando i suoi amici scomparire nei meandri della rete...

Daisuke trattenne il fiato, chiudendo gli occhi a causa delle abbaglianti luci multicolore che stavano assalendo la sua retina durante il loro viaggio attraverso il Digiport. Si sentiva sfrecciare in un tunnel di luce bianca e scarlatta, le orecchie bombardate da strani suoni che sembravano ululati del vento tra gli alberi e versioni incupite di una sirena dei pompieri... Era passato un pò di tempo dall'ultima volta che lui e i suoi compagni avevano oltrepassato un portale, e si era un pò disabituato alla sensazione di assenza di peso e di confusione che il viaggio dimensionale dava. Per qualche istante, il ragazzino si sentì precipitare, per poi rallentare e restare dolcemente sospeso in aria... poi una forte folata di vento (o almeno, il suo equivalente in termini di trasferimenti dimensionali...) lo scagliò in avanti, verso quello che ai suoi occhi abbacinati sembrava un grosso globo di luce smeraldina...

...e finì per farlo atterrare poco elegantemente sul suo fondoschiena!

"Oooow!" esclamò Daisuke, strizzando ulteriormente gli occhi e massaggiandosi la parte colpita. "Ma perchè sono sempre io quello che fa queste figure?"

"Dovresti chiedere all'autore di questa fanfiction, Dai..." gli rispose la vocetta di Veemon, che in qualche modo gli era finito sulla testa. "E' lui che organizza tutto... comunque, mi sembra che siamo arrivati senza altri problemi. Gli altri ci sono già... e vedo che anche i tuoi vestiti sono quelli di DigiWorld!"

Dopo aver aperto gli occhi, Daisuke si ritrovò seduto sulla stessa, immensa pianura verde, percorsa da fili argentati e costellata di componenti elettronici che aveva visto alcuni istanti prima sullo schermo del PC di Koushiro. Guardandosi bene, si rese conto di quello che gli aveva detto Veemon un attimo prima - aveva addosso la sua classica giacca blu decorata a fiamme rosse, pantaloncini corti e scarpe da ginnastica, conferma che era riapparso nel Mondo Digitale o in qualche luogo affine. Dopo essersi accucciato per permettere a Veemon di scendere più facilmente dalla sua testa, si guardò attorno per vedere se i suoi amici c'erano tutti. Ebbe la conferma un attimo dopo: i suoi amici, i loro compagni Digimon, e Piddomon erano per la maggior parte sdraiati o seduti sul terreno artificiale, ancora un pò frastornati dal viaggio attraverso il Digiport. Altri si erano appena rialzati, e stavano controllando le condizioni dei loro compagni, si stavano aiutando a rialzarsi e stavano gettando delle rapide occhiate al paesaggio attorno a sè, per assicurarsi di essere giunti a destinazione.

"Hey, Daisuke! Tutto bene?" gli chiese Ken, avvicinandosi al suo migliore amico e tendendogli una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Daisuke accettò l'aiuto e rispose con un cenno della testa. "Sì... grazie, Ken... solo, non ricordavo che attraversare un Digiport fosse così sconvolgente... ci siamo tutti e stiamo tutti bene, spero..."

L'ex-Imperatore, che aveva addosso i suoi poco appariscenti abiti grigi - divisa e pantaloni lunghi con scarpe nere - si rivolse al gruppo di Digiprescelti e Digimon che stava dietro di lui. "Sì, ci dovremmo essere... ragazzi, tutto a posto? Non manca nessuno?"

"Tutto ok, Ken! Abbiamo già fatto il conteggio!" rispose Taichi, alzando una mano per farsi notare. Tutti i ragazzi prescelti avevano addosso i loro abiti da DigiWorld, e in quel momento si stavano ripulendo dalla polvere. "E mi sembra che siamo arrivati proprio a destinazione... Guardate là!"

Seguendo il braccio di Taichi, che indicava un punto dietro di loro, i ragazzi spostarono immediatamente lo sguardo verso l'immensa ombra nera, interrotta qua e là da qualche spia luminosa, che dominava il paesaggio, dando una sensazione di minaccia e malvagità. Dal vivo, il palazzo di Balormon sembrava ancora più terrificante di quanto non avessero visto sullo schermo, e il senso di inquietudine era acuito dai cupi bagliori azzurri emanati dal cielo nero sopra di loro, e dalle scie azzurre - che ora i ragazzi e i Digimon sapevano essere dati - che sfrecciavano sopra di loro, andando a schiantarsi sull'enorme costruzione.

Piddomon volse freddamente lo sguardo al tetto dell'edificio, stringendo gli occhi dietro l'elmetto che indossava.

"Sì, ci siamo arrivati... questo è il palazzo di Balormon..."

CONTINUA...

Note dell'autore: Come capitolo, questo mi ha convinto decisamente più del precedente. Spero che anche a voi sia più gradito del 3... e vi posso anticipare che nel prossimo capitolo vedremo finalmente un pò di azione! I Digiprescelti dovranno elaborare una strategia per entrare nella tana di Balormon, e cercare in qualche modo di sconfiggere i suoi scagnozzi, prima che il suo piano si compia...

Non ho molto da dire in queste note di fine capitolo, perciò vi mando tanti saluti e spero di riuscire a scrivere il mio Capitolo 5 in tempo utile! Restate sintonizzati, lasciatemi una recensione... e alla prossima!

Justice Gundam


	5. L'attacco alla fortezza

**Digimon Adventure 02: Lord of Digital Rings**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Ancora una volta, do il bentornato ai fan di questa storia! Nel capitolo che vi apprestate a leggere, vedremo finalmente un pò di azione, allorchè i nostri amici si avventureranno nella fortezza di Balormon e le battaglie con Marilismon, Ahuizomon, MaleBrancmon e i loro Cyclonemon entreranno nel vivo... riusciranno i Digiprescelti e i Digimon a mandare all'aria i piani del temibile demone prima che sia troppo tardi per fermarlo?

Ken: La risposta la sai tu... noi, che cosa possiamo risponderti se non 'aspettiamo e vediamo'? -- U

Justice: Hehee... è che ai lettori piace un pò di teatralità e di preambolo prima che l'azione cominci! Come hanno detto molti, ci vuole un pò di comicità di tanto in tanto per spezzare la tensione!

Wormmon: Comunque... spero che le cose si risolvano per il meglio.

Gatomon: E speriamo che il qui presente autore non abbia qualcuna delle sue idee strampalate per guastarci la giornata...

Justice: Tranquilla, Gatomon... le mie idee non sono poi COSI' assurde, dopotutto...

Gatomon: (alza le spalle)

Justice: Ehm... okay, ho capito... -- U

Koushiro: Intanto, io e Miyako siamo fermi nel Mondo Reale a fare da controllori della situazione...

Miyako: Uffa! E io che speravo di avere una parte un pò più sostanziale in questa fanfiction! Stupido autore... 

Justice: Hey, vi sto facendo fare un lavoro importante! Mica potevate andare in rete senza qualcuno che vi tenesse d'occhio e fosse pronto ad intervenire in caso di pericolo! E visto che tu e Koushiro siete i geni del computer di turno...

Miyako: Va bene, va bene... vedremo di fare del nostro meglio!

Justice: E poi, non ho mica detto... ops, è il momento di rispondere alle review! Ragazzi, volete fare gli onori?

Veemon: Certamente! E cominciamo dall'immancabile Topomouse, che ci invia una breve ma esauriente recensione. Siamo contenti che l'intermezzo comico ti sia piaciuto, e grazie dei complimenti!

Takeru: Passiamo ora ad Hikari-Kanna: l'autore si dice soddisfatto che tu abbia gradito la parte comica, e vuole inoltre comunicarti che ha dato un'occhiata alla tua fanfiction: come prima storia, promette molto bene!

Justice: Approfitterei inoltre per spiegarmi con Hikari-Kanna: sai, in realtà a me piacciono anche le coppie Koushiro/Mimi e Takeru/Hikari, ma per questa saga ho voluto fare qualcosa di diverso, con altre coppie di mio gradimento. Grazie anche a Killkenny per la recensione... e per il suo buon consiglio! Non ti preoccupare, farò del mio meglio per assicurarmi che anche questo capitolo venga bene! Sono contento che tu abbia trovato Balormon e i suoi scagnozzi dei cattivi più ragionevoli della media... E darò un'occhiata alle tue fanfic non appena potrò!

Ken: Rispondo io a Catgirl... Ehm, che dire, mi sembra che tu sia una mia fan, con tutti quei nomignoli che mi affibbi... che dire, sono lusingato... e sono contento che tu stia meglio! L'autore ti ringrazia immensamente per le tue lodi (anche se continua a dire di non essere COSI' bravo), e ti fa tanti auguri!

Wormmon: Ottimo, Ken! Passiamo ora alla nostra amica Rika88, che nota come Tokyo sia la... come posso dire... 'meta preferita' degli invasori in ogni serie animata giapponese. Immagino che i giapponesi siano un pò egocentrici di loro...

Gomamon: L'autore stesso non si è ancora dimenticato delle 'festicciole' (soprattutto nei pressi della Tokyo Tower) viste in anime quali Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, Aura Battler Dunbine, e compagnia bella... per il resto, beh, la stessa domanda sull'esistenza dei registi la si potrebbe fare ai protagonisti di 'Duel Masters'... fanno un commento del genere ad ogni episodio! Siamo inoltre contenti che tu abbia trovato esaurienti le spiegazioni nel capitolo precedente. L'autore non è uno a cui piace lasciare buchi nella trama (se non per riempirli in seguito...).

Daisuke: Tocca a me, e rispondo a Kari89... uhmmm, questa recensione mi sembra più un collage di altre recensioni... perciò, per ogni risposta, ti rimando a quando detto sopra! - Comunque, non aver paura di esprimere le tue opinioni! E' sentendo i vari punti di vista che un autore può regolarsi e migliorare!

Jyou: Grazie anche a Driger per i suoi complimenti... e credo che alcune delle tue domande avranno una risposta in questo capitolo. Per la storia del cambio dei vestiti... beh, questo forse è un aspetto che l'autore avrebbe dovuto considerare meglio... ad ogni modo, grazie infinite, e resta sintonizzata! Tra non molto, c'è la possibilità che l'autore pubblichi, giusto come assaggio, il primo capitolo della sua terza fanfiction di Digimon, 'Invasion', che sarà scritta in seguito, in parallelo con 'Digimon Zero'!

Justice: Amico Fuzio, ti ringrazio per i complimenti, ed eccoti il capitolo 5! Non credere che Balormon andrà giù tanto facilmente, ha qualche sorpresina in serbo...

Gatomon: E per finire, qui abbiamo la review di una nuova fan, Titty. Siamo contenti che 'Adventure 02 Reload' ti sia piaciuta, e speriamo con questa storia di fare il bis! Per il resto... aspetta e vedrai! Accidenti, un bel pò di recensioni per questo capitolo!

Justice: Già... e devo dire che sono contento che la mia storia abbia così tanto successo! Ecco a voi il nuovo capitolo, buona lettura!

**Capitolo 5 - L'attacco alla fortezza**

"Sì, ci siamo arrivati... questo è il palazzo di Balormon!"

Le parole di Piddomon risuonarono quasi come una sentenza nelle orecchie dei Digiprescelti. La transizione in Internet era riuscita, e ora si trovavano di fronte al nascondiglio da cui il loro nuovo nemico stava dirigendo il suo insidioso piano di conquista. Da quella posizione, l'enorme fortezza incombeva sui ragazzi e sui loro Digimon come un gigante oscuro, avvolgendoli con la sua ombra.

"Quindi, Balormon si trova lì, da qualche parte..." disse Taichi dopo qualche attimo di teso silenzio. "Dobbiamo cercare di introdurci nel palazzo, scovarlo e sconfiggerlo prima che possa attivare di nuovo i Kooun-Yubiwa..."

Il Digimon angelico annuì. "Precisamente. Ma entrare al suo interno sarà un'impresa, ora che Balormon sospetta del nostro arrivo. Avrà già predisposto le sue truppe di Cyclonemon per accoglierci..."

La discussione venne interrotta da un acuto squillo proveniente dai D-3 di Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Iori e Ken. I cinque ragazzi abbassarono lo sguardo verso i loro Digivice, raccogliendoli e dando un'occhiata allo schermo, che li avvisava di una comunicazione in corso.

"Dev'essere Koushiro-san..." affermò Iori, premendo un pulsante del D-3. "Probabilmente vuole assicurarsi che il nostro arrivo in rete sia avvenuto senza problemi..."

Il volto dai capelli rossi di Koushiro apparve sugli schermi dei dispositivi elettronici come conferma delle supposizioni del giovane Digiprescelto.

"Hey, Koushiro!" salutò Daisuke. "Tutto bene là nel Mondo Reale?"

"Salve, ragazzi..." rispose il Digiprescelto della Conoscenza. "Vedo che siete arrivati tutti, senza eccezione. Qui nel Mondo Reale la situazione è sotto controllo, almeno per ora... Per quanto riguarda i vostri Digimon, stanno tutti bene?"

"Sicuro!" si sentì la vocetta acuta di Veemon. Il vivace draghetto si era arrampicato sulla spalla di Daisuke per partecipare anche lui alla conversazione. "Ora che ci troviamo in un luogo in cui c'è un costante afflusso di dati, mantenere le nostre forme Rookie è meno stancante! Ci siamo tutti e siamo carichi!"

"Ottimo!" rispose Miyako, inserendosi a sua volta nella conversazione. "Allora, io e Koushiro-san stiamo iniziando una scannerizzazione sistematica della fortezza, in modo da renderci conto di quali potrebbero essere le vie d'accesso più sicure e i suoi punti deboli."

"L'operazione è ancora in corso, e potrebbe volerci un pò per completarla." riprse Koushiro, volgendo di nuovo lo sguardo alla tastiera del suo PC, e iniziando a premere pulsanti. "Vi invieremo i dati non appena sarà stata ultimata... Vi chiedo soltanto di attendere qualche minuto."

"Grazie infinite dell'aiuto, amici!" rispose Takeru. "Credo che ci sarà indispensabile per riuscire in questa impresa!"

"Di niente! E mi raccomando, fate del vostro meglio, là in rete!" proseguì Miyako aggiustandosi gli occhiali. "Se vi farete sconfiggere, farete una ben magra figura!"

Daisuke non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di prendere in giro la sua amica-nemica. "Non ti preoccupare, Miss Secchiona! Ormai siamo esperti di avventure digitali... e poi, io non ho ancora finito di rompere le scatole ad una certa signorina di mia conoscenza!"

Mentre Veemon si metteva a sghignazzare, il volto di Miyako assunse un pericoloso colore rosso infuocato e passò prepotentemente in primo piano, nascondendo il sorpreso Koushiro. "GRRRR... RINGRAZIA CHE SEI IN RETE E IO SONO FERMA QUI A MONITORARVI, SGORBIO! Altrimenti avresti potuto benissimo dire addio a qualcuno dei tuoi denti!"

Daisuke le rispose abbassando la palpebra inferiore e mostrandole la lingua. Gli altri Digiprescelti scossero la testa, ormai abituati agli scambi di frecciate tra i loro due compagni.

Nel frattempo, però, anche i Digiprescelti più grandi avevano ricevuto un messaggio da qualcuno. Lo schermo dei loro Digivice vecchio modello si era illuminato, e stava emettendo dei suoni acuti simili allo squillo di un cellulare. I ragazzi tirarono fuori i piccoli dispositivi elettronici, spalacando leggermente gli occhi quando un raggio di luce bianca uscì dallo schermo e si alzò con leggerezza verso il cielo nero sopra di loro. Un'immagine eterea ed inconsistente cominciò ad apparire all'interno della colonna di luce, prendendo lentamente forma fino a rivelarsi per una figura umanoide avvolta in un elegante saio bianco, dal volto giovanile e sorridente che ai ragazzi era familiare...

"Gennai-san!" esclamò Taichi, estasiato di rivedere la saggia guida del Mondo Digitale. Tutti i ragazzi sembravano altrettanto felici della visita del loro vecchio amico, per quanto non stesse avvenendo nelle circostanze più favorevoli.

Dopo aver rivolto un sorriso e un inchino ai suoi giovani amici, Gennai iniziò a parlare. "Piacere di rivedervi, ragazzi... vedo che, purtroppo, ancora una volta siete coinvolti nei problemi del Mondo Digitale... credetemi, mi dispiace di non avervi avvisato della crisi, ma speravo che si potesse risolvere senza dovervi interpellare, e senza farvi correre altri rischi..."

Yamato fugò le preoccupazioni del loro vecchio amico con un cenno della mano. "No, non ti scusare, Gennai... tutto questo è quello che abbiamo accettato il giorno in cui abbiamo incontrato i nostri Digimon..." si chinò per accarezzare la testa a Gabumon. "...anche se all'epoca non sapevamo ancora cosa questo volesse veramente dire..."

"Possiamo affermare, come si suol dire, che sono rischi del mestiere..." Fu Gomamon a fare un riassunto conciso.

"E poi, ormai la situazione non è risolvibile in altro modo..." continuò Jyou, emettendo un sospiro ansioso. "Se non interveniamo, Balormon scatenerà il caos nel nostro mondo e in quello Digitale. E' nostro dovere intervenire..."

"Sono felice di sentire queste parole da voi, ragazzi..." proseguì Gennai. "E vorrei cercare di fare qualcosa per darvi una mano, se non altro fornendovi tutte le informazioni che ho su Balormon e sui suoi uomini..."

"Grazie, Gennai-san, credo che ci saranno molto utili..." rispose Biyomon. La guida del Mondo Digitale si schiarì la gola e iniziò a parlare.

"Allora, da quanto ho avuto modo di scoprire..." disse Gennai "...il grosso dell'armata di Balormon è composta da Digimon mutanti chiamati Cyclonemon... ecco, questo è uno di essi..." L'immagine della guida di DigiWorld scomparve, per lasciare il posto a quella di un'enorme mostro semi-umanoide simile ad un Greymon disgustosamente mutato, con un braccio sproporzionato rispetto all'altro e grandi fauci da coccodrillo, contorte in una smorfia feroce.

Jyou spalancò gli occhi, deglutendo un pò di saliva. "Mamma mia, hanno un aspetto impressionante..."

Anche Gomamon sembrava un pò intimorito dall'aspetto di quel colosso. "Certo, non è un tipo che vorrei incontrare per le strade di notte..." mormorò la fochina, gli occhi leggermente spalancati.

"So, grazie alle informazioni raccolte da Piddomon, che Balormon ha con sè diverse decine di questi selvaggi e crudeli Digimon predatori..." proseguì Gennai, riapparendo sullo schermo dopo che l'immagine del Cyclonemon si fu dissolta. "Vi consiglio di stare attenti. Sono soltanto di livello Champion, ma ce ne sono molti, e per di più sono molto forti e resistenti, anche se non molto intelligenti. Non sarà facile introdursi nel palazzo con quei mostri di guardia... vi posso solo consigliare di cercare di evitarli il più possibile. Anche se temo non sarà facile, visto che saranno sparsi per tutta la fortezza..."

"Va bene, Gennai-san... ci staremo attenti!" rispose Sora con un cenno della testa. Gennai fece un cenno d'approvazione, poi continuò.

"Balormon può inoltre contare sui servigi di tre Digimon malvagi, tutti di livello Ultimate." asserì, facendo apparire sopra di sè le immagini di un'elegante creatura metà donna e metà serpente con quattro braccia, una belva simile ad una pantera ma con squame da rettile e una mano sulla coda, e un possente demone alato armato di tridente. "Questi sono i suoi scagnozzi... rispettivamente, si tratta di Marilismon, Ahuizomon e MaleBrancmon: della prima, sappiamo che si occupa di strategia generale e di programmazione, e che è in grado di assumere forma umana come Arukenimon e Mummymon sapevano fare a loro tempo. Pensiamo sia stata lei ad occuparsi della diffusione dei Kooun-Yubiwa sulla Terra. Non so molto altro su di lei, se non che è un'esperta stratega, e una combattente altrettanto abile. Vi consiglio di avvicinarla con prudenza."

Agumon strinse gli occhi, guardando con attenzione la creatura serpentina. "Dev'essere lei quel Digimon che Dai ha incontrato l'altro giorno... ti ricordi, Taichi? Quella che ha cercato di offrirgli quell'anello..." disse infine. Taichi storse il naso, osservando a sua volta l'immagine di Marilismon. "Sì, può essere..."

La successiva immagine che Gennai indicò fu quella del rettile-pantera. "Il secondo degli uomini di Balormon è Ahuizomon, un Digimon acquatico esperto di spionaggio e mimetismo. Probabilmente, il suo scopo era tenere d'occhio gli eventi nel Mondo Reale e assicurarsi che i Digiprescelti dei vari stati non venissero a scoprire nulla finchè non fosse stato troppo tardi. E' abile negli attacchi a sorpresa, quindi restate pronti: i suoi attacchi potrebbero provenire da ogni direzione."

"Un Digimon acquatico, eh?" commentò Gomamon, inclinando la testa e guardando con disapprovazione la mostruosa lucertola. "Già a guardarlo così non mi piace... e credo mi piacerà ancora meno quando lo incontrerò!"

Gennai sorrise della battuta di Gomamon, poi proseguì ad indicare il demone alato. "E, ultimo ma non come importanza, troviamo MaleBrancmon, che fa da comandante alle truppe di Cyclonemon. Lui è meno propenso dei suoi colleghi ad usare attacchi a sorpresa o strategie complesse, ma la sua forza fisica e la sua esperienza sul campo di solito sono sufficienti a sopperire alle sue mancanze. Non so, purtroppo, che tipi di attacchi sappiano usare questi tre Digimon, e posso soltanto invitarvi alla prudenza. Sono tutti e tre guerrieri esperti, e non sarà facile avere la meglio su di loro. Cercate di non farvi cogliere impreparati."

"Non succederà, Gennai-san! Sistemeremo quei tre e anche Balormon!" esclamò Taichi con un sorriso sicuro. "Grazie per l'aiuto che ci hai dato!"

Gennai accolse i ringraziamenti con un breve inchino. "Di niente, ragazzi... mi dispiace soltanto di non poter fare qualcosa di più per voi, ma sfortunatamente al momento non ho le risorse necessarie ad aprire un Digiport verso la rete e mandare qualcun altro oltre a Piddomon a darvi una mano. Forse, con un pò di fortuna, posso chiedere a BlackWarGreymon di entrare in rete, ma non sono sicuro che riesca a trovare un Digiport adatto..."

BlackWarGreymon! Ma certo! Gli occhi dei Digiprescelti più grandi si spalancarono leggermente alla menzione del Digimon artificiale continuamente in cerca del proprio scopo, creato da Arukenimon e Mummymon nel corso della lotta contro Mephistomon. Il potente Mega era stato prima loro acerrimo nemico e poi loro grande alleato, e alla fine della loro ultima avventura a DigiWorld, li aveva aiutati enormemente nello scontro finale con Galfmon, sacrificandosi per salvarli da un potente attacco della reincarnazione di Apocalymon. In seguito alla sconfitta di MaloMyotismon e alla liberazione di Azulongmon, quest'ultimo aveva ricomposto i dati di BlackWarGreymon riportandolo in vita come Digimon vero e proprio, dandogli così un'altra possibilità. Da allora, i ragazzi non avevano più sentito parlare del gemello virale di WarGreymon, ma sapevano che stava assolvendo al suo nuovo compito di guardiano di DigiWorld, e che finalmente aveva trovato la pace che per tanto tempo aveva cercato.

Scuotendo la testa, Agumon tornò alla realtà. Certo, sarebbe stato felice di rivedere la sua controparte, ma come Gennai aveva detto, non c'erano garanzie che potesse venire a dar loro una mano. Per il momento, non potevano che contare su loro stessi.

"Non preoccuparti, Gennai..." disse il piccolo dinosauro. "Grazie per il suo aiuto, ma credo che per il momento possiamo fare da soli. E poi, c'è anche Piddomon con noi, sono sicuro che ci saprà guidare lui!"

La guida di DigiWorld rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante ai suoi giovani amici. "Molto bene, allora. Conto su di voi e sul fedele Piddomon per fermare Balormon e distruggere i suoi Kooun-Yubiwa. Mi raccomando, state attenti, e tornate sani e salvi!"

"Lo faremo, Gennai-san..." rispose Yamato per tutti.

"Conti pure su di me, venerabile Gennai. Li aiuterò al meglio delle mie possibilità." rispose Piddomon facendo un lieve inchino al mentore dei bambini prescelti, mentre l'immagine del giovane in saio sbiadiva progressivamente fino a scomparire, e i Digivice di vecchio modello si disattivarono, smettendo di emettere luce.

"Va bene, allora la situazione è questa..." fu Taichi a prendere la parola. "Ora che sappiamo qualcosa di più di Balormon e dei suoi tirapiedi, dobbiamo pensare ad un modo di entrare nel palazzo, non possiamo semplicemente sfondare la porta d'entrata e fare irruzione...". Rivolse uno sguardo ai Digiprescelti più giovani e a Piddomon, che erano ancora riuniti lì vicino ad ascoltare il messaggio di Koushiro e Miyako. "Ragazzi! Tutto bene, lì da voi?"

Hikari tranquillizzò il fratello maggiore con un cenno della mano. "Tutto bene, onii-chan! Stiamo solo aspettando che Koushiro-san e Miyako-san finiscano di scandagliare il nascondiglio di Balormon...". La Digiprescelta della Luce diede un'occhiata al suo D-3, sul quale era apparsa una piantina dell'esterno della fortezza del loro avversario, e sorrise. "Ecco, hanno finito! Grazie a queste piantine, adesso sappiamo quali sono le possibili entrate, e possiamo pensare ad un piano per introdurci!"

"Ci sono più entrate di quante pensassi..." riflettè Iori. Lui, Piddomon e gli altri Digiprescelti più giovani si erano già messi a studiare le immagini apparse sui loro schermi.

Taichi raggiunse la sorella e diede un'occhiata all'immagine visualizzata, fischiettando con tono ammirato davanti al lavoro del Digiprescelto della Conoscenza e della migliore amica di Hikari. Sugli schermi a cristalli liquidi dei D-3 era visibile una schematizzazione del palazzo di Balormon, con delle freccette luminose che indicavano varie possibili vie d'accesso. Dandoci una rapida occhiata, si rese conto che, oltre alla porta principale, c'erano un'apertura sul tetto, un'entrata segreta su una fiancata dell'edificio, a diversi metri d'altezza da terra, e una via d'ingresso sotterranea sulla fiancata opposta.

"Accidenti... hanno fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro! Non ringrazierò mai abbastanza di avere due geni del computer in squadra!" commentò il leader più anziano. Un istante dopo, il volto di Koushiro riapparve sulla schermata del Digivice di Hikari.

"Vi ringraziamo per l'apprezzamento, ma temo non ci sia molto tempo per le felicitazioni." disse il rossino, mantenendo un'aria seria. "Quella che vi ho inviato è una scansione abbastanza approssimativa, ma non avevamo la possibilità di fare una ricerca più approfondita. Per il momento, queste sono le informazioni che vi possiamo dare. Cercate di sfruttarle bene!"

"Grazie, Koushiro-san... Miyako-san..." replicò Iori. "Anche senza essere qui, ci state dando un aiuto notevole. Ne faremo buon uso."

Il visetto sorridente di Miyako riapparve sugli schermi. La ragazzina occhialuta agitò una mano verso i suoi amici, augurando loro buona fortuna. "D'accordo! Vi seguiremo grazie ai Digivice e vi forniremo eventuali informazioni utili man mano che le troveremo! Andate, ragazzi, e fate pentire Balormon di aver mai provato ad impadronirsi di DigiWorld! Buona fortuna!"

"Grazie, ragazzi! Torneremo vincitori!" esclamò Daisuke, osservando le immagini dei suoi due amici scomparire non appena la trasmissione si interruppe, lasciando di nuovo spazio alla piantina che Koushiro e Miyako erano riusciti a visualizzare sui D-3. Varie paia di occhi si posarono sulla mappa, i loro proprietari intenti ad elaborare una strategia per introdursi nella fortezza dei Digimon malvagi.

Fu Taichi a prendere la parola. "Molto bene... quindi, vedo che ci sono diverse vie d'entrata, e tutte sono alla nostra portata. Attaccare dall'esterno è fuori discussione, non apriremmo nemmeno una crepa in quel colosso di cemento..." rivolse per un attimo lo sguardo all'imponente palazzo, rendendosi conto una volta di più del suo aspetto inespugnabile, poi proseguì. "Allora, vediamo un pò... se entrassimo tutti insieme da una sola via, sono pronto a scommettere che Balormon ci noterebbe e ci manderebbe contro tutti i suoi scagnozzi contemporaneamente... anche con WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon e Imperialdramon dalla nostra, sarà difficile affrontare così tanti nemici..."

Sora alzò la mano, chiedendo la parola. "Ehm... e poi, Taichi, temo che tu non abbia considerato un particolare: non dimentichiamo che combatteremo al chiuso, e i nostri Digimon Mega e diversi dei nostri Ultimate potrebbero essere troppo grandi per stare nei corridoi della fortezza di Balormon. Con la loro mole, potrebbero provocare un crollo estremamente pericoloso... ovviamente senza offesa, amici!" Concluse la frase chiedendo scusa, con tono imbarazzato, ai loro Digimon, sperando di non averli offesi con quel commento riguardo le loro dimensioni.

"Non ti preoccupare, Sora... hai solamente detto come stanno i fatti, non ce la siamo mica presa!" rispose Biyomon, senza perdere la sua allegria. "Anch'io, quando divento Garudamon, sono troppo grande per stare al chiuso..."

Taichi rimase un attimo in silenzio, sorpreso da quanto aveva detto la sua amica d'infanzia. Era vero, era un risvolto a cui non aveva pensato, considerando che la maggior parte delle loro battaglie, fino a quel momento, si era svolta all'aperto. Molti dei loro Digimon avrebbero potuto avere problemi ad evolvere ai livelli più alti in uno spazio chiuso.

"Hmmm... hai perfettamente ragione... grazie, Sora, a questo non avevo pensato..." rispose Taichi, incrociando le braccia e fissando il pavimento per qualche istante, per poi riprendere il discorso. "Comunque, come stavo dicendo... entrare tutti assieme ci attirerebbe subito addosso tutte le truppe di Balormon, ma se entriamo da più ingressi nello stesso momento, saranno costretti a dividere le forze per organizzare una buona difesa. Se riusciamo a sfruttare quegli attimi di incertezza come si deve, forse possiamo raggiungere Balormon senza dover sprecare troppe energie, e in tempo utile per impedire l'attivazione dei Kooun-Yubiwa."

"Allora, immagino che entrare dalla porta principale sia fuori discussione..." iniziò Daisuke. "Ci saranno di sicuro un bel pò di guardie a darci il benvenuto..."

"Al contrario..." rispose Taichi, sorprendendo il suo giovane amico. "...credo che non sarebbe una cattiva idea che qualcuno entrasse dalla porta. Da quanto ho capito, i Cyclonemon sono abbastanza corti di cervello, e non appena un intruso entrerà, probabilmente sciameranno su di lui senza riflettere. Così facendo, lasceranno sguarnite altre zone della fortezza, e gli altri gruppi si troveranno ad affrontare una resistenza molto inferiore! Semplice, no?"

La proposta di Taichi venne accolta da una platea di espressioni dubbiose. Certo, i ragazzi non potevano negare che l'idea avesse senso, per certi punti di vista, ma suonava estremamente rischiosa... soprattutto per colui che sarebbe entrato dalla porta principale, facendo da esca!

"Non lo so..." mormorò infine Piddomon, spezzando il silenzio che si era venuto a creare. "Esattamente... chi è che dovrebbe entrare dall'ingresso principale?"

A dare la risposta provvide Agumon, che si fece avanti alzando una zampina artigliata. "Beh, secondo voi, chi tra noi potrebbe farlo?". Chiaramente, i presenti trattennero il respiro, sbalorditi dall'idea del loro leader più anziano.

"Come?" esclamò Iori, incredulo. "Taichi-san, è un'idea folle! Vorresti fare tu da esca?"

"E' troppo pericoloso, fratellino! Non puoi fare una cosa del genere!" lo implorò Hikari.

"E' un suicidio!" proseguì Armadillomon.

Il Digiprescelto del Coraggio strizzò un occhio e scosse il dito indice di una mano per darsi un tono. "Non necessariamente. Le esche hanno imparato alcuni trucchi nel corso delle loro avventure a DigiWorld, trucchi che quei bestioni non conoscono! Vedrete, io e Agumon ve li toglieremo di torno di quattro e quattr'otto!"

"Spero che tu sappia quello che stai facendo, Taichi..." lo ammonì Yamato. "Perchè questa sarà davvero un'impresa pericolosa..."

"Io e Agumon lo sappiamo bene..." rispose seriamente il Digiprescelto del Coraggio, facendo un cenno col capo per dire di aver capito. "...ma se questo piano dovesse funzionare, voi avrete meno Cyclonemon con cui dover fare i conti, e potrete raggiungere Balormon più facilmente... per quanto riguarda voi, credo che fareste bene a dividervi in gruppi, ognuno dei quali si introdurrà nel palazzo tramite un ingresso diverso, in modo da attaccare Balormon su più fronti."

"A questo proposito, pensavo che sarebbe meglio includere in ogni gruppo un Digimon che possa giungere livello Mega..." intervenne Yamato. "E' vero che, come diceva Sora, potrebbe non essere possibile farli evolvere fino a quel punto, ma non si può mai sapere."

"Capisco..." riflettè Daisuke. "Questo vuol dire che io e Ken saremo nello stesso gruppo..."

"Esatto." rispose Taichi, indicando a Daisuke e a Ken, sullo schermo dei loro D-3, l'apertura più elevata sul fianco del palazzo di Balormon. "Voi due e Hikari vi introdurrete da qui, vi va bene? Paildramon dovrebbe cavarsela, anche in quei corridoi..."

"Certamente, Taichi-san..." rispose Ken. "Daisuke, sei d'accordo anche tu con questo... huh?"

L'ex-Imperatore si interruppe, guardando sbalordito il volto di Daisuke passare dalla neutra serietà con cui ascoltava il discorso di Taichi ad un'espressione di estasi, gli occhi trasformati in cuoricini pulsanti, e le stelle luccicanti tutto attorno a lui. "Se mi va bene? Sono... sono... sono il Digiprescelto più fortunato del Mondo Digitale! Finalmente la mia occasione di mettermi in luce con la mia Hikari-chan!"

Veemon, che stava guardando la buffa messinscena del suo partner umano, inclinò la testa da un lato, confuso. "Ma i ragazzi umani luccicano sempre così quando sono innamorati? Dev'essere proprio vero che l'amore è un sentimento sfolgorante..."

Il momento di gloria di Daisuke fu interrotto da un lieve strattone sulla spalla da parte di Piddomon. "Ehm... vorrei ricordare che in questo momento siamo impegnati in un'operazione da cui dipende il futuro di entrambi i mondi. Non mi sembra il caso di distrarsi, quindi chiederei di restare concentrati sul compito."

"Huh? Ah... ehm... sì... sì, d'accordo..." rispose Daisuke, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca con aria imbarazzata.

Con un grosso gocciolone di sudore sulla fronte, Ken rispose alla sua stessa domanda. "Ehm... direi che è entusiasta della proposta..."

Hikari fece una risatina vedendo le buffe figure del suo amico. Per quanto a volte facesse il bulletto, a Hikari non dispiaceva assistere, almeno di tanto in tanto, alle 'uscite' di Daisuke... lo trovava un ragazzo con cui non ci si annoiava mai! A voler essere del tutto sincera con sè stessa, apprezzava molto anche la compagnia di Takeru... ma in maniera diversa rispetto al nuovo leader dei bambini prescelti. Dove Daisuke era vulcanico ed entusiasta, Takeru era serio e padrone di sè, e la prescelta della Luce si rendeva conto di quanto entrambi tenessero a lei, pur mostrandolo in modi diversi. Gatomon, dal canto suo, alzò lo sguardo e scosse la testa: ormai era abituata alle stramberie di Daisuke e Veemon...

"Sora... tu, Iori e Takeru attaccherete il palazzo di Balormon passando per il tetto." proseguì Taichi, richiamando tutti al problema più immediato. "Se ci saranno nemici in quella zona, Garudamon o se necessario anche Phoenixmon potrà affrontarli in uno spazio aperto."

La ragazza dai capelli arancioni ci pensò su un attimo. "Beh... sì, in effetti mi sembra una buona idea. Iori-chan, Takeru-chan, siete d'accordo?"

I due Digiprescelti più giovani e i loro Digimon non fecero obiezioni: si scambiarono una breve occhiata, e Takeru fece un cenno affermativo con la testa. "Siamo d'accordo. Mi sembra una strategia ragionata." rispose infine Iori, volgendosi di nuovo verso i suoi due compagni più grandi. Prima che qualcuno aggiungesse altro, Piddomon si fece avanti.

"Se permettete, vorrei unirmi a questo gruppo." propose il Digimon angelico, alzando una mano. "Sarei l'ultimo a dubitare delle vostre capacità, ma so che la partner della Digiprescelta dell'Amore ha raggiunto la sua forma Mega solo da poco, e l'ha usata una volta sola. Non ha quindi molta esperienza con essa. Con me nel gruppo, potrebbe contare su un pò di aiuto in più. Sempre se voi siete d'accordo."

"Beh, perchè no..." rispose Taichi, dopo averci pensato su qualche secondo. "Sora, Iori, Takeru... se a voi va bene, Piddomon vi accompagnerà."

"Va bene, nulla da eccepire..." fu la risposta del Digiprescelto della Speranza.

"Per finire, immagino che io e Yamato-san entreremo dall'ingresso sotterraneo..." concluse Jyou, indicando l'unico ingresso rimasto, quello a livello del terreno sulla fiancata opposta del palazzo di Balormon.

Gomamon alzò le spalle, sfoderando il suo solito sorriso sornione. "Visto che non ne sono rimasti altri..."

"Esatto." disse Taichi. "So che siete in due, ma credo che quell'entrata non sia molto sorvegliata. E poi, come ho detto, ci penserò io ad attrarre alcune delle guardie..."

"D'accordo." rispose Yamato, per poi rivolgersi a tutto il gruppo. "Allora, i nostri movimenti sono stati decisi. Da qui in poi ci separiamo: usiamo i nostri Digivice per tenerci in contatto... e buona fortuna!"

"Buona fortuna!" ripeterono quasi in coro i ragazzi e i loro compagni digitali, prima che Taichi ed Agumon si scambiassero uno sguardo di intesa e iniziassero ad avanzare a passo spedito verso le enormi porte dell'ingresso principale, seguiti dalle frasi di incoraggiamento dei loro compagni.

"Taichi! Agumon!" esclamò Sora. "Mi raccomando, state attenti!"

"Cerca di non strafare come al solito!" si raccomandò scherzosamente Yamato.

"E non vi preoccupate! Noi ci occuperemo del resto!" proseguì Daisuke, tenendo alto il suo D-3. Taichi rispose voltandosi verso i suoi compagni e alzando un pollice per fare il segno dell'ok, poi si rivolse ad Agumon.

"Allora, Agumon, è passato un pò di tempo dalla nostra ultima avventura... che ne dici, ci sgranchiamo un pò le ossa?" chiese, tenendo in una mano il Digivice. Il piccolo dinosauro sfoderò un largo sorriso e strinse gli occhi, puntando le porte d'ingresso come se si apprestasse a demolirle.

"Puoi starne sicuro, Taichi... vediamo di che pasta è fatto questo Balormon!"

Seduto nella sua sala del trono, Balormon attendeva con aria annoiata. Sapeva bene che i bambini prescelti sarebbero arrivati da un momento all'altro, ma gli sembrava che ci stessero mettendo un pò troppo... che stessero pensando a qualche strategia? Il demone di fuoco espirò sonoramente, buttando fuori l'aria dalle narici accompagnata da una fitta nuvola di fumo nero, e la sua possente mano accarezzò la lama a forma di fulmine della spada appoggiata al suo fianco destro.

"**Sicuramente verranno... non possono non essersi accorti di quanto sta per accadere nel Mondo Reale, e comunque avrà pensato quell'impiccione di Piddomon ad avvertirli. Non ho idea di cosa abbiano in mente di fare, ma è meglio stare in guardia... non credo che faranno semplicemente irruzione nella mia fortezza per attaccarmi frontalmente...**"

Un forte boato, proveniente dallo schermo di sorveglianza sopra di lui, interruppe i suoi pensieri. Senza alzarsi dal trono, Balormon rivolse pigramente, in maniera quasi disinteressata, lo sguardo alla scena ripresa dai circuiti di sicurezza, giusto in tempo per vedere le porte dell'ingresso principale venire scardinate da un'esplosione di fiamme rosse e volare per un breve tratto nell'atrio desolato e immerso nell'oscurità. Il demone strinse gli occhi, dubbioso. Che quello che non credeva potesse accadere fosse invece accaduto? I dubbi di Balormon svanirono all'istante, e un sogghigno di superiorità si dipinse sul suo volto quando, dal fumo dell'esplosione, emersero le figure di un giovane ragazzo sui quattordici anni, dai capelli castani scompigliati e dallo sguardo sicuro, e di un tirannosauro arancione e marrone, un pò panciuto, con un robusto elmo bicorne a proteggergli la testa. Un Greymon, senza ombra di dubbio. E questo voleva dire che il ragazzo con lui non era altro che Taichi Yagami, il Digiprescelto del Coraggio che aveva sconfitto Etemon, MetalSeadramon e Machinedramon...

"**Ma guarda...**" ringhiò Balormon, divertito dalla loro teatrale entrata in scena. "**E così, pensavate davvero di riuscire ad ingannarmi? Io ho molta più esperienza di quanto voi immaginiate...**"

"_Allora, Balormon?_". Gli altoparlanti trasmisero la voce ringhiante di Greymon, che aveva alzato la testa e stava sfidando il terribile demone. "_Siamo venuti a porre fine ai tuoi piani! Fatti avanti e combatti da uomo... anzi, da Digimon!_"

"_A meno che tu, invece di farti avanti, non te la faccia sotto!_" proseguì il ragazzo. Con una breve risata gutturale, Balormon si alzò dal suo trono, lasciandosi dietro qualche piuma nera come le tenebre che si staccò dalle sue possenti ali e fluttuò sinistramente in aria, raccolse la spada e schioccò le dita della mano libera, facendo scendere dal soffitto altri schermi di comunicazione, già attivi e che già, pur sfarfallando un pò per il collegamento appena iniziato, inquadravano i volti di Marilismon, Ahuizomon e MaleBrancmon. Tutti e tre gli scagnozzi avevano un'espressione piuttosto tesa, e non appena videro il loro capo non persero tempo ad inchinarsi. Con un gesto della mano, Balormon ordinò loro di farla breve con le formalità.

"I Digiprescelti... sono arrivati, non è così, mio signore?" chiese MaleBrancmon, intuendo quello che Balormon stava per dire.

Il demone di fuoco grugnì in tono affermativo. "**Proprio così. Tenetevi pronti, perchè non ho idea di quale entrata vogliano usare per cercare di introdursi. Forse una delle tre più evidenti dopo l'ingresso principale, ma non ne posso essere sicuro. E' anche possibile che si siano separati per attaccare da più direzioni. Controllerò quanto prima. Nel frattempo, voi prendete posizione, e riceveteli come meritano... non vorremo certo che pensino che il servizio lasci a desiderare, non è vero? E cercate di trattenere i vostri Cyclonemon, già che ci siete... lasciate pure che qualcuno di loro vada a fermare il Digiprescelto all'ingresso principale, ma non mandatene troppi. Ve ne servirà il più possibile per fermare gli altri!**"

"Sì, mio signore... ma le vorrei chiedere..." esclamò MaleBrancmon, piuttosto confuso. "Uno dei Digiprescelti è entrato dall'ingresso principale? E come fa a sapere che gli altri stanno per arrivare?"

Balormon grugnì irritato. "**Molto semplice, ammasso di muscoli! Davvero credi che i Digiprescelti, solidali come sono, lascerebbero andare uno di loro allo sbaraglio senza avere un piano preciso? Questo attacco frontale era chiaramente una distrazione: uno di loro attira su di sè quanti più Cyclonemon possibili, mentre gli altri entrano!**"

Il demone alato si schiarì la gola imbarazzato, pentendosi della domanda inopportuna. "Ehm... mi perdoni..."

Decidendo di ignorare il suo scagnozzo meno brillante, Balormon si rivolse a Marilismon. "**Allora, Marilismon? Il programma dei Kooun-Yubiwa è stato completato come ti avevo detto? Non possiamo permetterci un margine di rischio troppo ampio!**"

La donna-serpente annuì con decisione. "Ordine eseguito, supremo Balormon! Ora il programma è molto più efficiente... inoltre, mi sono ricordata di installare una piccola misura di sicurezza, giusto per stare tranquilla... tra non molto sarà stato caricato in tutti gli anelli e potrà essere reso operativo!"

"Le mie truppe sono già in posizione, mio signore!" sibilò Ahuizomon. "Non aspettano altro che quei mocciosi si facciano vivi..."

"**Ottimo. Allora, affido a voi il compito di respingere questo attacco. Occhi aperti, e non mi deludete.**" concluse Balormon, interrompendo la trasmissione dopo aver visto i cenni affermativi dei suoi tre scagnozzi. Mantenendo un'espressione neutrale, il demone osservò gli schermi di comunicazione che si ritiravano nuovamente nei loro compartimenti, e rivolse di nuovo la sua attenzione allo schermo di sorveglianza, dove Greymon era già impegnato in un'accesa lotta corpo a corpo contro un Cyclonemon. I due Digimon, così incredibilmente simili eppure spiccatamente diversi, si erano afferrati per le spalle, e cercavano di sottomettersi l'un l'altro, mettendoci tutta la loro forza e la loro tecnica. Mentre il Cyclonemon, usando il suo braccio più robusto, cercava di esercitare quanta più forza possibile per far stancare subito Greymon, quest'ultimo giocava d'astuzia, sfruttando l'impeto dell'avversario a suo vantaggio per sbilanciarlo e facendogli sprecare energie. Balormon osservò divertito lo spettacolo imprevisto, che si concluse quando Greymon riuscì, con un rapido colpo di coda alle gambe, a far perdere l'equilibrio al mutante e a proiettarlo sul pavimento, lasciandolo stordito. Ma la sua esultazione durò poco, in quanto altri tre Cyclonemon emersero dall'oscurità pronti ad affrontarlo.

"_Forza, Greymon! So che puoi farcela!_" lo spronò Taichi. Greymon rivolse un breve sorriso al suo partner, prima di rimettersi in posizione e prepararsi a ricevere l'attacco dei Cyclonemon.

"**Sì, continua pure a lottare, Greymon... metticela tutta...**" ringhiò Balormon, alzando una mano per guardare con bramosia l'anello che portava. Il gioiello stava brillando debolmente, circondato da una flebile aura di luce bianca. "**Mi sto divertendo molto, soprattutto considerando che tu e i tuoi amichetti non sapete nulla di ciò che vi aspetta...**"

"Tutto a posto? Non c'è nessuno?" chiese Gomamon, rivolgendosi a Yamato che era andato in avanscoperta. Appena qualche minuto prima, Yamato, Gabumon, Jyou e Gomamon si erano separati dal gruppo dei loro compagni ed erano arrivati sulla fiancata del palazzo di Balormon, introducendosi in esso tramite una piccola apertura ben nascosta che dava su uno stretto tunnel dalle pareti perfettamente liscie e debolmente illuminato da luci al neon verdastre. Man mano che avanzavano, il tunnel si addentrava sempre di più nelle viscere della terra (o almeno, quello che era l'equivalente delle viscere della terra in quello strano luogo...), e solo nell'ultimo tratto aveva cominciato a risalire, portando infine ad un grande portone incrostato di muschio e ruggine che non piaceva per niente ai due Digiprescelti e ai loro compagni. Yamato e Gabumon si erano arrischiati a dare un'occhiata dietro al portone, per evitare di essere colti di sorpresa da qualche Cyclonemon o da uno dei servitori diretti di Balormon.

Il biondo Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia e il suo partner (che Yamato si era premurato di precedere, in modo da coprirlo nel caso di un attacco a sorpresa) gettarono un'occhiata oltre il portone, trattenendo il fiato. Ai loro occhi si presentò un'immensa sala dall'aspetto quantomeno inusuale: il pavimento e i muri erano composti da grandi mattoni bianchi, umidi e corrosi dal muschio, e la cupa illuminazione era data da lunghe lampade al neon verdi uguali a quelle che i due ragazzi avevano trovato nel corridoio. Nelle parti più elevate della sala, degli inquietanti tubi di metallo arrugginito entravano e uscivano dai muri del soffitto, andando e proveniendo da chissà dove, ed emettendo un poco rassicurante rumore di risucchio. La cosa più strana, tuttavia, era la grande pozza di acqua stagnante, ampia quanto un piccolo fiume, che tagliava la sala in due parti, attraversata soltanto da un ponte di roccia privo di ringhiere di sicurezza, e a malapena largo abbastanza per una sola persona alla volta. Un disgustoso odore di palude invadeva la colossale stanza, costringendo Gabumon, il Digimon dall'olfatto più sensibile, a turarsi il naso con entrambe le mani per non svenire.

"Ugh, che fetore... mamma mia, ma che razza di posto è questo?" brontolò la lucertola travestita da cane, barcollando allorchè la puzza nauseabonda la colpì come un pugno sul naso. Yamato, disgustato a sua volta dall'odore, si ritirò dietro la porta con il volto contorto in una smorfia.

"Non... non c'è nessuno... almeno, non che io abbia visto." rispose, riprendendo fiato. "In compenso, abbiamo trovato la stanza più improbabile che si potesse immaginare... e c'è un odore da far svenire!"

Un'espressione stupita si dipinse sui volti di Jyou e Gomamon, che corsero a fianco dei loro compagni e sbirciarono a loro volta dietro il portone. "Che cosa? Una stanza... Ah, adesso capisco..." commentò il Digiprescelto dell'Affidabilità, storcendo a sua volta il naso davanti all'insopportabile odore di alghe marcite. Gomamon pregò tra sè che al suo compagno umano non venisse la nausea proprio in quel momento.

"Mi sembra strano che ci sia una stanza del genere in questo posto... è una trappola, ve lo dico io!" mormorò il Digimon foca, entrando cautamente nella sala e guardandosi attorno con mille occhi. Se non altro, la stanza era talmente grande che avrebbe permesso ad entrambi i Digimon di evolvere a qualsiasi livello... il che, Gomamon pensava, sarebbe stato necessario entro breve.

Yamato, Gabumon e Jyou entrarono a loro volta nell'enorme fogna, sventolandosi una mano davanti al naso per sopportare l'odore pestilenziale. "Sì, Gomamon ha ragione..." disse Gabumon, riprendendosi dall'impatto iniziale con l'ambiente insalubre. "Se c'è una pozza d'acqua qui, un motivo ci sarà... in fondo, non si era detto che uno dei Digimon di Balormon era di tipo acquatico?"

"Esatto... Ahuizomon, se non ricordo male..." rispose Jyou, spostando il suo sguardo verso la polla di acqua stagnante. Il gruppetto aveva iniziato a muoversi verso l'esile ponticello che collegava le due metà della sala. "Probabilmente ci vuole attaccare di sorpresa emergendo all'improvviso. E quel piccolo ponte sarebbe il luogo ideale, visto che non ci lascerebbe spazio per evitarlo..."

Yamato si mise a pensare, cercando un modo di aggirare la trappola ipotizzata. Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, ebbe un'idea. "In tal caso, perchè non proviamo a mettere alla prova la sua pazienza?"

Gli altri tre si volsero verso di lui con aria interrogativa, e Yamato proseguì con la sua spiegazione. "Attraversare il ponte di corsa sarebbe troppo rischioso: è troppo stretto, probabimente è scivoloso, ed è troppo lungo perchè noi possiamo attraversarlo in tempo per evitare un eventuale attacco di Ahuizomon. Se però restiamo fermi abbastanza a lungo, forse lui si stancherà di restare nascosto e tenterà di attaccarci comunque. Immagino che Balormon gli abbia ordinato di difendere la sua fortezza, quindi dovrà uscire ad affrontarci, prima o poi..."

"Ora ho capito... vuoi costringerlo a giocare secondo le nostre regole, giusto?" chiese Jyou, iniziando a muoversi verso il bordo dello stagno. Arricciò ulteriormente il naso sentendo il disgustoso odore di acqua marcia invadergli le narici con ancora più prepotenza, ma si costrinse a tenere lo sguardo fisso su quell'acqua ripugnante. In fondo, Ahuizomon poteva essere nascosto ovunque...

"Sì... restiamo qui per un pò, forse farà lui la prima mossa, e allora avremo la possibilità di coglierlo impreparato." spiegò Yamato, avvicinandosi alla sponda sull'altro lato dell'angusto ponte di pietra. I due ragazzi e i loro Digimon cominciarono immediatamente a guardarsi attorno, facendo finta di ispezionare la stanza mentre in realtà tenevano sempre un occhio fisso sulla polla d'acqua.

I loro sospetti erano fondati: infatti, ben nascosto dall'acqua torbida e dalle alghe, Ahuizomon sguazzava silenziosamente e con calma quasi innaturale appena sotto l'orlo della sua tana sommersa, i suoi occhi dorati che puntavano ora un Digiprescelto, ora l'altro, in paziente attesa che i due avanzassero sul ponte o si avvicinassero abbastanza all'acqua. Vedeva le sue vittime aggirarsi per la sala, indicare i vari angoli, discutere tra loro e con i loro Digimon... e sapeva che era solo questione di tempo prima che uno dei due capitasse a tiro...

Un minuto.

Due minuti. Tre, quattro, cinque minuti...

Ahuizomon stava seriamente cominciando ad irritarsi. Quei mocciosi ci stavano mettendo troppo tempo perchè la loro fosse una semplice ispezione. Probabilmente avevano mangiato la foglia, e non stavano aspettando altro che lui si stancasse di aspettare e uscisse allo scoperto.

"_Niente male, ragazzini... siete più furbi di quanto credessi..._" pensò l'irritato rettile acquatico, muovendosi impercettibilmente sotto il pelo dell'acqua per avere una visuale migliore. Il suo cipiglio di irritazione lasciò presto il posto al suo classico ghigno malefico. "_Poco male... in fondo, non sono certo io l'unico ad essere in agguato in questa sala..._"

Fuori dall'acqua, Yamato, Jyou e i loro Digimon stavano continuando la loro finta perlustrazione della gigantesca sala, e il loro olfatto si era finalmente abituato al rivoltante odore di quel luogo. Cercando di non avvicinarsi troppo all'acqua stagnante, continuavano ad aspettare che il loro avversario facesse la prima mossa, o che passasse abbastanza tempo. Tuttavia, mentre continuavano la loro 'recita', Gomamon non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare l'espressione di Jyou: il più grande dei ragazzi prescelti aveva un'espressione pensierosa e preoccupata che al Digimon dall'aspetto di foca piaceva poco: anche nella loro prima avventura, Jyou aveva sempre cercato di badare alla sicurezza dei suoi amici più giovani, ma spesso si rimproverava la carenza di decisione e di non avere la grinta e il carisma che potevano avere, per esempio, Taichi e Yamato. Sentiva che questa mancanza avrebbe potuto mettere in pericolo i suoi compagni, e a volte questa sua convinzione lo portava a tentare imprese pericolose, cosa decisamente contraria al suo carattere.

Il Digimon foca scosse la testa. Inutile restare là a preoccuparsi, e andare a chiedere direttamente a Jyou cosa c'era che non andava. Alzando la testa, Gomamon si schiarì la voce e chiamò il suo partner umano.

"Hey, Jyou! Terra chiama Jyou, tutto bene lassù?"

Il ragazzo fece un sobbalzo, richiamato improvvisamente alla realtà dalla voce del suo Digimon. "Ah... ehm... scusa, Gomamon, ero un pò distratto..."

"Jyou-san! Gomamon! C'è qualche problema?" chiese Yamato, notando la reazione dell'amico e temendo che ci fosse qualche problema. Il ragazzo con gli occhiali mosse una mano per dire di no. "No, no, Yamato-san... nessun problema, davvero! Io e Gomamon dovevamo solo discutere di un paio di cose..."

Il ragazzo biondo accettò la spiegazione con un'alzata di spalle, pur non essendo convinto al cento per cento. "Va bene... ma cerca di non distrarti. Potrebbe arrivare un attacco da un momento all'altro."

"Lo so, Yamato-san... non ti preoccupare!" rispose Jyou annuendo. Poi, si chinò verso Gomamon per ascoltare quello che il suo partner aveva da dirgli. "Dimmi, Gomamon... c'è qualcosa che ti turba?"

Il Digimon foca alzò gli occhi al cielo con una risatina sarcastica. "Jyou, non sapevo che tu avessi doti di telepate! E' esattamente la stessa domanda che ti volevo fare io!". Facendosi più serio, Gomamon proseguì. "Da quando questa nuova avventura è iniziata, ti ho visto piuttosto teso... mi sembra che qualcosa ti stia preoccupando, e mi piacerebbe sapere cos'è. Forse potrei darti una mano."

Jyou sospirò, sorridendo tra sè. Inutile cercare di nascondere certe cose a Gomamon, il suo partner digitale sembrava conoscerlo meglio delle sue pinne... Assumendo un'espressione decisamente più seria, il ragazzo occhialuto rispose alla domanda.

"Beh, Gomamon, se devo essere del tutto sincero... non mi sento sicuro, ho paura di essere soltanto un peso morto..." iniziò a spiegare Jyou. "Voglio dire, anche se ho riottenuto la mia Crest sei mesi fa, e ho cercato di fare il possibile per aiutare i miei amici... non sono riuscito a rendermi molto utile, nè contro Daemon e i suoi uomini, nè contro Galfmon. Alla fine, sono stati Taichi-san, Yamato-san e Sora-san a fare tutto. Ed ora, mi sento allo stesso modo... temo che la mia presenza qui sia solo un intralcio..." Lo sguardo del ragazzo andò ad indicare Yamato e Gabumon, che continuavano la loro finta perlustrazione. "Guarda Yamato-san, tanto per farti un esempio. Anche se il suo Digimon non potesse raggiungere il livello Mega, lui è comunque intelligente, deciso e sa prendere in mano la situazione. Io non ho le sue qualità, nè sono un trascinatore come Taichi... capisci cosa voglio dire?"

Gomamon, che era rimasto attento per tutto il discorso, sospirò a sua volta, scuotendo la testa. "Sì, Jyou, ho capito... ma scusa se ti faccio una domanda impertinente... ti sei dimenticato qual è la tua Crest, per caso?"

Jyou sbattè gli occhi un paio di volte, sorpreso dall'apparentemente banale domanda del suo Digimon. "Certo che no... la mia è la Crest dell'Affidabilità... ma perchè una domanda del genere, tutt'a un tratto?"

"Mio caro Jyou, mi sembra che tu stia dimenticando una cosa... se tu sei stato scelto come Digiprescelto e come mio partner, non è certo stato per caso! Hai detto bene, la tua Crest è quella dell'Affidabilità... e questo fatto rispecchia una parte importante del tuo carattere. Tu ti preoccupi sempre per i tuoi amici, cerchi di fare in modo che nessuno corra rischi, e si può contare su di te per ogni cosa, anche se a volte sei un pò ansioso... e questo non corrisponde per caso all'essere affidabili?" chiese il piccolo Digimon foca.

"Beh..." iniziò Jyou, fermandosi per raccogliere i pensieri. "Sì, immagino di sì..."

Gomamon sorrise furbescamente. "E allora, Jyou, vedi che anche tu hai la tua parte nella nostra squadra? Non conta essere capaci di raggiungere il livello Mega o meno, o essere capaci di gestire all'istante una situazione o prendere decisioni rapide e incisive! Ognuno di noi ha il suo ruolo, non te lo scordare, nessuno di noi è inutile o un peso morto! E usando tutte le nostre qualità individuali, con intelligenza e spirito di collaborazione, possiamo affrontare qualsiasi ostacolo! Non è quello che direbbero Taichi o Daisuke?". La piccola foca concluse il discorso strizzando l'occhio in segno di intesa con il suo partner.

Jyou rimase per un pò a pensare a quanto gli aveva appena detto il suo Digimon. Non poteva negare che Gomamon avesse parlato a ragion veduta: in fondo, lui aveva la Crest dell'Affidabilità, ed essa era rimasta attiva fino a quel momento. Questo voleva dire che le sue qualità fondamentali non erano venute meno, e di questo era lieto. E, certo, il suo ruolo non era certo quello del leader, che lui lasciava a Taichi e a Daisuke. Tuttavia, ciò non toglieva che avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per dimostrarsi davvero utile, come non aveva avuto occasione di fare nella loro precedente avventura...

"_Beh, forse Gomamon ha ragione... non devo cercare di fare cose che vadano oltre le mie capacità, e la mia opportunità di rendermi utile verrà..._" riflettè infine, alzandosi in piedi con maggiore convinzione. Stava per aprire bocca e ringraziare Gomamon del consiglio...

**CRAAAAAAAASSSSH!**

...quandoun boato spaventoso, simile all'esplosione di un cannone, invase la stanza, accompagnato dal crollo di intere sezioni dei muri laterali e da una pioggia di calcinacci marciti che mancò di poco i due Digiprescelti e i loro compagni. Yamato, allarmato, fece qualche passo indietro per mettersi a distanza di sicurezza, ma Jyou non fu altrettanto composto e finì per ruzzolare a terra con un'esclamazione di sorpresa. Anche i Digimon del resto, erano stati colti alla sprovvista da quell'improvviso avvenimento.

"Uwah!" esclamò Gomamon, cercando di proteggersi con le pinne dai frammenti di pietra che grandinavano tutt'attorno. "E adesso cosa..."

La risposta arrivò pochi istanti dopo, sotto forma di una cacofonia di grugniti bestiali e diverse enormi figure, umanoidi solo nel senso più lato del termine, che si facevano largo tra le macerie di roccia umida. Chiaramente, erano stati loro la causa del crollo improvviso. Non appena furono uscite dalle ombre, i due ragazzi riuscirono a vedere le loro fattezze vagamente simili a quelle di un Greymon, ma deformi e orribili, con un braccio sproporzionatamente muscoloso, fauci da alligatore e un singolo corno sulla fronte.

"I Cyclonemon!" esclamò Gabumon, allarmato dal vedere almeno cinque di quei mostri spaventosi avanzare verso di lui e verso il suo partner. "Mi sa tanto che dobbiamo combattere!"

Yamato e Jyou erano già pronti: estrassero rapidamente i Digivice e li attivarono, puntandoli verso i loro compagni che già erano in guardia di fronte ai Cyclonemon. "E va bene... Forza, ragazzi, mostrate a Balormon di cosa siete capaci!"

"Comincia la festa!" commentò Gomamon.

I dispositivi elettronici, come avevano fatto ormai un'infinità di volte, si illuminarono e trasmisero energia ai due Digimon...

"_Gabumon shinka... GARURUMON! Garurumon chou shinka... WEREGARURUMON!_"

"_Gomamon shinka... IKKAKUMON! Ikkakumon chou shinka... ZUDOMON!_"

...che si trasformarono immediatamente nelle loro forme Ultimate: un muscoloso uomo-lupo vestito di un paio di pantaloni, e un tricheco umanoide dalla spessa corazza, armato di un martello di scintillante Chrome-Digizoid. I Cyclonemon, avvertendo per istinto che quelle nuove forme rappresentavano una minaccia, lanciarono dei rochi ruggiti d'ira e indietreggiarono, ma già altri si stavano ammassando dietro di loro. I ragazzi si trovarono circondati: di fronte e ai lati avevano quelle bestie giganti, e dietro di sè quella pozza di acqua stagnante attraversata solo da quel misero ponticello...

"Accidenti, ma quanti ce ne sono?" esclamò Jyou, notando la ressa dei Cyclonemon dietro i muri sbriciolati. Gli enormi mostri avevano ripreso ad avanzare senza mostrare ulteriori esitazioni, sbriciolando i frammenti di roccia sotto i piedi con una facilità che la diceva lunga sulla loro forza fisica. Il Cyclonemon alla testa del piccolo esercito decise di non perdere altro tempo e attaccò, spalancando le sue terrificanti fauci ed esclamando, per una volta, delle parole intelleggibili.

"**Hyper Heat!**" ruggì il drago mutante, sputando una velocissima fiammata che avrebbe colpito in pieno WereGarurumon, se il lupo umanoide non fosse balzato via appena in tempo con un agile salto laterale, appoggiando poi i piedi sul muro e usandolo come trampolino di lancio per scagliarsi sul Cyclonemon. Giunto a ridosso del suo sorpreso avversario, WereGarurumon eseguì un perfetto calcio ruotato che colpì la bestia mutante in pieno petto, facendole perdere l'equilibrio e scagliandola contro due dei suoi compagni posizionati appena dietro. I tre mostri ruzzolarono al suolo in un groviglio di arti e ruggiti furiosi, e WereGarurumon emise un temporaneo sospiro di sollievo. Tuttavia, altri di quei bestioni continuavano ad arrivare dallo squarcio sul muro, costringendo il Digimon Ultimate alla difesa.

"Yamato, ce ne sono parecchi!" ruggì, scansandosi per evitare gli artigli affilati del braccio di uno dei Cyclonemon. "Non possiamo attaccare per primi, o verremo fatti a pezzi!"

"In tal caso, cerchiamo di trattenerli... almeno per adesso..." lo consigliò Yamato, che sperava di non dover essere costretto a far evolvere il suo partner alla forma Mega. In fondo, dovevano pur conservare le risorse per Balormon. Il ragazzo gettò una rapida occhiata a Jyou e Zudomon per vedere come se la stavano cavando...

"**Vulcan's Hammer!**" esclamò Zudomon, sollevando il martello e abbattendolo sul terreno con tutta la sua immane forza. Si sentì un tremendo rombo di tuono, e un'enorme scarica di energia bianca uscì dal punto in cui la potente arma aveva toccato terra e investì in pieno tre dei Cyclonemon attaccanti, uno dei quali venne cancellato all'istante. Gli altri due si ritrovarono a terra vicino ai loro compagni, ma si rialzarono poco dopo, scrollando la testa per schiarirsela e rimettendosi in posizione d'attacco. Zudomon alzò nuovamente il suo scintillante martello, indietreggiando di un paio di passi per meglio proteggere il suo partner.

"Bravo, Zudomon!" esclamò Jyou, tenendo alto il Digivice. Non si era accorto, nella concitazione della battaglia appena scoppiata, di essersi avvicinato pericolosamente all'acqua. "Cerchiamo di resistere il più possibile!"

Sotto la superficie dell'acqua stagnante, Ahuizomon ghignò crudelmente vedendo una preda avvicinarsi: lui sì che si era accorto di quanto il Digiprescelto dell'Affidabilità si fosse avvicinato al suo elemento! La sua coda si mosse lentamente, la mano a quattro dita sulla sua punta che si apriva e si richiudeva nella bramosia di afferrare la preda. Ormai, l'arto era appena sotto il pelo dell'acqua, vicinissimo alle caviglie del ragazzo occhialuto...

Tre Cyclonemon tentarono contemporaneamente un attacco Hyper Heat contro WereGarurumon, ma il guerriero-lupo riuscì ad evitare tutti i raggi di energia infuocata con un ubriacante dribbling seguito da un agile balzo, poi spalancò le braccia e sferrò una doppia artigliata verso i mostri mutanti.

"**Wolf Claw!**" esclamò, lanciando due archi di energia rossa che si schiantarono contro il muscoloso torace di uno dei mostri, che fece appena in tempo a ruggire, prima di dissolversi nel nulla. Ma un altro Cyclonemon era pronto a prendere il suo posto, facendosi largo nella breccia lasciata dai suoi compagni e riempiendo immediatamente il vuoto. A giudicare dai ruggiti provenienti dal varco, Yamato era sicuro che ci fossero ancora un bel pò di avversari.

"Jyou-kun, qui ce ne sono davvero troppi!" esclamò il ragazzo biondo, avvicinandosi al suo amico. "Dobbiamo trovare un modo di distrarli e andarcene, o temo che non riusciremo a reggere..."

"L'ho notato..." ansimò Jyou, facendosi scudo con un braccio dal terrificante calore sprigionato da un'esplosione che lo Hyper Heat di un Cyclonemon aveva causato vicino a lui. "Sto cercando di pensare a come... UWAH!"

Jyou non fece in tempo a terminare la frase prima che la terra gli venisse a mancare sotto i piedi a causa di un violento strattone alla caviglia sinistra. Tutto si dissolse per una frazione di secondo in un caleidoscopio di colori, poi il ragazzo andò a sbattere bruscamente sul pavimento umido, trattenendo un'esclamazione di dolore, e i suoi occhiali caddero a terra rompendosi. Con suo grande sgomento, Jyou sentì una forza tremenda trascinarlo verso le fetide acque della pozza. Per sua fortuna, anche gli altri se ne erano accorti.

"Jyou!" esclamò Zudomon, interrompendo la lotta con un Cyclonemon per andare ad assistere il suo compagno umano in difficoltà.

"Jyou-kun! Che cosa..." iniziò a dire Yamato, prima che i suoi occhi si spalancassero alla vista di ciò che aveva afferrato il suo amico: una grossa mano nodosa a quattro dita attaccata ad una lunga coda ricoperta di squame grigie. Il proprietario, una mostruosa creatura simile ad un enorme ibrido tra una lucertola e una pantera, emerse lentamente, grondante di acqua fetida, gli occhi dorati che scintillavano di una luce omicida, la bocca armata di zanne contorta in un ghigno maniacale. Jyou, non avendo più gli occhiali, ebbe qualche difficoltà a vedere i dettagli, ma riuscì comunque a distinguere il muso feroce e il corpo muscoloso in parte emerso.

"Tu... tu sei..." esclamò Jyou cercando di ancorarsi al pavimento con le mani.

"Benvenuti!" sibilò la creatura, mentre i Cyclonemon arretravano di un passo per riorganizzare l'attacco. "Benvenuti nel palazzo del supremo Balormon! Io, Ahuizomon, farò in modo che la vostra visita finisca qui!"

"Certo che volare in questi stretti corridoi fa un certo effetto..." mormorò Daisuke, tenendosi abbassato per non farsi colpire dai forti venti che gli sibilavano attorno. Il ragazzino, in groppa al suo ExVeemon, e i suoi amici Ken e Hikari (rispettivamente su Stingmon e Nefertimon) avevano volato lungo una fiancata del palazzo di Balormon, trovando uno stretto corridoio, largo appena a sufficienza da farli passare in fila per uno, che si immetteva nelle viscere del palazzo. E in quel momento stavano percorrendo, ormai da diversi minuti, e destreggiandosi tra deviazioni e biforcazioni, quell'angusto percorso, alla massima velocità possibile in quelle condizioni. Le pareti del corridoio erano spoglie e grigie come il piombo, e solo qualche breve raggio di luce permetteva ai ragazzi di vedere dove stavano andando.

"Concordo." tuonò il drago azzurro, dandosi una rapida occhiata alle spalle per vedere se i loro compagni erano a buon punto. "Speriamo di non dover attendere a lungo... Hey, giusto in tempo!"

Daisuke, incuriosito, guardò in avanti, e subito i suoi occhi vennero assaliti da una luce molto più intensa: il corridoio oscuro terminò all'improvviso, sfociando nella parte superiore di un'ampia sala, la cui parte superiore era vuota: ma diversi metri sotto di loro, Daisuke ed ExVeemon riuscirono a vedere computer e strani macchinari coperti di spie multicolori, le cui luci danzavano in maniera quasi ipnotica sui muri, per contrasto spogli e grigi. ExVeemon, incuriosito dalla scoperta, avanzò con qualche lieve battito d'ali, controllando che gli altri due Digimon e ragazzi prescelti uscissero a loro volta dall'apertura. Tutti e quattro avevano la stessa espressione sollevata dei loro compagni, ma a nessuno di loro piaceva l'aspetto spoglio ed asettico della stanza. C'era qualcosa di inumano in tutto quello, che loro riuscivano distintamente a percepire.

"Guardate un pò, ragazzi!" Daisuke indicò sotto di loro, verso i macchinari in azione. "Sapete, credo che abbiamo trovato qualcosa di interessante..."

"Finalmente siamo fuori... ma ora dove siamo capitati?" chiese Hikari, sporgendo la testa dalla groppa di Nefertimon e osservando quanto stava sotto di loro. Nefertimon scosse la testa. "Non ne ho idea, Hikari... è la prima volta che vedo una cosa del genere..."

Ken corrugò la fronte. "Una sala computer... forse sarebbe una buona idea dare un'occhiata là sotto. Stingmon, potremmo provare ad ad abbassarci lentamente, restando ben nascosti? Magari troviamo qualcosa di utile." propose, indicando alcuni schermi luminosi sui mainframe sotto di loro.

"Certamete, Ken. Seguitemi, ma fate piano. Non sappiamo cosa si nasconda qui..." rispose l'enorme insetto, rallentando i suoi battiti d'ali quel tanto che bastava per discendere dolcemente. Alla fine, l'enorme insetto poggiò i piedi su una grande macchina, dalla quale gli era possibile controllare buona parte della sala, e si acquattò per non esporsi a sguardi vigili. ExVeemon e Nefertimon seguirono a ruota, planando su un grande macchinario cilindrico e dando un'occhiata alla situazione.

"Allora, Hikari-chan... riesci a capire di cosa si tratta?" chiese Daisuke, guardando fisso lo schermo di un monitor a non grande distanza. Lui ed ExVeemon riuscivano a vedere dei simboli sullo schermo, ma non riuscivano a capire di cosa si trattasse.

"Da qui è difficile... forse se ci avvicinassimo..." Hikari trattenne il fiato quando un Cyclonemon, probabilmente messo lì di guardia, passò proprio sotto il suo nascondiglio, annusando l'aria con grugniti bassi e rimbombanti come tuoni. Trattenendo a stento un'esclamazione di disappunto, Nefertimon ed ExVeemon si acquattarono per evitare di essere visti, ma sempre tenendo d'occhio la mostruosa creatura che pattugliava i corridoi della sala computer. Era talmente vicina che ExVeemon riusciva a vederne le luride squame arancioni.

Finalmente, dopo qualche istante di tensione, la creatura si allontanò con andatura dinoccolata, andando a pattugliare un'altra zona della sala, e i due ragazzi si concessero un sospiro liberatorio. Questa volta erano giunti ad un passo dall'essere scoperti...

"Va bene... dobbiamo avvicinarci, ma come, con quei bestioni di guardia?" mormorò Daisuke alla sua amica, vedendo con la coda dell'occhio altri due di quei Digimon mutanti imboccare un corridoio a poca distanza da loro. Fu in quel momento che il suo D-3 si illuminò ed emise un lieve suono di avvertimento, che avvisava di una comunicazione. Il ragazzino non perse tempo e afferrò il suo Digivice, osservando i caratteri apparsi sullo schermo.

_CYCLONEMON DI GUARDIA. CONTATI ALMENO QUINDICI. SUGGERISCO DI DISTRARLI E APPROFITTARE PER ANALIZZARE CONTENUTI COMPUTER. KEN._

Annuendo, Daisuke digitò la risposta.

_RICEVUTO. ORA CI PROVIAMO NOI. DAISUKE._

Hikari, nel frattempo, si era messa a guardarsi attorno alla ricerca di qualcosa, e finalmente i suoi occhi si posarono su un macchinario particolarmente imponente a diverse decine di metri dal gruppo. La ragazzina avvicinò la testa alle orecchie di Nefertimon, e le bisbigliò una domanda all'orecchio, cercando di non farsi sentire dai Cyclonemon. "Nefertimon, scusa... credi di riuscire a colpire un punto un pò lontano, più o meno in quella direzione?" chiese, indicando il macchinario più grande.

Dietro la maschera che indossava, Nefertimon fece un sorriso. "Ne sono certa, amica mia... vuoi usare la confusione per distrarre quei balordi e così ne approfittiamo per prendere quello che ci interessa dal computer, giusto?"

"Beh... Sì, era quella l'idea!" rispose Hikari.

"Bene... allora ecco a voi un pò di fuochi d'artificio! **Cat's Eye Beam!**" Con queste parole, Nefertimon illuminò gli occhi e sparò due rapidi raggi laser che solcarono l'aria con un lieve sibilo e centrarono in pieno l'enorme macchina che Hikari aveva indicato. I Digiprescelti e i loro compagni si tapparono le orecchie quando un'esplosione di luce accecante squarciò la fiancata della macchina e illuminò la sala, strappando un ruggito di rabbia e sorpresa ai Cyclonemon di guardia, che non persero tempo a correre sul luogo dell'incidente, sicuri di trovarne anche la causa. Vedendo che tutti i Cyclonemon erano stati distratti a sufficienza, Stingmon diede un segnale di via libera ai suoi cmpagni, e i tre Digimon si levarono in volo nella direzione opposta rispetto a quella dove i mostri di guardia si stavano precipitando, diretti verso il mainframe che spiccava sulla parete.

"Perfetto, li abbiamo giocati!" esclamò Daisuke, allorchè ExVeemon si abbassò per permettergli di scendere dalle sue spalle. "Ora però dobbiamo prendere i dati che ci servono prima che ritornino... qualcuno sa come fare?"

"Ci provo io... anche se questo è diverso dal PC che ho a casa, credo di poterci capire qualcosa!" si offrì Ken, mentre lui e Hikari smontavano dai loro Digimon. Il Digiprescelto della Bontà tirò fuori il suo D-3 e si mise immediatamente alla tastiera, osservando i pulsanti per cercare di capire a cosa servissero...

"Se vi serve, vi posso dare una mano io!"

Una voce femminile alle loro spalle fece sobbalzare Daisuke, Hikari e Ken. Distogliendo l'attenzione dallo schermo di fronte a loro, i tre ragazzi si voltarono di scatto, in tempo per vedere emergere, apparentemente dal nulla, una giovane donna dai lunghi e fluenti capelli nero-violetti, vestita di un impermeabile grigio con sciarpa nera e scarpe dai tacchi alti dello stesso colore. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, e le sue labbra erano incurvate in un sorriso cordiale... ma al tempo stesso inquietante. Si avvicinò al gruppetto, le eleganti scarpe che picchiettavano sul pavimento di acciaio man mano che avanzava, le mani congiunte dietro la schiena nel tentativo di apparire affabile. In ogni caso, aveva un aspetto che a Daisuke era molto familiare... e la cui vista gli fece corrugare la fronte per l'irritazione.

"Chi si rivede..." mormorò il ragazzino.

"Volete dare un'occhiata ai nostri programmi di controllo mentale? Per me non c'è problema!" parlò la giovane donna, con tono di presa in giro. "Tanto, non porterete fuori di qui nemmeno una delle informazioni che vi darò!"

"Sei tu!" esclamò ExVeemon, riconoscendo la donna che aveva avvicinato Daisuke per offrirgli un Kooun-Yubiwa esattamente il giorno prima. "Tu sei quella donna... o meglio, quel Digimon... che ha cercato di dare quell'anello a Dai!"

La risposta della donna si limitò ad una breve risatina.

"Tu devi essere Marilismon... la servitrice di Balormon capace di assumere forma umana, giusto?" esclamò Ken, facendosi avanti mentre Stingmon si metteva in guardia. "E in questo computer stanno tutti i vostri piani, immagino..."

La donna sogghignò di nuovo, aprendo gli occhi per rivelare un paio di iridi dorate dalle pupille ellittiche, il cui sguardo di fuoco fece fare un passo indietro a tutti e tre i ragazzi. "Proprio così, ex-Imperatore... ma quest'informazione non vi servirà a nulla dopo che vi avrò eliminato!"

"Accidenti... questa fortezza è ancora più alta di quanto pensassi... spero di arrivare presto al tetto..." esclamò Pegasusmon, continuando a sbattere le ali mentre risaliva la fiancata del palazzo di Balormon, con Takeru in groppa e affiancato da Birdramon, Sora, Iori, Armadillomon e Piddomon. Il più giovane dei Digiprescelti e il suo compagno erano sulla groppa di Birdramon assieme alla Digiprescelta dell'Amore, e restavano in silenzio, concentrati sul compito che li attendeva.

"Neanch'io ricordavo che il tetto fosse così in alto... ma dovremmo esserci quasi, tenete duro!" esortò il Digimon angelico, lo sguardo fisso verso l'orlo del tetto che si avvicinava sempre di più. "Attenti, comunque, sono sicuro che Balormon avrà piazzato delle guardie: propongo di disperderci non appena arriviamo a destinazione, in modo da avere più possibilità di evitare gli attacchi a sorpresa."

"D'accordo..." rispose Sora, per poi spalancare gli occhi alla vista del loro obiettivo ormai vicinissimo. "Birdramon, tienti pronta! Ormai ci siamo!"

Il Digimon uccello strinse gli occhi, preparandosi a compiere una brusca virata non appena la protezione della fiancata fosse venuta a mancare. "Sono pronta, Sora! Iori, Armadillomon, reggetevi forte, perchè ci sarà da ballare!"

Sora e gli altri trattennero il fiato trattennero il fiato. La velocità di salita che i loro Digimon avevano raggiunto era ormai notevole, e sentivano il vento scompigliare loro i capelli e martellare le loro orecchie. Piddomon e i loro partner, a giudicare dalle loro espressioni calme ma decise, non sembravano avere questo problema. Ormai mancavano pochi secondi all'arrivo...

"Ormai ci siamoi!" esclamò Iori. "Uno... due... e TRE!"

Nell'istante in cui il ragazzino ebbe terminato il conto, i Digimon e i ragazzi prescelti emersero sul tetto del gigantesco edificio, riuscendo a cogliere di sfuggita un nutrito gruppetto di Cyclonemon in piedi sull'ampio terrazzo, le bocche già spalancate e le fiamme già ardenti nelle loro fauci, pronte per essere scagliate. Takeru sentì il cuore fermarsi per una frazione di secondo: era proprio come aveva detto Piddomon, e loro erano caduti dritti nell'imboscata...

...o meglio, lo avrebbero fatto, se non avessero acconsentito all'idea del Digimon angelico di separarsi di scatto una volta giunti a destinazione. Tutto accadde come al rallentatore. I Cyclonemon non avevano fatto neanche in tempo a prendere la mira, che Piddomon fece uno scatto verso l'alto, mentre Pegasusmon e Birdramon, con un'agile virata, si gettarono di lato, uno da una parte e una dall'altra. Una frazione di secondo dopo, una raffica di scie infuocate solcò l'aria esattamente nel punto in cui si sarebbero trovati i Digimon, mancandoli di pochissimo e investendoli con un'ondata di calore, per poi proseguire la corsa e disperdersi nell'innaturale cielo della rete Internet. Sora strinse i denti, afferrandosi il più stretta possibile, e Iori tenne stretto Armadillomon, quando Birdramon scattò nuovamente verso l'alto, bombardando il branco di Cyclonemon con strali di fuoco sparati dalle sue ali.

"**Meteor Wing!**"

I colpi di Birdramon andarono a segno, esplodendo fragorosamente addosso a due dei bestioni mutanti, ancora stupefatti per aver mancato un bersaglio che ritenevano ormai loro. I due mostri esplosero in un ruggito infuriato prima di essere scagliati a terra storditi, ma rimaneva ancora un buon numero di guardie, che non persero tempo a puntare di nuovo l'enorme Digimon uccello e i Digiprescelti che le stavano in groppa, sparando contro di loro altre fiammate che Birdramon riuscì a malapena ad evitare.

Sfortunatamente per loro, i Cyclonemon si erano concentrati su un unico nemico, e si accorsero troppo tardi di Pegasusmon e Piddomon che scendevano in picchiata su di loro, caricando i loro attacchi.

"**Apollo Tornado!**" esclamò Piddomon, portando entrambe le mani aperte davanti a sè. Con un lungo ululato, una raffica di vento di immane potenza scaturì dai palmi del Champion angelico e investì il gruppo di Cyclonemon facendo loro perdere l'equilibrio e costringendone alcuni a terra. Approfittando della confusione creata, Pegasusmon puntò contro i mostri che stavano attaccando Birdramon.

"Presto, Pegasusmon! Dobbiamo aiutare Sora-san e Iori-kun, o non resisteranno a lungo!" esclamò Takeru, afferrandosi stretto al cavallo alato di livello Armor. La gemma incastonata sull'elmetto di Pegasusmon iniziò a brillare di una intensa luce verde, che il Digimon della Speranza puntò sul Cyclonemon più distante...

"Consideralo già fatto, Takeru! **Equis Beam!**" esclamò Pegasusmon, facendo partire dal gioiello un raggio laser smeraldino che impattò in pieno sul bersaglio. Il Cyclonemon aveva fatto in tempo a voltarsi allarmato, ma non riuscì a rispondere all'attacco, e venne colpito in pieno e disintegrato.

La rapida ed efficace azione offensiva dei Digiprescelti aveva gettato nel caos i poco svegli draghi mutanti, che si erano messi a sparare attacchi Hyper Heat a tutto spiano nel tentativo di colpire quegli irritanti Digimon alati. Con uno spettacolare zig-zag aereo, Birdramon e Pegasusmon riuscirono a vanificare tutti gli attacchi, dando a Piddomon il tempo di organizzare la sua offensiva: il Digimon angelico si innalzò fino a giungere ad una buona distanza dal tetto e richiuse le ali attorno al corpo, evitando altre fiammate dei bestioni di guardia. Per un attimo, delle lingue di fuoco dorate danzarono sulle ali di Piddomon, illuminando la figura angelica di una radiosità sacra.

"**Fire Feather!**" esclamò Piddomon, aprendo di scatto le ali fiammeggianti. Uno sciame di candide piume avvolte da fiamme dorate partì dalle ali dell'angelo e volò verso i Cyclonemon come uno sciame di locuste infuriate. Troppo esposti per difendersi efficacemente, i Cyclonemon vennero presi dal panico, e finirono per cozzare l'uno contro l'altro nel tentativo di sottrarsi all'attacco, ma non avevano possibilità di fuga. Le piume infuocate raggiunsero in pieno il branco, facendo cadere a terra molti dei suoi membri e vaporizzandone due o tre in una pioggia di dati multicolore. Piddomon si concesse un sorriso. L'attacco stava procedendo meglio di come previsto...

"Ottimo, Digiprescelti. Li abbiamo messi in difficoltà." esclamò l'angelo, indicando un'ampia rampa di scale che, dal soffitto del palazzo, scendeva verso l'interno. "Ora faremmo meglio a entrare nella fortezza, prima che..."

"**Trident Heat!**"

Prima che Piddomon potesse terminare, un bagliore rossastro luccicò minacciosamente nelle tenebre che avvolgevano la scalinata, e un raggio di energia rossa, rapido come la folgore, sfrecciò nell'aria, mancando di pochissimo i Cyclonemon e centrando in pieno petto Piddomon! Con un gemito di dolore e disappunto, l'angelo perse stabilità e iniziò a precipitare!

"Piddomon!" esclamò Takeru, sopraffatto dall'orrore nel vedere il Digimon angelico venire investito dall'attacco fulmineo e cadere giù a peso morto. Per un attimo, al Digiprescelto della Speranza sembrò di vedere Angemon al posto di Piddomon... e le reminescenze del sacrificio del suo partner ritornarono in superficie dalla sua mente, facendogli venire un tuffo al cuore e mozzandogli il respiro...

Ma, per fortuna, la caduta di Piddomon non durò molto, interrompendosi sul dorso di Birdramon dopo solo alcuni metri. L'enorme Digimon uccello si era lanciato al salvataggio, ed era riuscito a bloccare la caduta che altrimenti sarebbe potuta essere fatale.

"Meno male... è salvo..." mormorò Takeru, sentendo dissolversi il terrore e l'angoscia che gli avevano attanagliato il cuore per un istante.

"Piddomon!" esclamò Iori allarmato, assistendo lo stordito Digimon angelico per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni.

"Piddomon, cos'è successo? Tutto bene?" domandò Armadillomon.

"Haaaahahahaha! Ma guarda un pò, Piddomon! E' passato soltanto un giorno, e tu sei già peggiorato al punto da doverti far salvare da una ragazza e da un moccioso! Mi deludi, mio vecchio amico!" tuonò improvvisamente una voce roboante proveniente dalle scale. Un istante dopo, una figura possente e muscolosa prese il volo dall'oscurità, attirando su di sè gli sguardi di riverenza dei Cyclonemon, quello sorpreso di Sora e Iori, e quello infuriato di Takeru: un terrificante demone alato simile ad una gargolla, coperto di una robusta pellaccia grigio piombo rinforzata da un'elaborata bardatura da guerra, con lunghe corna ricurve sulla fronte, zoccoli di capra al posto dei piedi, e la mascella inferiore sporgente e armata di denti affilati come rasoi. Tra le mani teneva un affilato tridente d'acciaio, dalle cui punte partivano ancora scintille di energia rossa.

"Tu sei uno dei tre luogotenenti di Balormon, immagino..." esclamò Takeru, guardando con rabbia il demone che si ergeva in volo sopra il piccolo esercito di Cyclonemon. Sulla groppa di Birdramon, Piddomon si riprese, dando due colpi di tosse, e alzò lo sguardo verso il suo assalitore, riconoscendolo fin troppo bene.

"Cough... Ugh... Dovevo aspettarmi di trovarti qui... MaleBrancmon..." mormorò il Digimon angelico, scuotendo la testa per schiarirsela.

"Attento, Jyou!" esclamò Zudomon, scagliando via il Cyclonemon che gli stava addosso con un colpo di martello. Il suo partner umano era stato attaccato di sorpresa e afferrato da Ahuizomon, che come Jyou e Yamato temevano, era nascosto sott'acqua e non attendevano altro che loro abbassassero la guardia per lanciarsi all'assalto. E, nonostante la prudenza dei ragazzi, il piano era riuscito, grazie all'intervento dei Cyclonemon nascosti dietro i muri.

"Jyou! Afferra la mia mano!" esclamò Yamato, cercando di trattenere il braccio dell'amico. Jyou, lottando con tutte le sue forze, riuscì ad alzarsi da terra e ad aggrapparsi all'appiglio offertogli dal ragazzo biondo, mentre WereGarurumon cercava di tenere a bada i Cyclonemon... ed era già riuscito a mettere ko un certo numero!

"Siete rimasti sorpresi da questo trucchetto, eh?" ringhiò Ahuizomon, strattonando la gamba di Jyou con la mano sulla coda e mandando delle fitte di dolore al Digiprescelto dell'Affidabilità. "I miei Cyclonemon erano nascosti proprio dietro il muro, e non aspettavano altro che un mio comando mentale per intervenire... e spingervi verso di me!"

Zudomon spiccò un balzo altissimo, puntando dritto verso il rettile acquatico e alzando il martello per sferrargli un potente colpo. "Ti hanno mai detto che parli troppo? **Vulcan's Hammer!**"

La possente arma si accese di luce bianca, e il gigantesco tricheco umanoide la calò con tutta la sua forza sul rettile acquatico, che però si rivelò molto più veloce del previsto. La mano sulla sua coda mollò improvvisamente la gamba di Jyou, e l'inerzia accumulata fece perdere l'equilibrio sia a lui che a Yamato, che ruzzolarono a terra, e Ahuizomon si immerse nuovamente nelle acque stagnanti, ponendosi fuori dalla portata del martello e facendo cadere Zudomon nella polla con un tonfo impressionante che sollevò un enorme geyser!

"Zudomon!" esclamò Jyou, alzando un braccio per proteggersi come meglio poteva dall'enorme mole d'acqua che arrivava addosso a lui, Yamato, WereGarurumon e il branco di Cyclonemon, trascinandoli sul terreno per diversi metri e facendoli cadere proni. Una ripugnante puzza di palude assalì le narici dei due ragazzi e del lupo mannaro, facendo loro venire un capogiro, ma i Cyclonemon non se ne curarono e si rialzarono all'istante, pronti a riprendere l'attacco...

Zudomon, pur stordito dal violento impatto con l'acqua, cercò subito di riscuotersi e si guardò attorno, nel tentativo di scorgere la longilinea figura di Ahuizomon pur in condizioni visive così sfavorevoli. Tutt'attorno, non vedeva altro che uno strano colore azzurro-verde che conferiva un aspetto malato all'acqua, impressione rafforzata dalla repellente puzza di uova marce, rifiuti e chissà cos'altro che si era soltanto intensificata con l'immersione. Il tricheco umanoide ebbe un moto di orrore al pensiero di cosa ci potesse essere in quel liquido schifoso, ma si fece coraggio e puntò lo sguardo davanti a sè, riuscendo finalmente a scorgere la figura del suo avversario che si avvicinava...

...sfortunatamente, Ahuizomon era già a pochi metri di distanza, ed era già in procinto di attaccare!

"**Tidal Crusher!**" esclamò il rettile acquatico, divaricando le zampe anteriori per poi sferrare con esse un doppio fendente in acqua. Due scie di luce azzurra scaturirono dagli artigli della creatura malefica, unendosi in un grosso proiettile energetico a forma di X che solcò le acque inquinate con una velocità incredibile e colpì in pieno petto Zudomon prima che questo potesse tentare una difesa, strappandogli un grugnito e mandandolo con la schiena contro la parete della pozza. Numerose bolle d'aria lasciarono le fauci del Digimon tricheco, che subito sentì un orribile sapore di alghe riempirgli la bocca. Quando Zudomon si staccò dalla parete per prepararsi al contrattacco, riuscì soltanto a vedere la sagoma di Ahuizomon che si allontanava di nuovo, mimetizzandosi alla perfezione nelle acque torbide.

"Ugh... non scappare, razza di codardo! Perchè non vieni qui e non combatti seriamente?" ruggì Zudomon, afferrando di nuovo il martello e rimettendosi in guardia, mentre tentava di stabilizzarsi in acqua con la lunga coda e agitando le zampe posteriori. Il suo peso maggiore lo rendeva molto meno agile del suo avversario, e sapeva che cercare di inseguire Ahuizomon sarebbe stata una tattica destinata al fallimento. Meglio restare attaccati al muro, in modo da impedire ad Ahuizomon di sferrare attacchi alle spalle...

La risposta di Ahuizomon fu una secca risata di disprezzo. "Hahahahahaaa! Credi che io sia stupido? Mi va molto meglio così... tu non puoi vedere me, ma io posso vedere te e colpirti quando voglio! E comunque, ora che sei nel mio elemento, sei condannato! Non puoi più vincere!"

"Ah, davvero?" tuonò Zudomon, appoggiando le zampe posteriori sul fondo dalla pozza e assicurandosi che la sua schiena fosse appoggiata al muro. Il tricheco umanoide stava tendendo le orecchie al massimo, cercando di capire da quale direzione proveniva la voce roca del crudele rettile. "Vediamo se vali tanto quanto dici, spaccone! Coraggio, sferra un altro dei tuoi attacchi!"

"Con piacere." sibilò Ahuizomon. "Oh, e ti avverto... metterti spalle al muro come hai appena fatto per impedirmi di attaccarti alle spalle... beh, è una strategia buona, ma con me non funzionerà!"

Zudomon strinse i denti. Ancora non riusciva a vedere il suo avversario, ma ora aveva la conferma che il rettile non aveva lo stesso svantaggio... e che aveva qualcosa in mente...

"Devo stare in guardia... il combattimento è appena iniziato..."

CONTINUA...

Note dell'autore: La stesura di questo capitolo è stata un pò lenta, visto che i miei esami si stanno avvicinando, ma sono riuscito comunque a ritagliarmi un pò di tempo ogni sera... e questo è il risultato! Spero sia buono! Ora i Digiprescelti e Piddomon se la stanno vedendo con gli scagnozzi di Balormon, che si preannunciano avversari non facili... riusciranno ad avere la meglio e a raggiungere la mente del complotto prima che i terribili Kooun-Yubiwa entrino in azione? Le risposte (forse) nel prossimo capitolo, che penso sarà apprezzato da tutti coloro che, come me, sono dei fan di Jyou Kido! A proposito di Jyou, spero che la sua caratterizzazione in questo capitolo sia decente...

Prima di lasciarvi, vorrei dare una breve spiegazione: il Turing, l'unità di misura che Marilismon e Balormon usavano nel capitolo precedente per misurare l'energia accumulata dai loro anelli, è un'unità di misura inventata di sana pianta, ispirandomi al nome del teorizzatore della prima macchina di calcolo automatico. Beh, questo è quanto per il capitolo 5. Lasciatemi i vostri commenti... e alla prossima!

Justice Gundam


	6. La battaglia dell'Affidabilità

**Digimon Adventure 02: Lord of Digital Rings**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Wow... non posso crederci... nove... ben nove recensioni in un giorno solo! Decisamente, questo è un record per me... non credevo che una mia storia sarebbe mai riuscita ad arrivare a tanto!

Ken: Prima che tu cominci, desidererei ricordarti cosa ha detto Catgirl riguardo gli eccessi di modestia...

Justice: Ehm, d'accordo, non dico niente! Comunque, mi permetterete di essere sorpreso... nessuna mia storia ha mai ricevuto tanta attenzione, ed ero abituato a quattro, cinque, massimo sei recensioni per capitolo!

Gomamon: Concesso, non ti preoccupare! Comunque, nello scorso capitolo ci hai lasciati nel bel mezzo dello scontro con gli scagnozzi di Balormon... spero che ora troverai anche il modo di tirarci fuori! In particolare, vorrei sperare di sistemare quell'Ahuizomon...

Jyou: Hey, calma, Gomamon! L'autore sta già pensando come risolvere la situazione, almeno spero...

Justice: Ebbene sì... in questo capitolo la battaglia con i tre servitori di Ahuizomon (o almeno, uno dei tre, visti che gli altri sono riservati al prossimo capitolo...) entrerà nel vivo! E tu, Jyou, te lo dico subito, avrai un ruolo molto importante...

Jyou: C... Cosa? Ne... ne sei sicuro? Io... svolgerò un ruolo importante in questo capitolo?

Justice: Certo, perchè no? In fondo, ognuno ha diritto al suo momento di gloria, e tu sei il mio preferito dei Digiprescelti della prima serie!

Jyou (rimasto senza parole): ... OO

Gomamon: Forse dovevi prepararlo un pò all'idea... sai com'è, al contrario di qualcuno di nostra conoscenza, Jyou non è molto a suo agio quando è al centro dell'attenzione...

Taichi & Daisuke: Cosa vorresti dire, Gomamon?

Agumon & Veemon: Giusto! Spiegacelo!

Justice: Ehm... mentre loro appianano qualche piccola divergenza, io ne approfitto per iniziare a rispondere alle review! Amico Fuzio, vedo che stai diventando un assiduo frequentatore di questa fanfiction. Quindi, pensi che io abbia fatto un buon lavoro con Jyou? Ne sono soddisfatto! E grazie per i tuoi auguri per l'esame!

Biyomon: Killkenny ci dà ancora una volta una buona recensione... e all'autore fa molto piacere che tu trovi interessanti i nostri nuovi avversari! Per il resto, riteneva anche necessario far agire Balormon e i suoi seguaci con una certa intelligenza ed evitando loro la classica 'presunzione del cattivo di turno'. In fondo, ben quattro Digimon del nostro gruppo, tra cui io, possono arrivare al livello Mega... e i nostri avversari dovevano pur prendersi qualche vantaggio!

Hawkmon: Grazie anche ad Hikari-Kanna e a Francesca Akira! Nulla di particolare da dire per quanto riguarda le vostre recensioni, se non che... per la questione accoppiate e romanticismo, l'autore preferisce aspettare ancora un pò... ma qualcosa si vedrà prima della fine, tranquille!

Hikari: Bene, Titty, eccoti il capitolo 6! Speriamo che ti piaccia come gli altri, e... ehm... (improvvisamente imbarazzata) per l'altra tua richiesta... beh... ecco... si vedrà in seguito... almeno spero...

Koushiro: Altra recensione di Topomouse, puntuale come al solito. Il combattimento con MaleBrancmon sarà risolto in questo capitolo... ma l'autore potrebbe avere qualcosa in serbo per Takeru e Patamon... staremo a vedere.

Justice: Rispondo io a Kari 89... non preoccuparti, non c'è assolutamente bisogno di scusarti! Non sono mica arrabbiato con te, il mio voleva solo essere un suggerimento per rendere le tue recensioni più utili a me e a tutti i lettori. Se ripeti quello che dice un altro, non dai la tua opinione, che è utile quanto tutte le altre. Comunque stai tranquilla, non mi sono offeso per niente... perchè dovrei, poi? -

Wormmon: Grazie anche a Catgirl per la recensione positiva! Per quanto riguarda la questioni di modestia... beh, forse hai ragione, ma credimi: su l'autore ha visto un discreto numero di presuntuosi che si credono chissà chi e pensano di non aver nulla da imparare da nessuno... quando le loro storie sono... beh, tutt'altro che soddisfacenti (errori grammaticali, character bashing, eccetera)! Ad ogni modo, spero che questo capitolo allevi, almeno temporaneamente, la tua suspense! Grazie ancora!

Justice: E per quanto riguarda il tuo compito di latino... spero sia andato bene! Ti capisco, perchè anch'io in questo periodo sto scrivendo in quel pò di pausa che posso prendermi dallo studio... -- U. A Driger, poi, dico a mia volte grazie per la recensione. Mi fa piacere di aver fatto un buon lavoro con Jyou (a proposito, la tua fanfiction mi ha dato un pò una dritta, da questo punto di vista...) e... beh, riconosco che la situazione non è molto favorevole ai ragazzi... ma leggi questo capitolo e avrai tutte le risposte! Oltre, forse, ad una piccola sorpresa...

Gomamon: Sorpresa? In che senso?

Justice: Se lo dico non è più una sorpresa, no?

Gomamon: Spiritoso... --

**Capitolo 6 - La battaglia dell'Affidabilità**

"Accidenti, ormai ci siamo... ora le cose si faranno decisamente più difficili..."

Taichi si guardò attorno, la vista leggermente disturbata dalle luci rosse che lampeggiavano per ogni dove. Il palazzo di Balormon era ormai in stato di allarme totale, e questo significava che sarebbero arrivati ancora più Cyclonemon a cercare di fermare lui e Greymon. Finora, il Digimon dinosauro era riuscito a metterne fuori combattimento (e in alcuni casi a distruggerne) una certa quantità, ma sia lui che il suo partner sapevano che rimanendo a quel livello non sarebbero riusciti a resistere a lungo. Già riuscivano a sentire i passi pesanti delle orribili creature, e i loro ruggiti infuriati che facevano vibrare le pur robuste pareti del palazzo. Quei bestioni dal cervello microscopico stavano arrivando in massa...

Senza perdere altro tempo, Taichi tirò fuori il suo Digivice e si rivolse al suo partner, che aveva appena atterrato l'ultimo Cyclonemon della prima ondata con un'abile mossa di lotta. "Greymon! Ne stanno arrivando altri, e sembrano molto più agguerriti! Te la senti di digievolvere di nuovo?"

"E me lo chiedi?" rispose il tirannosauro, alzando la testa e facendo un cenno affermativo al suo compagno di mille avventure. "Certo che sì! Finchè possiamo distrarre quegli ammassi di muscoli e tenerli lontano dai nostri amici, facciamo pure un altro sforzo!"

Il Digivice vecchio modello di Taichi si illuminò, e una colonna di luce bianca avvolse la figura di Greymon. "D'accordo, vecchio mio..." rispose Taichi, ricambiando lo sguardo d'intesa e premendo un pulsante sul Digivice. "Allora, diamo agli scagnozzi di Balormon un altro assaggio di cosa sappiamo fare! Digievoluzione, via!"

Per l'ennesima volta, la Crest di Taichi si illuminò, e il corpo di Greymon iniziò a cambiare, diventando più grande e più robusto. Un lucido elmetto di acciaio a tre corna, da sotto il quale spuntava un'ispida criniera rosso-marrone, apparve sulla sua testa, seguito da due grandi ali violacee sulla schiena, da impianti meccanici sul torace, e da un impressionante braccio meccanico, con lunghi artigli che gli davano un aspetto simile ad un tridente, che prese il posto della zampa anteriore sinistra del dinosauro. La colonna di luce si intensificò per qualche breve secondo, soffocando le caotiche luci rosse degli allarmi e abbagliando Taichi, prima di svanire e presentare agli occhi del Digiprescelto del Coraggio la forma Ultimate di Agumon!

"_Greymon... chou shinka... METALGREYMON!_"

"Bel colpo, Agumon! Ora possiamo tenere di nuovo in mano il gioco! Eccoli che arrivano!" esclamò Taichi, sentendo i passi dei Cyclonemon che aumentavano di velocità, e i loro grugniti che sembravano essere cresciuti sia in intensità che in aggressività. Alcune paia di occhi malefici si accesero nell'oscurità che aveva ripreso ad avvolgere la parte più avanzata della hall, e varie forme minacciose appartenenti ai proprietari di tali occhi (Taichi riuscì a contare almeno sette Cyclonemon) si materializzarono apparentemente dal nulla, pronte alla lotta. Sfortunatamente per loro, ora si trovavano davanti qualcosa di più del Greymon che i loro compagni non erano riusciti a fermare...

"Vedo che Balormon non bada a spese quando si tratta di servizio di accoglienza, eh?" ringhiò MetalGreymon, alzando il braccio meccanico in modo che i Cyclonemon potessero vederne le lame affilatissime. "Bene... ma vi avverto che non avrete vita facile! **Mega Claw!**"

Senza aspettare che i Cyclonemon potessero organizzare un attacco, MetalGreymon lanciò il suo braccio-tridente come un arpione verso un Cyclonemon che si era arrischiato ad andare avanti per primo. Il mutante spalancò gli occhi allarmato quando le lame affilate impattarono contro la sua spalliera con una forza inaspettata, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio e cadere a terra prono, prima che il braccio meccanico ritornasse dal suo proprietario e si ricongiungesse al suo corpo con un clangore metallico. Taichi sorrise tra sè, vedendo che il suo Digimon si stava ancora una volta rivelando all'altezza della situazione, ma la sua espressione di sicurezza vacillò un pò quando si rese conto che, almeno per il momento, anche la nuova squadra di difesa sembrava consistere di nient'altro che Cyclonemon. Dei tre scagnozzi di Balormon che Gennai aveva fatto loro vedere, non c'era nessuna traccia.

"Accidenti... temo che Balormon e i suoi uomini abbiano capito il nostro gioco..." mormorò tra sè il Digiprescelto del Coraggio, irritato dal fatto che la sua idea non si fosse rivelata buona come previsto e stesse probabilmente mettendo in pericolo gli altri. "Speriamo che gli altri se la stiano cavando bene... visto che probabilmente, se la dovranno vedere con Marilismon e gli altri due..."

Un tremendo impatto di un corpo che andava a sbattere contro uno dei muri della hall lo riportò alla realtà: un altro Cyclonemon aveva cercato di attaccare MetalGreymon, ma era stato rapidamente spintonato via dal molto più forte dinosauro cibernetico. Sfortunatamente, questa sua breve distrazione aveva dato modo ad altri cinque mutanti di disporsi in semicerchio attorno a lui, in modo da tenerlo sotto tiro da varie direzioni.

"**Hyper Heat!**" ruggirono i Cyclonemon in coro, spalancando le larghe fauci e sparando da esse dei fasci di energia incandescente che sprigionava fiamme rossastre. MetalGreymon spalancò gli occhi allarmato e alzò il braccio meccanico per difendersi dalla raffica di colpi, ma due di essi superarono la sua guardia, raggiungendolo alla spalla destra e al fianco sinistro. Un breve lampo scarlatto accompagnò il momento dell'impatto, seguito da un grugnito di dolore da parte di MetalGreymon, che si piegò su un ginocchio, ma si rimise in piedi quasi subito.

"MetalGreymon! Tutto ok?" esclamò Taichi, preoccupato per l'incolumità del suo amico. Il dinosauro robotico lo rassicurò all'istante, scattando verso il Cyclonemon centrale prima che i bestioni potessero riorganizzarsi, e colpendolo con un tremendo manrovescio dato con il braccio robotico. Il Cyclonemon ruggì dal disappunto e cadde di lato, finendo addosso ai due compagni che lo affiancavano e interrompendo a sua volta la loro azione d'attacco. MetalGreymon rivolse poi l'attenzione agli altri due, abbassando la testa e caricandoli come un toro inferocito. Uno dei Cyclonemon alzò il braccio più muscoloso per colpirlo mentre passava, ma MetalGreymon si rivelò più veloce, e riuscì senza problemi a passare sotto il pesante arto della bestia e atterrare sia lei che il suo compagno con una poderosa carica. I due mostri rimasero a terra storditi, e MetalGreymon si concesse un breve sogghigno di vittoria. Ma i movimenti che percepiva dietro di sè, e le ombre minacciose proiettate dai Cyclonemon che si apprestavano a rialzarsi, gli ricordarono che non aveva il tempo di distrarsi...

"Forza... Continua a resistere, MetalGreymon..." pregò Taichi a bassa voce. "Almeno finchè Dai, Sora e gli altri non saranno riusciti ad introdursi abbastanza a fondo in questo ammasso di cemento..."

Con il fiato sospeso, Jyou gettò un'occhiata dietro di sè, alle acque torbide nelle quali si era tuffato Zudomon appena qualche attimo prima e nelle quali si stava ora battendo contro Ahuizomon. Il pelo dell'acqua era insolitamente calmo, disturbato unicamente da qualche bolla che saliva in superficie di tanto in tanto... probabilmente il combattimento vero e proprio non era ancora iniziato, e i due contendenti erano ancora impegnati a studiarsi prima di sferrare il primo colpo.

Il ragazzo con gli occhiali strinse i denti, pregando tra sè che il suo compagno digitale stesse bene e riuscisse a cavarsela contro Ahuizomon. L'ansia gli stava facendo battere il cuore fino quasi a farlo uscire dal petto: ancora una volta, il suo partner si trovava in una situazione pericolosa, e lui non poteva fare altro che sperare in bene, e sperare che gli altri Digiprescelti se la stessero cavando meglio... se solo avesse potuto fare qualcosa di più per aiutare Zudomon...

Non ebbe comunque il tempo di pensarci su ulteriormente, prima che il fragoroso ruggito di uno dei Cyclonemon assalisse i suoi timpani e martellasse dolorosamente il suo cervello, costringendolo a coprirsi le orecchie con le mani: un gruppo di cinque di quei bestioni era davanti a lui, Yamato e WereGarurumon, e stavano continuando ad attaccare con ripetuti Hyper Heat e colpi di artiglio, che il lupo mannaro era riuscito a malapena a schivare grazie alla sua agilità. E a giudicare dai grugniti infuriati provenienti dalle brecce nei muri, ce n'erano ancora altri in arrivo...

WereGarurumon strinse gli occhi e digrignò i denti dandosi un tono aggressivo, affrontando le mostruose creature che gli stavano davanti con ammirevole determinazione. "Grrr... finchè ci sarò io, voi non alzerete un dito su Yamato e sui suoi amici! Fatevi sotto, bestioni!"

I Cyclonemon non se lo fecero ripetere: il più grosso fece un profondo respiro, alzando la testa per qualche frazione di secondo prima di abbassarla di scatto e sparare una rovente fiammata scarlatta contro il Digimon Ultimate. Ancora una volta, la prontezza di riflessi di WereGarurumon lo salvò: dopo essersi piegato leggermente sulle ginocchia, il licantropo spiccò un salto altissimo che superò il torrente di fuoco diretto contro di lui e arrivò fino alla testa del mostro. Eseguendo una rapidissima giravolta su sè stesso, WereGarurumon portò una zampa in avanti e colpì alla testa il Cyclonemon con un calcio prima che questo avesse il tempo di capire cosa stesse accadendo, e il mostro mutante venne scagliato fragorosamente sul pavimento a tenere compagnia ad alcuni dei suoi colleghi storditi. Poi, il lupo umanoide eseguì un'elegante salto mortale a mezz'aria, evitando gli artigli deli altri Cyclonemon che cercavano di afferrarlo, e atterrò sulle piastrelle umide, scattando poi in una sfrenata corsa per evitare gli Hyper Heat che i mostri continuavano a scagliargli contro.

Jyou sobbalzò e spalancò gli occhi quando un proiettile infuocato colpì il terreno a pochi metri da lui, investendolo con un'ondata di calore. Yamato, notando quanto il suo amico si fosse allontanato, gli si avvicinò rapidamente come per fargli da scudo, senza mai perdere d'occhio WereGarurumon e i Cyclonemon. "Jyou-san, stai attento! Questi ammassi di muscoli non sembrano prestare troppa attenzione a dove sparano!"

"Ehm... già, me ne sono accorto... hehehee..." replicò Jyou con una risatina nervosa, per poi guardare nuovamente le acque dietro di lui. Ora qualche increspatura cominciava ad apparire sul pelo dell'acqua, assieme a bolle d'aria molto più grosse, segno che l'azione era incominciata. Deglutendo, Jyou mormorò tra sè un augurio di buona fortuna per Zudomon... si preannunciava una lotta difficile!

Nel frattempo, WereGarurumon stava continuando la sua lotta contro i Cyclonemon, correndo in un ubriacante dribbling tra le zampe dei mostri, il cui numero si era di nuovo portato a cinque grazie ad un altro dei loro colleghi giunto da una delle brecce sui muri. Finalmente, il suo sguardo acuto colse il più grosso dei Digimon guardiani in un momento in cui era particolarmente vulnerabile: la bestia draconica stava scagliando un Hyper Heat dopo l'altro senza badare a difendersi, e in quel momento era troppo lontana dai suoi compagni perchè questi potessero farle scudo. Approfittando del momento, WereGarurumon saltò un'altra volta e puntò gli artigli contro il Cyclonemon più grosso...

"**Wolf Claw!**" ruggì, sferrando un doppio fendente in aria e scagliando una grossa scia energetica a forma di arco contro il mostro, che si accorse del pericolo quando ormai era troppo tardi per reagire. Il colpo di WereGarurumon lo raggiunse in pieno petto, strappandogli un lungo ruggito di rabbia e dolore e rispedendolo contro la breccia da dove era venuto, dove si afflosciò privo di sensi. Il lupo mannaro sorrise tra sè. Questo avrebbe per lo meno rallentato altri Cyclonemon provenienti da quella parte...

Il muscoloso braccio destro armato di artigli di un altro avversario gli sfrecciò vicino mentre atterrava, facendolo accigliare. Schivando gli artigli della bestia e ponendosi fuori dalla portata degli altri Cyclonemon con un rapido scatto laterale, WereGarurumon si rimise in guardia, posizionandosi di nuovo davanti a Yamato e Jyou per proteggerli dagli attacchi.

"Bravo così, WereGarurumon!" esclamò Yamato, gettando a sua volta un'occhiata alla pozza d'acqua nella quale Zudomon e Ahuizomon avevano iniziato a combattere. "Cerca di resistere... almeno finchè Zudomon non si sarà liberato di quel seccatore..."

Sott'acqua, Zudomon stava continuando a guardarsi attorno, i nervi tesi come corde di violino mentre sentiva gli spostamenti d'acqua creati dal suo avversario e dai suoi rapidissimi spostamenti. L'acqua era così torbida e infestata di ripugnanti alghe, che tutto ciò che Zudomon poteva vedere di Ahuizomon era una sfuggente sagoma idrodinamica che guizzava avanti ed indietro, accompagnata dalle sfere dorate e lucenti di un paio di occhi senza pupille. Finalmente vide il rettile acquatico fermarsi per un attimo, e l'esperienza di pochi istanti prima gli suggerì immediatamente che cosa fare. I due Digimon si mossero quasi all'unisono, e Zudomon riuscì a cogliere per un istante la sorpresa negli occhi di Ahuizomon prima di scagliare il suo attacco.

"**Vulcan's Hammer!**"

"**T... Tidal Crusher!**" sibilò Ahuizomon, esitando per un istante di tempo che fece la differenza: prima che il mostro acquatico potesse scagliare il proiettile energetico a forma di croce che aveva colpito Zudomon qualche attimo prima, il martello del Digimon tricheco colpì il fondo della pozza, spaccando alcune rocce come se fossero state di creta e facendo partire una scarica di energia bianca verso Ahuizomon. I due colpi energetici sfrecciarono l'uno contro l'altro, scatenando una corrente che scombussolò le acque circostanti, e si intercettarono a mezz'aria, ma quello di Zudomon, più grande e potente, ebbe facilmente il sopravvento sull'altro: diminuì un pò di velocità, ma proseguì la sua corsa verso lo sbalordito Ahuizomon, che riuscì ad evitarlo soltanto per un pelo: poco prima che il raggio energetico di Zudomon si avvicinasse troppo, il rettile acquatico si riscosse dalla sua sorpresa e si gettò di lato, sforzando tutti i muscoli del suo corpo per muoversi alla massima velocità possibile. Con questa rapida manovra di evasione, il rettile acquatico riuscì ad evitare il grosso del colpo di Zudomon, che proseguì la corsa fino ad esaurirsi, ma la sua coda venne comunque investita dal calore periferico del Vulcan's Hammer, strappando ad Ahuizomon un ruggito di rabbia e dolore.

"La... la mia coda!" ringhiò Ahuizomon, muovendo spasmodicamente le dita artigliate che ornavano la punta dell'appendice offesa, come una persona che si è appena scottata una mano. "Hai colpito la mia coda, miserabile creatura... devo riconoscere che sei abile per essere riuscito ad individuarmi..."

Zudomon non sembrava essere particolarmente entusiasta dei risultati del suo attacco: infatti, sul suo volto era dipinta un'espressione alquanto irritata, mentre sollevava di nuovo il suo martello e si rimetteva in guardia. "In realtà, speravo di colpirti in pieno, invece che di striscio..."

La risposta di Zudomon sembrò far tornare il buon umore al rettile, la cui smorfia oltraggiata lasciò di nuovo il posto al solito largo sogghigno. "Ora non montiamoci troppo la testa, amico... sei in gamba, lo ammetto, ma non riuscirai a sconfiggere me, Ahuizomon, nel mio elemento naturale! Bene, direi che il momento dei giochi è terminato: ora, ti mostrerò qual è la differenza tra te e me!"

Zudomon si rimise con le spalle al muro per evitarsi attacchi alle spalle da parte dell'infida creatura. "Continui a parlare, ma non vedo che tu faccia granchè a parte schivare e attaccarmi di sorpresa! Allora, ci vogliamo dare da fare?"

Con un rapido movimento del corpo, Ahuizomon si rimise in guardia, e la sua coda guizzò come un serpente dietro di lui, aprendo al massimo la mano a quattro dita che stava sulla sua punta. "Chiedi, e sarai accontentato! **Stream Snatcher!**" esclamò Ahuizomon con tono sicuro. La mano sulla coda emise una flebile aura di energia azzurra, che rischiarò almeno in parte le acque inquinate.

Come per riflesso condizionato, Zudomon assunse la posizione di guardia, aspettando di vedere qualche altro colpo energetico sfrecciare verso di lui...

...ma non fu così. Il rettile acquatico era rimasto immobile, e dalla mano sulla coda non era uscito assolutamente niente. Corrugando la fronte per la sorpresa, il tricheco umanoide guardò meglio, e notò che le acque attorno al suo avversario stavano piuttosto cominciando ad agitarsi, e qualcosa si stava dirigendo VERSO la coda del rettile malefico. Un secondo dopo, sobbalzò sentendo una forza invisibile cominciare a spingerlo in avanti verso Ahuizomon, e in un istante di puro sbalordimento capì finalmente cosa stava accadendo: il Digimon malvagio stava controllando i movimenti dell'acqua, creando delle fortissime correnti che stavano sbilanciando Zudomon!

La forza di risucchio aumentò improvvisamente, e inutilmente Zudomon cercò di acquattarsi sul fondo della pozza e puntare i piedi: l'improvvisa corrente riuscì comunque a trascinarlo in avanti di uno o due metri, ma il tricheco umanoide non si arrese: si afferrò anche con le mani e serrò i denti, tentando in ogni modo di resistere al risucchio sempre più violento, che tuttavia non sembrava avere effetto su Ahuizomon. Con un sogghigno maniacale, il rettile aumentò ulteriormente la forza della corrente, e le rocce alle quali il suo avversario si era aggrappato si sgretolarono. Zudomon ruggì di rabbia e disappunto quando la terribile corrente sollevò il suo pesantissimo corpo corazzato come un fuscello e lo scagliò verso il suo avversario, che si scansò con un altro agile scarto e gli passò sopra con una rapidità tale da non poter quasi essere visto. Due secondi dopo, Zudomon andò a sbattere dolorosamente contro la parete opposta della polla, con una tale forza che le pareti della stanza vibrarono, e la superficie delle acque si agitò come in preda ad un maremoto in miniatura. Un forte dolore invase il corpo di Zudomon, che nondimeno cercò di staccarsi dalla parete e riprendere a combattere... ma la corrente non si era ancora fermata, e continuava, sotto il comando di Ahuizomon, a tenerlo inchiodato al muro. Zudomon si sentiva come schiacciato tra due pareti.

"Hahahahahaaaa! Che te ne pare del mio trucchetto?" rise Ahuizomon, continuando ad aumentare la pressione dell'acqua sul corpo di Zudomon. "Ora immagino ti sarai reso conto del perchè non ti è servito a nulla metterti con le spalle al muro. Il mio Stream Snatcher può controllare il movimento delle acque, impartendogli qualsiasi direzione io voglia, e con qualsiasi potenza! Staccarti da quel muro non ti sarà facile!"

Nonostante il dolore, e la terribile pressione, Zudomon riuscì ad appoggiare una mano sul muro di roccia, stringendo forte il suo martello con l'altra, e iniziò a spingere controcorrente, nel tentativo di sottrarsi a quel terribile attacco. "Non... non credere che io ceda così facilmente! La... la nostra battaglia... è appena iniziata!" ringhiò infuriato, riuscendo finalmente a separarsi dalla parete sulla quale era rimasto un evidente segno. L'acqua dal sapore disgustoso riempiva la sua bocca, e la riserva di aria nei suoi polmoni cominciava a scarseggiare, dandogli qualche capogiro, ma sapeva che non poteva mollare: Jyou e Yamato contavano su di lui! Finalmente, Zudomon riuscì ad indietreggiare di qualche passo, sempre tenendo la schiena rivolta verso Ahuizomon, in modo che la corrente colpisse la zona meglio corazzata del suo corpo. Afferrò il suo martello con entrambe le mani, e caricò un altro attacco Vulcan's Hammer, sperando di riuscire a centrare Ahuizomon e interrompere il flusso di corrente.

Sfortunatamente per lui, Ahuizomon non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo fare. Il perfido Digimon acquatico sghignazzò con sufficienza vedendo i goffi tentativi di Zudomon di riprendere a combattere, e fece scattare la mano sulla coda in modo che il palmo fosse puntato verso l'altro muro, quello dal quale Zudomon era partito. "Voi come dite sulla Terra? Quando l'avversario si aspetta che tu spinga, tira! **Stream Snatcher!**"

In una frazione di secondo, la corrente che minacciava di costringere nuovamente Zudomon contro la parete cessò, ma il tricheco umanoide non ebbe il tempo di iniziare a muoversi: infatti, il terribile risucchio riprese immediatamente, questa volta nella direzione opposta, e ancora una volta l'impreparato Zudomon sentì la terra mancargli sotto i piedi, e lo stomaco in gola mentre veniva sollevato e lanciato ad altissima velocità contro la parete presso la quale si trovava all'inizio. Vide per qualche breve momento il muro addosso al quale era stato scagliato allontanarsi ad una velocità folle, e sentì le acque separarsi sotto la spinta del suo corpo e della corrente di Ahuizomon prima di andare a sbattere con la schiena contro il muro, facendo di nuovo tremare tutto e staccando da esso dei pezzi di roccia. In superficie, Jyou, Yamato, WereGarurumon e alcuni dei Cyclonemon persero l'equilibrio e finirono nuovamente per terra, e alcuni pezzi di cemento e sezioni di tubo si separarono dal soffitto della stanza e piombarono al suolo o nelle acque, costringendo i due ragazzi ad un disperato dribbling per evitare di essere colpiti!

"Accidenti, ma cosa sta succedendo là sotto?" esclamò Yamato, volgendo lo sguardo alla pozza d'acqua mentre WereGarurumon si rialzava e si preparava ad un altro scontro con i Cyclonemon. Le acque erano agitate e ribollivano come una pentola a pressione, mandando schizzi fetidi e disgustose masse di alghe per ogni dove. A quella vista, Jyou sentì la morsa gelida della paura attanagliare il suo cuore.

"Oh, santo cielo... Zudomon, ti prego... stai attento..." mormorò il ragazzo occhialuto, sentendo delle gocce di freddo sudore colargli lungo la tempia. Le sue braccia stavano tremando impercettibilmente, e le sue gambe minacciavano di perdere forza. Se solo avesse potuto fare qualcosa per aiutare il suo amico...

Sott'acqua, Zudomon grugnì nuovamente e si accasciò contro la parete, stordito dalla violenza dell'impatto. La corrente che continuava a martellarlo non accennava a fermarsi, e l'ossigeno continuava inesorabile ad uscire dai suoi polmoni. Il tricheco umanoide cercò di rialzarsi, ma la sua vista era annebbiata, e ormai non riusciva più a distinguere la sagoma di Ahuizomon nell'acqua inquinata in cui era immerso. Sapeva che doveva trovare un modo per fermare il controllo delle correnti di Ahuizomon, ma non gli veniva in mente nulla, e non aveva la possibilità di attaccare con quella corrente che lo teneva fermo contro la parete.

Il rettile acquatico, da parte sua, sembrava divertirsi a giocare con Zudomon prima di finirlo. Notava le bolle d'aria che uscivano sempre più numerose dalle fauci del Digimon tricheco, e si rendeva perfettamente conto che la fine del suo avversario era molto vicina... ma farlo morire annegato non gli sembrava una buona idea. Vincere in questo modo non gli avrebbe dato alcun merito, e in fondo non si era ancora divertito abbastanza...

"Sai che ti dico, Zudomon?" ringhiò, puntando verso l'alto la mano sulla coda. "Vai a prenderti una boccata d'aria! **Stream Snatcher!**"

Ancora una volta, la terribile corrente cambiò direzione, e una terrificante forza di risucchio sollevò Zudomon verso l'alto, scuotendolo violentemente e facendogli recuperare un pò di lucidità. Con un lungo ruggito, l'Ultimate corazzato sfrecciò verso l'alto, i suoi sensi soffocati dalla confusione e dalla pressione dell'acqua: non vedeva altro che verde e nero, e non sentiva altro che il rumore delle correnti che gli sfrecciavano attorno. Con un tonfo impressionante, Zudomon venne scagliato fuori dall'acqua ormai ribollente da un poderoso geyser, finendo proprio contro il ponticello di pietra che collegava le due sponde della sala e sgretolandolo come se fosse stato di sabbia. Il terrificante rumore allertò Jyou e Yamato, che si girarono per vedere cosa stava succedendo.

"Zudomon!" esclamò Jyou, vedendo lo stato in cui si trovava il suo compagno. In qualche modo, il tricheco umanoide riuscì a sentire la voce del suo partner umano, e questo gli permise di riprendere un pò di lucidità e di inspirare profondamente, riempiendosi di nuovo d'aria i polmoni doloranti.

"J... Jyou..." mormorò, in bilico sul potente getto d'acqua creato da Ahuizomon. "Mi... mi dispiace... non ce la faccio... è troppo forte per me..."

Le forze abbandonarono del tutto Zudomon, il cui corpo brillò e si restrinse, fino a che al posto dell'impressionante guerriero corazzato non rimase che il piccolo Gomamon, stordito e semisvenuto. Fu proprio allora che il getto d'acqua che lo aveva sollevato cessò, dissipandosi in tante microscopische goccioline che piovvero sul campo di battaglia, infradiciando ulteriormente i ragazzi, WereGarurumon, e i Cyclonemon. Per una frazione di secondo, il piccolo Digimon foca rimase sospeso in aria prima che la gravità prendesse il sopravvento, facendo ricadere penosamente nella pozza di acqua marcita dove lo attendeva di nuovo Ahuizomon. Il volto mostruoso del rettile si contorse in una smorfia di disappunto non appena vide che a ricadere era stata la forma Rookie del suo avversario, non Zudomon stesso.

"Tsk, che figura..." sibilò il rettile-pantera, estraendo dalle fauci una lunga lingua biforcuta e facendola saettare un paio di volte come in un gesto di disprezzo. "E io che speravo durasse un pò di più... bah, mi ha riservato qualche sorpresa, ma alla fine non era un avversario alla mia altezza! Ora di terminare il gioco!"

Gomamon, ripresosi in parte dai colpi subiti, aprì lentamente gli occhi, trovandosi nuovamente attorniato da quell'acqua di un verde disgustoso, e riuscendo ad intravedere la sagoma di Ahuizomon che sfrecciava verso di lui, gli occhi senza pupille accesi di una spaventosa luce dorata, come un paio di fari diabolici...

"GOMAMON!" esclamò Jyou in preda all'angoscia, non appena il suo piccolo amico digitale scomparve nuovamente sotto il pelo dell'acqua. Per qualche secondo, il ragazzo rimase immobile sul posto, stringendo i denti mentre dietro di lui continuava ad infuriare la lotta tra WereGarurumon e i bestioni di guardia. Yamato e il suo Digimon erano troppo impegnati per poter intervenire: toccava a lui, certo, ma in che modo avrebbe potuto fare? Voleva aiutare Gomamon con tutte le sue forze, ma temeva che il suo intervento sarebbe stato più dannoso che utile... in fondo, non sapeva nuotare bene, e cosa gli garantiva che, anche se fosse riuscito ad afferrare Gomamon, sarebbe poi riuscito a riportarlo in superficie? Ma subito dopo, pensò anche che lui era l'unico che poteva dare una mano in quel momento. Non si sarebbe certo permesso di essere un peso morto, lui che si era sempre preoccupato che nessuno della squadra corresse rischi! E in ogni caso, aiutare Gomamon era suo dovere!

Senza pensare ulteriormente, sotto lo sguardo sbalordito di Yamato, il Digiprescelto dell'Affidabilità corse verso la pozza d'acqua, sbottonandosi rapidamente la giacca blu che indossava e gettandola di lato, rimanendo così in camicia. L'incertezza che lo aveva attanagliato fino a qualche momento prima si era dissipata davanti al rischio che il suo Digimon stava correndo, e la sua paura si era trasformata in rabbia e determinazione: ora toccava a lui fare la sua parte. Doveva aiutare il suo amico.

"Jyou-san! Che stai facendo?" esclamò Yamato, tendendo una mano verso il Digiprescelto dell'Affidabilità come a richiamarlo. Troppo tardi. Jyou, non senza un moto di disgusto, aveva preso fiato e si era già tuffato nella pozza, le cui acque si erano calmate non appena Ahuizomon aveva cessato di mantenere lo Stream Snatcher, e si era immerso per cercare di recuperare Gomamon. Yamato rimase per qualche istante a mano tesa, sbalordito dall'inaspettata dimostrazione di coraggio - e anche di avventatezza - di Jyou, ma si rendeva conto del perchè il suo amico avesse fatto una cosa del genere. In fondo, lui avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa...

"Stai attento, Jyou-san..." si raccomandò, facendo un cenno affermativo con la testa prima di rivolgere nuovamente la sua attenzione alla battaglia tra WereGarurumon e i quattro Cyclonemon rimasti. "WereGarurumon, dobbiamo proteggere Jyou! Riesci a trattenere quegli ammassi di muscoli abbastanza a lungo?"

Il lupo mannaro annuì con decisione, scostandosi quel tanto che bastava ad evitare l'ennesimo Hyper Heat da parte dei Cyclonemon. "Certamente, Yamato! Adesso ci penso io! **Garuru Kick!**". Con queste parole, WereGarurumon spiccò un salto altissimo, tendendo una gamba in fuori, e roteò su sè stesso come un tornado, colpendo tutti e quattro i mostri guardiani con uno spettacolare calcio ruotato e facendoli finire a terra tra ringhii e urla di rabbia. Conclusa la manovra d'attacco, WereGarurumon ricadde elegantemente a terra, appoggiando i piedi sul pavimento umido e rimettendosi in posizione di guardia mentre i mostri scalciavano e si dibattevano per rialzarsi.

Yamato si concesse un breve sorriso. "Grazie, WereGarurumon! Continua a tenerli a bada, finchè Jyou-san non avrà recuperato Gomamon..."

"_E spero che ci venga in mente qualcosa per affrontare quell'Ahuizomon... temo proprio che, con Gomamon fuori causa, dovremo ricorrere a MetalGarurumon prima del previsto..._" aggiunse tra sè.

Jyou si immerse con due rapide bracciate, scacciando il senso di disgusto che gli dava il contatto con le alghe e l'aspetto repellente della pozza in cui si era immerso. Non riusciva a vedere molto bene, tra l'acqua sporca e il fatto che non aveva più gli occhiali, ma poteva comunque vedere l'inconfondibile mantello bianco del Digimon foca mentre quest'ultimo affondava stordito nell'abisso... e riusciva senz'altro a vedere gli occhi scintillanti e diabolici di Ahuizomon, che puntava dritto verso Gomamon, alla velocità di un siluro, con tutta l'intenzione di finirlo mentre era indifeso.

"_Non finchè avrò qualcosa in contrario!_" pensò tra sè Jyou, avvicinandosi al suo Digimon con dei rapidi movimenti delle braccia e delle gambe. Tra lui e Ahuizomon era cominciata una mortale gara per chi sarebbe arrivato prima a Gomamon... con la vita del piccolo Digimon foca in ballo! Per fortuna di Jyou e Gomamon, nonostante il Digiprescelto fosse decisamente meno abile nel nuoto e meno veloce di Ahuizomon, aveva iniziato più vicino, e riuscì a raggiungere il suo compagno per primo, afferrandogli una pinna con la mano sinistra e portandolo a sè. Il lieve strattone riuscì a far tornare completamente in sè Gomamon, che riaprì di scatto gli occhi per vedere gli artigli della mano caudale di Ahuizomon solcare l'acqua proprio nel punto in cui lui si trovava un attimo prima! Reprimendo un brivido di paura, il piccolo Digimon alzò lo sguardo verso il suo salvatore, sentendo una familiare mano stringerlo a sè...

"J-Jyou...?" mormorò Gomamon, riuscendo a distinguere, pur vagamente, i contorni del Digiprescelto, i suoi capelli bluetti, e il rassicurante sorriso che adornava il suo volto. "Mi... mi hai salvato tu... questa volta..."

Il ragazzo rispose facendo il segno dell'ok, poi emise alcune bolle d'aria dalla bocca e cominciò a nuotare verso l'alto, facendo più forza possibile con le gambe e con il braccio ancora libero. L'ossigeno cominciava già scarseggiare, visto che i suoi polmoni non erano abituati a tali sforzi, e l'acqua che aveva impregnato i vestiti rendendoli più pesanti non facilitava certo la risalita... ma il ragazzo stava spingendo con una grinta sorprendente, ed era arrivato già a buon punto. La superficie dell'acqua era sempre più vicina...

...ma Ahuizomon, irritato dall'essersi lasciato soffiare sotto il naso una preda che riteneva ormai sua, non aveva intenzione di lasciarli fare. La sua esile coda guizzò dietro di lui, e la mano a quattro dita che si contraeva sulla sua punta indicò il fondo della pozza. Il volto dell'orribile rettile era una smorfia di rabbia, mentre la stessa aura azzurra che Zudomon aveva visto prima cominciava ad accumularsi attorno alle sue dita artigliate...

"Volete morire in due, a quanto vedo! Beh, potevate dirlo prima! **Stream Snatcher!**"

Improvvisamente, Jyou sentì l'acqua farsi più densa attorno a sè, e in un istante di panico, che gli fece sfuggire altre bolle di ossigeno dalle labbra, si rese conto che una corrente giunta da chissà dove stava cercando di trascinarlo sul fondo! Ad appena un metro dall'agognata superficie, la sua nuotata stava rallentando sempre di più, fino a che tutti i suoi sforzi non valsero ad altro che a tenerlo fermo nello stesso posto, mentre le acque gli sferzavano la faccia e gli arti costringendolo a chiudere gli occhi. In superficie, una specie di gorgo in miniatura stava sconvolgendo l'enorme distesa d'acqua, creando un terribile rumore di risucchio e allertando Yamato.

"Jyou-san!" esclamò il biondo Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia, osservando con orrore le acque sconvolte nelle quali il suo amico annaspava disperatamente.

"Jyou!" esclamò Gomamon "E'... è Ahuizomon! Può controllare i movimenti delle acque a suo piacimento!"

Il ragazzo sentì il cuore mancargli di un battito. Questo spiegava come mai l'acqua si agitava così tanto durante la battaglia di Zudomon! Tuttavia, sapeva di non avere il tempo di rammaricarsene: sentiva che i polmoni gli bruciavano per la mancanza d'aria, e che la forza nella braccia si stava esaurendo: presto non ce l'avrebbe più fatta, e sarebbe morto annegato, oppure schiacciato contro il fondo della pozza dalla terrificante pressione. Dal canto suo, Ahuizomon restava là, sospeso come niente fosse, indifferente alla forte corrente discensionale, e continuava a ridersela dei tentativi di Jyou di riguadagnare la superficie...

Improvvisamente, uno spiraglio di speranza si accese: Jyou riuscì, pur indistintamente, a vedere la sagoma di Yamato stagliarsi oltre il bordo della pozza, la mano tesa nel tentativo di afferrare quella dell'amico. Non riusciva a vedere bene il suo volto, ma era facile percepire l'ansia e la preoccupazione del ragazzo biondo. Con rinnovata determinazione, Jyou raddoppiò i suoi sforzi nonostante la mancanza di ossigeno, e riuscì ad avanzare di qualche centimetro...

...ma il barlume di speranza durò troppo poco: ad un semplice comando mentale di Ahuizomon, la corrente aumentò ulteriormente di intensità, trascinando Jyou e Gomamon verso il basso e facendo loro perdere anche quel pò di terreno che avevano guadagnato. La risata malefica del rettile riecheggiò nelle acque ormai limacciose, ma alle orecchie di Jyou anche quel suono di trionfo appariva sempre più lontano... la vista gli si stava annebbiando... ormai non gli era rimasto più fiato... eppure, continuava a non arrendersi... a tentare con tutte le sue forze di ritornare in superficie...

"_Dobbiamo... dobbiamo fermare i piani di Balormon... se attiva di nuovo i Kooun-Yubiwa, siamo tutti spacciati..._" pensò freneticamente. "_E i miei amici contano su me e Yamato... dobbiamo fare la nostra parte per neutralizzare le difese della fortezza... e io non li deluderò... non posso deluderli... sono un Digiprescelto anch'io! E anch'io ho il mio ruolo nella squadra!_"

"Forza, Jyou... Forza che ce la fai... ho fiducia in te!" esclamò Gomamon con rinnovata forza. Per qualche motivo, ora cominciava a sentire qualcosa di strano... come una scarica elettrica benefica che gli circolava nella membra, restituendo ad esse vigore ed energia. Il suo piccolo corpo cominciava a risplendere di bianco, e piccole luci dorate apparvero attorno a lui... non sapeva come, ma tutto ciò gli era familiare...

"E' tutto inutile!" sibilò Ahuizomon in tono trionfante. "Non capisci che qui sei nel mio elemento? Qui ho un vantaggio soverchiante su di te! Non hai più nessuna..."

Prima che il Digimon rettile potesse proseguire, improvvisamente una lieve scia di luce dorata, proveniente da Jyou, illuminò le acque torbide, sollevandosi oltre la superficie e arrivando fino al soffitto. Yamato sollevò lo sguardo, colto di sorpresa. WereGarurumon, che aveva appena finito di mettere ko i quattro Cyclonemon rimasti, spalancò la bocca meravigliato. Ahuizomon, altrettanto stupefatto, interruppe con un involontario scatto della coda lo Stream Snatcher che minacciava di far inabissare Jyou e Gomamon, e i due compagni schizzarono verso l'alto alla massima velocità a loro possibile. In quel momento, un altro raggio dorato partì dalla Crest dell'Affidabilità che Jyou portava al collo, squarciando le acque malsane. Poi un altro. Un altro. Un altro ancora. Il Digiprescelto dell'Affidabilità e il suo partner ora erano avvolti da una radianza dorata, calda e rassicurante, che dava loro un aspetto nobile e battagliero. Yamato e WereGarurumon, increduli, rimasero in piedi sull'orlo della pozza, le cui acque si erano tinte di oro e risplendevano come dozzine di lanterne messe assieme. Per un attimo, non accadde nulla... poi, con un fragore impressionante, una colonna di luce dorata, con Jyou e Gomamon al proprio interno, scaturì esplosivamente dalle acque, portando i due amici di nuovo in superficie, all'aria respirabile. Con un grido di disappunto, Ahuizomon scattò verso l'alto e riemerse, osservando a sua volta l'impressionante spettacolo con gli occhi pieni di un'emozione che da tempo non provava... la paura!

"WereGarurumon..." disse Yamato, senza staccare gli occhi dalla colonna di luce e dalle figure dei suoi amici. "Jyou... Jyou sta..."

Capendo cosa voleva dire il suo partner umano, il lupo umanoide annuì. "Sì... non me lo aspettavo, ma lo sta proprio facendo..."

"NO!" strillò il rettile acquatico. "Non è possibile! Il sommo Balormon non mi aveva detto... che quella nullità poteva..."

"Mai dare nulla per scontato, mio caro Ahuizomon!" si sentì la vocetta di Gomamon, che aveva tutt'a un tratto ritrovato il buon umore. "Ed ora... osservate, gente, e stupitevi!"

La luminosità dorata si espanse ancora, avvolgendo l'intera stanza e costringendo gli spettatori a coprirsi gli occhi!

"_GOMAMON... WARP SHINKA..._"

Il corpo del Digimon foca, trasformato in pura energia, aumentò rapidamente di dimensioni, e nello spazio di pochi secondi crebbe fino quasi a raggiungere le dimensioni di Zudomon, scatenando tremende ondate che minacciarono di scagliare Ahuizomon fuori dalla pozza e costrinsero Yamato e WereGarurumon ad indietreggiare per non essere travolti. Una nube di fitta nebbia biancastra si sollevò attorno al corpo non ancora del tutto formato del nuovo Digimon, per poi disperdersi, come spinta via dal vento, e svelarne l'aspetto: al posto di Gomamon, si trovava ora un grosso dinosauro acquatico della lunghezza di circa dodici metri, dal corpo ovoidale e idrodinamico coperto di scaglie bianche come la neve che diventavano blu in certi punti, creando dei motivi che assomigliavano alle onde del mare. Ai lati del corpo, al posto delle zampe, stavano quattro grandi pinne a forma di pala, a loro volta decorate di azzurro sulle punte, e un paio di ali rudimentali spuntava dalla schiena. Il collo del Digimon dinosauro, percorso da creste bianche dalle punte rosse che scendevano lungo la spina dorsale, era lungo ma robusto, e sorreggeva una testa dal muso allungato vagamente simile a quello di un uccello rapace, attorniato da una corta criniera bianca che ricordava come aspetto una selva di punte ghiacciate. Due grandi occhi azzurri come il mare spiccavano ai lati della testa, e la sua grande bocca era armata di diverse file di denti triangolari. Per finire, una lunga e potente coda bianca a strisce blu si agitava dietro il corpo della possente creatura, che si sollevò dalle acque gettando indietro la testa e prorompendo in un maestoso ruggito.

"_...PLESIOMON!_"

Terminata l'evoluzione, il semisvenuto Jyou ripiombò pesantemente sul dorso della forma Mega del suo Digimon, che volse la testa verso di lui per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni. "**Hey, Jyou! Jyou, tutto bene?**" chiese Plesiomon, con voce possente, ma sorprendentemente melodiosa. A quelle parole, il Digiprescelto si riscosse dal suo stordimento e riaprì gli occhi, sputando fuori un bel pò di quella disgustosa acqua nella quale aveva nuotato, per poi tossire un paio di volte e alzare la testa in direzione della voce. Dopo qualche secondo di capogiro, riuscì a mettere a fuoco la sagoma della nuova creatura, e i suoi occhi si spalancarono per la meraviglia.

"G... Gomamon?" mormorò il ragazzo, con la voce ancora roca per la tosse. "Questa... cough... questa è la tua forma Mega? Non... credevo... cough... che ci saremmo arrivati... tanto presto..."

Plesiomon strizzò uno dei suoi grandi occhi celesti. "**Ti ho sempre detto di non sottovalutarti, Jyou!**"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome:** Plesiomon

**Tipo: **Dinosauro

**Attributo:** Dati

**Livello:** Mega

**Attacchi:** Water Tail Blaster, Shaking Pulse

_Un antico Digimon acquatico, e uno dei Digimon dinosauro più potenti mai esistiti! Si sa molto poco di lui, tranne il fatto che è solito emergere da fitti banchi di nebbia ed è in grado di scatenare tempeste con dei semplici movimenti della coda e delle pinne!_

Ahuizomon era rimasto senza parole. La situazione aveva assunto una piega imprevista, e ora si trovava di fronte un Mega che pareva trovarsi perfettamente a suo agio in acqua. Se si fosse trattato di MetalGarurumon, avrebbe ancora avuto un vantaggio, ma così... e come se non bastasse, i suoi Cyclonemon erano stati tutti cancellati o messi fuori combattimento da WereGarurumon. Tuttavia, sapeva che non poteva farsi da parte e lasciare che i suoi avversari proseguissero. La punizione che il suo signore Balormon gli avrebbe inflitto sarebbe stata terribile...

"Livello Mega, eh?" ringhiò Ahuizomon, cercando di sembrare più spavaldo di quanto in realtà non si sentisse. "Beh, vediamo se davvero ti servirà a qualcosa! Non vi lascerò passare senza combattere! **Tidal Crusher!**"

Con un rapido scatto del corpo, il rettile malefico uscì di scatto dall'acqua e sferrò di nuovo il suo attacco energetico, sferzando l'aria con entrambe le zampe anteriori e scagliando un proiettile energetico a forma di X contro la testa affusolata di Plesiomon prima di ripiombare in acqua e scendere nuovamente in profondità. Senza scomporsi, il dinosauro acquatico spostò la testa di lato, e il colpo di Ahuizomon gli sibilò vicino ad un orecchio, passò alcuni metri sopra la sua schiena e sopra Jyou, e si schiantò contro il muro, sbriciolandone una parte e sollevando un gran polverone.

Tuttavia, Ahuizomon aveva raggiunto lo scopo di distrarre Plesiomon: il rettile malefico aveva così avuto il tempo di immergersi e di nuotare sotto il corpo del dinosauro, in modo da poter puntare al suo ventre esposto. Con un sogghigno compiaciuto, il mostro spalancò di nuovo le zampe e si preparò a scagliare un altro Tidal Crusher, dal quale Plesiomon non sarebbe riuscito a difendersi tanto facilmente.

"Heh... sarai anche un Mega, ma è il più intelligente a vincere le battaglie! E qui, mi spiace dirtelo, il più intelligente sono io!" mormorò tra sè Ahuizomon, sentendo l'energia accumularsi sulla punta della coda. "Il supremo Balormon mi sarà grato per questo... **Stream Snatcher!**"

Ahuizomon puntò la mano sulla coda verso un angolo sul fondo della vasca, e subito l'acqua iniziò, con un tremendo rumore di risucchio, a fluire con sempre maggiore violenza in quella direzione, creando un maremoto in miniatura. In superficie, Plesiomon sentì una enorme forza cercare di trascinarlo verso il basso, e potenti ondate di acqua marcia che sbattevano contro i suoi fianchi, facendolo ondeggiare e minacciando di far cadere Jyou, che si tenne stretto ad una delle creste dorsali del suo Digimon.

"Aaaargh!" esclamò il ragazzo, con il volto che stava assumendo un poco rassicurante colorito giallastro e una mano sulla bocca. "Mi ero quasi dimenticato... di cosa volesse dire... il mal di mare..."

Un grosso gocciolone di sudore scese lungo la fronte del dinosauro, che si stava destreggiando tra le ondate e le correnti create da Ahuizomon con facilità sorprendente, riuscendo a rimanere a galla con abili movimenti delle pinne e della coda. "**No, Jyou! Non adesso, ti prego! Queste squame sono fresche di Digievoluzione!**"

"Hey, voi due!" esclamò Yamato da terra, affiancato da WereGarurumon. "Non per fare il guastafeste, ma non dovreste concentrarvi su quel Digimon che sta cercando di trascinarvi sott'acqua?".

"**Non ti preoccupare, Yamato! Era mia intenzione risolvere questo inconveniente il prima possibile!**" replicò Plesiomon con tutta calma. "**Ora reggiti forte, Jyou, perchè ti garantisco che sarà un'esperienza un pò movimentata! SHAKING PULSE!**"

Jyou obbedì all'istante, reggendosi ancora più stretto alle creste dorsali di Plesiomon, e nello stesso momento il corpo dell'enorme rettile marino emise un'aura di energia azzurra che si espanse rapidamente, illuminando la sala di un abbagliante lampo blu. Allo stesso tempo, la corrente che stava cercando di portare Jyou e Plesiomon sul fondo della polla cessò improvvisamente, e le acque ribollirono come se in esse si stesse agitando un enorme branco di pesci impazziti. Sotto la superficie, Ahuizomon aveva perso la concentrazione necessaria a mantenere attivo il suo Stream Snatcher, e si ritrovò improvvisamente sballottato da ogni parte da raffiche di corrente provenienti da ogni direzione, che martellavano il suo corpo come se si fosse trovato in un frullatore. Il Digimon malvagio ringhiò in preda alla furia e cercò disperatamente di nuotare in un punto sicuro per riprendere il suo attacco, ma non c'era luogo della piscina dove le masse d'acque impazzite non arrivassero, continuando a colpirlo senza tregua. Infine, un ondata di corrente particolarmente violenta, proveniente da sotto di lui, scagliò Ahuizomon verso l'alto e fuori dall'acqua, facendolo volare in aria indifeso con un lungo urlo proprio mentre le acque tornavano normali. Il rettile malefico ringhiò ancora, muovendo le zampe e la coda in aria come nel tentativo di aggrapparsi a qualcosa o di reagire, ma fuori dall'elemento che gli dava il vantaggio non c'era nulla che lui potesse fare per opporsi alla potenza dell'attacco di Plesiomon.

"**Peccato, Ahuizomon!**" tuonò Plesiomon, sollevando la lunga coda dalle acque e inarcandola sopra di sè come quella di uno scorpione. "**A quanto pare, non sei l'unico in grado di controllare le correnti! Ed ora, è il momento di dirsi addio! WATER TAIL BLASTER!**"

La punta della coda di Plesiomon si trasformò improvvisamente in un grosso cannone cilindrico, dal quale scaturì, con un rumore assordante che costrinse Jyou, Yamato e WereGarurumon a coprirsi le orecchie, un enorme getto d'acqua pulita ad altissima velocità e pressione. Il colpo di Plesiomon si diresse inesorabile contro il corpo di Ahuizomon, ancora in caduta libera, e il servitore di Balormon ebbe appena il tempo di spalancare in preda al panico i suoi occhi dorati e luccicanti prima di essere investito in pieno e trascinato violentemente via dalla massa d'acqua. Ringhiò di nuovo, un suono pieno di rabbia disperata, prima di andare a cozzare contro il muro alle sue spalle, aprendo una breccia nella pietra e venendo pressato contro di essa dall'immane forza del getto d'acqua, simile a quella di un treno espresso!

"GYAAAAAAAH!" urlò Ahuizomon "Non... non posso crederci... sommo Balormon, la prego... mi vendichi..."

Con queste parole, Ahuizomon si dissolse, frantumandosi in una miriade di innocui pixel e lasciando soltanto una scanalatura nel muro ad testimoniare la sua presenza. Sconfitto l'avversario, Plesiomon abbassò gradatamente la potenza del getto d'acqua che aveva sparato fino a farlo cessare, e la sua coda cambiò nuovamente forma, ritornando normale. Il dinosauro tirò un sospiro, soddisfatto della vittoria.

"Ce l'avete fatta..." mormorò Yamato dalla riva opposta della pozza. Il ragazzo biondo e il suo compagno digitale (ora regredito a Gabumon, dal momento che il pericolo era cessato) avevano assistito increduli al duello, e ancora non riuscivano a credere a quanto era accaduto: il Digimon di Jyou era evoluto a livello Mega e aveva risolto la situazione con uno spettacolare colpo di mano! Jyou, ancora un pò stordito, si mise in piedi sul dorso di Plesiomon, tenendosi ad una delle creste dorsali, e sorrise facendo un segno di vittoria, mentre il dinosauro acquatico si avvicinava alla costa e faceva cenno di salire sul suo dorso, appoggiando una delle sue robuste pinne anteriori sul terreno vicino a Yamato e Gabumon.

"**Bene... ora che è cessato il pericolo, chi è che vuole un passaggio fino all'altra sponda? Sono molto più affidabile di quel vecchio ponticello tarlato!**" scherzò Plesiomon, facendo un cenno con la testa ai due monconi che erano quanto rimaneva dello stretto ponte di pietra che collegava le due sponde. Dopo un ultimo istante di incredulità, Yamato e Gabumon risposero con un cenno affermativo, e salirono prima sulla pinna, poi sul dorso del gigantesco dinosauro, che prese subito il largo e iniziò con tutta calma a nuotare attraverso la pozza, verso la sponda opposta.

La prima preoccupazione di Yamato furono le condizioni di Jyou. Il ragazzo biondo e Gabumon raggiunsero l'amico, ancora appoggiato alle creste che percorrevano il dorso del suo partner digitale, e Yamato gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. "Hey, Jyou, tutto ok? Sei rimasto un bel pò sott'acqua..."

La camicia, i pantaloni, le scarpe e i capelli del Digiprescelto più grande erano grondanti di acqua puzzolente, aveva perso gli occhiali, e il suo respiro era corto e affannoso, ma a parte questo Jyou sembrava stare bene. "Sì... grazie, Yamato... me la sono vista brutta... ma per fortuna Gomamon mi ha salvato..." replicò Jyou, facendo qualche pausa a causa dei polmoni doloranti. Plesiomon volse la testa verso il suo partner umano e rispose a tono.

"**Se però tu non fossi intervenuto a salvarmi quando Ahuizomon mi aveva quasi battuto... il risultato sarebbe stato molto diverso! Ci siamo aiutati a vicenda, e tu hai dato prova di te stesso!**" disse, sorridendo con un'aria astuta che a Jyou ricordava molto quella di Gomamon ogni volta che faceva una delle sue battute.

"Complimenti, Jyou-san!" riprese Yamato, guardando negli occhi l'amico. "Sei davvero degno della Crest dell'Affidabilità!"

Un largo sorriso si dipinse sul volto di Jyou. Nonostante l'acqua gelida che lo infradiciava, il ragazzo provava una fantastica sensazione di calore, e un orgoglio che non aveva mai sentito prima di allora. Le sue insicurezze erano svanite una volta per tutte, e si sentiva di nuovo un membro della squadra a tutti gli effetti.

"Grazie, ragazzi... e grazie a te, Gomamon!"

Il sorrisone di Plesiomon si allargò, mentre la sponda opposta si avvicinava sempre di più...

Balormon scosse la testa, picchiettando la punta della sua spada contro il pavimento in acciaio. Il demone di fuoco aveva assistito al combattimento tra Plesiomon e Ahuizomon tramite un monitor, e l'esito non era stato di suo gradimento.

"**E così, Ahuizomon è morto...**" ringhiò seccato. "**Quei mocciosi sono decisamente più abili di quanto credessi... non immaginavo che uno di essi avrebbe raggiunto il livello Mega qui, in questo mio palazzo...** **ma non importa. Per il momento, un valore di energia di quattro Turing sarà più che sufficiente, anche se dovesse verificarsi il caso peggiore... e quanto il programma dei Kooun-Yubiwa sarà stato attivato, non avrò più nulla da temere...**"

I suoi occhi incandescenti, nei quali serpeggiava un barlume di preoccupazione nonostante tutto, si volsero verso l'anello di metallo nero che portava alla mano destra, e lo videro avvolto da una flebile aura gialla. Il respiro del demone uscì dalla sua gola in un lungo grugnito, e le sue narici spirarono fumi solforosi che avvolsero per un attimo la sua imponente figura, facendolo apparire ancora più terrificante.

"**Ora tocca a voi, miei fedeli servi... MaleBrancmon, Marilismon, non deludetemi... conto su di voi per ritardare quei mocciosi il più possibile... finchè il programma di controllo mentale non potrà essere attivato!**"

CONTINUA...

Note dell'autore: Inizialmente, avrei voluto trattare i combattimenti con tutti e tre gli scagnozzi di Balormon in quest'unico capitolo, ma poi ho visto che sarebbe venuto fuori qualcosa di decisamente troppo lungo. Così, ho deciso di dare rilevanza alla lotta contro Ahuizomon, e mi occuperò degli altri due scagnozzi di Balormon nel prossimo episodio. In fondo, si tratterà solamente di allungare la mia relativamente breve fanfiction di un capitolo... Spero che questa battaglia vi sia piaciuta, in ogni caso!

Qualcuno potrebbe essere rimasto piuttosto sorpreso dalla forma Mega di Gomamon (Soprattutto tu, Driger: nella tua fanfic hai usato MarineAngemon come forma Mega del simpatico Digimon foca). E allora, vi chiederete voi, da dove caspita viene questo Plesiomon? Beh, in effetti ENTRAMBE queste forme Mega sono corrette: stando alla Megchan's Digimon Encyclopaedia (il sito da cui traggo la maggior parte delle mie informazioni su Digimon), quando uno Zudomon evolve, può passare sia a Plesiomon che a MarineAngemon! Io ho scelto il primo semplicemente per fare qualcosa di diverso dal solito, e perchè, in seguito, sarà Kenta Kitagawa, di Digimon Tamers, ad avere MarineAngemon (parlo delle mie fanfic di Tamers e del mega-crossover finale).

Con questo, il capitolo 6 si conclude! Spero di riuscire a pubblicare il prossimo verso l'inizio del prossimo mese, quindi... restate sintonizzati e alla prossima!

Justice Gundam


	7. Nella sala del trono

**Digimon Adventure 02: Lord of Digital Rings**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Buonasera, e bentornati a tutti, amici lettori! Dopo un periodo di esami, posso riprendere a scrivere la fanfiction a cui più mi sono affezionato! Un altro capitolo di 'Lord of Digital Rings' è in rete, e la situazione sta iniziando a scaldarsi sul serio... Jyou, Yamato e i loro Digimon sono riusciti a sconfiggere il perfido Ahuizomon grazie al coraggioso intervento di Jyou e alla provvidenziale digievoluzione a livello Mega di Gomamon, ma gli altri ragazzi stanno ancora combattendo... e i guardiani della fortezza rimasti non hanno intenzione di lasciarli passare tanto facilmente!

Taichi: E anche se riuscissimo a sconfiggere Marilismon, MaleBrancmon e i loro scagnozzi Cyclonemon, ci rimarrebbe ancora Balormon in persona da affrontare... e finora non abbiamo avuto neanche un assaggio del suo potere!

Yamato: Chissà che sorprese avrà in serbo per noi...

Justice: Lo scoprirete presto... ma intanto, pensate ad arrivare a lui! Tu e Jyou ve la siete cavata bene, ma si potrà dire lo stesso del gruppo di Sora e di quello di Daisuke? Beh, lasciamo a questo capitolo le risposte... e passiamo alle recensioni!

Agumon: Catgirl ha recensito per prima questa volta... purtroppo, su ti devo dare ragione: hai proprio esposto il motivo per cui l'autore di questa storia non frequenta più tanto quel sito... la sezione Digimon, in particolare, è terreno di guerra aperta, soprattutto per i disaccordi tra i sostenitori dell'una o dell'altra coppia...

Justice: E' proprio questo il motivo per cui ho giurato di non partecipare mai più ad un'altra discussione sulle coppie... di QUALSIASI anime: non servono a niente, tanto ognuno si mantiene sulla sua opinione... e come nessun altro argomento ti danno modo di incontrare gente immatura e presuntuosa. E tuttavia, la cosa che odio di più di sono le recensioni volgari e offensive, che purtroppo lì non sono illegali. C'è modo e modo di dire le cose, accidenti!

Yamato: Passando ad altri argomenti, ringraziamo Killkenny per il buon voto datoci ancora una volta. Beh, sì, in effetti Ahuizomon ha pensato che il fatto di essere nel suo elemento preferito, e di aver ideato una buona strategia, lo mettesse al sicuro. Ma non poteva certo essere pronto a tutto... Grazie anche a Kari89 per la sua recensione!

Gomamon: Heilà, Driger! Allora, mi hai ammirato nella mia forma Mega meno conosciuta? Non per vantarmi, ma per una volta è stato bello essere il protagonista! Comunque, non mi lamento neanche della mia vecchia forma Mega... sono carino e piaccio alle ragazze!

Justice: Okay, Gomamon, è ufficiale... stai passando troppo tempo con Terriermon...

Jyou: Hehee... scusate il mio partner, ma è ancora eccitato per la sua evoluzione nel capitolo precedente! Ad ogni modo, grazie, Driger, e speriamo anche noi che le altre due battaglie vadano altrettanto bene!

Piddomon: Permettete che risponda io ad una review?

Justice: Ah, Piddomon... prego, in fondo anche tu sei in questa storia... hai il diritto di partecipare come tutti...

Piddomon: Ringrazio sentitamente. Allora, Hikari-Kanna, ecco qui il capitolo 7. Non preoccuparti per Takeru e Patamon, l'autore vedrà di trattarli bene... così come cerca di trattare bene ogni personaggio, per quanto minore possa essere il suo ruolo nella serie. Attendi qualche capitolo e vedrai cosa accadrà!

Justice: Anche Topomouse recensisce, come al suo solito... beh, sai, ho voluto mantenere anche in Plesiomon quella vena comica che caratterizza Gomamon... comunque, grazie della recensione, e goditi il nuovo capitolo! Ringrazio inoltre Titty, e le prometto che cercherò di continuare su questa strada... o anche su una strada migliore, se è per quello!

Iori: E per finire, abbiamo le recensioni di Rika88 e di Amico Fuzio. Rika, l'autore ti è molto grato per i complimenti, e mi dice di riferirti che la tua recensione ha proprio centrato il suo punto di vista su Jyou-san... a suo parere, nella prima serie era quello che si comportava in maniera più realistica. Per quanto riguarda Amico Fuzio, come l'autore ha già detto non c'è bisogno di scusarsi per una recensione postata in ritardo. Abbiamo tutti i nostri impegni e i nostri imprevisti. Anzi, a proposito, ci dispiace che tu sia stato in punizione... Grazie ancora, e vi lasciamo al capitolo 7 di 'Lord of Digital Rings'. Buona lettura.

**Capitolo 7 - Nella sala del trono**

Sopra il tetto della fortezza di Balormon, era in pieno svolgimento una tremenda battaglia tra il gruppo guidato da Sora e un branco di Cyclonemon, con alla testa MaleBrancmon, che era appena balzato fuori per colpire Piddomon con un attacco a sorpresa. Il Digimon angelico era in quel momento disteso sul dorso di Birdramon, accanto a Sora, Iori e Armadillomon, e stava scuotendo la testa per scacciare lo stordimento, mentre il feroce demone alato si librava nel cielo di Internet brandendo il suo micidiale tridente. Takeru e Pegasusmon, dal canto loro, erano impegnati ad evitare le raffiche di fiammate che i Cyclonemon continuavano a scagliare contro di loro. La situazione non si presentava affatto buona: presto, per quanto fossero decisamente più agili dei poco svegli Cyclonemon e del loro comandante, Birdramon e Pegasusmon non sarebbero più riusciti a schivare le raffiche di colpi che saettavano contro di loro, come raffiche di batteria antiaerea. E allora sarebbero stati veramente nei guai.

"Se non facciamo qualcosa in fretta per fermare quei bestioni, faremo una brutta fine!" esclamò Sora, reggendosi ancora più stretta allo sgargiante piumaggio di Birdramon. Una delle palle di fuoco passò pericolosamente vicina all'ala del Digimon uccello, e la ragazza ebbe un moto di panico quando ne sentì il calore periferico sul volto.

"**Star Shower!**". Nel frattempo, Pegasusmon stava cercando di tenere a bada i Cyclonemon, scagliando contro di loro raffiche di proiettili a forma di stella dalle sue magnifiche ali. I colpi del cavallo alato andavano a segno abbastanza di frequente, dal momento che la calca di draghi mutanti era tale da non permettere loro di schivare efficacemente, ma non riuscivano a fare molto prima che i mostri si rialzassero e proseguissero l'offensiva. Pegasusmon e Takeru si videro costretti ad un altro dribbling tra le palle di fuoco dei Cyclonemon, riuscendo per un pelo a schivarle tutte.

"Così non andremo da nessuna parte..." mormorò il ragazzino biondo, abbassandosi sulla groppa del suo Digimon. "Non mi aspettavo una simile resistenza..."

MaleBrancmon, che fino a quel momento si era limitato ad osservare divertito i suoi avversari che si davano da fare per evitare gli attacchi dei suoi sottoposti, si alzò in aria con un potente colpo d'ali, e con grande sgomento di Sora, Iori e Armadillomon, iniziò a puntare verso di loro! "Devo ammettere che ve la siete cavata bene, finora! Ora capisco perchè il supremo Balormon ci ha avvertito di prepararci al meglio per il vostro arrivo! Ora però ve la vedrete con me! Fatevi sotto!" ruggì il demone alato, scagliandosi contro Birdramon con il tridente davanti a sè, come la lancia di un cavaliere. Nonostante la mole, si muoveva con una velocità sorprendente, e prima che Birdramon si potesse rendere conto di cosa stesse accadendo, aveva già accorciato pericolosamente le distanze. Solo una rapida manovra aerea, che minacciò di disarcionare i passeggeri e Piddomon, permise al maestoso Digimon uccello di evitare le crudeli punte acuminate: accompagnata da un urlo di paura della sua partner umana, Birdramon eseguì una virata, piegando quasi ad angolo retto, e si pose fuori dalla portata di MaleBrancmon, il cui tridente schizzò a pochi centimetri dalla punta della sua ala seguito dal corpo muscoloso. Grugnendo per l'irritazione, l'imponente demone rallentò e prese quota, chiaramente intenzionato ad attaccare da una posizione sopraelevata, ma Birdramon si accorse delle sue intenzioni e cercò di anticiparlo: sfortunatamente per lei, un'altra raffica di attacchi Hyper Heat le tagliò la strada proprio mentre stava per alzarsi, costringendola ad una brusca frenata.

"Accidenti, ma questi non si distraggono mai?" esclamò Armadillomon, appiattito sul dorso di Birdramon per evitare di essere sbalzato via dalle terrificanti manovre a cui quest'ultima era costretta. "Se solo non avessimo quei bestioni a darci fastidio, allora forse una possibilità ce l'avremmo... ma nelle battaglie aeree tutte le mie evoluzioni sono inutili!"

Come se le parole del suo partner gli avessero fatto tornare in mente qualcosa di importante, il piccolo Iori spalancò improvvisamente gli occhi. "Aspetta un momento, Armadillomon! Hai detto... nelle battaglie aeree! Ma certo, come ho fatto a non pensarci prima!"

Il piccolo mammifero corazzato sbattè gli occhi un paio di volte, non capendo cosa volesse dire il suo partner. "Eh? Iori, che cosa ho detto di strano? Ho detto che nelle battaglie aeree non servo a nulla... un momento! Forse ho capito cosa hai intenzione di fare!"

"Speriamo solo che funzioni..." mormorò Iori in risposta, mentre i proiettili dei Cyclonemon si avvicinavano sempre di più, e MaleBrancmon si preparava ad un nuovo attacco. Accorgendosi dello sguardo interrogativo di Sora, il più giovane dei Digiprescelti espose la sua idea. "Sora-san... sarebbe possibile scendere di quota con un certa velocità? Forse io e Armadillomon possiamo fare qualcosa..."

La ragazza alzò un braccio, tenendolo davanti al viso per proteggersi dal vento sferzante e dalle vampate di calore. "Scendere... di quota? Che cosa vorresti fare, Iori-kun?"

"Ho detto che non sono di nessuna utilità nei combattimenti aerei..." rispose Armadillomon, esponendo l'idea che credeva che il suo partner avesse avuto. "Ma forse, se riesco a scendere e a Digievolvere in Ankylomon, posso seminare un pò di scompiglio tra i Cyclonemon e impedire loro di bersagliarci! Era questa la tua idea, giusto, Iori?"

"Esatto..." rispose il giovane Digiprescelto, notando che ora sorvolavano proprio il tetto della fortezza. "Ma per farlo dobbiamo abbassarci a sufficienza affinchè io e Armadillomon possiamo scendere... e temo che non sarà facile!"

Birdramon osservò la miriade di Cyclonemon sul tetto: erano almeno una ventina, e attaccavano secondo uno schema semplice ma efficace: alcuni di loro sparavano una raffica di fiammate, poi si ritiravano per riprendere fiato e lasciavano avanzare un altro gruppetto di loro compagni, che proseguivano il bombardamento. In questo modo, c'era sempre qualcuno di loro a prendere di mira Birdramon e Pegasusmon. Tuttavia, Birdramon capiva che era una strategia che lasciava il tempo che trovava... "Se riuscissimo però ad infrangere la loro formazione, avremmo tempo più che sufficiente per scendere a terra..."

Piddomon si era finalmente ripreso abbastanza da potersi rialzare, e aveva ascoltato il piano del giovane Digiprescelto per filo e per segno. "In tal caso..." esordì il Digimon angelico "...permettetemi di dare una mano! Il mio attacco ha funzionato contro di loro in precedenza, e non vedo perchè non dovrebbe farlo ora! Ascoltatemi, ora proverò a lanciare il mio Fire Feather contro quei bestioni. Mentre sono disorganizzati, voi due potrete scendere ed attaccarli, mentre noi torniamo ad occuparci di MaleBrancmon!"

"Ricevuto! Birdramon, tienti pronta!" rispose Sora, pregando che la strategia del Digimon angelico funzionasse. A tentare di disturbare i loro piani, intervenì MaleBrancmon, che scese in picchiata con il tridente davanti a sè, le fauci contorte in una smorfia furibonda. Il suo ruggito di rabbia fece sobbalzare Iori e Sora, che si volsero allarmati verso di lui.

"Non vi lascerò scappare, marmocchi!" tuonò, puntando il tridente pulsante di energia scarlatta verso Birdramon. Deciso a non lasciarlo fare, Piddomon scattò in piedi sul dorso di Birdramon e caricò uno dei suoi attacchi, ma prima che l'angelo e il demone potessero attaccarsi a vicenda, qualcun altro intervenì inaspettatamente.

"**Equis Beam!**" esclamò la voce di Pegasusmon. MaleBrancmon non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di voltarsi: un raggio smeraldino lo colpì proprio in mezzo alle scapole ed esplose sul suo corpo in un bagliore verdognolo. MaleBrancmon ruggì di nuovo, questa volta di dolore, e le sue ali cessarono di battere per un istante, facendolo perdere pericolosamente di quota. Tuttavia, il demone era un combattente troppo esperto per farsi sconfiggere da un trucchetto simile, e riuscì a riprendere posizione in aria con un agile movimento del corpo. Infuriato per quel colpo inaspettato, MaleBrancmon si voltò verso il suo assalitore per vedere Pegasusmon avanzare verso di lui, con Takeru in groppa, la gemma incastonata sull'elmetto che già luccicava, pronta per sparare un altro laser smeraldino. Il cavallo alato era riuscito a dribblare agilmente i colpi dei Cyclonemon, ed ora si stava avvicinando pericolosamente al demone alato, costringendo i mostri di guardia a cessare il loro bombardamento per non colpire il loro comandante.

"Moccioso... come osi?" tuonò MaleBrancmon, stringendo spasmodicamente il tridente tra le mani artigliate.

"Noi due contro di te, MaleBrancmon!" esclamò Takeru, alzandosi dalla sella quel tanto che bastava a lanciare una sfida al demone alato. Anche lui aveva intuito, più o meno, quale potesse essere il piano dei suoi compagni, e voleva distrarre MaleBrancmon quel tanto che bastava per permettere loro di portarlo a termine "Allora, cosa ne dici? Accetti, o hai paura di noi?"

Una nube di vapore solforoso uscì dagli angoli della bocca dell'oltraggiato demone, che rivolse il tridente verso il cavallo alato e si preparò ad un altro attacco. "Ti pentirai di avermi fatto irritare, bambino! Tu e il tuo Digimon diventerete cibo per Numemon! **Trident Heat!**"

Takeru spalancò gli occhi, riconoscendo l'attacco che aveva messo temporaneamente fuori causa Piddomon appena un attimo prima. Per fortuna, Pegasusmon era preparato, e agì una frazione di secondo prima che l'attacco di MaleBrancmon partisse: si scostò rapidamente di lato, e il raggio di energia scarlatta sparato dal tridente del demone sfrecciò attraverso l'aria, mancò di pochissimo l'ala del cavallo alato, e andò a disperdersi in lontananza. Approfittando dello sbalordimento del suo avversario, Pegasusmon accorciò rapidamente le distanze prima che questo potesse riorganizzarsi, e lo colpì in pieno con una testata nello stomaco, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio un'altra volta e dando il tempo al Digimon Armor di caricare un altro Equis Beam. Tuttavia, MaleBrancmon si rimise a posto con rapidità sorprendente, e rispose con un veloce pugno sui quarti anteriori, che fece indietreggiare il cavallo alato e gli impedì di lanciare il suo attacco. Takeru sobbalzò per la violenza del colpo, sentendo persino i denti battere tra loro, e le sue mani si afferrarono al collo di Pegasusmon in un disperato tentativo di rimanere in sella. Per un attimo, il ragazzino guardò in basso, ed ebbe una vertiginosa panoramica dell'abisso sotto di lui, che gli fece correre un brivido gelido lungo le ossa. No, non era decisamente il caso di perdere l'equilibrio...

"Takeru, reggiti forte! E non guardare in basso!" si raccomandò Pegasusmon.

MaleBrancmon non sembrava avere di questi problemi, considerata la facilità con cui aveva ripreso il volo anche dopo aver preso quei colpi. Dopo essersi passato una mano artigliata sul torace, spazzolandosi di dosso la polvere, il demone alato afferrò di nuovo il suo tridente e si rimise in guardia. "Così, ti piace giocare duro, eh, moccioso? Molto bene... vediamo quanto riesci a resistere contro di me!"

Ruggendo in tono intimidatorio, MaleBrancmon si scagliò contro Pegasusmon proprio mentre Takeru finiva di sistemarsi sulla sua sella. Il tridente scattò in avanti, mirando al collo del Digimon Armor che riuscì a scansarsi per un soffio e colpì MaleBrancmon con i suoi zoccoli dorati mentre questo era sbilanciato. Il demone si ritrasse infastidito, ma per il resto i calci di Pegasusmon non ebbero un grande effetto su di lui, e il cavallo alato fu costretto ancora una volta a ritrarsi prima di cadere vittima del suo tridente.

"Speri davvero di potermi vincere da solo, ragazzino insolente?" tuonò MaleBrancmon, sferrando un altro micidiale affondo che tagliò un pò di crine a Pegasusmon, ma che per fortuna non ferì il cavallo alato. "Ora ti farò vedere che la tua valutazione non potrebbe essere più errata!". Il tridente del mostro alato scattò più e più volte contro Pegasusmon, che riuscì a percepire dietro a quei fendenti una forza inaudita. Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a tenerlo a bada troppo a lungo, senza l'intervento degli altri Digimon, ma doveva comunque resistere...

"_E' veramente potente..._" pensò tra sè Takeru, mentre lottava per non essere disarcionato dagli affondi di MaleBrancmon, che cominciavano ad essere diretti anche verso di lui. "_Ma se riusciamo a distrarlo un altro pò, forse..._"

L'idea del Digiprescelto della Speranza era andata in porto. Concentrandosi sul pericolo più immediato, MaleBrancmon si era completamente dimenticato di Birdramon e gli altri, che continuavano ad essere bersagliati dai Cyclonemon, ma riuscivano ancora a schivare abilmente tutti gli attacchi. Finalmente, dopo che un gruppetto di Cyclonemon ebbe finito di attaccare, nel breve intervallo temporale in cui si spostavano per dare il cambio ai loro colleghi, Piddomon aprì le ali e si librò nuovamente in aria, prendendo rapidamente la mira e scagliando il suo attacco principale contro i mostri mutanti prima che questi potessero riprendere il bombardamento!

"**Fire Feather!**" esclamò Piddomon, ripiegando le ali contro il suo corpo per poi aprirle di scatto, rilasciando una furiosa pioggia di piume infuocate sui Cyclonemon di guardia, che ruggirono di rabbia e si dispersero per il tetto nel vano tentativo di sfuggire ai dardi incandescenti. In breve, sul tetto si scatenò la confusione più totale, con i Cyclonemon che cozzavano l'uno contro l'altro e rotolavano a terra in una cacofonia di ruggiti inarticolati, ognuno pensando unicamente a salvare sè stesso. Più di uno venne raggiunto da diverse piume infuocate e scagliato a terra.

Sora riconobbe subito il momento ideale per agire. "Birdramon! Adesso, abbassiamoci! Dobbiamo far scendere Iori-kun e Armadillomon!"

"Subito!" rispose il maestoso Digimon uccello. La risposta non aveva ancora finito di uscirle di bocca, che Birdramon smise per un attimo di battere le ali e le spalancò a mò di paracadute, scendendo rapidamente verso il tetto della fortezza. Sora, Iori e Armadillomon sentirono per un attimo lo stomaco in gola, ma cessò subito quando Birdramon ricominciò a battere le ali, ad appena un metro di distanza dal pavimento in cemento e acciaio, mentre i Cyclonemon ancora cercavano di riorganizzarsi in qualche modo e rientrare nei ranghi. Iori e Armadillomon si scambiarono un segno di intesa, prima che il giovane Digiprescelto prendesse in braccio il suo Digimon e scendesse dal dorso di Birdramon con un agile balzo, piegandosi sulle ginocchia e incespicando per un breve tratto non appena i suoi piedi si appoggiarono sul terreno solido.

"Iori-kun, affidiamo questa parte a te! Mi raccomando, stai attento!" esclamò Sora dal dorso di Birdramon, che stava già riprendendo quota. Iori annuì seriamente, appoggiando il suo Digimon per terra, e si guardò attorno per vedere alcuni dei Cyclonemon a lui più vicini rialzarsi ed avanzare minacciosamente verso di lui, le bocche mostruose già spalancate, in modo da non lasciare alcun dubbio circa le loro intenzioni... Mantenendo il sangue freddo, Iori afferrò il suo D-3 e lo puntò contro Armadillomon.

"Ora tocca a noi, Iori!" esclamò il piccolo mammifero corazzato, risplendendo di quell'intensa luce bianca a lui ormai familiare...

"_Armadillomon shinka... ANKYLOMON!_"

I Cyclonemon più vicini si ritrassero allarmati, lanciando acuti ruggiti, quando la luce si espanse attorno ad Armadillomon, e il piccolo mammifero aumentò di dimensioni: la sua corazza si fece più spessa, le sue zampe e la sua coda più robuste, e l'espressione più feroce, finchè la sua forma Champion, Ankylomon, non apparve davanti agli sbalorditi draghi mutanti, la palla aculeata sulla coda già alzata e pronta a colpire!

"Allora, bestioni, chi è che si fa avanti per primo?" ruggì Ankylomon, sbattendo la potente coda sul terreno e facendovi apparire delle crepe. Vedendo che i mostri esitavano, si accucciò e strinse gli occhi, preparandosi a ricevere i mostri non appena questi avessero fatto la prima mossa. Mormorando un augurio di buona fortuna al suo Digimon, Iori si portò a distanza di sicurezza senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso...

Finalmente, un Cyclonemon più ardito degli altri si decise a farsi avanti: lanciò un tremendo grido di battaglia e alzò la testa, per poi abbassarla di nuovo e scagliare un potentissimo Hyper Heat contro il dinosauro corazzato, che però si aspettava una mossa del genere e si abbassò ulteriormente fino quasi a toccare il terreno. L'ardente raggio di energia si infranse sulla sua corazza costellata di punte, dissipandosi senza riuscire a danneggiare Ankylomon. Poi, prima che i Cyclonemon potessero organizzare una nuova offensiva, Ankylomon prese lo slancio e caricò a testa bassa, portando avanti le lame affilatissime che svettavano ai lati del cranio!

"**Giga Pressure!**" ruggì Ankylomon, andando a sbattere con tutto il suo peso contro il Cyclonemon più vicino. L'urto fu tale che Iori fu costretto a coprirsi le orecchie per il fragore, e la bestia draconica colpita venne sollevata da terra e fatta volare verso alcuni suoi compagni che si erano appena rialzati, costringendoli di nuovo a terra. Prima che i Cyclonemon ancora in piedi potessero reagire, Ankylomon scattò verso di loro, e giunto alla distanza giusta eseguì un rapdo giro su sè stesso, portando in avanti la sua terribile coda chiodata. "Ed ora questo! **Tail Hammer!**" ruggì, centrando in pieno altri due Cyclonemon: uno dei mostri non resse al tremendo impatto e si dissolse, mentre l'altro piombò rumorosamente sul pavimento, frantumando il cemento nel punto colpito. Ankylomon emise un sospiro di sollievo, concedendosi un attimo di pausa, prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso l'orda di Cyclonemon in avvicinamento. Ormai, i mostri guardiani avevano perso ogni interesse nella battaglia che si stava svolgendo nei cieli, ed erano concentrati unicamente sul corazzatissimo Digimon dinosauro che li stava stendendo con inaspettata facilità...

"Proprio quello che volevamo!" esclamò Ankylomon. "Sono troppo occupati con me per aiutare il loro capo! Hai davvero avuto un'idea geniale, Iori-chan!"

"Grazie, Ankylomon, ma cerca di non distrarti..." si raccomandò Iori, vedendo che ancora un buon numero di Cyclonemon era rimasto in piedi. "Dobbiamo cercare di tenerli occupati ancora un pò..."

Nel frattempo, la battaglia tra Pegasusmon e MaleBrancmon era in pieno svolgimento, con il cavallo alato in posizione di svantaggio. Il demone alato era molto più robusto, e per quanto precisi fossero gli attacchi di Pegasusmon, riusciva facilmente a scrollarseli di dosso e proseguire. Pegasusmon, dal canto suo, riusciva ad evitare i colpi più facilmente, ma ora i suoi movimenti stavano rallentando, e Takeru temeva che entro breve MaleBrancmon li avrebbe messi all'angolo...

La preoccupazione di Takeru si avverò fin troppo presto: MaleBrancmon puntò di nuovo il tridente contro lui e la sua cavalcatura e lanciò un altro raggio di energia rossa, che il cavallo alato evitò con uno scatto laterale. Proprio in quel momento, MaleBrancmon sogghignò e scattò verso l'alto, ad una velocità che prima di allora non aveva mai sfoggiato: fu talmente rapido che Pegasusmon lo perse di vista per un attimo, e quando lo vide di nuovo, MaleBrancmon si trovava appena alcuni metri sopra di lui!

"Oh, no! Attento, Pegasusmon!" esclamò Takeru, rendendosi conto del pericolo in cui si trovavano. Il demone alato sogghignò, tirò indietro la testa e prese fiato.

"Ed ora, piccoli insetti... vediamo quanto siete furbi quando non riuscite a volare! **Pitch Black!**" ruggì con veemenza, prima di spalancare a dismisura la bocca e sputare un grosso grumo di pece nera e fumante contro il Digimon Armor. Colto di sorpresa, Pegasusmon si spostò di lato con tutta la velocità di cui era capace, ma non riuscì ad evitare il globo di bollente liquido appiccicoso, che lo colpì sull'ala destra e gli fece emettere un acuto nitrito di dolore. Takeru strinse i denti e sentì lo stomaco in gola quando Pegasusmon perse quota, sbattendo disordinatamente le ali nel tentativo di liberarsi dalla pece.

"PEGASUSMON!" esclamò il ragazzino biondo, afferrandosi stretto al suo Digimon, come ad implorarlo di rimettersi in sesto. Sfortunatamente, la scottatura, la densità della pece, e il suo peso che gravava sull'ala destra avevano sbilanciato il cavallo alato, che riuscì soltanto a rallentare la caduta. Pegasusmon ormai stava per perdere del tutto le forze, e precipitare...

"**Apollo Tornado!**" esclamò Piddomon, creando un vortice tra le mani ed indirizzandolo verso il grumo di pece appiccicato all'ala di Pegasusmon. Con grande sollievo suo e di Takeru, l'idea del Digimon angelico funzionò, e il liquido sparato da MaleBrancmon venne gradualmente sollevato dalle piume del Digimon Armor: prima si distaccarono soltanto alcune gocce, poi l'intero globo venne strappato via dalla potenza del vortice di Piddomon e disperso in migliaia di minuscole goccioline nere che scomparvero nell'atmosfera di Internet. Libero da quel liquido letale, Pegasusmon tirò un sospiro e riprese a sbattere le ali in maniera più regolare, riuscendo finalmente a stabilizzarsi proprio mentre Piddomon e Birdramon si riunivano a lui.

"Takeru-kun!" esclamò Sora. "Va tutto bene? Tu e Pegasusmon ci sembravate in difficoltà..."

Il ragazzino biondo annuì, rivolgendo un sorriso alla prescelta dell'Amore prima di volgersi di nuovo verso il nemico, che sembrava decisamente sorpreso di quell'intervento all'ultimo minuto. "In effetti lo siamo stati... quel MaleBrancmon è molto più forte di quanto credessimo..." rispose Takeru. "Pegasusmon, ti senti bene? Pensi di poter continuare?"

Il cavallo alato fece un cenno affermativo con la testa. "Sì, non preoccuparti, Takeru... l'ala mi brucia ancora un pò, ma non è un problema..."

"Voi..." ringhiò MaleBrancmon, sorpreso dal fatto che anche gli altri due Digimon volanti fossero intervenuti e dal non vedere più il Digiprescelto più piccolo e il suo partner in groppa a Birdramon. "Come avete fatto a sfuggire ai miei Cyclonemon? Pensavo che vi avrebbero tenuto a bada abbastanza a lungo..."

"Temo che i tuoi Cyclonemon abbiano altro a cui pensare, al momento..." rispose Sora, gettando uno sguardo al tetto della fortezza, dove Ankylomon, sotto lo sguardo ansioso di Iori, continuava a combattere contro i mostri mutanti, e ne aveva già messi al tappeto una discreta quantità. MaleBrancmon seguì lo sguardo della ragazza, e grugnì infastidito quando si rese conto del perchè i Cyclonemon non stessero più prendendo di mira i suoi avversari. Ma lo sbalordimento durò poco: il demone, con un rapido battito di ali, prese ulteriore quota e puntò di nuovo il suo tridente contro i tre Digimon che gli stavano davanti.

"Non importa in quanti siete! Non raggiungerete il sommo Balormon prima di avermi sconfitto!" ringhiò infuriato MaleBrancmon, scendendo in picchiata per scagliarsi a tutta velocità contro il gruppo di Sora, tridente puntato e pronto a colpire. Agendo con una prontezza di riflessi quasi incredibile, Birdramon, Pegasusmon e Piddomon si dispersero: Birdramon si alzò di quota, mentre il cavallo alato e l'angelo si gettarono uno da una parte, uno dall'altra, in modo che MaleBrancmon si ritrovasse esattamente in mezzo al gruppo. Troppo tardi, il demone si accorse di essersi lasciato prendere la mano dalla rabbia, e di aver caricato a testa bassa senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze! Ma non ebbe il tempo di rammaricarsene prima che i suoi avversari si gettassero di nuovo su di lui da tutti e tre i lati, bombardandolo di attacchi. Piddomon tirò indietro il braccio e poi lo fece scattare in avanti, colpendo con un pugno alla mascella il servitore di Balormon, di tanto più grosso di lui, e costringendolo ad indietreggiare. Prima che MaleBrancmon potesse riorganizzarsi, Pegasusmon lo centrò con una testata al fianco che lo fece piegare in due, poi scagliò un altro attacco a bruciapelo.

"**Equis Beam!**" esclamò, sparando di nuovo il suo laser smeraldino. Vicino com'era, non c'era possibilità di sbagliare, e il raggio colpì MaleBrancmon tra il torace e l'addome, scagliandolo a diversi metri di distanza con un lungo ruggito. Tuttavia, il demone alato riuscì a stabilizzarsi a mezz'aria, sbattendo freneticamente le ali, impugnò di nuovo il tridente e contrattaccò furiosamente con una combinazione di attacchi disperati.

"Non... non mi batterete tanto facilmente! **Trident Heat! Pitch Black!**" ruggì, facendo piovere sui ragazzi e sui loro Digimon una raffica di raggi incandescenti e globi di pece. I Digimon furono costretti ad una rapida ritirata per non essere colpiti, ma Birdramon riuscì a portarsi in una posizione vantaggiosa, e scagliò il suo attacco, interrompendo il furioso assalto d MaleBrancmon.

"**Meteor Wing!**" esclamò il maestoso uccello, aprendo le ali per scagliare una raffica di proiettili infuocati contro MaleBrancmon e intercettando tutti i grumi di pece che si dirigevano verso di lei e i suoi compagni. I proiettili scagliati da MaleBrancmon si incendiarono e precipitarono al suolo come i rimasugli di giganteschi fuochi d'artificio, e ciò che rimaneva della Meteor Wing di Birdramon colpì il demone alato, facendolo indietreggiare ancora. Ma ancora una volta, il demone alato si rivelò un avversario ostinato: infatti riuscì a riprendersi in pochi secondi e si scagliò di nuovo contro i tre Digimon anti-virus. Birdramon spalancò gli occhi sorpresa e riuscì a malapena ad evitare un affondo di tridente sferrato con velocità insospettabile. Tuttavia, non era preparata per la micidiale raffica di pugni che seguì l'attacco, e un colpo diretto la raggiunse al petto, strappandole uno strillo acuto e facendo quasi cadere Sora! La ragazza lanciò un breve urlo di terrore, ondeggiò pericolosamente e riuscì per un soffio a rimettersi in equilibrio, stringendo con tutte le sue forze il piumaggio di Birdramon. Per fortuna, Piddomon intervenne prima che MaleBrancmon potesse continuare l'attacco, e riuscì a distrarlo con una raffica di pugni che costrinsero il demone a stare sulla difensiva.

"**Apollo Tornado!**" esclamò nuovamente Piddomon, colpendo di nuovo MaleBrancmon con una violenta raffica di vento emesse dai palmi delle mani. Colpito in pieno, MaleBrancmon riuscì comunque a sbattere le ali e a sottrarsi all'attacco prima di essere distanziato eccessivamente, e rispose scattando verso Piddomon e colpendolo in pieno con un manrovescio. Pegasusmon volò sopra MaleBrancmon e tentò un altro attacco Star Shower, bombardando l'avversario con i suoi proiettili a forma di stella, ma anche questo servì a poco, in quanto il demone riuscì a chiudersi in difesa, incrociando le braccia davanti a sè, e parare tutti gli attacchi: le stelle scagliate da Pegasusmon si infransero sul suo corpo muscoloso senza infliggergli alcun danno.

"Continuando così, perderemo inutilmente energia..." mormorò Piddomon, passandosi una mano davanti alla bocca. "Dobbiamo coglierlo di sorpresa e colpirlo il più duramente possibile con i nostri attacchi migliori, o non saremo in grado di vincerlo..."

"Proviamo di nuovo a prenderlo tra due fuochi... ma questa volta senza avvicinarci a lui! Dal punto di vista prettamente fisico, ci è superiore!" propose Pegasusmon. "Se però riusciamo a colpirlo a distanza da due o più lati, forse ce la facciamo..."

Birdramon annuì. "Vale la pena di provare... attenti, ragazzi, eccolo che attacca di nuovo!" esclamò, notando che la ormai familiare luce rossa aveva di nuovo avvolto il tridente di MaleBrancmon, e sapendo già cosa stava per accadere. Tuttavia, ora l'energia accumulata sembrava essere nettamente superiore. Per quanto la cosa fosse preoccupante, i ragazzi sentivano anche che la vittoria non era poi così lontana: il mostro alato sembrava decisamente più stanco, e cominciava a farsi prendere dalla rabbia... potevano essere le prime avvisaglie di cedimento!

"**Trident Heat!**" esclamò di nuovo MaleBrancmon, e ancora una volta i Digimon furono costretti a disperdersi per evitare il raggio di energia, ancora più ampio del solito, che sfiorò una delle ali di Birdramon. Il feroce demone alato proseguì l'assalto sfrecciando contro Piddomon e colpendolo con un violento pugno in pieno petto che lo proiettò a diversi metri di distanza con un gemito di dolore, poi scese giù in picchiata contro Pegasusmon tentando di infilzarlo con il suo tridente. Il cavallo alato si spostò appena in tempo, e Takeru vide le punte acuminate dell'arma scintillare a poche decine di centimetri dalla sua testa.

"**Meteor Wing!**" esclamò Birdramon, attaccando un'altra volta MaleBrancmon con le bombe infuocate lanciate dalle sue ali. Stringendo i denti infastidito, il demone si voltò per un attimo verso il Digimon uccello, giusto il tempo di rendersi conto di dove provenisse l'attacco, e si spostò rapidamente, colpendo con il tridente tutti i proiettili ormai troppo vicini per essere schivati e facendoli esplodere. Tuttavia, questo gli fece perdere un pò di tempo prezioso, che Pegasusmon sfruttò a proprio vantaggio colpendo MaleBrancmon con una testata e scagliandolo contro Piddomon, che si era rimesso in posizione dopo il colpo subito e stava caricando uno dei suoi colpi migliori...

"**Fire Feather!**". Questa volta, MaleBrancmon era troppo stordito per reagire in tempo, e la pioggia di piume incandescenti lo investì in pieno! Inutilmente il demone cercò di farsi scudo con il tridente: i colpi di Piddomon erano troppo piccoli e cadevano troppo fitti per essere respinti, e MaleBrancmon venne colpito più volte. Ma questa volta, i Digiprescelti non gli diedero la possibilità di reagire, in quanto Pegasusmon caricò un altro Equis Beam e indirizzò un altro raggio laser smeraldino contro l'avversario, colpendolo alla schiena con un tremendo fragore! Il demone lanciò un lungo ruggito di rabbia e di dolore e rimase fermo a mezz'aria sbattendo disperatamente le ali, schiacciato tra i due attacchi senza la possibilità di fare nulla, mentre il suo tridente gli cadeva dalle mani e si dissolveva nel nulla prima ancora di toccare terra! Con uno sforzo tremendo, MaleBrancmon cercò di assumere la posizione di difesa e sfuggire all'attacco combinato, ma ogni tentativo fu vano. Senza esitare, Piddomon e Pegasusmon intensificarono l'attacco, incanalando ancora più energia e seppellendo MaleBrancmon in un mosaico di esplosioni smeraldine e scarlatte! Finalmente, il demone cessò ogni resistenza, e le sue braccia muscolose si afflosciarono lungo i fianchi, mentre i suoi dati cominciavano ad essere cancellati!

Sconfitto ma non domato, MaleBrancmon riuscì a pronunciare le sue ultime parole. "Avete... avete sconfitto me... ma non illudetevi... il sommo Balormon... è tutt'altra cosa...". Poi, il suo corpo si infranse in stringhe di dati che scomparvero in pochi istanti, e allo stesso tempo Pegasusmon e Piddomon interruppero l'attacco e tirarono il fiato, stanchi per il combattimento appena concluso, ma soddisfatti della vittoria della loro strategia.

"Phew... ce l'abbiamo fatta... finalmente..." mormorò Takeru, senza fiato per l'adrenalina che gli era scorsa a fiumi nelle vene. "Congratulazioni, Pegasusmon... la tua idea è stata vincente!"

"Grazie, Takeru... ma hanno collaborato tutti affinchè riuscisse..." ansimò il cavallo alato, riprendendo fiato.

"Ottimo lavoro, prescelti... avete ideato un buon piano!" esclamò Piddomon, mentre Takeru annuiva con un sorriso e Sora si riavvicinava ai suoi compagni e alzava un pollice. Insieme, i tre Digimon e i due ragazzi iniziarono lentamente a discendere verso il tetto della fortezza di Balormon. "Ora andiamo ad aiutare Iori..."

"**Tail Hammer!**" si sentì di nuovo la voce di Ankylomon provenire da sotto di loro. Gli sguardi di tutti si volsero in basso, appena in tempo per vedere il possente dinosauro corazzato eseguire una spettacolare giravolta su sè stesso e colpire l'ultimo dei Cyclonemon con la sua coda chiodata. Il mutante emise un flebile ruggito e si accasciò al suolo, lottò per qualche secondo per rialzarsi, ma infine si arrese e perse i sensi, accasciandosi sul cemento con un grugnito. Vicino al luogo dove si era combattuta la battaglia, Iori si concesse un breve sorriso, e accorse al fianco di Ankylomon per fargli i complimenti, prima che il dinosauro corazzato rimpicciolisse e ritornasse alla sua forma Rookie di Ankylomon. Tutto attorno a loro, il tetto era pieno di Cyclonemon storditi o privi di sensi.

"Sembra che non avrà bisogno del nostro aiuto..." commentò Birdramon, appoggiando le grandi zampe artigliate sul cemento e seguita subito dopo da Pegasusmon e Piddomon. Takeru e Sora smontarono dai loro Digimon, che regredirono immediatamente a Patamon e Biyomon, e andarono a complimentarsi con Iori e Armadillomon per la loro vittoria.

"Siete stati fenomenali, voi due! Siete riusciti a battere tutti quei bestioni da soli!" commentò Takeru, battendo una mano sulla spalla del compagno più giovane, che fece un cenno d'assenso, riprendendo la sua classica espressione seria e concentrata.

"Grazie, Takeru-san... Sora-san...ma ho semplicemente fatto la mia parte..." rispose Iori. "E' ad Armadillomon che vanno i complimenti..."

Il piccolo mammifero corazzato si passò una zampa dietro la nuca e rise con tono imbarazzato. "Hehee... insomma, cerco di fare del mio meglio..."

"Siete stati tutti bravi, dico davvero!" si complimentò Piddomon. "Il contributo di tutti voi è stato rilevante... ma ora non c'è più tempo per discuterne, dobbiamo trovare la sala del trono e fermare Balormon." Indicò con un cenno della testa le scale da dove i Cyclonemon e MaleBrancmon erano apparsi. "Seguitemi, conosco abbastanza bene l'interno del palazzo... forse conosco anche una strada che ci condurrà alla sala del trono senza correre troppi rischi!"

"Ci fidiamo della tua guida, Piddomon!" replicò Patamon, atterrando sul cappello bianco del suo partner umano. Sora prese in braccio Biyomon, e senza perdere ulteriore tempo, il gruppetto si precipitò giù per le scale, preparandosi mentalmente a quella che sarebbe stata la sfida più dura...

All'interno della sala macchine della fortezza, ExVeemon, Stingmon e Nefertimon si erano messi in posizione di combattimento davanti ai loro partner umani, pronti ad affrontare Marilismon, che continuava ad avanzare imperturbabile verso di loro, ancora in forma umana. Con un gesto casuale del braccio, la donna si passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli neri dai riflessi viola, e il sorriso canzonatorio continuava a danzare sulle sue labbra.

"Molto bene, ragazzini, vogliamo cominciare?" chiese Marilismon. "Mi piacerebbe togliermi di torno questa incombenza in fretta, se possibile...". Non appena terminò di parlare, il suo corpo iniziò a mutare davanti agli occhi dei suoi avversari, trasformandosi in una creatura metà donna e metà serpente, terrificante nella sua bellezza diabolica: le sue gambe si fusero assieme, trasformandosi in una lunga e robusta coda di serpente, coperta di squame verdi e decorata da degli intricati motivi rossi. Altre due braccia spuntarono dalle sue spalle, e i suoi vestiti scomparvero per essere sostituiti da un'armata dorata e argentata che le proteggeva il busto. I lunghi capelli neri della donna-serpente divennero rossi e scarmigliati, un diadema argentato decorò la sua fronte, e quattro lunghe spade dalla foggia esotica apparvero dal nulla in ciascuna delle sue mani. Terminata la trasformazione, Marilismon alzò la testa ed emise un lungo sospiro, evidentemente sentendosi più a suo agio in quel corpo mostruoso. A giudicare dalle espressioni sgradevolmente stupite dei ragazzi e dei loro Digimon, le opinioni delle due fazioni erano contrastanti...

"Se devo essere sincero, ti preferivo quando ti ho incontrato nel Mondo Reale..." mormorò Daisuke, ridendo nervosamente.

Marilismon sogghignò, rivelando una lunga lingua biforcuta e un paio di acuminati canini gocciolanti di veleno. "Tu trovi? IO, invece, mi trovo molto più a mio agio così... il corpo umano, con la sua debolezza e fragilità, è troppo limitante, anche se è stato utile per immettere i nostri Kooun-Yubiwa nel mercato e diffonderli per tutto il mondo... poveri sciocchi esseri umani, è stato un successo immediato!"

"Allora è proprio vero... anche se li ha creati Balormon, sei stata tu la responsabile vera e propria della diffusione di quegli anelli malefici..." grugnì ExVeemon, camminando lentamente in circolo attorno alla donna-serpente, cercando un punto debole dove attaccare. Marilismon si accorse delle intenzioni del drago, e gli tenne una delle spade puntata contro.

"Esattamente..." rispose lei, giocherellando con la spada. Sembrava non avere nessuna difficoltà a sostenere il peso dell'arma, come se fosse stata di legno anzichè di acciaio luccicante. "E' stato addirittura troppo facile, tutto considerato... i rivenditori a cui li ho proposti hanno subito abbracciato l'idea, sicuri che ne avrebbero venduti a migliaia... e tutti gli stupidi ragazzi umani... e anche alcuni non più tanto giovani... si sono precipitati a comprarli, come galline sul granoturco. Hmph, tipico di voi umani... il sommo Balormon aveva ragione sul vostro conto, se esiste una possibilità di ottenere i risultati che volete facendo meno fatica, siete subito pronti a sfruttarla... anche qualcosa di assurdo come un inutile pezzo di plastica profumato, opportunamente spacciato come portafortuna! E questo vi rende i bersagli perfetti, per il mio signore..."

"Sbagli! Non tutti gli esseri umani sono così!" esclamò Stingmon, irritato dal tono di sufficienza della donna-serpente. "Purtroppo, è vero che qualcuno si comporta come dici tu... ma ci sono anche persone che si impegnano ogni giorno per realizzare i loro sogni, e non scelgono la via più facile... sanno bene che non porterebbe da nessuna parte!"

Il sogghigno di Marilismon si allargò. "Oh, ma sentitelo... da che pulpito viene la predica, se non ricordo male anche il tuo compagno che tu stimi tanto è caduto in questa trappola... dico bene, _ex-Imperatore_?". Concluse la domanda ponendo enfasi sull'ultima parola e rivolgendo uno sguardo mellifluo a Ken, che lo sostenne senza battere ciglio. Stingmon riuscì a malapena a trattenere l'impulso di scagliarsi contro la donna-serpente e farle ingoiare le sue parole.

Daisuke, dal canto suo, sentì qualcosa esplodere dentro di sè. Se c'era una cosa che detestava, anche a distanza di così tanto tempo, era che qualcuno rinfacciasse a Ken quello che aveva fatto quando era vittima delle tenebre e non aveva controllo delle proprie azioni. Stringendo furiosamente i pugni, il ragazzino fece un passo verso Marilismon. "Come ti permetti, strega? Ken non è come pensi tu! Vieni qui a dirmi in faccia il contrario, se ne sei tanto convinta..."

"No, Daisuke... non farti condizionare da lei!" disse il Digiprescelto della Bontà con voce ferma, ma calma, afferrando con una mano la spalla dell'amico. "E' esattamente quello che vuole... farci prendere dalla rabbia e farci fare qualcosa di azzardato!". Poi, alzando la testa verso Marilismon, proseguì. "Sì, quello che dici è vero... o almeno, lo era una volta! Anch'io, ad un certo punto, ho pensato che prendere la via facile e consegnare il mio cuore alle tenebre fosse la soluzione ai miei problemi... fosse il modo per perdonarmi la morte di mio fratello... e ne ho pagato le conseguenze. Ma adesso sono una persona diversa, e ne ho la consapevolezza. Non potrò mai dimenticare quello che ho fatto, e il senso di colpa non svanisce mai completamente... posso dire per esperienza che non è una strada facile... ma le mie azioni mi saranno di esempio più avanti nella vita, e mi aiuteranno a non ripetere gli stessi errori."

Marilismon gettò indietro la testa e rise, divertita dal discorsi di Ken. "Hahahahaaa! Complimenti, moccioso, bel discorso! Mi verrebbero le lacrime agli occhi, se avessi un cuore! Ma quanto dici non cambia il fatto che i nostri Kooun-Yubiwa sono ormai diffusi per tutta la Terra, e che è solo questione di tempo prima che il supremo Balormon ne diventi il padrone assoluto! **Dancing Swords!**"

Con un rapido gesto delle braccia, la donna demoniaca lanciò verso l'alto le sue spade, che volteggiarono elegantemente per qualche istante, poi si fermarono a mezz'aria come trattenute da qualche forza invisibile. Allarmati, i Digimon e i ragazzi si scansarono dalla posizione in cui si trovavano, e nello stesso momento, ad un comando mentale di Marilismon, le spade puntarono contro di loro e si gettarono in picchiata a velocità folle, trasformate in proiettili d'acciaio. Mancarono di pochissimo Nefertimon, ExVeemon e Stingmon, andando a strisciare contro il pavimento in acciaio e sollevando una raffica di scintille, poi si risollevarono in volo e tornarono indietro, passando sopra i loro bersagli iniziali e tornando a fluttuare in aria sopra la loro padrona, che sghignazzò con tono di superiorità.

"Cavolo... ma avete visto che roba?" esclamò Daisuke, rialzandosi da terra, dove si era gettato per evitare le lame affilate. Vicino a lui, Hikari era altrettanto sbalordita, e teneva gli occhi fissi sulle spade che galleggiavano in aria. Ora, stavano orbitando minacciosamente sopra la testa di Marilismon, a velocità sempre maggiore, come se stessero implorando la loro padrona di permettere loro di levarsi di nuovo all'attacco e divorare le loro prede.

"Riesce a controllare quelle spade... con il solo pensiero!" mormorò la ragazzina. "Temo che non sarà così facile sconfiggerla..."

"I tuoi timori sono più che giustificati, prescelta della Luce!" sibilò Marilismon, tirando fuori per un attimo la sua lingua biforcuta per fare più impressione. "Sotto il mio controllo, le mie spade possono prendere qualsiasi traiettoria io voglia e anche cambiarla per inseguire le mie vittime! Come avrete modo di rendervi conto ora! **Dancing Swords!**"

La donna-serpente puntò l'indice contro i Digimon, e le spade smisero di girarle attorno, puntarono di nuovo contro ExVeemon e gli altri, e partirono di nuovo con un sibilo inquietante. Ma questa volta il drago guerriero e i suoi compagni erano pronti: ExVeemon prese il volo, evitando due delle spade, che puntavano contro il suo torace. Con un sogghigno, Marilismon fece loro cambiare direzione col pensiero, e le terribili lame ricurve si divisero, volando in due direzioni diverse, e poi conversero di nuovo sulla loro vittima. Ma ExVeemon era pronto a riceverle: proprio mentre le spade sembravano in procinto di trafiggerlo da entrambi i lati, ExVeemon interruppe il volo, gettandosi in picchiata verso il terreno e atterrando fragorosamente sulle quattro zampe. Sopra di lui, le spade proseguirono la loro corsa fino a scontrarsi tra loro con un tremendo clangore metallico, la loro mortale danza aerea si fermò, ed esse cominciarono a precipitare... prima che l'infastidita Marilismon le richiamasse a sè con un cenno di due delle sue quattro mani, afferrandone al volo le else quando le arrivarono a tiro. I diabolici occhi da vipera della donna-serpente si strinsero... pur essendo soltanto un Champion, quel drago azzurro si preannunciava come un avversario difficile. Non era davvero il caso di sottovalutarlo, aveva bisogno di una strategia più accorta...

"**Spiking Strike!**" esclamò Stingmon, estraendo una lama violacea dall'avambraccio e intercettando la spada che gli volava dietro, respingendola in un lampo di luce color lavanda. La terribile arma si ritrasse un pò, come a soppesare l'avversario, poi si gettò di nuovo all'attacco con rinnovata furia. L'insetto gigante non si perse d'animo e usò la lama sull'avambraccio per difendersi, parando gli affondi della lama incantata e rispondendo con dei poderosi fendenti nel tentativo di farla cadere. Per qualche secondo, Stingmon proseguì quello spettacolare duello, utilizzando tutta la sua agilità e la sua perizia per evitare gli attacchi. Sembrava che stesse combattendo con un duellante invisibile.

Marilismon, comunque, ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Quando capì che Stingmon non era avversario da farsi sopraffare così facilmente, la donna-rettile richiamò l'arma a sè, permettendo all'insetto gigante di tirare il fiato. Ora non rimaneva che una sola spada, che stava volteggiando come un calabrone inferocito sopra Nefertimon, in attesa del momento giusto per colpire. La sfinge rimaneva ferma al suo posto, tenendo d'occhio la lama animata e preparandosi all'attacco che, ne era sicura, sarebbe partito da un momento all'altro... gli occhi di Hikari, pieni di preoccupazione, erano a loro volta fissi sulla sua partner digitale, in ansiosa attesa che la situazione si risolvesse bene...

"_Avevo sentito parlare della 'spada di Damocle', ma così si esagera..._" pensò tra sè Nefertimon, senza mai staccare lo sguardo dall'arma che le ronzava sopra la testa. La seguì mentre eseguiva una cabrata, poi una spettacolare parabola verso il terreno... risalì rapidamente e sembrò allotanarsi per una frazione di secondo... poi, cambiò improvvisamente direzione, proprio quando sembrava che la cosa fosse impossibile, e Nefertimon si ritrovò con la lama affilatissima che puntava contro la sua testa e si avvicinava sempre di più, a velocità folle! Era così veloce, che anche con i suoi riflessi migliori, il Digimon sfinge non sarebbe mai riuscito ad evitarla...

Ma Nefertimon non era tipo da farsi cogliere impreparata così facilmente. Sorridendo leggermente, si acquattò sul terreno e iniziò a brillare, rimpicciolendo fino a ritornare ad essere Gatomon. Le dimensioni ridotte della sua forma naturale la salvarono dalla lama che le stava puntando contro, che la mancò di pochi centimetri e cozzò contro il pavimento, sollevando altre scintille e un fastidioso rumore stridente che costrinse non solo Gatomon, ma anche gli altri Digimon e i ragazzi a tapparsi le orecchie. La spada di Marilismon rimbalzò contro il terreno, volteggiò in aria un paio di volte, poi tornò indietro e in mano alla sua padrona, che ora aveva di nuovo in mano tutte le sue armi. Gatomon si rialzò si scatto e si spolverò il mantello bianco, dopodichè i Digimon ripresero posizione davanti a Marilismon, osservandola con aria di sfida.

"Beh? Chi l'ha detto che essere piccoli è sempre uno svantaggio?" esclamò Gatomon. "A me, per esempio, è servito in questo momento!"

Hikari tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere che il suo Digimon era sano e salvo. "Brava, Gatomon..."

"Forza, ragazzi! Continuate così!" fece il tifo Daisuke. "Potete battere quella strega dalla lingua biforcuta!"

"Se questo è tutto quello che sai fare, lasciaci dire che Balormon non è molto selettivo nel reclutare i suoi uomini!" grugnì ExVeemon scuotendo la testa. La donna-serpente accolse le sue critiche con una risatina sotto i baffi e alzando di nuovo le spade. La fioca luce della sala macchine, proveniente per lo più dai mainframe di controllo, creò degli inquietanti bagliori sul suo pettorale e sulle sue armi ingioiellate, facendone risaltare la crudele affilatura.

"Oh, so fare di meglio... so fare molto, ma molto meglio!"

"Forse è meglio permettere ai nostri Digimon di evolvere..." propose Hikari, decisa a sua volta a non prendere sottogamba l'avversaria che si trovavano davanti. "A livello Champion non saranno in grado di fare molto, e i Cyclonemon potrebbero tornare da un momento all'altro..."

I due ragazzi trovarono sensata la proposta di Hikari, e si slacciarono i D-3 dalla cintura. "Certamente, Hikari-san..." rispose Ken. "Credo che sia il caso di ricorrere a Paildramon... sei pronto, Dai-kun?"

"Prontissimo!" rispose Daisuke, premendo un pulsante sul suo D-3. "Forza! ExVeemon, Stingmon, fate vedere chi siete!"

"Anche tu, Gatomon! Forza!" esclamò Hikari, attivando a sua volta il Digivice prima che Marilismon potesse fare un'altra mossa. La consueta luce bianca che preannunciava la Digievoluzione avvolse i tre Digimon...

"_ExVeemon! Stingmon! Jogress shinka... PAILDRAMON!_"

"_Gatomon chou shinka... ANGEWOMON!_"

L'ibrido metà drago e metà insetto e l'angelo femminile apparvero in un lampo bianco davanti a Marilismon, preparandosi al nuovo scontro. La donna-serpente si mise di nuovo in posizione di guardia, per niente impressionata dalle evoluzioni dei suoi avversari.

"Quindi, ora pensate di essere in vantaggio soltanto perchè i vostri Digimon sono cresciuti un pò?" li prese in giro. "Permettetemi di dimostrarvi il contrario!"

Prima che uno dei due Ultimate potesse fare qualcosa per impedirle i movimenti, Marilismon raccolse le spire vicino al proprio corpo per poi farle scattare improvvisamente verso l'alto, sollevandosi da terra e saltando verso la sommità di uno dei macchinari più vicini. Si sentì un tonfo sordo quando il pesante corpo serpentino della demone atterrò sul rivestimento esterno della macchina, appoggiando la schiena contro un tubo ascensionale che ne usciva in modo da non rischiare attacchi alle spalle.

"Accidenti... è un bel pò più agile di quanto sembri..." commentò Hikari.

"Paildramon, Angewomon, state attenti!" esclamò Ken. "Cercate di tenerla occupata mentre noi diamo un'occhiata al terminal!"

"SENZ'ALTRO, KEN!" rispose Paildramon, piegandosi sulle ginocchia e scagliandosi verso Marilismon con i cannoni laser ben stretti nelle mani. Angewomon seguì subito dopo, mentre i Digiprescelti si dirigevano al terminal con i loro D-3 ben stretti nelle mani. Senza scomporsi, la donna-serpente sogghignò e scagliò di nuovo in aria le sue spade, che si animarono di nuovo e puntarono verso i due Digimon attaccanti.

"**Dancing Swords!**" esclamò di nuovo Marilismon, e con un semplice comando mentale fece partire le lame affilate contro Paildramon e Angewomon. I due Digimon, aspettandosi l'attacco, si spostarono rapidamente e le scansarono, volgendosi poi ad osservarle nell'aspettativa che cambiassero direzione e puntassero verso di loro.

"Ci hai già colto di sorpresa una volta, Marilismon!" esclamò Angewomon. "Lo stesso trucco delle spade non funzionerà una seconda volta!"

Tuttavia, accadde qualcosa che nessuno dei due Digimon si aspettava: infatti, le quattro spade continuarono a volare in formazione per un pò, proprio come avevano previsto, ma giunte ad un certo punto, soltanto due di esse tornarono indietro verso di loro! Le altre due proseguirono la loro folle corsa, puntando dritte contro Daisuke e Ken, che spalancarono gli occhi per la sorpresa!

"Oh, no! Daisuke-kun! Ken-kun! ATTENTI!" esclamò Hikari portandosi le mani alla bocca, paralizzata dall'orrore. Per fortuna i due ragazzi erano pronti di riflessi: agendo con una rapidità quasi incredibile, guidati dal puro istinto di auto-conservazione, riuscirono a gettarsi di lato e ad evitare di pochissimo le lame luccicanti che puntavano dritte verso i loro cuori. Una delle spade sfiorò la giacca blu decorata a fiamme di Daisuke, aprendo uno squarcio nel tessuto, prima che le terribili armi proseguissero la propria corsa, impalandosi nell'interfaccia di controllo del terminal con un brusco rumore metallico! Immediatamente, le scintille zampillarono dal computer danneggiato, e una scarica elettrica azzurrina avvolse la macchina danneggiata, illuminando rapidamente e in confuso i dintorni semibui con una raffica di lampi accompagnata da un pungente odore di circuiti bruciati. Davanti agli occhi increduli dei tre ragazzi, lo schermo del mainframe iniziò a lampeggiare di vari colori, per poi spegnersi con un lieve suono simile a quello di un ventilatore in avaria.

"Oh no, accidenti!" imprecò Daisuke, proteggendo il viso dalle scariche elettriche. "Ora i programmi che erano là contenuti sono andati!"

Le spade di Marilismon si sollevarono da ciò che rimaneva del terminal con un clangore metallico, e ritornarono alla loro padrona che le afferrò con il paio inferiore di mani, proprio mentre Paildramon e Angewomon erano ancora impegnati a schivare le altre due. Marilismon afferrò al volo le sue armi e scoppiò a ridere, beffandosi delle espressioni incredule disegnate sui volti di Hikari, Ken e Daisuke. "Hahahahaaa! Non ve l'aspettavate, vero? Far evolvere i vostri Digimon non è stata poi questa grande idea, visto che ora ho soltanto DUE bersagli tra i quali dividere le mie spade... e alcune sono rimaste libere per fare quello che volevo! Certo, speravo di non dover colpire il terminal... ma è una perdita accettabile: tanto, il programma di controllo che vi era contenuto è già stato trasferito ai Kooun-Yubiwa... peccato, ora non potete più analizzarlo per creare un contro-programma!"

"Era proprio quello che speravamo di fare..." mormorò Hikari sconsolata.

Finalmente, l'infuriato Paildramon si liberò della spada che lo stava incalzando con un manrovescio, mandando la lama a schiantarsi contro il terreno con un fastidioso clangore, poi si girò verso la demone, le puntò contro i suoi cannoni laser, e sparò una raffica di colpi. "HAI CERCATO DI COLPIRE DAISUKE E KEN... QUESTO NON AVRESTI DOVUTO FARLO, STREGA! **DESPERADO BLASTER!**"

La raffica di raggi laser partì dritta in direzione di Marilismon, che però ancora una volta si rivelò un'avversaria scaltra: alzando il secondo paio di braccia, incrociò le spade davanti a sè e le fece girare nelle sue mani in modo da far loro eseguire un rapidissimo movimento rotatorio. Tutti i proiettili di Paildramon andarono a colpire le lame rotanti e rimbalzarono sulle loro superfici lucide come specchi, venendo riflesse e sparpagliandosi per ogni dove. I ragazzi furono costretti a mettersi al riparo ai lati del terminal sul quale speravano di poter lavorare per non essere colpiti, Paildramon incrociò le braccia davanti a sè per parare i propri stessi attacchi, e Angewomon si vide costretta ad un mortale slalom per evitare sia i laser del suo compagno che la spada di Marilismon. Quando la pioggia di proiettili fu cessata, Marilismon smise di far roteare le spade nelle mani inferiori, e richiamò a sè le altre due, afferrandole con una breve risatina soddisfatta e rivolgendo un altro sguardo sprezzante al drago e alla donna angelica.

"Hmph! Se queste prestazioni penose sono il massimo di cui siete capaci, potete sognarvelo di raggiungere il supremo Balormon. Come potete vedere, grazie alla mia abilità di controllare la traiettoria delle mie spade col solo pensiero, posso attaccare e difendermi contemporaneamente! Non avete nessuna chance di colpirmi!" li prese in giro.

Stringendo i denti per l'irritazione, Paildramon volò a fianco di Angewomon, tenendo d'occhio la loro avversaria che non accennava a muoversi dalla sua posizione. Avevano bisogno di una strategia migliore, se volevano sconfiggere le spade danzanti di Marilismon...

"SE SOLO TROVASSIMO UN MODO PER SUPERARE LA SUA DIFESA, FORSE AVREMMO UNA POSSIBILITA'..." esclamò, tenendo i cannoni puntati verso la donna-serpente nel caso le fosse venuto in mente di attaccare di nuovo. "HAI QUALCHE IDEA, ANGEWOMON?"

"Sì, Paildramon... ascolta, mi sembra che Marilismon abbia deciso per ora di tenersi sulla difensiva..." propose la guerriera celeste, abbassando la voce per non farsi sentire dalla loro avversaria. "Credo che ci lancerà contro quelle sue spade non appena noi tenteremo una mossa... ma se giochiamo bene le nostre carte, potremmo farle scagliare tutte e quattro le spade, e a quel punto uno di noi potrebbe trattenerle, privandola del suo principale mezzo di difesa... allora Marilismon diverrebbe una facile preda dei nostri attacchi."

"E' UNA STRATEGIA RISCHIOSA..." commentò Paildramon, abbassando a sua volta la voce. "NON SARA' FACILE TRATTENERE QUELLE ARMI MICIDIALI IL TEMPO NECESSARIO AD ATTACCARE, E HO COME L'IMPRESSIONE CHE QUELLA DONNA NON ABBIA ANCORA FATTO SFOGGIO DI TUTTE LE SUE CAPACITA'." Si interruppe per un attimo, riflettendo sulle parole di Angewomon, e alla fine gli venne un'idea. Forse non sarebbe stato necessario farle lanciare tutte e quattro le spade... "MA IN EFFETTI, LA TUA STRATEGIA POTREBBE ESSERE QUELLA GIUSTA. ANGEWOMON, TU PREPARA LA TUA CELESTIAL ARROW, CHE AL RESTO CI PENSO IO!"

Intuendo quali potevano essere le intenzioni di Paildramon, Angewomon si volse verso di lui e annuì seriamente. "Forse ho capito cosa vuoi fare... ma stai attento, abbiamo una sola possibilità"

Dietro la maschera che indossava, il drago guerriero incurvò le labbra in un lieve sorriso. "FIDATI DI ME. LA COGLIEREMO DI SORPRESA...". Poi, apparentemente gettando al vento ogni prudenza, si scagliò contro Marilismon alla massima velocità di cui era capace, il braccio destro già sollevato e pronto a sferrare un colpo micidiale!

Hikari era rimasta meravigliata. "Paildramon! Ma... ma cosa vuole fare? Un attacco frontale... è praticamente un suicidio!" esclamò a voce alta.

"Io non ne sarei così sicuro..." commentò Daisuke, osservando inorgoglito il Digimon nato dalla fusione del suo partner e di quello di Ken che avanzava impavido verso la sua avversaria. "Non so cosa esattamente abbia in mente, ma penso che sappia cosa sta facendo..."

"Sì, è vero..." proseguì Ken. "In questo momento, sta cercando di distrarre Marilismon e di dare un pò di tempo ad Angewomon, per permetterle di usare il suo attacco più potente."

La prescelta della Luce non sembrava troppo convinta. "Ma anche così... Marilismon non è tipo da cadere in una trappola così palese! Respingerà l'attacco di Angewomon come ha fatto con quello di Paildramon..."

Le riflessioni di Hikari furono interrotte dalla risata di trionfo di Marilismon: la donna-serpente sembrava essersi aspettata la mossa di Paildramon e avere già pronta la contro-offensiva!

"Che idiota! Un attacco frontale contro di me, dopo aver visto di cosa sono capace? **Dancing Swords!**" esclamò nuovamente, questa volta scagliando soltanto due spade contro Paildramon. Aspettandosi questa mossa, il drago volò di lato e le schivò, ma Marilismon era già pronta con un altro attacco!

"**Squeeze Coil!**" Prima di avere il tempo di fare qualsiasi cosa, Paildramon vide la muscolosa coda serpentina di Marilismon saettare verso di lui e avvolgersi attorno al suo torace, per poi stringersi con una forza impressionante e togliergli il respiro! Il drago emise un breve rantolo di dolore e venne trascinato vicino al corpo della demone mentre ancora lottava per liberarsi. Nel frattempo, Angewomon cercava in qualche modo di preparare la sua Celestial Arrow e contemporaneamente schivare le due spade della donna-serpente che, mancato Paildramon, si stavano dirigendo verso di lei!

"Paildramon!" esclamò l'angelo femminile, preoccupata per il suo compagno. Marilismon, ancora ferma in cima alla macchina, lo aveva portato a sè, bloccandogli le braccia in modo che non potesse reagire, e lo stava tenendo stretto con le sue letali spire, cercando di stritolarlo. Il drago corazzato stava opponendo una notevole resistenza, ma la forza di quel corpo serpentino era immensa.

"NON... NON TI PREOCCUPARE..." mormorò Paildramon, riuscendo ad allentare la presa di Marilismon con uno sforzo estremo. La donna-serpente, irritata, strinse di nuovo le spire attorno alla sua preda, mozzandole di nuovo il fiato in gola, ma così facendo aveva distratto la sua attenzione dalle spade, la cui velocità era diminuita sensibilmente. Decisa a non farsi scappare l'occasione, Angewomon colpì con un paio di calci le else delle micidiali armi, mandandole a terra con un fastidioso rumore di metallo contro metallo, e prima che Marilismon potesse richiamarle a sè, si voltò verso di lei e creò un arco di luce nelle proprie mani, incoccando una freccia di pura energia.

Inizialmente contrariata dal fatto che Angewomon avesse respinto il suo attacco, Marilismon sogghignò non appena vide la donna angelica prendere la mira, puntando la freccia contro il suo torace corazzato. La donna-serpente alzò le due spade che le rimanevano e le incrociò davanti a sè. "Ha! Temo di doverti deludere, biondina! Posso riflettere il tuo colpo come ho fatto con..."

"CON QUESTO, VUOI DIRE? **DESPERADO BLASTER!**"

La voce ruggente di Paildramon interruppe Marilismon, e il suono dei suoi cannoni laser che sparavano arrivò alle orecchie della donna-serpente, che non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di spalancare gli occhi quando qualcosa arrivò dalla sua destra e colpì le else delle due spade con la velocità e la violenza della grandine. Con un urlo di sorpresa, Marilismon mollò le armi che le rimanevano, che vennero scagliate via dalla raffica di colpi e caddero oltre il bordo del gigantesco macchinario sul quale si trovavano i due contendenti! Marilismon perse l'equilibrio per un attimo prima che la raffica di colpi cessasse, e con la coda dell'occhio riuscì a vedere, con suo enorme sbalordimento, le canne dei fucili di Paildramon che facevano capolino tra le spire con le quali aveva avvolto il Digimon!

"Grande, Paildramon! Ottima pensata!" esclamò Daisuke dal terreno.

"Che... che cosa... ma allora..." balbettò Marilismon, che ora si rendeva conto di essere senza difese. "Ma allora... tu ti sei lasciato catturare apposta... per avvicinarti abbastanza da sottrarmi le spade e tenermi sotto tiro al tempo stesso!"

"INDOVINATO!" grugnì Paildramon. "ANCHE PRIMA, QUANDO HO APPROFITTATO DELLA TUA DISTRAZIONE E HO ALLENTATO LA TUA PRESA... NON MIRAVO A LIBERARMI, MA A FARE IN MODO CHE I MIEI CANNONI FOSSERO PUNTATI VERSO DI TE!"

"Un gioco di distrazione e collaborazione che, a quanto pare, ha funzionato! **Celestial Arrow!**" esclamò Angewomon, scoccando la sua freccia di luce che volò attraverso la sala, dritta verso Marilismon! Con un moto di panico, la donna cercò di scansarsi e richiamare di nuovo a sè le sue spade per difendersi, ma l'attacco di Angewomon fu troppo veloce per lei, che tra l'altro era anche impacciata dal fatto di avere ancora Paildramon tra le spire, e la freccia energetica trapassò il suo pettorale e colpì il suo nero cuore! Marilismon spalancò gli occhi incredula, poi lanciò un acuto urlo di disperazione prima che i suoi dati si disperdessero gradualmente, partendo dalla coda e risalendo poi lungo tutto il corpo. Il suo volto si pietrificò in un'espressione di estremo orrore prima di scomparire nel nulla a sua volta, e Paildramon, non più trattenuto dalle spire, cadde in avanti sulla superficie del macchinario, respirando affannosamente.

"Tutto bene, Paildramon?" chiese Angewomon, scendendo verso il drago, tanto più grande di lei, e accertandosi delle sue condizioni. Dopo aver ripreso fiato, Paildramon rispose con un cenno affermativo e si rialzò, iniziando poi la discesa verso terra, dove ad accoglierli trovarono Daisuke, Hikari e Ken che applaudivano la loro brillante strategia.

"Angewomon! Paildramon! Siete stati fantastici!" esclamò Hikari, ancora incredula di quanto aveva visto. "Temevo che avremmo dovuto ricorrere ad Imperialdramon per affrontare quella donna..."

Paildramon, una volta appoggiati i piedi a terra, si scisse nuovamente in Veemon e Wormmon. "Beh, per fortuna non è stato così!" commentò il draghetto azzurro, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca. "Abbiamo pensato che Marilismon doveva pur usare quel corpo di serpente che si ritrovava... e che una volta tra le sue spire, avremmo avuto una possibilità di attaccarla senza che lei se lo aspettasse, se avessimo giocato bene le nostre carte..."

"Tattica rischiosa... ma brillante, amico mio!" esclamò Daisuke, prendendo in braccio il suo Digimon. "A me non sarebbe mai venuta in mente!"

"Già, complimenti a tutti!" si congratulò Ken, chinandosi verso Wormmon e permettendogli di salirgli sulla spalla. Poi, storse il naso voltandosi con aria pensosa verso il mainframe semidistrutto alle loro spalle. "L'unico guaio è che adesso non siamo più in grado di vedere che tipo di programma hanno installato nei loro anelli..."

"Già... Forse, se fossimo riusciti a mandarlo a Koushiro-san e Miyako-san, loro avrebbero trovato un modo di neutralizzarlo..." commentò Hikari, tenendo in braccio Gatomon che era appena de-evoluta da Angewomon. "Ora, è diventata davvero una corsa contro il tempo..."

"E allora non perdiamo altro tempo!" rispose Gatomon, balzando giù dalle braccia della sua partner e accennando con la testa ad un'uscita laterale. "Forza, ragazzi! Troviamo Balormon e chiudiamo questa storia, prima che quei dannati anelli si attivino! E poi, sento arrivare i simpaticoni di prima, e non ci tengo a fare la loro conoscenza!"

I bambini prescelti, Veemon e Wormmon si voltarono verso gli angoli più lontani dell'immensa sala macchine: da essi non poveniva più la luce dell'incendio che Nefertimon aveva provocato prima della battaglia con Marilismon, ma grugniti di rabbia e animosità che crescevano sempre di più, oltre ad un pesante rimbombo di passi sul pavimento: evidentemente, i Cyclonemon erano riusciti a domare le fiamme, e stavano tornando per sfogare la loro ira sui responsabili!

"Cavolo, hai ragione!" esclamò Daisuke. "E' meglio levare le tende, prima che ci raggiungano!"

"Sì, ma prima... forse c'è ancora qualcosa da fare!" rispose Ken, interrompendo la frase a metà. Con grande sorpresa di tutti, il Digiprescelto della Bontà si diresse al terminale di controllo del mainframe semidistrutto, che ancora emanava qualche lieve scarica elettrica, e iniziò a frugare all'interno del macchinario, stando bene attento a non toccare parti elettriche.

"Ken! Cosa fai, dobbiamo andare! Cosa stai cercando?" lo chiamò Daisuke.

A rispondere fu Wormmon, tenendo comunque gli occhi sui circuiti interni del computer. "Un secondo solo, Daisuke-kun... eccolo, Ken, dev'essere quello!" esclamò, indicando qualcosa con un moto dell'antenna. Senza perdere altro tempo, Ken allungò la mano e raccolse quello che il suo Digimon gli aveva indicato, poi si rialzò, fece una carezza di gratitudine al suo Digimon e tornò dai suoi amici, con in mano quella che sembrava essere una scheda elettronica. "Okay, ragazzi, scusate se mi sono trattenuto! Ora possiamo andare!"

"Bene... ma cos'è quella cosa che hai preso?" chiese Daisuke, dirigendosi verso il corridoio di uscita assieme agli altri membri del gruppetto.

Ken corse a fianco del suo migliore amico, infilando il corridoio subito dopo di lui. "Adesso ti spiego..."

"E' incredibile... mi sembra quasi di non essere più nello stesso edificio!" commentò Jyou, guardandosi attorno meravigliato. Lui, Yamato e i loro Digimon, dopo essere usciti dal passaggio sotterraneo nel quale avevano combattuto Ahuizomon, e dopo essere passati attraverso numerosi altri corridoi nel tentativo di avvicinarsi al centro della fortezza, stavano camminando lungo un corridoio fiocamente illuminato, ma riccamente decorato, che contrastava in maniera incredibile con i muri spogli e l'atmosfera malsana del luogo da dove erano entrati: il pavimento era coperto da una morbida moquette nera percorsa da tappeti rossi di fattura pregiata, con dei vasi di piante da fiore disseminati lungo le pareti. La tappezzeria che copriva i muri consisteva di strane forme astratte che davano l'impressione di volti minacciosi, creature inquietanti e altre cose altrettanto terrificanti, e dava l'impressione che qualche occhio invisibile stesse continuamente seguendo i movimenti dei due prescelti. Impressione rafforzata dai quadri appesi lungo i muri, che ricordavano opere di pittori astratti, consistendo perlopiù di linee curve e rette che si intersecavano in maniera confusa, su sfondi di colori opprimenti. Guardando meglio, sarebbe sembrato di vedere qualche figura più riconoscibile in mezzo a quell'accozzaglia: forme geometriche, occhi, mani... e la luce dei neon che ancora accompagnava i due ragazzi, illuminando fiocamente il corridoio, non contribuiva certo a farli sentire più a loro agio...

"Tieni gli occhi aperti, Jyou-san..." si raccomandò Yamato. "Ormai dovremmo essere vicino alla sala del trono, e non mi sorprenderebbe se arrivasse qualche altro gruppo di Cyclonemon ad accoglierci..."

In effetti, i due ragazzi avevano affrontato altri due gruppi dei temibili draghi mutanti prima di arrivare nel punto in cui si trovavano: e siccome Plesiomon, la forma Mega di Gomamon, era regredito al livello In-Training (una piccola foca grigia) a causa della mancanza di energia, era toccato a Garurumon combattere: per fortuna, senza alcuno dei generali di Balormon a dare problemi, i mostri di guardia erano stati molto più facili da sconfiggere.

"Proseguiamo di qua, ragazzi..." propose Gabumon, indicando la fine del corridoio, dove si cominciava a scorgere un grande atrio dal quale proveniva una strana luce scarlatta. "Forse siamo più vicini di quanto pensiamo..."

I ragazzi annuirono, e si diressero con passo spedito, ma comunque prudente, verso l'atrio, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a controllare che non ci fossero imboscate. Riuscirono ad arrivare alla loro destinazione senza incidenti, e alla loro sinistra trovarono la fonte della luce scarlatta che avevano visto: si trattava di un doppio portone che raggiungeva i nove metri in altezza, composto di metallo rosso dall'aspetto incandescente. A giudicare dal suo aspetto imponente e minaccioso, non era difficile credere che potesse essere l'entrata alla sala del trono...

"Mi sa tanto che siamo arrivati..." commentò Bukamon.

"Già... ora il problema sta nel riuscire ad aprire quel portone senza arrostirci le mani... temo che non sarà un'impresa facile..." rispose Jyou, guardando il portone dall'alto in basso con aria preoccupata. Tuttavia, Gabumon e Yamato non sembravano altrettanto indecisi sul da farsi: infatti, si pararono davanti al portone e sembrarono prepararsi ad eseguire la Digievoluzione...

"Dietro questa porta ci dovrebbe essere Balormon, quindi..." disse Yamato. "Gabumon, sei pronto ad evolvere in MetalGarurumon? Proveremo ad abbattere questa porta con il suo soffio gelato e a coglierlo di sorpresa."

"Quando vuoi, Yamato!" rispose la lucertola travestita da cane.

Ma, prima che il Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia potesse alzare un solo dito sui pulsanti del suo Digivice, un rumore improvviso fece sobbalzare i presenti, e il portone iniziò lentamente ad aprirsi verso l'interno della stanza, emettendo uno scricchiolio sinistro. Yamato si coprì il volto, riparandosi dal colpo di aria calda che uscì dall'enorme sala, e mettendosi davanti a Gabumon e a Jyou per fare loro da scudo. Quando la folata di aria bollente fu cessata, e il ragazzo biondo si arrischiò ad aprire gli occhi, alla sua vista si presentò un'impressionante sala, molto più ampia della tana di Ahuizomon, e dalle pareti rosse brillanti come il portone di ingresso, illuminata da innumerevoli torce appese alle pareti e da vari schermi computerizzati che scendevano dal soffitto, che si elevava a più di venti metri sopra le teste dei ragazzi. L'aria della stanza era calda e soffocante, e i due ragazzi iniziarono a sudare al solo pensiero di entrare in quel terribile posto...

"Cavolo... siamo passati dalle fogne alla fornace in meno di mezz'ora!" commentò sarcasticamente Jyou, guardandosi i vestiti ancora umidi per il bagno fuori programma che aveva fatto.

Una risata gutturale provenne dal fondo dell'enorme sala, dove era visibile un trono posto in cima ad una piattaforma rialzata e affiancato da un paio di grandi torce, una su ogni lato. Sul grande seggio, era seduta una creatura mostruosa, un mastodontico demone alto sei metri, il cui corpo era costituito di fasci su fasci di muscoli guizzanti ricoperti da una lucida pelle rossa, lambita qua e là da alcune lingue di fuoco cremisi, e da un robusto pettorale d'osso. Teneva spalancate un paio di ali piumate completamente nere, spuntoni affilati fuoriuscivano da diverse parti del suo corpo, e la sua testa ricordava quella di un cane... se gli occhi di un cane avessero mai potuto brillare di tale malignità! Teneva in una mano una spada a forma di fulmine, e nell'altra una frusta composta di fiamme vive. Yamato strinse i denti allorchè la terrificante creatura si alzò dal trono, sollevando la sua spada verso di lui e facendo cenno a lui e a Jyou di avvicinarsi. Non era difficile indovinare di chi si trattava...

"**E così, siete riusciti ad oltrepassare Ahuizomon e siete arrivati qui prima di quanto io credessi possibile...**" ringhiò, la voce cavernosa che ricordava per certi versi il ruggito di un vulcano in eruzione. "**Poco male... anzi, speravo proprio di incontrare solo voi due... credo che abbiamo molte cose da discutere, io e voi...**"

"Balormon..." ringhiò Yamato, facendo un passo nella stanza incandescente con gli occhi ridotti ad una fessura.

CONTINUA...

Note dell'autore: Finalmente il mio periodo di esami è finito, e anche abbastanza bene! Il completamento di questo capitolo... potete considerarlo il mio modo di festeggiare questo lieto evento! Per un pò non dovrò più preoccuparmi di svegliarmi alle sette e andare a Padova per studiare! Yahoo:)

Finalmente, tutti e tre gli scagnozzi di Balormon hanno tolto il disturbo, e ora la situazione sembrerebbe propendere per i ragazzi prescelti... ma Balormon avrà sicuramente in serbo diverse sorprese, quindi non è il caso di dare nulla per scontato. Spero che questi combattimenti siano stati soddisfacenti... e vi abbiamo preparato per il main event, che comincerà tra non molto! Riusciranno i nostri eroi ad avere la meglio sul loro nemico, prima che possa attivare i Kooun-Yubiwa e ricevere l'energia negativa di migliaia di esseri umani? Lo scoprirete... quando avrò finito di scrivere il capitolo 8! Intanto, sto cominciando a raccogliere le idee per il seguito di questa storia, "**Digimon Adventure 02: Invasion**", che vedrà il ritorno in scena di due vecchie, sgradite conoscenze dei nostri amici Digiprescelti... nessuna delle quali è Myotismon, state tranquilli!

Quindi, restate sintonizzati, amici fan di Digimon, e alla prossima!

Justice Gundam


	8. Duello con Balormon

**Digimon Adventure 02: Lord of Digital Rings**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

(Una stanza buia di un piccolo appartamento. L'autore è allegramente addormentato alla sua scrivania, sotto la luce di una lampada alogena e con numerosi fogli, penne, matite, gomme e cartacce varie sparsi qua e là.)

Taichi: Hey, autore... Autore, ci sei?

(Nessuna risposta.)

Daisuke: Ti sembra il momento di dormire? Hai una storia da scrivere!

(Silenzio.)

Miyako: Alza quella faccia dalla scrivania, razza di fannullone! Devi iniziare a scrivere la nostra battaglia con Balormon!

(Tragico vuoto.)

Sora (sospirando): Ho capito... qui mi sa che è meglio ricorrere a sistemi un attimo meno convenzionali... Ah-ehm... (si schiarisce la gola). Hey, avete visto, ragazzi? Stanno trasmettendo Zeta Gundam su MTV! E' iniziato adesso il primo episodio!

Justice: (scatta in piedi in quattro e quattr'otto, ripulisce la scrivania in una frazione di secondo, e afferra il telecomando) COSA? COSA? ZETA GUNDAM? NON POSSO PERDERMELO! PRESTO, UNA CASSETTA! PRESTO, UN VHS... Hey, ma... ma questo è Wolf's Rain! Non mi piace! Che scherzo del cavolo è mai questo?

Sora: Ehm...

Taichi: HAHAHAHAHAAA! Dovevi vederti! Sei saltato su come una locusta! Troppo forte!

Daisuke: Devo ricordarmene per la prossima volta che andrai in letargo! A quanto ho visto, è un sistema di efficacia garantita!

Justice: Grrrrr... Ho già capito che mi devo mettere al lavoro e scrivere l'inizio dello scontro finale di questa storia... ma uno non si può prendere un pò di meritato relax dopo un periodo di studi intensi? 

Hawkmon: Certo. Basta che non ci lasci lì sospesi nel bel mezzo della tua storia. Soprattutto adesso che siamo ad un passo dalla conclusione...

Justice: Okay, messaggio recepito... salve a tutti, amici lettori, e scusate la mia... momentanea assenza! Vi apprestate ora a leggere il capitolo 8 di 'Lord of Digital Rings', nel quale comincerà la battaglia tra i bambini prescelti e Balormon! Preparatevi, perchè ci saranno un bel pò di sorprese!

Veemon: Si preannuncia uno scontro interessante! Però, mi dispiace che questa fanfiction stia già volgendo al termine...

Justice: Già... Diciamo che questa storia è stata un pò l'equivalente di uno dei film di Digimon... ritmo più frenetico, meno carne al fuoco, cattivone episodico con relativi scagnozzi... comunque, non parliamo come se la storia fosse già finita! Ci attendono ancora tre capitoli nei quali potrebbe accadere di tutto. Ormai mi conoscete, no?

Taichi: Hehee... certo, tu e le tue idee balzane... Passando alle recensioni, ringraziamo l'ormai consueto Killkenny per il buon voto dato allo scorso capitolo. Vedrai, quello che Ken ha preso dalla sala di controllo potrebbe rivelarsi molto importante...

Takeru: Grazie anche ad Hikari-Kanna, che mi sembra molto contenta della parte a me riservata... beh, visto che sei una mia fan, mi sento in dovere di ringraziarti! A proposito, l'autore sta continuando a dare un'occhiata alla tua storia, che continua a piacergli. Anche se la sua pigrizia cronica gli ha impedito di recensire...

Patamon: Comunque, le sorprese non sono finite qui! L'autore mi ha detto che ha ancora in serbo qualcosa per me e Takeru... quindi, resta sintonizzata:)

Miyako: Non ti preoccupare se non sei stata la prima, Catgirl... noi sappiamo che sei ormai una nostra fan! A proposito delle storie future, l'autore mi avvisa di annunciarvi che nell'introduzione del prossimo capitolo presenterà alcuni personaggi originali... ovvero, coloro che saranno i protagonisti della sua storia 'Digimon Zero'!

Justice: Ebbene sì, amici lettori! Presto farete conoscenza dei primi cinque Digiprescelti, di cui intanto vi fornisco i nomi: Shou Kusanagi, Yurika Kagura, Kevin Nicholson, Jolene Spencer e Felipe Ortega!

Gabumon: Un gruppo misto, a quanto vedo...

Justice: Beh, sì... l'idea che i cinque prescelti originali venissero da varie parti del mondo mi ha sempre affascinato, quindi mi sono detto: Perchè no? In fondo, la Toei non ha mai detto nulla a riguardo!

Piddomon: Capisco. Tornando alle recensioni, ringraziamo Topomouse dei complimenti. Le risposte alle tue domande arriveranno tra molto poco.

Daisuke: Ma... perchè sempre quell'aria seria?

Piddomon: Sono un Digimon angelo. Devo mantenere una certa compostezza.

Daisuke: Se lo dici tu... comunque, proseguiamo con Kari89: ringraziamo anche te della tua review, e ti promettiamo un sacco di azione in questo nuovo capitolo!

Biyomon: Vediamo ora cosa ci dice Rika88... hmm... dopo questo capitolo ce ne dovrebbero essere solo altri due... dopodichè vedremo se hai preso un granchio o meno! Per quanto riguarda Marilismon... beh, grazie infinite! Ci fa piacere che come cattiva sia stata di tuo gradimento, e che tu non l'abbia trovata un clone di Arukenimon o LadyDevimon... hey, autore, sembra che i tuoi cattivi piacciano molto ai lettori!

Justice: Che posso dire... ne sono lusingato! Per rispondere alla review di Driger, non ti preoccupare del ritardo, e recensisci con calma!

Miyako: Se lo dice lui... Ha appena parlato il re delle recensioni tardive!

Justice: Sgrunt... e sì, sia a te che ad Amico Fuzio posso dire fin da ora che Balormon si rivelerà un osso duro! Vedrete che sorpresa riserverà ai nostri amici... ma ora non diciamo altro, e godetevi questo nuovo capitolo! Buon divertimento!

Sora: Quando parli di sorpresa, io comincio sempre a preoccuparmi...

**Capitolo 8 - Duello con Balormon**

Mentre la battaglia in rete era ancora in pieno svolgimento, in un piccolo appartamento del quartiere di Odaiba due Digiprescelti e i loro rispettivi partner continuavano a monitore quanto stava accadendo. Koushiro e Tentomon stavano febbrilmente lavorando al PC, mentre Miyako e Hawkmon si servivano del computer portatile di Koushiro, che il Digiprescelto della Conoscenza le aveva permesso di usare. In quel momento, la ragazza aveva appena finito di mandarle delle e-mail all'amica Mimi e ai Digiprescelti stranieri che lei conosceva, gli stessi che li avevano accompagnati nel loro viaggio a Digiworld: l'australiano Derek, lo statunitense Michael, la piccola messicana Rosa e la bionda francesina Catherine, per avvisarli del problema Kooun-Yubiwa e avvertirli di stare sempre all'erta.

"Ci siamo, questo era l'ultimo." disse, premendo il pulsante di invio sulla tastiera del laptop. "Almeno, ora Mimi-san e gli altri sanno che cosa aspettarsi... Koushiro-san, ci sono novità dalla rete? I nostri amici sono riusciti a fare qualcosa?"

Koushiro scosse la testa, continuando a muovere il mouse e facendo schizzare il cursore da un angolo all'altro dello schermo, sul quale era apparsa una raffigurazione in wireframe della fortezza di Balormon, con alcuni punti rossi intermittenti che indicavano le ubicazioni delle entrate usate dagli altri prescelti.

"Niente..." rispose il Digiprescelto della Conoscenza. "Da quando sono entrati là dentro, le comunicazioni sono rimaste in assoluto silenzio. Spero solo che stiano tutti bene...".

"Koushiro! Sembra che abbiamo parlato troppo presto! Guarda lì, ci stanno contattando!" disse Tentomon con la sua voce nasale. Una delle zampette artigliate del Digimon insetto si mosse verso l'angolo in basso a destra dello schermo, dove si era accesa un'icona lampeggiante dall'aspetto di Digivice. Gli occhi di Koushiro si spostarono immediatamente verso di essa, e il ragazzo emise un breve sospiro di sollievo: almeno, questo significava che erano sani e salvi... almeno per il momento.

"Sta arrivando qualcosa anche qui!" esclamò Hawkmon. Lui e la sua partner avevano ricevuto lo stesso avviso sullo schermo del portatile che stavano usando. "Ci stanno contattando tramite i loro D-3... e mi sembra che il mittente sia Ken!"

"Grandioso! Speriamo che siano buone notizie... o almeno qualcosa che possa aiutarli a fermare quel Balormon!" commentò Miyako facendo un enorme sorriso e stringendo un pugno in aria in segno di trionfo.

"E' quello che spero anch'io...". Con un rapido movimento del mouse, Koushiro guidò immediatamente il cursore sull'icona di avviso appersa sul suo schermo e fece un doppio clic su di essa. Il cursore si trasformò in una clessidra per un secondo prima che sullo schermo si aprisse una nuova finestra, visualizzante un messaggio inviato da Ken ai suoi compagni, con allegato un file di testo. Senza esitare, Koushiro aprì il file allegato, per ritrovarsi di fronte alla trascrizione di un programma in un linguaggio informatico che gli ricordava parecchio Java, ma presentava delle notevoli differenze: alcune parole erano codificate usando unicamente segni matematici o grammaticali (quali parentesi o interpunzioni), mentre altre assomigliavano a comandi correnti, ma alcune lettere erano state sostituite da numeri o altri segni.

"Un programma... scritto con un codice usato solo a DigiWorld..." disse Tentomon, osservando con attenzione le scritte che scorrevano sullo schermo. "Se Ken ci ha mandato una cosa del genere, significa che potrebbe essere molto importante! Provo subito a decodificarlo, così sappiamo a cosa serve..."

Koushiro annuì, grato che ci fosse qualcuno in grado di capire cosa c'era scritto sullo schermo. "Grazie, Tentomon... se riusciamo a capire che operazioni compie questo programma, forse avremo un bel vantaggio su Balormon!"

Miyako e Hawkmon si avvicinarono alla scrivania di Koushiro, dando un'occhiata al programma. "Ti diamo una mano noi, Koushiro-san! Due teste sono meglio di una!" propose la ragazza con gli occhiali, prendendo uno sgabello e sedendosi a fianco del suo amico.

"D'accordo. Molto bene, allora... mettiamoci subito al lavoro!" concluse il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, facendo scorrere il testo del programma fino all'inizio e iniziando a leggerne attentamente le istruzioni. Tentomon e Hawkmon si avvicinarono ulteriormente allo schermo, nel tentativo di decifrare le istruzioni in codice.

"Allora, tanto per incominciare..." disse Tentomon, indicando la riga più alta. "...quella riga equivale ad una definizione di numerale a virgola mobile, senza inizializzazione. Purtroppo, non so dirti di che variabile si tratta..."

"Non importa, a questo ci arriveremo dopo." rispose Koushiro, muovendo rapidamente le dita sulla tastiera e digitando la traduzione della stringa in codice Java. "Intanto, abbiamo una definizione di valore double, è già un inizio..."

Hawkmon inclinò leggermente la testa, leggendo le linee sottostanti. "Poco più sotto, vedo un'altra definizione... un oggetto il cui nome tradotto dovrebbe essere Siphon..."

"Siphon? Significa 'canale' in inglese... però non è un oggetto predefinito, che io sappia..." disse Miyako. "Quindi, più sotto ci dovrebbe essere la sua definizione..."

Koushiro scorse il testo del programma. "In tal caso, andiamo a leggerla per bene prima di proseguire col programma principale..."

Mentre fuori la neve continuava a cadere, e la gente continuava con le preparazioni al Natale tentando di dimenticare la confusione della mattinata, nel piccolo appartamento di Odaiba, i due ragazzi e i loro Digimon proseguivano nella loro corsa contro il tempo...

Nel frattempo, negli Stati Uniti, e più precisamente nella sala computer di una scuola media...

"Mimi-san, tutto bene?" chiese Michael, volgendosi verso la Digiprescelta dai capelli rosa non appena la sentì emettere un breve verso di rammarico. Mimi si era collegata al suo account di posta elettronica e aveva ricevuto l'e-mail che Miyako le aveva mandato dal Giappone. Quello che aveva letto l'aveva lasciata non poco sbalordita...

"Michael-san, Betamon, leggete qui..." disse Mimi, indicando lo schermo. "Pare che a Tokyo ci siano stati disordini, mentre da noi era ancora notte..."

"E c'è un Digimon dietro tutto questo, tanto per migliorare le cose!" proseguì Palmon, il piccolo Digimon vegetale compagno di Mimi.

Il ragazzo biondo, dopo aver aiutato il suo Betamon a salire sul tavolo, si chinò verso lo schermo, leggendo attentamente quanto c'era scritto. Dopo qualche secondo, mosse la testa sbalordito. "Accidenti... numerose persone hanno iniziato a comportarsi in maniera strana e violenta, senza che nulla lo facesse presagire. E la causa di questo caos sono... i Kooun-Yubiwa?". Concluse la frase storcendo il naso, ancora poco avvezzo ai termini giapponesi.

Mimi prese un respiro profondo. "Significa 'anello della buona sorte', Michael-san... Questi!" rispose, alzando la mano destra e rivelando un piccolo anello di gomma, colorato di uno splendente blu elettrico e decorato con brillantini, all'anulare.

Michael e Betamon rimasero senza parole per un attimo, prima che il Digimon girino riprendesse la discussione. "Che... che cosa? Quegli 'innocui' anellini che vanno tanto di moda da qualche mese a questa parte? E... e come è possibile? Come fanno a controllare le persone?"

"Non ne siamo sicuri... Miyako dice che è una storia un pò lunga!" rispose Palmon. "Fatto sta che l'episodio di Tokyo è stato soltanto una prova per testare l'efficacia di quelle trappole... presto o tardi, saranno attivati gli anelli della buona sorte di tutto il mondo! I Digiprescelti giapponesi sono entrati in rete proprio per impedire che questo accada!"

Un lampo di angoscia attraversò il cervello della Digiprescelta. Con tutti gli anelli della buona sorte che erano stati venduti in tutto il mondo, sarebbe successo un disastro se quando Palmon paventava si fosse verificato! Tuttavia, Mimi non rimase a pensarci a lungo: afferrò l'anello di gomma che portava e se lo sfilò dal dito, gettandolo poi in un cestino della spazzatura.

"Cavoli, e pensare che l'avevo comprato solo perchè mi sembrava carino..." borbottò stizzita. "Proprio una bella trappola, non ci sarei mai arrivata..."

"Ora, però, che cosa possiamo fare?" chiese Betamon con tono serio. "Non sappiamo dove si nasconda il Digimon che sta dietro a tutto questo, e non abbiamo modo di raggiungere gli altri! Se solo sapessimo in che zona della rete si trovino..."

Mimi si alzò dalla sedia, con aria decisa. "Fidiamoci dei nostri amici! Sono convinta che loro riusciranno ad evitare il peggio! Intanto, possiamo fare qualcosa avvertendo tutti i proprietari degli anelli di quanto sta accadendo! Dopotutto, ora che si sa dell'esistenza di DigiWorld, non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile convincerli..."

"Sì, hai ragione!" esclamò Michael, prendendo in braccio Betamon e indicando la porta dell'aula con un cenno della testa. "Andiamo, Mimi-san! Vediamo di fare la nostra parte!"

"Certo!" rispose Mimi, prendendo in braccio Palmon e seguendo il suo amico fuori dall'aula computer...

Sotto lo sguardo impietoso di Balormon, Yamato, Jyou, Gabumon e Bukamon entrarono lentamente nella enorme sala del trono, ignorando il disagio che l'atmosfera terribilmente calda dava loro. Il Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia, che era entrato per primo, si passò una mano sulla fronte per asciugarsi il sudore, e guardò freddamente il demone che si era alzato dal suo trono e sembrava in procinto di avanzare verso di loro. Il combattimento sembrava inevitabile, e Gabumon era l'unico in condizioni di affrontare Balormon...

"Io sono già pronto, Yamato!" disse il Digimon rettile impellicciato. "Non hai che da darmi il via!"

Il ragazzo biondo rispose con un cenno di assenso, ma con sua grande sorpresa Balormon sghignazzò divertito, iniziando a scendere lentamente e con compostezza i gradini del suo trono. Ovunque i suoi piedi artigliati si appoggiassero, la roccia e il metallo si surriscaldavano, fondevano parzialmente e diventavano rossi, sollevando delle esili volute di fumo nero attorno alla sua terrificante figura. Il demone teneva le armi abbassate, e camminava verso Yamato, Jyou e i loro Digimon con aria quasi cordiale, come se non volesse fare altro che discutere con dei vecchi amici.

"Ehm... non dovremmo fare qualcosa? Attaccarlo, per esempio..." mormorò Jyou, gli occhi fissi sull'enorme figura fiammeggiante che ormai copriva il loro campo visivo.

Ormai, Balormon era a meno di cinque metri dai due ragazzi, e il calore emanato dal suo corpo combinato con quello della stanza aveva alzato la temperatura a livelli quasi insopportabili. Nonostante Yamato mantenesse una calma invidiabile, il suo respiro era breve e affaticato a causa della scarsità di ossigeno, e il fumo che esalava lentamente dal corpo del demone e dal pavimento sotto di lui gli stava bruciando gli occhi. Finalmente, il demone si fermò, sempre tenendo le braccia lungo i fianchi con estrema rilassatezza, e scoppiò a ridere. I due ragazzi e i due Digimon rimasero piuttosto sorpresi: quella non era la classica risata di trionfo e superiorità che avevano sentito da altri loro nemici, quanto piuttosto una risata di divertimento e allegria, simile a quella di chi ha appena sentito una battuta indovinata o assistito ad una scenetta allegra. Proprio così, Balormon sembrava trovare buffi il nervosismo e la tensione dei suoi interlocutori.

Yamato sbattè gli occhi incredulo. "Heh? E... e ora cosa... che ci trovi di tanto divertente?"

Balormon smise di ridere, ma mantenne il sorriso falsamente cordiale che tagliava il suo volto minaccioso quasi da un orecchio all'altro. Per qualche motivo, Jyou trovò che da allegro Balormon facesse ancora più paura che da infuriato...

"**Mio caro ragazzo...**" esordì il demone infuocato. "**Dovresti imparare a rilassarti un pò, mica tutti quelli che incontri nel Mondo Digitale vogliono farti la pelle! E anche i tuoi amici, li vedo un pò troppo sul chi vive...**"

Bukamon deglutì. "Beh, scusate se non sono allegro come una Pasqua alla vista di una montagna infuocata con la spada in mano! Davvero, vorrei fare i salti di gioia, ma qualche blocco psichico me lo impedisce..."

"Non è il momento di fare sfoggio di sarcasmo, Bukamon..." replicò Jyou con aria piuttosto intimorita, senza staccare gli occhi di dosso a Balormon. Da parte sua, il demone sghignazzò con noncuranza e fece scomparire la frusta infuocata dalla propria mano sinistra, che poi strinse a pugno davanti al suo volto.

"**Rilassatevi... non è certo mia intenzione combattere. Pensavo solamente... che avremmo potuto evitare uno scontro svantaggioso per entrambe le parti, e che avremmo potuto venirci incontro, in un certo modo! Dopotutto, gente come voi non si incontra tutti i giorni, e sarebbe uno spreco gettarvi via!**"

Questa volta, fu Yamato a sorridere. Il Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia incurvò leggermente le labbra e scosse la testa, sostenendo lo sguardo penetrante del demone. "Mi dispiace darti questa delusione, amico... ma nulla di quello che ci potresti offrire mi interessa!"

Il demone di fuoco non sembrò minimamente turbato dalla risposta di Yamato. Si limitò a incrociare le braccia sul petto muscoloso e fare un'altra delle sue cavernose risatine sotto i baffi, riempendo di nuovo la sala infuocata del lugubre rimbombo della sua voce. "**Huhuhuhuu... Quanta fretta, non avete neanche ascoltato quello che ho da proporvi! Sapete, non vorrei mai essere costretto a distruggere coloro che si sono rivelati all'altezza di sconfiggere Marilismon, Ahuizomon e MaleBrancmon... perciò starmi ad ascoltare rientra nell'interesse di entrambi non vi sembra?**" Balormon concluse la frase con un altro dei suoi inquietanti sorrisi, che mise in mostra le zanne trangolari della sua bocca. Dagli angoli delle sue labbra uscirono delle fiammate rosse.

Pur non piacendogli la situazione, Gabumon non perse la calma e gli rispose a tono. "E cosa, esattamente, dovrebbe essere nel nostro interesse? Diventare i tuoi leccapiedi?"

Balormon riprese a sghignazzare, per poi scoppiare in una fragorosa risata di divertimento che fece vibrare le pareti in acciaio e costrinse i due ragazzi a fare un involontario passo indietro. "**HAHAHAHAHAAA! Ma sentitelo! Leccapiedi! Usate sempre questi termini volgari, voi bambini prescelti? Io preferisco dire collaboratori... in fondo, voi non fareste altro che unire le vostre forze alle mie... ci aiuteremmo a vicenda a raggiungere i nostri rispettivi traguardi!**"

"Tu usa pure i termini che vuoi, il succo è quello..." rispose Yamato scuotendo la testa.

"**Oh, il tuo cinismo mi offende, Yamato Ishida...**" disse Balormon con voce falsamente dispiaciuta. "**Dopotutto, vi sto offrendo la possibilità di esaudire i desideri del vostro cuore... perchè anche voi ne avete, non è vero? Ci saranno pure delle cose che vorreste soltanto per voi stessi, no? Qualcosa che considerate egoistico... e che vi renderebbe felici se poteste averlo, non è così?**"

"Tutti hanno dei desideri di questo tipo." rispose Jyou, senza scomporsi. Il sogghigno malefico sul volto del demone si allargò, e le fiamme che danzavano sulla sua pelle corazzata presero ad ardere con maggiore intensità. L'aura di minaccia emanata dal suo corpo si era intensificata.

"**Ah! Adesso sì che cominciamo a ragionare! Mi fa piacere che anche voi lo ammettiate!**" commentò. "**Il mio compito è fare sì che questi non rimangano semplicemente desideri... consentire loro di avverarsi, in modo da dare la felicità a coloro che li esprimono! Come potete vedere, anche il mio compito è di importanza non trascurabile... non siete d'accordo con me?**". Balormon concluse la frase guardando intensamente i suoi interlocutori, sempre con quel sogghigno ironico sulle labbra.

Un sospiro esasperato lasciò le labbra di Yamato. Il Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia aveva capito dove il malefico Digimon voleva arrivare, e a giudicare dalle parole successive di Gabumon, lo aveva capito anche il suo partner. "Quindi, secondo te va tutto bene se per realizzare questi desideri si calpesta la libertà e la dignità altrui? Il tuo gioco ci è fin troppo chiaro, Balormon! Vorresti convincerci che, in fondo, non stai facendo nulla di male e che ci converrebbe unirci a te!" disse il piccolo rettile travestito da cane.

"Mi dispiace, ma questo non accadrà mai!" riprese Jyou. "Non riuscirai a convincerci con le tue belle parole!"

Bukamon sbattè le pinne tra loro come per applaudire. "Bravo, Jyou! Così si parla!" si complimentò, mentre Yamato rivolgeva uno sguardo d'intesa e un lieve sorriso al suo amico.

La nonchalance con cui Balormon aveva gestito la situazione fino a quel momento non era ancora venuta meno. Per nulla contrariato dal rifiuto opposto dai ragazzi, il demone aprì la mano che aveva serrato in precedenza, rivelando un paio di piccole sfere di luce gialla fluttuanti a pochi centimetri dal palmo, poi proseguì con il suo discorso.

"**Ah, sì... quante volte ho sentito parole del genere...**" ringhiò, emettendo una breve risata gutturale. "**Quando ero ancora nel Mondo Digitale, molti dei Digimon che ho aiutato dicevano di essere convinti di quanto avete appena detto! E tuttavia, molti di loro hanno prontamente cambiato idea nel momento stesso in cui hanno visto cosa avrebbero potuto ottenere collaborando con me! Voi esseri umani non siete diversi: a parole dite di voler raggiungere i vostri obiettivi ed esaudire i vostri desideri con fatica e sacrificio, ma poi siete subito pronti a rinnegare le vostre stesse parole quando vi si presenta l'occasione buona! E per queste persone, io sono indispensabile, non vi sembra? Ma ora bando alle ciance... vi darò una dimostrazione pratica di quanto ho detto!**"

Ad un comando mentale di Balormon, le due sferette di luce presero il volo, compirono una breve acrobazia e si diressero ad alta velocità verso Yamato e Jyou, che indietreggiarono allarmati. Proprio quando sembrava che fossero in procinto di essere colpiti, e Yamato aveva già alzato le braccia davanti a sè per proteggersi e Jyou sembrava in procinto di scansarsi di lato, le sfere si fermarono di botto, a pochi centimetri dalle loro fronti e sparando la loro fastidiosa lucenegli occhi già irritati dei due Digiprescelti. Istantaneamente, la stanza iniziò a perdere nitidezza, e i colori sfumarono in un'accozzaglia confusa di nero, bianco e rosso. Ci volle tutta la loro forza di volontà per impedire a Jyou e Yamato di urlare.

"Yamato! Jyou!" esclamò Gabumon allarmato. "Che cosa gli hai fatto, canaglia?"

"**Huhuhuu... rilassati, cucciolo, non sta accadendo loro nulla di male!**" rispose Balormon. "**Molto semplicemente, si tratta di un'innocente opera di persuasione, in modo che capiscano da che parte gli conviene mettersi...**"

"Ma cosa... e adesso, che diavolo succede?"

Una serie di immagini apparve davanti agli occhi di Yamato... non immagini spaventose come si era immaginato, ma comunque immagini che andarono in ogni caso a toccare dei tasti dolenti nel cuore del ragazzo...

In mezzo ai vortici di colore e ombre, prese forma l'immagine di Yamato, all'età di undici anni, che si metteva protettivamente di fronte al piccolo Takeru. Chiaramente, era un ricordo che risaliva al loro primo viaggio a DigiWorld, e si riferiva al desiderio del fratello maggiore di difendere il più piccolo... un desiderio che aveva assunto una vena di egoismo quando Yamato aveva lasciato il gruppo dopo essere stato manipolato da Cherrymon. A sue spese, il ragazzo aveva imparato che il suo scopo nel gruppo non era soltanto quello di proteggere il fratello minore...

Yamato fece per allungare una mano verso l'immagine, ma questa svanì all'istante per essere rimpiazzata da un'altra, nella quale si vedeva uno Yamato più grande, assieme ai suoi amici del gruppo dei Teenage Wolves, con un microfono in mano, sotto le luci di un palcoscenico e attorniato da un enorme pubblico festante...

...e subito dopo, a questa se ne sovrappose un'altra: una familiare ragazza dai capelli arancioni, vestita di una divisa scolastica verde, che si voltava verso di lui e gli sorrideva dolcemente...

Jyou, dal canto suo, aveva a che fare con le suggestioni che Balormon stava inviando alla sua mente: alle immagini di un Jyou adulto in camice da medico, ormai divenuto un dottore affermato, si alternavano quelle di una bella ragazza dai lunghi capelli rosa decorati con brillantini... anche in questo caso, un viso molto familiare al Digiprescelto dell'Affidabilità...

Le immagini ripresero a susseguirsi, ad una velocità sempre maggiore... tentando di convincerli... sedurli... far loro abbassare la guardia... i ragazzi chiusero gli occhi, ma non servì a niente: anche così, continuavano a vederle... ormai le immagini si alternavano ad una tale velocità che era impossibile distinguerne i dettagli... eppure anche così le loro subdole suggestioni bombardavano il cervello di Yamato e Jyou in maniera quasi dolorosa... sempre più veloci... sempre più irresistibili...

"ADESSO BASTA!"

Nella sala del trono di Balormon, il braccio di Yamato scattò verso la piccola sfera di luce che gli stava davanti e la mandò in frantumi con un manrovescio, dissolvendola in un lampo di luce gialla. Il ragazzo biondo riaprì gli occhi, e la distorsione visiva di cui era vittima scomparve, ripresentando ai suoi occhi la realtà: i muri scarlatti, le fiamme ardenti, il calore soffocante... e il gigantesco demone che lui e i suoi amici erano entrati in rete per affrontare, in piedi davanti a loro a guardarli con espressione di superiorità. Subito dopo, anche Jyou riuscì a liberarsi dallo stato ipnotico in cui si trovava, scuotendo la testa e facendo così dissolvere la sfera gialla che gli orbitava attorno alla testa, per poi rialzare lo sguardo verso il loro avversario, che restava impassibile ad attendere una loro risposta.

"**Allora, che mi dite? Vi siete resi conti di ciò che volete davvero?**" ringhiò il demone. "**Siete disposti a rinunciare alla vostra futile lotta in nome dei vostri illusori ideali, e unirvi a me per realizzare i vostri più grandi desideri?**"

Yamato non rispose subito. Continuò a tenere per qualche secondo lo sguardo fisso negli occhi di Balormon, permettendo al demone di leggere tutta la rabbia e l'indignazione dipinti sul suo volto... poi scosse la testa con risolutezza. "Ho già risposto prima."

Ancora una volta, Balormon sembrò divertito dalla risposta... ma stavolta c'era una vena di astio nella sua voce rombante. "**Hm? Quindi instisti a rifiutare di riconoscere la realtà?**" ringhiò.

Yamato non si mosse di un passo. "Esatto. La tua proposta è respinta!"

"Bravo, Yamato..." mormorò Gabumon, con un largo sorriso sul muso.

"La tua visione del mondo, secondo cui il successo va al più furbo, mi disgusta!" proseguì Jyou. "Noi non siamo come te... non ci uniremo a te e faremo in modo che i tuoi Kooun-Yubiwa non facciano ulteriori danni!"

Il demone di fuoco prese un profondo respiro, per poi esalarlo di nuovo dalle narici, sotto forma di una puzzolente nube solforosa che fece girare la testa a Yamato e a Gabumon. Incrociò di nuovo le braccia sul petto e sghignazzò crudelmente prima di rispondere. "**Huhuhuhuuu... quindi, questa è la vostra risposta... non c'è che dire, Azulongmon li ha proprio scelti bene i suoi Prescelti dell'Affidabilità e dell'Amicizia. Avete dato una bella dimostrazione di queste vostre qualità. Sfortunatamente, temo che questa a cui vi ho sottposto non fosse una prova morale, ma di intelligenza... e voi l'avete fallita! Peccato, conoscendovi mi sarei aspettato di meglio da voi!**"

Il demone spalancò le ali, iniziò a sbatterle e si sollevò da terra in un turbine di fiammelle e piume color petrolio. Alzò poi il suo braccio destro, facendo riapparire nella propria mano la frusta fiammeggiante che aveva prima fatto sparire per 'discutere' con i due ragazzi. "**Avreste fatto meglio ad accettare la mia proposta e a schierarvi dalla mia parte contro i vostri amici! Ma visto che avete rifiutato, non mi resta che eliminarvi!**"

Mentre Balormon alzava la spada seghettata in aria, immettendo una quantità enorme di energia nella lama, Yamato estrasse il Digivice e si preparò mentalmente alla battaglia che lo attendeva. "Se pensi che mi lascerò sopraffare così facilmente, ti sbagli di grosso! Sei pronto, Gabumon?" esclamò con determinazione. Il suo Digimon si mise davanti a lui, inquadrando Balormon come per prendere la mira prima di lanciarsi contro di lui.

"Sono sempre stato pronto... e sono anche orgoglioso di come ti sei comportato, Yamato!" rispose Gabumon. Il ragazzo sorrise compiaciuto, poi attivò il suo Digivice, e l'energia cominciò a fluire dallo schermo del piccolo congegno fino al corpo del rettile impellicciato...

"_Gabumon... warp shinka... METALGARURUMON!_"

...e in un batter di ciglia, l'enorme lupo cibernetico prese il posto di Gabumon, gettando indietro la testa ed ululando mentre raggi di energia bianca a temperatura sottozero scaturivano dal terreno dietro di lui. Un paio di affilate ali di metallo si aprirono sulla sua schiena, una corta coda a forma di lama emerse dalla parte posteriore della corazza, e i suoi occhi si strinsero, inquadrando Balormon e il suo sogghigno malefico prima di lanciarsi all'attacco! Preso lo slancio, MetalGarurumon saltò verso il demone di fuoco, gli affilati artigli puntati verso il torace muscoloso di Balormon!

"**Balormon! Pur di assicurarti il dominio, non hai esitato a manipolare ragazzi innocenti e trasformarli in schiavi succubi del tuo potere! Non ti permetteremo di continuare!**" ringhiò, continuando a sua corsa contro l'avversario. Per niente intimorito dal Digimon cibernetico che gli stava arrivando addosso, Balormon abbassò la spada, creando un arco incandescente di energia bianca davanti a sè.

"**Come se voi poteste fermarmi! STEEL BLAZE!**"

La spada seghettata di Balormon fendette l'aria, e il proiettile a forma di arco partì verso MetalGarurumon, che non fece in tempo a scansarlo e venne colpito in pieno! Si sentì un tremendo scoppio, e un impressionante rumore di metallo contro metallo, quando lo Steel Blaze si schiantò contro la lucida corazza del lupo robot, che interruppe il suo tragitto e venne scagliato al suolo con un lungo ululato, scuotendo il pavimento con il suo immane peso. Jyou strinse i denti, impressionato dalla violenza dell'impatto.

"Attento, MetalGarurumon!" esclamò Yamato, preoccupato per il suo Digimon e notando che Balormon stava prendendo lo slancio per gettarsi su di lui. Il demone era chiaramente deciso ad approfittare del suo vantaggio finchè poteva: si gettò in picchiata, puntando la spada crepitante di energia contro MetalGarurumon e mirando dritto al cuore, ma il lupo fu più veloce di lui: si rialzò velocemente in piedi, accompagnato dal clangore dei suoi artigli sul pavimento di metallo, e saltò all'indietro allontanandosi di diversi metri dal punto dell'impatto e atterrando vicino ad un muro. Il demone di fuoco, sorpreso per l'agilità dimostrata da MetalGarurumon, si fermò sbattendo le ali a pochi metri dal suolo e si voltò per affrontarlo, ma il Digimon di Yamato questa volta fu più veloce.

"**ICE WOLF BITE!**" esclamò MetalGarurumon, esplodendo un'autentica pioggia di missili congelanti dalle zampe e dai quarti posteriori. Come vespe infuriate in cerca del bersaglio, i missili conversero sul sorpreso Balormon, tagliandogli ogni via di fuga. Con un grugnito di irritazione, il demone alzò spada e frusta contemporaneamente e iniziò ad agitarle con una destrezza sorprendente, colpendo i proiettili congelanti mentre questi si avvicinavano. La figura di Balormon scomparve in un vortice di fuoco e acciaio, seguito da una sequenza di conflagrazioni azzurre che lo occultarono completamente alla vista dei ragazzi e dei loro Digimon. Un colpo dopo l'altro, i missili esplosero, e la nube di energia congelante si espanse sempre di più, fino ad inghiottire completamente il bersaglio. Per ancora qualche secondo, la sinfonia di esplosioni e sferzate proseguì, poi quando le esplosioni cessarono, i ragazzi rimasero ad osservare col fiato sospeso la grande luce azzurra nella quale Balormon era scomparso.

"Lo... lo hai colpito?" chiese Jyou.

Yamato tenne lo sguardo fisso sulla nube di energia congelante che iniziava a diradarsi. "Non ne ho idea... adesso vediamo..."

Anche MetalGarurumon era teso, e osservava attentamente il luogo in cui Balormon era scomparso, in attesa di un segnale. Dubitava che il demone potesse essere sconfitto tanto facilmente, ma contava di avergli almeno inflitto qualche danno. Finalmente, la nube azzurra rimpicciolì abbastanza e qualcosa emerse da essa, un volto demoniaco dalle zanne affilate dominato da un'espressione contrariata. Seguirono appena dopo un corpo muscoloso, corazzato di osso, dalla pelle rossa avvolta di fiamme, e due possenti braccia che reggevano una spada e una frusta infuocata. Il braccio destro, quello armato di spada, era racchiuso in un guscio di ghiaccio e sembrava semiparalizzato, a giudicare dall'incertezza con cui manteneva la presa sull'elsa della spada.

"Perfetto!" esclamò Bukamon. "Almeno qualcosa gli abbiamo fatto!"

MetalGarurumon abbassò la testa come un toro pronto a caricare. "**Ma bene... pare che tu non sia poi invincibile, dopo tutto...**"

Grugnendo per l'irritazione, Balormon sollevò il braccio congelato e si concentrò. Un secondo dopo, il ghiaccio che ricopriva l'arto con cui reggeva la spada cominciò ad emettere vapore e sfrigolò, un fastidioso suono acuto simile allo stridio delle unghie sulla lavagna, e infine si dissolse del tutto. Il demone piegò il braccio un paio di volte per assicurarsi che la sua funzionalità fosse ancora intatta, e si rimise in posizione, guardando MetalGarurumon dritto negli occhi.

"**Hmph... notevole! Ne era passato di tempo dall'ultima volta che avevo affrontato qualcuno capace di intorpidirmi il braccio... se quel colpo mi avesse preso in pieno, sarei stato nei guai, lo riconosco!**" ammise, brandendo di nuovo la spada e tenendo la frusta srotolata nell'altra mano, pronto a farla scattare al momento opportuno. I due contendenti ricominciarono a camminare in tondo l'uno attorno all'altro, scrutandosi a vicenda nel tentativo di cogliere una falla nella difesa dell'avversario, o un minimo momento di distrazione. Jyou e Bukamon, impossibilitati a partecipare all'azione, restavano in disparte in assoluto silenzio per paura di disturbare il momento, mentre Yamato teneva saldamente il Digivice in una mano, pregando che il suo Digimon riuscisse almeno a resistere fino all'arrivo degli altri Digiprescelti...

Finalmente, Balormon ruppe gli indugi: aprì di nuovo le ali e si scagliò a tutta velocità contro MetalGarurumon, puntando contro una stretta apertura che separava la corazza sulla zampa anteriore destra da quella sul petto. La sua spada schizzò in avanti, la sua punta acuminata pronta a trafiggere il bersaglio, ma MetalGarurumon si era aspettato un attacco del genere ed eseguì una rapida, elegante rotazione su sè stesso, alzando la lama sulla coda per bloccare l'attacco. Con un assordante clangore, la spada di Balormon e la coda di MetalGarurumon si respinsero a vicenda, e i due avversari balzarono all'indietro per porre un pò di distanza prima che il lupo cibernetico riprendesse ad attaccare, caricando contro il demone e aprendo le fauci per tentare di richiuderle su di lui. Balormon si scansò agilmente con un salto mortale all'indietro apparentemente impossibile per una creatura di quella stazza, e le zanne di MetalGarurumon si chiusero sull'aria. Poi, il demone attaccò di nuovo, alzando il braccio sinistro e facendo saettare più volte la sua frusta fiammeggiante contro il lupo. MetalGarurumon abbassò la testa per sottrarre alle lingue di fuoco la parte più vulnerabile del suo corpo, e la crudele arma si abbattè sulla corazza che copriva i suoi quarti anteriori, fondendone una piccola parte e lasciando due lunghi solchi neri e fumanti che gli strapparono un ululato di dolore. Prima che Balormon potesse alzare di nuovo la sua sferza e colpirlo, il glaciale Digimon Mega caricò a testa bassa con tutta la velocità di cui era capace e colse l'avversario di sorpresa, centrandolo con una testata in pieno petto e sollevandolo da terra. Irritato, Balormon si rimise in equilibrio con un battito di ali e rimase in sospensione, fissando con rabbia il suo attaccante. Non aveva subito molti danni, ma era chiaro che neanche MetalGarurumon aveva sentito molto l'effetto dei colpi.

"**Rassegnati, Balormon!**" ingiunse il lupo cibernetico, piegandosi sulle zampe posteriori e preparandosi ad un altro balzo allorchè il demone di fuoco fosse tornato a tiro. "**Senza il programma dei tuoi malefici anelli, la tua forza è limitata... e prima che questo si attivi e ti conferisca il potere che brami, riusciremo a liberare DigiWorld dalle tue trame!**"

L'espressione infastidita di Balormon cambiò subito in un ghigno compiaciuto. Certo che sperava di sfruttare l'energia negativa degli esseri umani... ma se MetalGarurumon credeva davvero che il suo obiettivo fosse di tradurla nella propria forza, avrebbe avuto una brutta sorpresa...

Sull'ascensore che portava al corridoio di ingresso della sala del trono, Taichi e Agumon stavano riprendendo fiato dopo la battaglia che il piccolo dinosauro, in forma di Greymon prima e di MetalGreymon poi, aveva sostenuto nell'atrio d'ingresso. Numerosi Cyclonemon avevano provato a fermarli, ma erano stati sconfitti dalla maggiore esperienza e abilità del Digimon dinosauro. Dopo aver sconfitto un'ondata dopo l'altra dei mutanti guardiani, lui e il suo partner umano erano riusciti a raggiungere l'ascensore e a farlo funzionare, dirigendolo all'ultimo dei piani segnati sul pannello di controllo. In quel momento, stavano cercando di rilassarsi un attimo prima del duello che li attendeva non appena fossero arrivati... e Taichi stava controllando le condizioni del suo Digimon, per assicurarsi che stesse bene e fosse in grado di sostenere lo scontro imminente...

"Allora, Agumon? Va tutto bene? Sei sicuro che quegli ammassi di muscoli non ti abbiano fatto stancare troppo?" stava chiedendo il Digiprescelto del Coraggio, inginocchiato vicino ad Agumon. Il piccolo dinosauro dal respiro infuocato sembrava avere il fiato corto, ma a parte questo non era ferito, e l'espressione nei suoi occhi comunicava che era ancora deciso a combattere. Fece un cenno affermativo con la testa e rispose.

"Non preoccuparti, Taichi, devo solo riprendere un pò di fiato, e sarò al massimo della forma!"

"Va bene..." rispose il ragazzo con un lieve sorriso, poi gettò un'occhiata all'indicatore luminoso sulla plancia di controllo. Ormai mancavano soltanto due o tre piani prima di giungere al piano superiore. "Tra poco arriveremo a destinazione, quindi teniamoci pronti! Ci aspetta un duro scontro... e speriamo che gli altri se la siano cavata!"

Improvvisamente, si sentì uno schianto provenire da uno dei piani superiori, e l'ascensore ondeggiò pericolosamente e dondolò da una parte all'altra del pozzo, facendo perdere l'equilibrio a Taichi e Agumon, che, colti di sorpresa, agitarono scompostamente le braccia in aria nel tentativo di opporsi alla forza di gravità, ma alla fine persero la presa e andarono a sedersi per terra. Agumon ebbe la fortuna di aggrapparsi ai pantaloni del suo partner, ma quest'ultimo, che era lontano dai muri della cabina, non potè fare la stessa cosa.

"UWAH! Attento, Taichi!"

"Oh, cavolo... Argh! Che botta!" esclamò Taichi quando il suo fondoschiena incontrò il pavimento con la stessa grazia di un elefante! Si rialzò subito dopo, massaggiandosi la parte lesa, e strizzando un occhio per il dolore. Per fortuna, era stata solo una scossa isolata. "Ohio... Che razza di ascensore... scommetto che non era neanche in garanzia!"

Agumon scosse la testa per schiarirsela, e proprio in quel momento un segnale acustico annunciò l'arrivo all'ultimo piano. Le porte dell'ascensore scivolarono di lato, consentendo ai due passaggeri di uscire e presentando ai loro occhi stupiti un corridoio in penombra lussuosamente decorato e arredato che contrastava enormemente con l'atrio spoglio nel quale avevano affrontato i Cyclonemon. L'atmosfera di tetra eleganza era rovinata soltanto da un paio di vasi rovesciati che avevano sparso terra sulla moquette nera e sui tappeti... chiaramente, un altro risultato della terrificante onda d'urto di qualche secondo prima.

"Qualcuno sta dando una festa, eh?" commentò Agumon, uscendo dall'ascensore assieme a Taichi. Notò subito l'enorme porta di metallo rosso che si trovava alla fine del corridoio, fiancheggiata da un altro paio di corridoi laterali, e capì che qualunque cosa avesse causato il botto di poco prima veniva da lì... tra l'altro, si sentivano ancora i rumori della battaglia. "E credo proprio che sia da quella parte!"

"Allora, andiamo a partecipare anche noi!" rispose il Digiprescelto del Coraggio con un sogghigno sicuro, afferrando il suo Digivice vecchio modello che già emanava luce. I due compagni corsero a tutta velocità verso la porta incandescente, con i battiti cardiaci accelerati per l'apprensione...

Da un'altra parte della fortezza...

"Ragazzi, avete sentito?" esclamò Sora, tenendo stretta Biyomon e fermandosi all'improvviso in mezzo al corridoio in cui lei e il suo gruppo stavano correndo. Si era sentito un colpo tremendo provenire dal pavimento sotto i loro piedi, e un'onda d'urto che aveva fatto ondeggiare i lampadari e minacciato di far perdere l'equilibrio ai ragazzi. Takeru, con un'esclamazione di disappunto, si appoggiò al muro, Patamon si trattenne al berretto del suo partner, e Iori e Armadillomon restarono fermi al loro posto, divaricando le gambe e abbassandosi un pò per evitare di cadere per terra. Piddomon strinse i denti, sbattendo le ali un paio di volte per mantenere stabilità, e rivolse cupamente lo sguardo al pavimento sotto di loro, dal quale continuavano a provenire rumori sordi e suoni di battaglia.

"Certo che abbiamo sentito!" esclamò Armadillomon. "Questi colpi avrebbero spostato una montagna! Vengono da qui sotto, no?"

"Qualcuno sta combattendo... e non si tratta di una scaramuccia!" esclamò Patamon, librandosi di nuovo in aria dal berretto di Takeru. "Saranno almeno al livello Ultimate, se non Mega!"

"E' Balormon... Qualcuno di noi l'ha raggiunto e ha iniziato a combattere contro di lui!" mormorò Piddomon. "Dobbiamo raggiungere il piano inferiore il prima possibile, se vogliamo dare una mano ai nostri amici! Seguitemi, conosco la via più breve!". Detto ciò, il Digimon angelico prese il volo e si diresse verso un corridoio laterale, facendo cenno ai Digiprescelti di seguirlo. "Per di qua troveremo una rampa di scale che conduce al piano inferiore! Facciamo presto!"

Non aveva ancora finito di parlare che il gruppo di bambini prescelti e Digimon stava già correndo nella sua stessa direzione, trasformando la tensione che sentivano in determinazione. Sapevano che i Kooun-Yubiwa potevano attivarsi da un minuto all'altro, e che sconfiggere Balormon era l'unico modo di evitare la catastrofe. Dovevano raggiungere il gruppo al piano inferiore, di qualunque gruppo si trattasse, in tempo per dare loro una mano nella battaglia!

"_Speriamo che stiano tutti bene..._" riflettè Iori.

"_Non possiamo fallire! C'è troppo in gioco! Tenete duro, amici!_" fu il pensiero di Takeru.

"_Taichi... Yamato, Jyou... Daisuke, Ken, Hikari... ragazzi, resistete, stiamo arrivando!_" pensò tra sè Sora, col cuore in gola per la sorte dei suoi compagni.

"Oh, mio Dio... che cosa sta..."

Hikari emise un gemito angosciato e incespicò in avanti, con la fronte imperlata di sudore e il fiato corto. Mentre lei e i suoi compagni di squadra, Daisuke e Ken, e i loro Digimon Gatomon, Veemon e Wormmon stavano correndo lungo il corridoio, la ragazzina dai capelli castani aveva sentito improvvisamente un giramento di testa, un nodo allo stomaco, e una terribile sensazione di calore febbrile prenderle il cervello. Gatomon notò immediatamente, e si fermò di botto. "Hikari! Cosa sta succedendo?"

"Hikari!" esclamarono quasi in simultanea Daisuke e Ken. Allarmati, i due ragazzi corsero al suo fianco, afferrandola delicatamente proprio un istante prima che lei si afflosciasse a terra. Sentirsi sorretta dai suoi due compagni fece recuperare un pò le forze alla prescelta della Luce, che riprese fiato e si asciugò il sudore con una mano. Sentiva ancora la testa girarle, e la fronte scottarle, ma almeno la nausea si era dileguata rapidamente come era venuta...

"Hikari-chan, tutto bene? Cosa ti senti?" chiese Daisuke, mentre un preoccupato Veemon lo raggiungeva. Wormmon, ancora appoggiato alla spalla di Ken diede un'occhiata al viso di Hikari, trovandolo piuttosto pallido, ma a parte questo la ragazzina sembrava a posto...

Prima di rispondere, Hikari attese qualche secondo, giusto il tempo di riempirsi di nuovo i polmoni d'aria. "Hanf... hanf... Daisuke... Ken... l'ho sentito... ho sentito Balormon..."

"Balormon?" chiese Ken, spalancando gli occhi. "Ne sei sicura?". La ragazzina rispose con un cenno affermativo. "Sì, Ken-kun... io... non so come sia possibile... ma riesco a percepirne la presenza... è sopra di noi... un'oscurità potente e terribile! Marilismon non emanava una simile malevolenza!"

"Sopra di noi?" chiese Daisuke, rendendosi conto in quel momento dei rumori, pur smorzati, che provenivano dal piano superiore: erano violenti colpi di metallo contro metallo che scuotevano i muri e il soffitto! Veemon, Wormmon e Gatomon alzarono lo sguardo, attirati dai suoni e dalla terribile energia che percepivano attraverso il soffitto di metallo.

"E' proprio così!" cinguettò Veemon. "C'è qualcuno che sta combattendo, appena sopra di noi! Sono in due, ed emanano una grandissima energia!"

"Non mi stupirebbe se uno di loro fosse quel Balormon..." proseguì Gatomon stringendo gli occhi. "Mentre l'altro dovrebbe essere o WarGreymon o MetalGarurumon... o magari anche quella Phoenixmon di cui Taichi mi ha parlato! Entrambi sono a livello Mega, in ogni caso!"

"Allora, non perdiamo altro tempo!" esclamò Daisuke. "Troviamo delle scale che arrivino al piano superiore, e uniamoci alla battaglia anche noi! Ci sarà bisogno dell'aiuto di tutti!". Lui e Ken aiutarono Hikari a rialzarsi, e dopo essersi assicurati che la ragazzina stesse bene, il gruppetto riprese la sua corsa verso la sala del trono, sperando che non fosse già troppo tardi per intervenire...

Nel frattempo, nell'appartamento della famiglia Izumi...

"Uff... ce l'abbiamo fatta... abbiamo tradotto l'intero programma! Grazie, Hawkmon... grazie, Tentomon... non avremmo potuto decifrarlo senza di voi!" esclamò Miyako con un sospiro di sollievo. Finalmente, grazie all'aiuto dei loro Digimon, lei e Koushiro erano riusciti a decriptare e trascrivere in Java l'intero programma che Ken aveva inviato loro tramite il suo D-3.

Hawkmon si passò un'ala sulla fronte, "Beh... non è stato facilissimo, ma... siamo contenti di esservi stati utili! Adesso potrete capire a cosa serve il programma..."

"Certamente! Grazie infinite, amici!" rispose Koushiro, sorridendo e facendo un cenno di gratitudine ai due Digimon, prima che la sua attenzione fosse attirata da un paio di colpetti alla porta della sua stanza, e dalla voce di sua mamma che lo chiamò dall'esterno.

"Koushiro-chan, tesoro... posso entrare?" chiese la giovane donna, aprendo leggermente la porta della camera del figlio adottivo. "Ho pensato che tu, Miyako-chan e i vostri Digimon avreste gradito un succo di frutta, mentre facevate il vostro lavoro..."

"Grazie, mamma! Prego, entra pure!" rispose il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, alzandosi dalla sedia. La giovane donna aprì completamente la porta e, con quel sorriso gentile che la signora Izumi teneva sempre pronto per tutti, presentò agli occhi dei presenti un vassoio con sopra quattro bicchieri, due più grandi e due più piccoli, riempiti di succo d'arancia. Raggiunse la scrivania di Koushiro e ci appoggiò sopra il vassoio.

"Grazie, signora Izumi! Davvero molto gentile!" ringraziò Miyako, ricambiando il sorriso della giovane donna e prendendo uno dei bicchieri più grandi.

"Grazie anche da parte nostra." disse Hawkmon con tono formale, facendo un breve inchino. Anche Tentomon ringraziò, inclinando leggermente la testa da un lato e alzando una delle zampine artigliate. "La ringraziamo, signora Izumi!"

"Di niente... ero venuta anche a vedere com'era la situazione... avete fatto qualche progresso? E... si sa qualcosa dei vostri amici?" rispose lei, chinandosi verso il figlio, che si era voltato verso di lei e aveva preso un sorso dal suo bicchiere. Il rossino sorrise a sua volta, apprezzando l'interessamento della madre, e cliccò con il mouse ed evidenziò alcune linee di programma sullo schermo.

"Forse siamo a una svolta, mamma..." spiegò il ragazzo, indicando le istruzioni evidenziate. "I nostri amici ci hanno mandato questo... dopo averlo esaminato, io e Miyako-san possiamo dire con relativa sicurezza che è il programma usato da quel Balormon per controllare le sue vittime! Se riusciamo a capire come funziona, forse possiamo scrivere un contro-programma per contrastarlo!"

La signora Izumi annuì. "E' una buona notizia... ma quanto tempo ci vorrà, secondo voi?"

"Prima è necessario fare un flowchart del programma..." rispose Tentomon, alzando la testa dal succo che stava bevendo. "Per ora, siamo riusciti a capire che questo programma genera in maniera casuale dei valori binari che vengono poi tradotti in micro-scariche elettriche, che l'anello poi invia al cervello di chi lo indossa."

"In questo modo, vengono stimolate certe zone dell'encefalo, con ogni probabilità quelle preposte al desiderio e a sentimenti egoistici, mentre altre, addette all'autocontrollo, sono temporaneamente inibite." riprese Koushiro, facendo il suo solito sfoggio di termini tecnici ma cercando comunque di essere più chiaro possibile. "A questo punto, il cervello umano comincia a sua volta a produrre delle micro-scariche, che l'anello rileva e traduce in un valore binario. Possiamo ipotizzare che tale valore sia infine inviato ad un oggetto, chiaramente Balormon, per aumentare la sua forza. Questa è l'idea che ci siamo fatti finora."

"Beh..." rispose la giovane donna, un pò imbarazzata dal fatto di non aver capito per filo e per segno, ma riuscendo grosso modo a rendersi conto di cosa voleva dire Koushiro. "Più o meno, il concetto è chiaro... Allora, vi lascio proseguire il lavoro. Torno dopo a vedere se va tutto bene, okay? Spero di non aver disturbato!"

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi le appoggiò una mano sul braccio, facendole una breve carezza d'affetto. "Non ci disturbi affatto, mamma... anzi, abbiamo gradito molto la tua visita."

Miyako guardò soddisfatta la breve, dolce scena di vita quotidiana (più o meno, considerando che c'era una crisi in atto...) tra madre e figlio adottivo, sentendone il calore. Forse era anche dovuto al fatto che il Natale si stava avvicinando, però la ragazza era molto sensibile a queste cose, soprattutto dopo la battaglia di qualche mese prima contro MaloMyotismon, che le aveva fatto capire quanto in realtà lei tenesse ai suoi genitori e ai suoi tre fratelli maggiori, nonostante le piccole liti di ogni giorno...

Scosse la testa, ritornando alla realtà. Avrebbe avuto tempo di pensarci dopo, quando il problema Kooun-Yubiwa fosse stato risolto. I suoi occhi ritornarono sullo schermo e scorsero le istruzioni alla ricerca di altri elementi, cadendo infine su una definizione di oggetto che prima di allora non aveva notato.

"Eh?" mormorò, avvicinando la testa allo schermo per leggere meglio. "Una definizione di... Gatherer? E questo che cos'è?"

"Che succede, Miyako?" chiese Hawkmon. "Qualche problema?"

La ragazza occhialuta annuì solennemente. "Mi sa tanto di sì, Hawkmon... forse le nostre conclusioni non erano del tutto esatte..."

"**STEEL BLAZE!**"

Un'altra volta, la spada a fulmine di Balormon tracciò una semicirconferenza in aria e creò un'onda d'urto che percorse il terreno, scavandovi dei profondi solchi e strappando via grossi pezzi di metallo, che volarono in aria come fuscelli. MetalGarurumon spalancò gli occhi, rendendosi conto di non avere possibilità di schivare il colpo, e puntò le zampe artigliate a terra, tentando di resistere all'impeto dell'attacco. Ma il suo tentativo fu inutile. Un secondo dopo, l'enorme onda di energia colpì fragorosamente il suo corpo corazzato, investendolo con una vampata di calore, sollevandolo in aria e aprendo dei profondi solchi nella sua armatura ipertecnologica prima di farlo piombare a terra con un lungo ululato. Un brivido percorse la spina dorsale di Yamato alla vista del suo Digimon atterrato con tale facilità. Per fortuna, MetalGarurumon non ci mise molto a rialzarsi, ma cominciava ad avere il fiato corto, mentre il demone di fuoco non sembrava risentire in alcun modo dei colpi presi fino a quel momento.

"**Ma come, tutta qui la vostra forza?**" li prese in giro Balormon, sollevandosi in aria con un paio di colpi d'ala e restando in sospensione qualche metro sopra il muso di MetalGarurumon. "**E pensare che il qui presente Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia è uno di coloro che hanno sconfitto i Dark Masters, Apocalymon e Galfmon! Davvero un peccato che contro di me non riesca a fare molto, eh?**"

Yamato sentì il fortissimo desiderio di gridargli in faccia di stare zitto, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca, ci pensò MetalGarurumon a dirlo per lui. "**Meno chiacchiere, Balormon... e più fatti! METAL WOLF CLAW!**"

Con un ruggito da spaccare i timpani, il lupo robot balzò verso Balormon, spalancò la bocca e sparò un torrente apparentemente interminabile di energia congelante di un brillante colore azzurro ghiaccio, dirigendola verso il demone di fuoco, che spalancò gli occhi sorpreso. Tuttavia, la sua espressione sbalordita si trasformò subito in un sogghigno sicuro: alzò la spada, tenendola verticale davanti a sè, e attese a piè fermo.

Un lampo di luce azzurra invase la stanza assieme al fragore di un esplosione nell'istante in cui il raggio di energia azzurra raggiunse il demone, e per un istante Yamato, Jyou e Bukamon furono costretti a coprirsi gli occhi con le braccia. La vista tornò normale un attimo dopo... e i presenti osservarono, con loro immenso sgomento, il Metal Wolf Claw di MetalGarurumon che veniva tagliato in due dalla spada di Balormon, dividendosi in due torrenti di luce congelante che proseguivano la loro corsa ai lati del bersaglio per poi disperdersi nell'aria. Deciso a non arrendersi, MetalGarurumon si concentrò al massimo, immettendo ancora più energia nel suo attacco, e subito la fiumata di ghiaccio aumentò di velocità e pressione, facendo indietreggiare Balormon di qualche metro e facendogli scavare dei solchi nel metallo del pavimento mentre lo trascinava indietro. Con disappunto, Balormon sentì la spinta dell'avversario aumentare sempre di più, fino a costringerlo con le spalle al muro, e la sua presa sulla spada allentarsi... se non avesse fatto qualcosa alla svelta sarebbe stato pressato contro la parete!

"Forza, MetalGarurumon! Continua così!" incitò Yamato.

Finalmente, alcuni strali di ghiaccio riuscirono a superare la guardia del demone e a colpire il suo corpo come chicchi di grandine. Balormon emise un grugnito di dolore e strizzò l'occhio destro, ma non mollò la presa sulla spada e continuò ad opporsi alla spinta di MetalGarurumon, concentrando ancora più energia nella lama seghettata. Per qualche secondo, permase la situazione di equilibrio... poi Balormon riuscì ad avanzare di un paio di passi stentati. La pressione era terribile, e la luce azzurra che lo circondava rendeva difficile vedere, ma il demone stava riprendendo in mano la situazione. Finalmente, con un potente ruggito, Balormon sferrò un fendente con la spada, immergendola completamente nel flusso di energia congelante e interrompendolo di botto! Colto di sorpresa, MetalGarurumon incespicò in avanti serrando le mascelle con un forte clangore metallico... e si riprese dallo stordimento giusto in tempo per vedere un furente Balormon che scattava verso di lui con la spada alzata e crepitante di energia distruttiva. Il lupo cibernetico agì unicamente d'istinto: non appena il demone abbattè il braccio su di lui, cercando di impalarlo sulla spada, balzò indietro ed evitò la crudele lama di appena qualche centimetro... ma non fu preparato al pugno che Balormon sferrò con la mano che teneva la frusta, raggiungendolo sul muso e facendolo barcollare! Approfittando dello stordimento di MetalGarurumon, il demoniaco Digimon sollevò di nuovo il braccio sinistro, facendo saettare in aria la sua frusta fiammeggiante. Sembrava che fosse in procinto di usarla di nuovo per colpire il lupo, ma quello che accadde dopo colse tutti di sorpresa!

"**PUNISHMENT!**" esclamò Balormon. All'istante, le lingue infuocate della sua frusta si allungarono magicamente verso MetalGarurumon, strisciando attraverso l'aria come serpenti impazziti e tracciando scie infuocate puzzolenti di zolfo per ogni dove. MetalGarurumon si gettò di lato, evitando alcune delle lingue della frusta, ma altre stavano già puntando contro di lui, e non ebbe il tempo di schivarle tutte: una delle fruste lo colpì alle zampe anteriori, e altre due sul petto, costringendolo a terra con un grugnito. Poi, le lingue fiammeggianti si accorciarono con la stessa rapidità con cui si erano allungate e ritornarono alle dimensioni normali. Terminato l'attacco, Balormon abbassò il braccio, accompagnando il gesto con un secco schiocco della frusta, e si rimise in guardia tenendo la spada davanti a sè.

"**Huhuhuhuuu... di che ti lamenti? Tu volevi fatti, se non ricordo male!**" commentò con una risata cavernosa.

"Oh, no... MetalGarurumon! Tutto bene?" esclamò Yamato. Il suo Digimon cominciava davvero a sentire i colpi, e le sue zampe tremavano mentre si rialzava, ma non sembrava ancora deciso ad arrendersi. Dopotutto, era l'unico in quel momento in grado di combattere, dal momento che il Digimon di Jyou aveva esaurito le forze digievolvendo a livello Mega per battere Ahuizomon...

"**Non... hanf... non preoccuparti, Yamato... huff... ho subito colpi peggiori dai Dark Masters e da Galfmon...**" mormorò il lupo robotico, riprendendo fiato tra una frase e l'altra. Dopo essersi rimesso in posizione, si acquattò di nuovo sul terreno per prepararsi al nuovo scontro, e iniziò di nuovo a girare attorno a Balormon, ponderando attentamente la sua mossa successiva.

Yamato, Jyou e Bukamon, che stavano in disparte ad osservare il duello tra il lupo e il demone, non riuscivano a nascondere la preoccupazione: Balormon si stava rivelando ampiamente all'altezza del loro Mega, e forse anche se avessero avuto Plesiomon disponibile sarebbe cambiato ben poco... il demone combatteva con ferocia, ma anche con l'abilità proveniente da secoli di esperienza.

"Se continua così, MetalGarurumon non reggerà a lungo..." disse Bukamon. "Dobbiamo pensare a una strategia..."

"_Agumon... warp shinka..._"

Improvvisamente, una voce familiare, e un assordante rumore di metallo lacerato ruppero la tensione, attirando gli sguardi di tutti verso la porta della sala del trono. Un grosso artiglio metallico ne aveva afferrata una metà e l'aveva strappata via dal muro, infrangendo i cardini e piegandola in due come un foglio di alluminio. Subito dopo, anche la seconda metà cedette, venendo spinta via dal muro da una forza incredibile, e facendo cadere brandelli di metallo lacerato sul pavimento. Da dietro essa, ecco apparire una figura che i due Digiprescelti e i loro Digimon non potevano essere più felici di vedere!

"..._WARGREYMON!_"

"Sì! Finalmente arrivano i nostri!" esclamò Jyou, stringendo un pugno.

Con un paio di passi pesanti, il dinosauro corazzato fece il suo ingresso nella sala del trono, affiancato da un sorridente Taichi, che teneva alto il suo Digivice ancora brillante. Il ragazzo fece un cenno di saluto a Yamato e Jyou ed esordì con il suo classico buon umore. "Heilà, ragazzi! Vedo che avete iniziato la festa senza di noi!"

"Ah, eccoti qui! Siamo in ritardo come al solito, eh, signor Yagami?" disse Yamato con tono falsamente severo.

"Chiedo scusa." rispose Taichi, raggiungendo i suoi amici e scambiandosi un cinque con loro. "Ma sapete com'è, verso il Natale le strade sono sempre un pò intasate... allora, questo sarebbe Balormon, eh? Scuisa per la porta, amico, ma il campanello era rotto... e quindi ci siamo invitati!" disse poi, spostando lo sguardo verso il massiccio mostro fiammeggiante che non sembrava molto contento di quel ficcanaso arrivato all'ultimo momento ad interrompere la battaglia.

"E' proprio lui..." rispose Jyou. "Stai attento, Taichi-kun, quello è un tipo che non scherza..."

La prima preoccupazione di WarGreymon era stata quella di controllare le condizioni del compagno. "**Va tutto bene, MetalGarurumon? Riesci a combattere ancora?**" gli chiese avvicinandosi. Il lupo si voltò verso di lui è rispose con un cenno della testa. "**Sì, sto bene, più o meno... ma sono contento che voi siate arrivati, non avrei potuto reggere ancora a lungo...**"

Un roco ruggito da parte di Balormon richiamò l'attenzione dei due Mega, che si voltarono di nuovo ad affrontare Balormon. WarGreymon strinse gli occhi, esaminando attentamente il loro avversario e cercando di farsi un'idea delle sue capacità: a guardarlo così, però, il dinosauro non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi da lui - come aspetto, era più impressionante di Piedmon, ma meno di Diaboromon o Galfmon, ma WarGreymon era troppo esperto per giudicare dalle apparenze.

"**E così...**" riprese Balormon, guardando con la coda dell'occhio l'anello che portava alla mano destra, il quale risplendeva di una lieve aura argentata. "**...qualcun altro vuole essere partecipe del mio potere e assistere al mio trionfo in prima fila! Per me non c'è nessun problema... allora, chi di voi due si fa avanti e assaggia per primo la mia frusta?**"

"Va bene se rispondiamo... tutti e due?" esclamò Yamato, facendosi avanti con il Digivice ancora attivo e lucente nella mano. "Tienti pronto, Taichi-kun!"

Il Digiprescelto del Coraggio fece la stessa cosa dell'amico: accese il suo Digivice e lo tenne puntato su WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon, investendoli con un raggio di luce dorata proveniente dallo schermo. "Andiamo, Yamato-kun! E' il momento di far abbassare la cresta a questo buffone! DIGIEVOLUZIONE!"

Il raggio di luce proveniente dai Digivice dei due amici avvolse completamente i due Mega, che si trasformarono in pura energia e saettarono verso l'alto, orbitando l'uno attorno all'altro per poi scontrarsi!

"**WARGREYMON!** **METALGARURUMON! Jogress shinka... OMNIMON!**"

La luce abbagliante tolse la visibilità a tutti per un istante, per poi diradarsi e presentare ai loro occhi il potente Digimon che aveva sconfitto Diaboromon e Galfmon: Omnimon discese con grazia e dignità sul pavimento d'acciaio e toccò terra con i piedi artigliati. Due occhi celesti si accesero nelle fessure del suo elmetto, e il suo mantello svolazzò elegantemente alle sue spalle, mentre una spada di Chrome-Digizoid intarsiata di rune usciva dal braccio WarGreymon con un rumore metallico. Poi, il cavaliere bianco si mise in guardia davanti a Balormon, che lo guardava ribollente di rabbia.

"Vai così, Omnimon!" esclamò Taichi. "Ora la situazione si è capovolta, oserei dire!"

"Adesso sì che sei nei guai, Balormon!" rise Bukamon.

"**Omnimon...**" grugnì il demone tentatore. "**Così, credete davvero che una Digievoluzione DNA vi permetterà di vincere? Io non ho ancora iniziato a fare sul serio!**"

Omnimon piegò leggermente le ginocchia e alzò la spada, sostenendo lo sguardo infuriato del suo avversario con i suoi occhi stoici. "**Molto bene, Balormon... allora dimostralo! GREY SWORD!**"

Come obbedendo allo stesso comando, Omnimon e Balormon si scagliarono l'uno contro l'altro con le spade sguainate, incanalando quanta più energia possibile nelle lame nel tentativo di sopraffare l'avversario. In meno di un secondo si ritrovarono l'uno davanti all'altro, sferrando un micidiale fendente in contemporanea e intercettandosi a mezz'aria con un tremendo clangore e un'esplosione di luce. Allarmati, i tre Digiprescelti e Bukamon indietreggiarono di qualche passo, sottraendosi ai lampi di energia rossa e azzurra che provenivano dalle due spade, mentre i due contendenti premevano l'uno sulla lama dell'altro per costringerlo in ginocchio. Per quanto Balormon fosse alto appena un quarto del suo avversario, stava sostenendo l'attacco molto bene, e la situazione di stallo non sembrava in procinto di smuoversi...

"Accidenti, riesce a resistere ai colpi di Omnimon..." esclamò Jyou, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano. "Temo che anche così, sarà un duello ben più difficile del previsto!"

Ancora per qualche secondo, le lame di Omnimon e Balormon continuarono a restare attaccate l'una all'altra, crepitanti di energia, e i due Digimon proseguivano nella loro lotta serrata, rifiutando di retrocedere. Alla fine, uno scoppio di tuono e una pioggia di scintille rosse e dorate segnò la fine del contrasto: Omnimon e Balormon si respinsero a vicenda, ma si ripresero immediatamente e attaccarono di nuovo: il demone fu il primo a mettere a segno un colpo, oltrepassando la guardia di Omnimon e sferrandogli un potente pugno sul pettorale che gli fece perdere l'equilibrio per un attimo, prima di proseguire con un feroce calcio all'addome, talmente violento che il rumore si sentì per tutta la stanza e fece stringere i denti ai Digiprescelti. Omnimon barcollò pericolosamente, ma si rimise subito in posizione, sferrando un pugno a Balormon con il braccio MetalGarurumon e facendolo volare a terra con un lungo ruggito di rabbia e dolore. Il demone si schiantò sul pavimento e rimase stordito per un attimo, ma si rialzò subito con un colpo di reni e alzò la spada in aria, caricandola di energia!

"**STEEL BLAZE!**" esclamò nuovamente, e scagliò un'altra volta la sua onda d'urto energetica contro l'avversario, che fu costretto a scansarsi rapidamente per evitarla. La Steel Blaze sfrecciò a pochi centimetri dal suo corpo corazzato, bruciacchiando le falde del suo mantello prima di schiantarsi contro un muro, fonderne un'intera sezione e far tremare l'intera stanza! Taichi, Jyou e Yamato furono costretti ad accucciarsi sul pavimento per non cadere.

"Argh! Di nuovo!" esclamò il Digiprescelto del Coraggio, poco desideroso di ripetere la caduta di poco prima...

Omnimon strinse i denti osservando i danni provocati dal colpo che aveva appena schivato: la Steel Blaze aveva aperto nel muro uno squarcio di notevoli dimensioni, dalle cui pareti colavano rivoletti di metallo fuso che la dicevano lunga sulla temperatura raggiunta da quella scarica di energia! Scacciando il pensiero dalla testa, si rimise in posizione e si preparò a ricevere Balormon, che stava scattando di nuovo verso di lui con la frusta fiammeggiante sollevata!

"**Ed ora... PUNISHMENT!**" ringhiò facendo scattare la frusta in avanti. Subito dopo, le nove lingue della terribile arma si allungarono verso Omnimon, sfrecciandogli tutt'attorno e bloccandogli ogni via di fuga! Omnimon barcollò indietro, stordito dalla puzza di zolfo che le sferze infuocate emanavano, e ringhiò dolorosamente quando quattro di esse si avvolsero attorno ai suoi polsi e alle sue caviglie, impedendogli i movimenti. Cercò di liberarsi camminando all'indietro, ma Balormon rispose tirando la frusta verso di sè e strappando un altro grido di dolore al membro dei Cavalieri Reali.

"Un avversario che riesce a tenere testa ad Omnimon... non credevo l'avremmo mai incontrato..." mormorò Jyou, osservando incredulo la battaglia che si svolgeva davanti a lui. Rivolse lo sguardo a Bukamon che, ai suoi piedi, assisteva anche lui col fiato sospeso, teso quanto il suo partner umano. "Se solo io e Gomamon potessimo dare una mano in questo momento..."

"Non ti arrendere, Omnimon! Non puoi perdere!" incitò Taichi. Lui e Yamato puntarono di nuovo i Digivice verso il cavaliere bianco, e dagli schermi dei piccoli congegni uscirono dei raggi di luce bianca che si immisero nel corpo di Omnimon, trasmettendogli ulteriore energia. Lanciando un altro ruggito, questa volta di rabbia e determinazione, il Digimon fusione riuscì a liberare il braccio MetalGarurumon spezzando le fruste infuocate che lo tenevano fermo e facendole cadere a terra, dove si dissolsero un attimo dopo.

Balormon passò in meno di un secondo da un'espressione di trionfo allo sbalordimento più totale. "**Che cosa? E' riuscito a spezzare le mie fruste... Oh, no! Non questo!**" ruggì, spalancando gli occhi quando vide un grosso cannone dall'aspetto ipertecnologico fuoriuscire dalle fauci del braccio MetalGarurumon dell'avversario. Una sfera di energia bianca cominciò a formarsi sulla punta dell'arma di Omnimon, e la sua radiosità costrinse Balormon ad indietreggiare e ad allentare la prese su Omnimon con le fruste rimanenti. Ma prima che il demone potesse riavvolgere il suo gatto a nove code, Omnimon aveva già preso la mira e scagliato il suo attacco!

"**GARURU CANNON!**" ringhiò Omnimon, e un enorme fascio di energia partì dal cannone che il cavaliere bianco aveva estratto dal braccio, illuminando di nuovo l'intera stanza e sfrecciando ad alta velocità contro Balormon che ebbe appena il tempo di mollare la frusta e alzare la spada per parare il colpo. Ciò nonostante, non potè evitare di essere spinto indietro di alcuni metri quando il raggio energetico lo raggiunse e iniziò a premere contro la lama seghettata. Con un ruggito di rabbia, il demone afferrò l'elsa della spada con entrambe le mani e tentò di fare un passo in avanti, opponendosi alla pressione del raggio con tutte le sue forze. Riuscì a muovere una gamba, ma fu costretto ad appoggiarla di nuovo a terra quando Omnimon aumentò la potenza del suo raggio. I due contendenti erano di nuovo bloccati in una situazione di stallo, e ogni loro sforzo per prevalere si scontrava con uno sforzo uguale dalla parte opposta.

Diversi metri più in là, i tre Digiprescelti e la forma In-Training di Gomamon osservavano col fiato sospeso la battaglia in corso, tifando silenziosamente per il loro campione. Purtroppo, con loro grande sgomento, Balormon riuscì a fare un passo in avanti, avvicinandosi ad Omnimon e spingendo indietro il fascio di energia del Garuru Cannon! Il demone cominciava a dare le prime avvisaglie di stanchezza, ma la sua determinazione non era diminuita minimamente... Balormon non aveva intenzione di arrendersi prima di aver fatto del suo meglio, e Omnimon sembrava in procinto di sperimentarlo sulla sua corazza!

"Se solo non fossimo noi da soli... allora forse quel Balormon non ci creerebbe così tanti problemi! Sembra non stancarsi mai!" commentò Yamato, usando entrambe le braccia per tenere alto il suo Digivice e trasmettere altra energia ad Omnimon. La battaglia si stava rivelando stancante anche per lui e Taichi, che cominciavano a sudare per lo sforzo.

"Questo tizio è addirittura più forte di Diaboromon... dovremo dare fondo alle nostre risorse per sconfiggerlo... e farlo da soli, almeno per adesso!" gli rispose Taichi, ansimando per il fiatone. Non immaginava che sostenere Omnimon potesse essere così stancante, e solo la sua grande forza di volontà gli permetteva di continuare a inviare energia al cavaliere bianco tramite il suo Digivice. Tuttavia, presto le forze gli sarebbero venute meno, e allora Omnimon avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da solo!

Ma per fortuna, proprio quando la situazione cominciava a farsi grigia, una voce si fece sentire oltre il fragore della battaglia!

"Taichi-san! Yamato-san, Jyou-san! Tenete duro, stiamo arrivando!" esclamò una voce gioviale e determinata che i tre amici riconobbero all'istante. Con un moto di Gioia, il Digiprescelto del Coraggio si voltò verso la porta d'ingresso scardinata, vedendo Daisuke ed ExVeemon che si facevano largo tra i detriti che ostruivano l'ingresso, il D-3 saldamente nelle mani del ragazzino. Dietro di loro, ecco arrivare anche Ken, Stingmon, Hikari e Angewomon, tutti già pronti alla battaglia! Non potevano arrivare in un momento migliore!

"Daisuke, Ken, Hikari!" esclamò Jyou. "Meno male, cominciavamo a temere che foste nei guai!"

Daisuke si passò un indice sotto il naso, sogghinando con tono spavaldo. "Scherzi, Jyou-san? I guai ci inseguono, ma non restano mai molto a lungo!". Il suo sguardo si spostò poi sulla battaglia davanti a lui... e vide qualcosa che lo fece saltare di gioia!

"Hey, ma... ma questo non è... quell'Omnimon di cui mi avete parlato quella volta? E'... è fantastico! Stratomitico! Finalmente lo vedo con i miei occhi!"

Hikari, che sembrava decisamente più in apprensione del suo vivace coetaneo, lo richiamò all'ordine. "Daisuke-kun, non ti distrarre! Siamo nel bel mezzo di una battaglia... e sono sicura che quello è Balormon! Emana la stessa energia negativa che ho sentito prima!" esclamò, indicando il Digimon più piccolo che stava continuando a spingere contro il raggio energetico di Omnimon.

"E' proprio lui! State attenti, è molto forte!" rispose Yamato. Ken annuì, afferrando il suo D-3. "Sì, lo vediamo... se riesce a tenere a bada Omnimon, non è certo un Digimon qualsiasi..."

Gli occhi infuocati di Balormon si strinsero quando videro i tre nuovi arrivati: ora sì che la battaglia... almeno apparentemente... cominciava a volgere a suo sfavore. E tuttavia, rimase sorprendentemente calmo, considerando pure che si trovava tra l'incudine e il martello: se avesse cercato di colpirli, avrebbe distolto la sua attenzione da Omnimon e sarebbe stato investito dal Garuru Cannon... ma in quella posizione era facile preda di qualunque attacco i ragazzi avessero deciso di usare contro di lui! E tuttavia, la sua espressione irritata lasciò subito posto ad un sogghigno compiaciuto: se davvero quei mocciosi credevano di essere in vantaggio, avrebbero ricevuto un brusco risveglio...

"Ken ha ragione... ma vediamo come se la cava contro due Mega! Ken, ExVeemon, andiamo!". Daisuke premette un pulsante sul suo D-3, trasmettendo energia al drago azzurro. Ken fece la stessa cosa con Stingmon, e i due Digimon si scambiarono un cenno di assenso prima di iniziare la Digievoluzione DNA!

"_ExVeemon! Stingmon! Jogress shinka... PAILDRAMON! Paildramon... kyokugetsu shinka... IMPERIALDRAMON!_"

Nello spazio di pochi secondi, i due Digimon si erano fusi assieme, trasformandosi nel maestoso drago che li aveva aiutati a sconfiggere Daemon e MaloMyotismon, ma la Digievoluzione non finì lì: Imperialdramon si alzò sulle zampe posteriori, ergendosi in tutta la sua statura, assunse un contegno umanoide, e la luce che lo circondava si solidificò, trasformandosi in un'armatura che ricopriva tutto il suo corpo e in un minaccioso cannone laser montato sull'avambraccio del drago...

"_Imperialdramon... mode change to... FIGHTER MODE!_"

Pochi istanti dopo, la forma ulteriormente evoluta di Imperialdramon apparve di nuovo in tutta la sua gloria, scuotendo il pavimento con il suo immane peso e spiegando le ali!

"Stupendo! Questo è quello che volevamo vedere!" esclamò Daisuke, entusiasta di rivedere il Digimon che aveva segnato la sconfitta di MaloMyotismon sei mesi prima. "Forza, Imperialdramon, mostra di cosa sei capace!"

Il Digimon draconico sfoderò un lieve sorriso e puntò il braccio sinistro contro Balormon, che stava ancora cercando di opporsi al Garuru Cannon di Omnimon. Poi, caricò il suo cannone di energia e prese accuratamente la mira. In breve, l'energia si raccolse sull'imboccatura del cannone, sotto forma di una grossa sfera di luce bianca che crepitava minacciosamente. In breve, il caricamento fu completato!

"**E' l'ora della tua fine, Balormon! POSITRON LASER!**" esclamò Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, aprendo il fuoco e dirigendo a sua volta un enorme fascio di energia contro il crudele demone, che non poteva fare niente per difendersi! Balormon riuscì soltanto a spalancare gli occhi prima che il colpo di Imperialdramon FM lo centrasse in pieno, provocando una enorme conflagrazione e costringendolo a mollare la presa sulla sua spada ardente. Come risultato, anche il raggio di energia sparato da Omnimon, non più frenato dalla lama seghettata, proseguì la sua corsa e investì a sua volta il demone tentatore! La forza combinata di entrambi i colpi era troppo grande perchè Balormon potesse sperare di resistervi: il Digimon malvagio venne sollevato da terra e trascinato indietro come una foglia morta nella tempesta, per poi schiantarsi contro uno dei muri d'acciaio della sala, con una tale violenza da lasciare il segno del proprio corpo, mentre Omnimon e Imperialdramon FM continuavano l'assalto, schiacciandolo contro la parete!

"**Ma... Maledetti mocciosi...**" ansimò Balormon, iniziando a disgregarsi. "**Ero quasi riuscito... mancava pochissimo prima che i miei anelli si potessero attivare... e voi avete rovinato tutto... NOOOOOOO!**"

Il suo urlo furente squarciò l'aria, coprendo per un istante persino il frastuono dei laser dei due Digimon fusione... poi, Balormon si dissolse, frantumandosi in una pioggia di pixel rossi e neri che, sospinti da un vento invisibile, fluttuarono verso il soffitto. Era giunta la sua fine. Il suo piano era miseramente naufragato.

Con un sospiro di sollievo, Omnimon e Imperialdramon FM abbassarono i cannoni e si permisero di rilassarsi per un secondo, dissipando la luce abbagliante che aveva illuminato la stanza per tutto quel tempo, mentre i Digiprescelti presenti applaudivano con entusiasmo. "YAHOOO! Ce l'abbiamo fatta! Lo abbiamo sconfitto! Ora quegli anelli malefici non si potranno più attivare!" esclamò Daisuke, facendo un salto e muovendo in aria il pugno serrato. Ken fece un sorriso sollevato, Yamato e Taichi si voltarono l'uno verso l'altro scambiandosi un cinque, Jyou e Bukamon si abbracciarono, e Hikari si passò una mano sulla fronte.

"Non è stata propriamente un'impresa facile... ma l'importante è che siamo riusciti a porre fine ai suoi piani..." rispose Taichi, per poi rivolgersi ai due giganteschi Digimon Mega che avevano sconfitto il signore dei demoni. "Omnimon, Imperialdramon... ancora una volta vi dobbiamo ringraziare! Siete stati fantastici come al solito!"

"**Abbiamo semplicemente fatto il nostro dovere.**" rispose Omnimon in tono serio, parlando con le voci sovrapposte di WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon. Il suo braccio-cannone era tornato normale. "**E comunque... è stata la strategia d'attacco a funzionare, e il merito va anche al vostro amico, Jyou, che ha dimostrato in questa missione grande coraggio e spirito di abnegazione.**"

"E' la verità, Taichi. Mentre io e Jyou-kun stavamo introducendoci nel palazzo, siamo stati attaccati da Ahuizomon e dai suoi scagnozzi. Eravamo nei guai, almeno finchè Jyou non è riuscito a far digievolvere Gomamon a livello Mega e ha salvato la situazione..." spiegò Yamato, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo occhialuto, che rise imbarazzato.

Taichi annuì, impressionato da quanto aveva sentito. "Hey, notevole! Allora... complimenti, Jyou-san! Sei stato grande!"

"Beh... ho solo fatto quello che la mia Crest e il mio cuore mi dicevano di fare..." rispose Jyou, tenendo il piccolo Bukamon con il braccio sinistro.

Il piccolo Digimon foca rivolse un sorriso al suo partner umano. "Te l'avevo detto, no? Anche tu hai il tuo ruolo nella squadra!"

"Sembra che siamo arrivati troppo tardi... il combattimento è già finito!"

La voce serena di Piddomon attirò l'attenzione dei ragazzi e dei due Digimon Mega. Il Digimon angelico e la sua squadra, composta da Sora, Biyomon, Takeru, Patamon, Iori e Armadillomon, erano apparsi sulla soglia della sala del trono. La ragazza e i due Digiprescelti più giovani avevano i Digivice in mano, evidentemente già pronti alla battaglia... e tuttavia, sembrava che la cosa non fosse più necessaria.

"Hey, gente!" li chiamò Daisuke, alzando una mano in segno di saluto. "Scusate se ci siamo presi tutto il divertimento!"

Sora e gli altri entrarono nella sala del trono, stringendo i denti per il calore che li investì e raggiungendo i loro amici. "Beh, non importa... piuttosto, state tutti bene, ragazzi? Non siete feriti, vero?" chiese la Digiprescelta dell'Amore, rivolgendosi con tono preoccupato agli altri ragazzi, che risposero con un cenno affermativo.

"Non ti preoccupare, Sora-san! Tutto a posto... ora possiamo tornare a casa, visto che la minaccia dei Kooun-Yubiwa è stata debellata!" rispose Taichi.

Daisuke sospirò in tono melodrammatico. "Già... e io posso tornare a prepararmi per il compito di recupero di matematica! Sigh, che cosa dovrò mai fare per risparmiarmi questa tortura degli esami?"

"Forse salvare l'universo, Dai-kun... ma attento che non sia di domenica!" gli rispose Takeru in tono scherzoso.

Piddomon si avvicinò a sua volta al gruppetto. "Beh, devo fare i miei complimenti a tutti quanti. Siete riusciti a sconfiggere Balormon, e a mandare all'aria i suoi piani. Avete salvato entrambi i mondi da un male insidioso e distruttivo come pochi altri."

"**La ringraziamo, Piddomon**..." rispose Imperialdramon FM, facendo un breve inchino rispettoso. "**E la ringraziamo per averci avvisato di questa minaccia. Senza il suo intervento non avremmo saputo neanche da dove iniziare.**"

"E poi, lei ci ha dato notevolmente una mano in questa battaglia. E' stato un..." cominciò a dire Hikari, prima di fermarsi di botto e trattenere il respiro in un rantolo sorpreso. "Huh? Che... cosa... Aspettate un momento..."

"Hikari! Tutto ok?" chiese Gatomon.

Sorpresi, i bambini prescelti e i Digimon si voltarono verso Hikari, non capendo cosa ancora potesse averla spaventata. Taichi raggiunse la sorella minore e si abbassò per guardarla negli occhi, preoccupato dall'espressione sconvolta apparsa sul suo viso. "Hikari! Che succede? C'è... c'è qualcosa che non va?"

Il visetto innocente di Hikari era pallido nonostante il calore della stanza, e il suo corpo era percorso da qualche brivido gelido. La ragazzina si mise una mano sulla fronte, cercando di scacciare i capogiri che minacciavano di farle perdere l'equilibrio. Poi, ancora una volta, la colse quella terribile sensazione... la sensazione che il cervello le si stesse surriscaldando! Ormai lei sapeva cosa volesse dire.

"Taichi-niichan... qui... qui c'è tutto che non va..." ansimò Hikari. "Le tenebre... non si sono dissolte del tutto... sono ancora forti... molto forti..."

Daisuke e Takeru, che erano corsi dalla loro amica non appena avevano visto che non si sentiva bene, sbatterono gli occhi. "Cosa? Ma... ma che vuoi dire, Hikari-chan? Ormai la battaglia è finita... e Balormon è morto! Lo abbiamo visto cancellarsi con i nostri stessi occhi!" esclamò Daisuke.

Patamon alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto e trattenne il fiato a sua volta, colto di sorpresa da quanto stava vedendo. "Ah! Aspettate un attimo! E quelli... quelli che cosa sono?"

Confusi, tutti i presenti alzarono la testa... e quello che videro li lasciò senza parole: i dati che fino a poco prima appartenevano a Balormon non si erano dispersi ai quattro venti come di solito accadeva quando un Digimon veniva cancellato... stavano ancora svolazzando vorticosamente vicino al soffitto, sopra le loro teste! I più sbalorditi erano Omnimon e Imperialdramon FM...

"**Che cosa?**" esclamò il Digimon draconico, facendo un involontario passo indietro.

"Quelli... sono i dati di Balormon?" chiese Iori, sbattendo gli occhi per assicurarsi di vedere giusto. Jyou, al suo fianco, era senza fiato almeno quanto gli altri.

"Sì, Iori-chan... sono proprio quelli... ma perchè non si sono dispersi? Cosa sta succedendo?"

"Allora, fatemi capire bene..." disse Hawkmon, guardando incredulo il programma che scorreva sullo schermo del PC di Koushiro. "Abbiamo trovato un oggetto Gatherer, che è quello a cui ciascun Kooun-Yubiwa trasferisce la traduzione in codice binario dell'energia accumulata... e questo oggetto accumula quest'energia da tutti i Kooun-Yubiwa esistenti e la conserva dentro di sè..."

"Esatto. Fin qui ci siamo arrivati..." replicò Koushiro, gli occhi fissi sullo schermo che brillava in maniera quasi minacciosa. "Ma poi, c'è questo oggetto Host che mi lascia perplesso... quando una delle sue variabili, la variabile double chiamata Energy, scende a zero o meno, allora viene soddisfatta una condizione booleana if contenuta nel Gatherer... e in base a questo, il Gatherer trasferisce una certa quantità dell'energia accumulata ad Host... ma allora, il Gatherer non era Balormon come pensavamo! Altrimenti, perchè vorrebbe rinunciare a quell'energia?"

Miyako scosse la testa e si appoggiò una mano sulla fronte. La situazione era ancora più intricata del previsto, e cominciava a farle venire un feroce mal di testa. Eppure, sapeva che doveva andare a fondo di quella faccenda... e che non aveva molto tempo a disposizione! Tamburellò nervosamente con le dita sul tavolo, cercando di pensare a cosa diavolo servisse quel programma... e all'improvviso ebbe un'intuizione che le raggelò il sangue nelle vene!

"Koushiro-san!" esclamò improvvisamente, facendo un salto sulla sedia. "Abbiamo detto... che il Gatherer esegue il trasferimento di energia nel momento stesso in cui l'energia dell'Host raggiunge un valore non positivo, giusto?"

"Ehm... sì, ma questo come..." iniziò a dire Koushiro. Si bloccò improvvisamente, rimanendo a bocca aperta per la sorpresa. "Aspetta un momento! Comincio a capire cosa vuoi dire! Se è l'energia dell'oggetto Host a scendere a zero, questo significa... che l'Host altri non è che..."

Miyako annuì cupamente, seguita da nient'altro che un lungo, terrificante silenzio.

"Ma allora... lo scopo di questo programma... era completamente diverso da quello che credevamo..." mormorò infine Tentomon, gli occhi dilatati dalla sorpresa.

"Che... che succede? Come mai i dati di Balormon non sono scomparsi?" esclamò allarmato Taichi. Lui, come tutti i Digiprescelti e i Digimon riuniti nella sala del trono, era rimasto piuttosto sgomento alla vista dei pixel rossi e neri che continuavano a svolazzare vicino all'altissimo soffitto, come un minaccioso sciame di mosche. Non soltanto, ma i dati del signore dei demoni sembravano cominciare a raccogliersi sopra il trono sul quale Balormon era seduto nel momento in cui Yamato e Jyou l'avevano trovato, e stavano formando un vortice, luccicante di fiamma e tenebra, che non prometteva nulla di buono...

"Non so cosa stia succedendo, ma dobbiamo disperdere quei dati!" cinguettò Biyomon, prendendo il volo e soffiando un vortice di fiamme dai colori vivaci contro i dati che si stavano raccogliendo. "**Spiral Twister!**"

Patamon si alzò in volo a sua volta, inspirando profondamente fino a gonfiarsi come un palloncino e sparando l'aria accumulata come un vero e proprio proiettile. "Certamente! **Boom Bubble Pop!**"

"**Apollo Tornado!**" esclamò Piddomon, scagliando un vortice contro i rimasugli di Balormon.

Anche Omnimon e Imperialdramon FM ebbero la stessa idea: puntarono i cannoni contro il vortice di dati che scendevano verso il trono e aprirono il fuoco!

"**GARURU CANNON!**"

"**POSITRON LASER!**"

I cinque colpi sfrecciarono verso i pixel svolazzanti e li colpirono in pieno, esplodendo fragorosamente sui muri dietro al trono... ma i dati rimasero lì, come niente fosse, e ripresero inesorabili la loro discesa verso il trono. Yamato strinse i denti con rabbia. "Maledizione, come temevo... non possiamo influenzare i dati!"

Sotto gli occhi increduli dei Digiprescelti e dei loro Digimon, una figura iniziò a materializzarsi sul trono nel momento stesso in cui i pixel ne toccarono i braccioli. Stringhe di dati continuavano a convergere verso il seggio, in quantità sempre maggiore, e la figura acquisì sempre maggiore sostanza...

...finchè Balormon non riapparve seduto sul trono, completamente rinnovato, spada e frusta ai propri fianchi, e un sogghigno sardonico sulla faccia!

CONTINUA...

Note dell'autore: Beh, non potevo esimermi dal rimettere in scena i mitici Omnimon e Imperialdramon Fighter Mode! E devo dire che sono abbastanza soddisfatto di questa prima parte del combattimento, anche se in certi punti potevo fare di meglio...

Termini informatici a iosa, in questo capitolo! Per chi non fosse familiare con il linguaggio Java, dò qualche spiegazione: per 'Inizializzazione' si intende il valore facoltativo assegnato ad una variabile appena creata. 'Double' indica un numero decimale con la virgola, mentre un 'oggetto' è, per così dire, un tipo di dati definito dal programmatore, che consta di una o più variabili, anche di tipo diverso: gli oggetti, una volta definiti, possono interagire con il programma principale oppure l'uno con l'altro, ed è proprio il concetto di 'oggetto' a rendere la programmazione in Java così versatile. Per finire, 'boolean' indica un valore che può essere vero o falso, e si riferisce di solito ad una condizione di uguaglianza, minoranza o maggioranza.

Dite la verità, vi SEMBRAVA strano che Balormon potesse essere sconfitto così facilmente! E ora, cosa faranno i Digiprescelti e i loro fedeli compagni digitali? Riusciranno a trovare il modo di capovolgere questo improvviso rovescio di fortuna? E potranno farlo prima che i Kooun-Yubiwa vengano attivati? Le risposte nel prossimo capitolo! Non perdetevelo!

Okay, ora che la parentesi è chiusa, vorrei esporre qualche mio pensiero...

Normalmente, io cerco di concludere i miei capitoli in tono allegro e spensierato... perchè io sono fatto così, sono uno che cerca sempre di vedere il bicchiere mezzo pieno anzichè mezzo vuoto. Ma questa volta... questa volta, non posso proprio farlo.

No, non vi preoccupate, io sto benissimo, e anche la mia famiglia e i miei amici! Per fortuna, non ci sono problemi che mi toccano personalmente. Eppure, questo lo sento un pò come un periodo nero, nonostante i miei successi universitari e le mie soddisfazioni personali.

Un anno fa, attorno a questa data, si spegneva una delle più grandi persone che siano mai vissute, Karol Wojtyla, al secolo Papa Giovanni Paolo II: uno stupendo esempio di umanità e una persona che fino alla fine ha vissuto con rettitudine e coerenza con il proprio credo, dando sè stesso senza risparmiarsi e prodigandosi per il bene degli altri. E proprio qualche giorno fa, mentre si avvicinava l'anniversario della scomparsa di quello che potremmo a buon motivo definire il secondo 'Papa buono', un sequestro che ha tenuto l'Italia con il fiato sospeso... voi sapete a chi mi riferisco... si è risolto. Purtroppo, nel peggiore dei modi.

Per favore, niente parole dettate dalla rabbia o dalla vendetta. Osserviamo un simbolico minuto di silenzio per una piccola vittima e una grande persona, due vite entrambe preziose nonostante la 'distanza' che c'era tra di esse.

Spero di non avervi annoiato, o di non avere offeso i sentimenti di nessuno, con queste mie considerazioni. Ma si tratta di due cose che sento molto profondamente: non mi sembrava giusto passale sotto silenzio. Grazie.

Justice Gundam


	9. Il vero potere dei KoounYubiwa

**Digimon Adventure 02: Lord of Digital Rings**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Per gli scrittori non c'è mai tregua! Il giorno dopo aver pubblicato l'ottavo capitolo, eccomi già al lavoro sul nono! Forza, ragazzi, questo è il penultimo! Siamo quasi giunti alla fine di questa avventura... e dobiamo ancora trovare un modo di fermare Balormon, prima che attivi i Kooun-Yubiwa! Vi sentite pronti a tentare quest'impresa, Digiprescelti?

Veemon: Come sempre, no? Quel lucertolone troppo cresciuto gioca sporco, e noi ora gli dobbiamo una bella lezione!

Daisuke: Certo che quel trucchetto della resurrezione è uno dei più sporchi che tu abbia mai architettato...

Justice: Lo so, e ne vado vergognosamente fiero! Dopotutto, se non vi rendessi le cose difficili, il vostro valore non potrebbe essere riconosciuto!

Mimi: Okay, okay... scuse simili le abbiamo sentite chissà quante volte... Comunque, passando ad altro: io non sono apparsa granchè in questa storia, visto che ero in America e tutto il resto, ma devo ringraziare comunque l'autore per quella breve parte che mi ha dato nello scorso capitolo... e per essersi ricordato anche di Michael-san. Sapete, non sono in molti a ricordarsi dei Digiprescelti degli altri paesi... Ora, sono lieta di annunciare che in questo capitolo si concluderà la battaglia con Balormon... con quali risultati?

Sora: Le risposte le avrete soltanto continuando a leggere! Per le recensioni... possiamo iniziare con Killkenny! Non abbiamo molto da dire se non... grazie del solito buon voto, e goditi la battaglia finale! Ora sì che vedremo quanto è ostico Balormon!

Justice: Francesca Akira, che piacere rivederti! Finalmente ti sento di nuovo, stavo quasi per mandarti un' e-mail per chiederti se stessi bene... dici che le recensioni che hai fatto sono state cancellate? Mi dispiace, non so proprio cosa possa essere successo... non credo dipenda dal sito, perchè tutti gli altri mi mandano le loro review senza problemi! Forse è un problema del tuo computer... davvero, non ne ho idea, ma sono comunque molto felice di sentirti di nuovo. Che dici, ti è piaciuta la mi storia fino adesso? Un bacio!

Agumon: Adesso tocca a Hikari-Kanna... sì, in effetti ci siamo resi conto che quel Balormon è una creatura di pochi scrupoli! Come faremo a liberarcene? Beh, è la domanda che mi sto facendo anch'io... per quanto riguarda Hikari-chan, la sua capacità di sentire la presenza delle tenebre è, come immagino saprai già, collegato al fatto che lei è la Digiprescelta della Luce... e credimi, questo sarà un elemento di grande importanza nella prossima storia! Dai e Takeru... beh, sono i migliori amici di Hikari-chan assieme a Miyako... è ovvio che si preoccupino per lei!

Iori: Beh, TopoMouse... ormai è abbastanza chiaro, credo, come funziona il piano di Balormon. Comunque, questo capitolo aggiungerà gli ultimi tasselli al puzzle. Per il resto... sì, Omnimon è uno dei dodici Cavalieri Reali, tra i quali annoveriamo anche un certo numero di nostre conoscenze... non dico quali per non rovinare la sorpresa, ma si sono visti alcuni membri di questo gruppo anche nelle serie 02 e Tamers. A proposito, nel caso ti interessasse, in Frontier, Crusadermon / LordKnightmon era affiancato da Dynasmon.

Armadillomon: E, a sua volta, Dynasmon è una possibile forma Mega di... oops, ecco che mi metto a parlare troppo come al mio solito! Comunque, per rispondere ad Amico Fuzio... ripeto quanto ha detto Iori, e cioè che tutti i dettagli del piano di Balormon saranno svelati in questo capitolo. Assieme ad una nuova Digievoluzione Mega... o forse non così nuova, visto che i bambini prescelti l'hanno già vista una volta!

Gatomon. Grazie ancora una volta, Kari89! Resta con noi, visto che in questo capitolo assisteremo allo scontro decisivo!

**Capitolo 9 - Il vero potere dei Kooun-Yubiwa**

I bambini prescelti e i loro partner erano increduli: Balormon, proprio quel Digimon che pensavano di avere annientato appena un minuto prima, si era riformato davanti ai loro occhi, ed in quel momento era di nuovo seduto sul suo trono, la testa appoggiata su una mano, e le armi al fianco. Le fiamme scarlatte e sulfuree ripresero ad ardere sulla sua pelle cremisi, sui muscoli possenti e sulla corazza di osso che gli copriva il tronco. Con movimenti lenti e misurati, volti ad impressionare il più possibile i suoi avversari, il demone sorrise, alzò la testa, appoggiandosi allo schienale del trono, e iniziò ad applaudire lentamente. Nel cupo silenzio della sala, riecheggiò il suono dei palmi delle sue mani che sbattevano l'uno contro l'altro, creando un ritmo snervante.

Per sette volte, Balormon battè le mani, prima di alzare la testa con arroganza e parlare con una calma che mal si accompagnava al suo aspetto orribile.

"**Brillante. Assolutamente brillante. Non mi stupisce che voi siate riusciti a sconfiggere** **sia Galfmon che MaloMyotismon. Vi siete guadagnati il mio rispetto, bambini prescelti... siatene orgogliosi!**"

Solo un silenzio stupefatto accolse le sue parole, prima che Daisuke riuscisse a scuotersi abbastanza da parlare. Il secondo leader dei bambini prescelti boccheggiò un paio di volte, cercando di farsi uscire qualcosa, poi esclamò a pieni polmoni: "Hey... un momento... ma... ma... MA QUESTO NON VALE!"

"E'... è ritornato in vita?" mormorò Jyou. "Ma... ma come ha fatto? I suoi dati avrebbero dovuto diperdersi... e il suo spirito essere trascinato nella Dark Area! Cosa è successo?"

"**Balormon! Che razza di trucco è mai questo?**" esclamò Omnimon, serrando gli occhi.

Balormon proruppe in una breve risata gutturale, abbassando le braccia e incrociando i polsi sopra le gambe. "**Sarò lieto di spiegarvi il motivo del mio improvviso ritorno in scena, proprio quando sembrava che per me fosse la fine...**" spiegò, con il tono di un maestro alla sua scolaresca. "**Vedete, il mio piano originale prevedeva di utilizzare l'energia negativa che gli sciocchi esseri umani mi avrebbero donato tramite i Kooun-Yubiwa... per accrescere la mia forza e avere così il potere di schiacciare chiunque si fosse opposto a me! Sì, quest'idea avrebbe funzionato... huhuhuhuuu... sarei diventato una forza inarrestabile...**" La voce del demone cominciava a distorcersi per l'eccitazione, quasi che il potere da lui tanto agognato già lo stesse ubriacando... ma il suo tono sobrio riprese immediatamente il posto di quella momentanea perdita di controllo. Sorrise, scuotendo la testa come a rimproverarsi bonariamente, e proseguì. "**Ma... ebbene sì, c'è un ma! Proprio quando iniziavo a pensare al potere... alla forza che avrei ottenuto... mi sono reso conto che questo piano faceva acqua da non poche parti!**"

"Come sarebbe a dire?" chiese Piddomon in tono severo. "Noi eravamo convinti che renderti più forte con le energie negative degli esseri umani fosse il tuo vero piano... ma ora veniamo a sapere che era soltanto la tua idea originale, che avevi in seguito scartato! Ma allora come stanno le cose?"

"**Ah, Piddomon! Quanto tempo è passato, vecchio amico mio... a quanto vedo, a distanza di così tanti anni, sei ancora l'angioletto che vuole sapere tutto... non lo sai che la curiosità uccise il Gatomon?**". Il tono di Balormon era fitto di sarcasmo e derisione, e strappò un moto di rabbia a Piddomon. "**Ora vi spiegherò per filo e per segno... qual era, secondo voi, il principale punto debole dei nemici che avete affrontato in precedenza? Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, i Dark Masters, Apocalymon alias Mephistomon alias Galfmon... e anche quello del pur lungimirante MaloMyotismon? Tutti loro miravano solamente ad incrementare il loro potere personale, illudendosi di poter raggiungere una vetta inaccessibile. Non importa quanto forte e potente io potessi diventare, alla fine avrei comunque trovato qualcuno più forte di me... qualcuno che mi avrebbe sconfitto e avrebbe mandato tutti i miei piani all'aria. E' stato allora che mi sono reso conto che la strategia giusta non era quella di incrementare la mia forza... ma quella di rendermi immortale!**"

Sora strinse un pugno. "Ma certo! A questo non avevamo proprio pensato! Quindi, tutta l'energia che i tuoi anelli sottraggono agli esseri umani viene accumulata in qualche modo... e viene utilizzata soltanto quando i tuoi dati si disperdono, per riconfigurarli in un nuovo corpo!"

Balormon guardò compiaciuto la Digiprescelta dell'Amore, confermando la sua supposizione con un crudele sogghigno. "**Corretto, Sora Takenouchi. Sì, il mio piano finale consiste proprio in questo! Grazie ai miei anelli, e all'involontaria collaborazione degli stupidi abitanti della Terra, accecati dalla brama di realizzare i propri desideri con poco sforzo e nessun impegno, ora ho la possibilità di riconfigurarmi tutte le volte che voglio, ad un prezzo che definirei molto conveniente!**" Con uno schiocco di dita, Balormon richiamò uno schermo computerizzato dal soffitto della stanza e lesse i valori che vi apparvero, annuendo soddisfatto. "**Come prevedevo. L'energia accumulata è scesa solo di mezzo Turing per la mia riconfigurazione. Ne rimangono ancora la bellezza di tre unità e mezza!**"

Imperialdramon FM sbattè gli occhi confuso. "**Come sarebbe a dire? Avevi già tutta quell'energia disponibile?**"

"**HAHAHAHAAAA!** **Naturalmente! Non credevi davvero che quella piccola dimostrazione che ho fatto nella vostra patetica città di Tokyo servisse soltanto come collaudo, no?**" rispose Balormon, con una risata che suonava quasi come un ruggito. "**Mi serviva anche per mettere assieme una riserva di energia sufficiente a garantirmi un margine di sicurezza nel caso voi Digiprescelti foste intervenuti prima che la versione definitiva del mio programma di controllo mentale fosse preparata e caricata in tutti i miei anelli! E quella semplice prova mi ha fruttato la bellezza di quattro Turing! Ogni volta che muoio, i miei dati si possono riconfigurare al prezzo di solo mezzo Turing... e il resto dei conti fateveli voi, visto che tutto sommato siete intelligenti! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!**"

Tutti si guardarono agghiacciati, i loro timpani bombardati dalla terribile risata del signore dei demoni.

"La situazione è davvero seria..." mormorò infine Iori. "Questo vuol dire... che per fargli esaurire del tutto l'energia, e quindi sconfiggerlo definitivamente... dovremmo batterlo altre..." Fece un rapido calcolo. "...altre otto volte!"

"Dannazione! Non potrebbe andare peggio!" esclamò Daisuke a denti stretti.

Con un gesto apparentemente casuale, Balormon alzò il braccio destro e si guardò l'anulare della mano, sul quale spiccava il suo anello, la cui luminescenza argentata era diventata dorata. Sorridendo trionfante, il terribile demone si alzò dal suo trono e serrò le sue dita sull'elsa della sua spada, tenendo alta la mano sinistra in modo che tutti i ragazzi e i Digimon potessero vedere il gioiello luccicante.

"Eh? E adesso cosa..." cominciò a dire Patamon.

"**Temo invece che la vostra situazione POSSA peggiorare, bambini prescelti, e peggiorerà tra cinque secondi esatti!**" tuonò, le ali aperte in sfoggio di superiorità. "**Sapete cosa significa questo bagliore dorato attorno al mio anello? Ve lo dico io! Significa che la nuova versione del programma di controllo mentale, ancora più efficiente di quello che avete visto in precedenza, è stato installato in tutti i Kooun-Yubiwa diffusi nel Mondo Reale, e non aspetta altro che di essere attivato! Come farò in questo momento!**"

Omnimon scattò in avanti, puntando il braccio MetalGarurumon trasformato in cannone contro il signore dei demoni. "**Non se avrò qualcosa da dire a riguardo! GARURU CANNON!**"

Il braccio-cannone di Omnimon si caricò rapidamente e sparò un raggio concentrato di pura energia positiva verso Balormon, che però era pronto ad un tentativo del genere: afferrò anche la sua frusta con un movimento quasi troppo rapido per essere seguito, prese il volo con un semplice colpo d'ali e saltò oltre il raggio di energia, che investì il suo trono e lo ridusse in briciole. Mentre Omnimon alzava lo sguardo, sbalordito dalla velocità che Balormon aveva dimostrato, quest'ultimo si sollevò fino al soffitto con una risata diabolica e si concentrò sull'anello, inviando un comando mentale ai Kooun-Yubiwa in tutto il mondo!

"**Lodevole tentativo, mocciosi, ma purtroppo è stato inutile! Kooun-Yubiwa, ATTIVAZIONE!**" ruggì, e la luce dorata proveniente dall'anello esplose inondando la sala del trono, e costringendo gli sconvolti ragazzi a coprirsi gli occhi...

"No! Maledizione, adesso è troppo tardi!" esclamò Taichi.

"Un momento, fateci capire..." esclamò un ragazzino di colore, guardando incredulo i dati che scorrevano sul computer al quale Mimi e Michael stavano lavorando. "Volete dire che un Digimon simile a quel MaloMyotismon apparso a Tokyo sei mesi fa... sta usando gli anelli della fortuna per prendere le energie scaturite dalle nostre pulsioni negative?". I due Digiprescelti che abitavano a New York avevano radunato, nel più breve tempo possibile, tutti coloro che sapevano per certo aver comprato un Kooun-Yubiwa (una ventina di persone in tutto, anche se purtroppo erano una goccia nel mare), e avevo spiegato loro la situazione.

"Precisamente!" rispose Betamon con la sua voce gracchiante. "E potrebbe attivarli da un momento all'altro! Dovete toglierli all'istante, o lui sfrutterà queste energie per aggiungerle alla propria... e invadere il Mondo Reale!"

"Non ce lo facciamo dire due volte!" rispose una ragazza bionda, sfilandosi rapidamente l'anello dall'anulare sinistro e gettandolo in un cestino della spazzatura. Gli altri non indugiarono e fecero la stessa cosa, liberandosi degli ingannevoli portafortuna proprio nel momento in cui questi cominciavano a brillare di una strana luce azzurrina che ne indicava l'attivazione. Tutti i presenti restarono a guardare, increduli e sgomenti, la raffica di luci che si sollevava dal cestino, formando una spettacolare trama scintillante in aria che rimase per qualche secondo prima di dissolversi.

"Oh, cavolo, che guaio..." esclamò Palmon, rendendosi conto di cosa era successo. "Balormon ha attivato i suoi anelli!"

"Non ci voleva... ora chissà quante persone gli forniranno energia!" proseguì Michael.

Gli effetti dell'attivazione degli anelli malefici non si fecero attendere. A pochi secondi dalla fine dello 'spettacolo fuori programma', un certo brusio cominciò a farsi sentire fuori dall'aula computer, gettando nell'apprensione i ragazzi che si erano appena liberati dei loro anelli. Si sentì qualche rumore di vetri rotti, di passi di ragazzi controllati dagli anelli che prendevano e se ne andavano dalla scuola, voci di insegnanti che cercavano di richiamarli all'ordine, banchi rovesciati... il caos si stava scatenando, anche se non sembrava di avere a che fare con la follia scoppiata ad Odaiba qualche ora prima!

"Oh no, e adesso?" esclamò un ragazzo dai capelli rossi, guardandosi freneticamente attorno. Il panico aveva inibito le sue capacità di ragionamento. "Che facciamo, che facciamo, che facciamo? Ora mezza New York è sotto il controllo di Balormon! Siamo perduti!"

Michael lo afferrò per le spalle, scuotendolo energicamente e costringendolo a calmarsi. "Niente panico! Cercate di non perdere la testa anche voi!" esclamò il Digiprescelto biondo, cercando di calmare anche gli altri ragazzi. "Se ci facciamo prendere dal terrore, allora sì che non abbiamo nessuna possibilità di cavarcela!"

"Però io non vedo che cosa possiamo fare..." rispose Mimi, alzandosi dal suo posto e dirigendosi al fianco del suo amico. Nonostante la paura evidente, la Digiprescelta della Sincerità stava cercando in qualche modo di mantenere la calma. "Come facciamo a liberare tutte le persone controllate? E come possiamo aiutare gli altri a fermare Balormon se non sappiamo neanche dove si nasconda?"

Fu Palmon a proporre una soluzione. "Beh, qualcosa possiamo fare! Mimi, fammi Digievolvere a Lillymon!" disse il Digimon vegetale, alzando una mano e saltellando per farsi notare. L'idea lasciò Mimi di stucco. "Come? Digievolvere a... e a cosa potrebbe servire?"

"Non ti ricordi, Mimi-chan?" rispose Palmon con un sorriso. "Quando sono Lillymon, posso eliminare le influenze malefiche dalle persone o dai Digimon grazie alla mia Flower Wreath!"

"Giusto! Che stupida, me n'ero dimenticata!" rispose Mimi schioccando le dita. Fece cenno agli altri ragazzi di allontanarsi per lasciare un pò di spazio a Palmon, poi tirò fuori il suo Digivice e lo attivò. "D'accordo, Palmon! Fai quello che sai!"

"Non mancherò, Mimi-chan!" fu la risposta del Digimon pianta, mentre la luce cominciava ad avvolgerlo...

"_Palmon shinka... TOGEMON! Togemon chou shinka... LILLYMON!_"

Palmon aumentò di dimensioni, trasformandosi in un grosso cactus umanoide con i guantoni da boxe, per poi rimpicciolire di nuovo, un grazioso vestitino rosa apparve attorno al suo corpo, quattro piccole ali simili a foglie si aprirono sulla sua schiena, e un copricapo a forma di fiore coprì la sua testa. Quando la Digievoluzione fu finita, Lillymon discese leggiadramente a terra, appoggiò i piedi sul pavimento e si mise in posa come una modella, sorridendo ai ragazzi che la osservavano rapiti dalla sua bellezza.

"Accidenti... è bellissima..." mormorò una voce femminile. Anche Michael e Betamon erano rimasti stupiti, non avendo mai visto la forma Ultimate di Palmon durante la loro avventura a DigiWorld.

"Salve!" salutò Lillymon, alzando la mano e facendo un occhiolino agli spettatori. "Allora, che ve ne pare? Niente male, eh? Ed ora forza, è ora di gettare un pò di fango nei piani di Balormon!"

"L'hai detto, Lillymon! Andiamo!" replicò Mimi, nuovamente determinata. La Digiprescelta e il suo Digimon si precipitarono fuori dall'aula, richiudendo la porta dietro di sè dopo aver salutato e aver ricevuto gli auguri di buona fortuna dai ragazzi riuniti.

"Aspetta, Mimi! Ti posso dare una mano anch'io!" esclamò Michael, prendendo con sè Betamon e seguendo la sua amica giapponese. "Ragazzi, voi restate qui e aspettate nuovi sviluppi! Betamon, preparati! Ora ci aspetta un lavoro duro. Pensi di riuscire a trattenere le persone controllare senza fare loro del male?"

"Non lo penso, Michael... ne sono sicuro!" rispose il girino, alzando le rudimentali zampette posteriori, che crepitarono di energia elettrica. "Allora, vogliamo metterci al lavoro? Più aspettiamo, più energia Balormon accumula!"

Il Digiprescelto della Giustizia annuì. "Giusto! Forza, Betamon, mettiamoci al lavoro!"

Balormon esplose in una risata maniacale, osservando i parametri sui monitor incrementare rapidamente man mano che l'energia negativa raccolta dai Kooun-Yubiwa in tutto il mondo convergeva nella sua fortezza. "**HAHAHAHAHAAAA! E con questo, Digiprescelti, la vostra sconfitta è segnata! Ora, con tutti gli anelli sparsi per il mondo, potrò raccogliere una quantità di energia sufficiente a garantirmi l'immortalità! Più nulla potrà fermarmi! Non importa quanto forti siano i miei avversari, io potrò sempre resuscitare e consumarli man mano mantenendomi fresco come una rosa! Ammettetelo, non avete più alcuna possibilità di vittoria! Il mio piano è riuscito su tutti i fronti!**"

Rise di nuovo, e i muri della sala vibrarono scossi dal quel suono inumano, quasi animalesco. I presenti, da parte loro, erano paralizzati dall'orrore, rendendosi bene conto di non avere modo di contrastare la trappola del demone tentatore: ogni volta che l'avessero cancellato, i suoi dati si sarebbero di nuovo riconfigurati come era successo un attimo prima... e mentre i loro Digimon si sarebbero stancati sempre di più, Balormon avrebbe ripristinato la propria energia ad ogni resurrezione, all'infinito!

"Proprio una trappola ben architettata, non c'è che dire... era pronto ad affrontarci fin da prima che noi sapessimo della sua esistenza!" ringhiò Yamato, cercando di sublimare la propria paura nella rabbia.

Piddomon sospirò e strinse i pugni, guardando verso il pavimento. Dall'espressione del suo volto, trasparivano bene la frustrazione e il senso di sconfitta e inadeguatezza che provava per non essere riuscito a fermare i piani del vecchio nemico di DigiWorld. "E'... è colpa mia, ragazzi... mi dispiace, vi ho trascinato in una vera e propria missione suicida..." mormorò il Digimon angelico, tremando visibilmente. "...avrei dovuto cercare più informazioni... rendermi conto di quali fossero le vere intenzioni di Balormon prima di rivolgermi a voi... ora lui ci eliminerà tutti quanti, e conquisterà entrambi i mondi... non c'è più modo di sconfiggerlo! Mi dispiace..."

"Okay, amico! Non pensi che sia il caso di rialzarsi e combattere da uomini?"

In mezzo alla folla muta di Digiprescelti e Digimon, si levò la voce di Daisuke Motomiya. Superato il primo momento di spiazzamento, il ragazzino, accompagnato da Takeru e Ken, era andato direttamente da Piddomon, gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla e lo aveva scosso per farlo svegliare dal disfattismo in cui era precipitato. Sorpreso, il Digimon angelico alzò lo sguardo verso il nuovo leader, che proseguì con il tono severo e determinato, ma allo stesso tempo ottimista, che era solito sfoderare nella situazioni più difficili, e che riusciva sempre a dare coraggio a tutti. "Va bene, Balormon si è reso praticamente immortale... e allora? Vuol forse dire che dobbiamo arrenderci e dargli partita vinta? Beh, io non gliela dò! Neanche per sogno! Non ci ha ancora sconfitti, e noi possiamo trovare il modo di sconfiggere lui!"

Sorpreso dalla rampogna del ragazzino, Piddomon rimase per qualche secondo troppo meravigliato per parlare. Ma si riscosse quasi subito e gli rivolse un cupo sorriso, per poi scuotere la testa rassegnato. "Daisuke Motomiya... sì, ho sentito parlare del tuo coraggio e della tua determinazione, ma in questo caso... in questo caso non serviranno a niente! Ormai Balormon è diventato troppo potente. Anche se lo sconfiggessimo, lui ritornerebbe, ancora, e ancora... fino a distruggerci tutti. Con tutta l'energia che ha accumulato e continuava ad accumulare... potrà resuscitare praticamente all'infinito!"

Questa volta fu Takeru a farsi avanti, l'espressione normalmente tranquilla e posata, ora trasformata in una rabbiosa e determinata. "Non posso credere alle mie orecchie! Un Digimon angelo che si arrende così! Credevo che lo scopo dei Digimon buoni come te fosse quello di opporsi alle forze del male in ogni modo, anche quando tutto è contro! E io ho avuto personalmente modo di rendermi conto, che chi persevera ha sempre qualche possibilità di vincere o cavarsela! Ma se ci abbattiamo, allora anche quella piccola possibilità svanisce! Quindi, io continuerò a combattere!" esclamò, stringendo un pugno davanti a sè.

"E poi, non dimentichiamoci che noi e i nostri Digimon non stiamo combattendo da soli!" proseguì Ken. "Koushiro, Miyako, Tentomon e Hawkmon ci stanno aiutando con tutti sè stessi... e se riusciremo a risolvere questo problema, lo dovremo anche a loro!"

Piddomon aveva ascoltato meravigliato le parole dei ragazzi: anche davanti ad una situazione così disperata, riuscivano a vedere un barlume di speranza. Ora sì che cominciava davvero a rendersi conto del perchè loro fossero stati scelti da Azulongmon per diventare Digiprescelti, e che gli sembrava davvero che ci fosse un lieve spiraglio...

Incoraggiati dai discorsi dei tre ragazzi, anche i Digimon si diedero una scossa, e raggiunsero i rispettivi partner pronti a combattere contro Balormon. Quest'ultimo non aveva ancora mosso un dito per attaccare: restava in sospensione vicino al soffitto, a godersi lo spettacolo e ad ascoltare divertito quella che, dal suo punto di vista, non era che inutile retorica - in fondo, che differenza sarebbe stata se avessero combattuto o si fossero arresi? Sarebbero stati spazzati via comunque, prima o poi...

"Sora! Sora!" cinguettò Biyomon, svolazzando allegramente attorno alla sua amica. "Ora è il momento di far vedere a Balormon la nostra nuova Digievoluzione! Io sono pronta quando vuoi!"

La Digiprecelta dell'Amore, che fino a poco prima era sembrata sconvolta dal rovescio di fortuna e da come la situazione si fosse volta a loro sfavore, riuscì a sorridere e afferrò il suo Digivice, prese un respiro profondo e attivò la funzione di Digievoluzione, mentre la Crest dell'Amore che portava al collo si illuminava un'altra volta. "Sì, Biyomon... anch'io!"

Anche Armadillomon e Iori sembravano pronti alla lotta. Il piccolo Digimon corazzato e Patamon, che stava in quel momento volando in sospensione accanto a Takeru, si scambiarono uno sguardo di intesa, come fecero i rispettivi partner umani voltandosi l'uno verso l'altro. Iori annuì seriamente, alzò il suo D-3 e premette un pulsante, facendo evolvere Armadillomon. Takeru lo imitò un istante dopo.

"_Biyomon... warp shinka... PHOENIXMON!_"

"_Armadillomon shinka... ANKYLOMON!_"

"_Patamon shinka... ANGEMON!_"

"_Ankylomon! Angemon! Jogress shinka... SHAKKOUMON!_"

Il piccolo uccellino rosa scomparve in una nube di fiamme, da cui riemerse trasformato nella sua forma Mega: Phoenixmon, la potente fenice che aveva permesso ai bambini prescelti di prima generazione di sconfiggere Galfmon grazie alla sua forza e ai suoi poteri curativi. L'uccello di fuoco lanciò un acuto richiamo, spalancò le ali e si librò in volo, ogni battito delle sue quattro ali accompagnato da un lampo dei colori dell'arcobaleno e scie di fuoco. Armadillomon e Patamon passarono invece alla loro forma Champion, prima di fondersi assieme e lasciare al propro posto Shakkoumon, il Digimon simile ad uno strano incrocio tra una statua e una teiera, che discese a terra e si mise in guardia, pronto ad affrontare Balormon.

Da parte sua, il demone non aveva fatto nessun tentativo di fermarli: si limitava ad assistere alla loro evoluzione senza battere ciglio. Solo quando fu sicuro che i suoi avversari erano evoluti ai livelli più alti da loro raggiungibili si decise ad atterrare, lentamente e con compostezza, davanti a ciò che rimaneva del suo trono distrutto. Anche lui scivolò, con un rapido e fluido movimento, in una posizione di guardia, srotolando al proprio fianco la frusta fiammeggiante a nove code, che teneva con la mano sinistra, e stringendo nell'altra la spada seghettata. Con un ghigno, il demone passò la punta della spada sul terreno davanti a sè, sollevando un terrificante rumore di metallo tranciato e una pioggia di scintille che illuminarono per qualche istante il suo enorme corpo muscoloso, mischiandosi alle fiamme che lo avvolgevano e rendendolo ancora più terrificante!

"**Ma bene... avete deciso di invitare qualche nuovo ospite alla festa!**" ringhiò, alzando di nuovo la spada e tenendola minacciosamente davanti a sè. "**Molto interessante... questo significa che mi divertirò un pò di più, prima di spazzarvi via!**"

"**Questo è quello che credi tu, Balormon!**" esclamò Omnimon di rimando, alzando di nuovo la testa e puntando il braccio WarGreymon contro di lui. "**Anche con tutta l'energia che hai accumulato, avrai sicuramente un punto debole! Se riuscissimo a scoprirlo, tu saresti storia!**"

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode si rimise in guardia. "**E sta pur certo che lo troveremo!**"

Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke e Ken tennero lo sguardo sui Digimon nati dalla fusione dei loro partner, mormorando un breve augurio di buona fortuna prima di ritirarsi per non essere coinvolti nella lotta. "Omnimon! Imperialdramon! Mi raccomando, mostrate a Balormon di cosa siete capaci!" si raccomandò Taichi, avvicinandosi al muro più vicino subito seguito dai suoi amici, poi da Sora, Jyou, Bukamon, Takeru e Iori. Piddomon si era già da tempo rimesso in guardia, e si stava librando in aria a pochi metri dal suolo, squadrando minacciosamente Balormon. Angewomon fece cenno ad Hikari, invitandola a raggiungere i suoi amici e a lasciar fare a lei e agli altri Digimon.

"Stai attenta, Angewomon!" la pregò la Digiprescelta della Luce. "Stai molto attenta... Balormon è molto potente!"

Lo spirito femminile del bene sorrise bonariamente alla sua partner. "Lo percepisci, vero? Non ti preoccupare, troveremo il modo di sconfiggerlo! Abbi fiducia!"

Un sorriso speranzoso irradiò il bel viso della Digiprescelta della Luce, che si separò dalla sua partner e raggiunse i suoi amici, senza però mai staccarle lo sguardo di dosso. "Va bene, Angewomon... fatti valere!"

Osservando i Digimon dei ragazzi prescelti, tre Mega e due Ultimate, che si disponevano nuovamente davanti a lui, pronti ad un nuovo scontro, Balormon scosse la testa. "**Ah, allora è proprio vero... certa gente non capisce quando è il momento di gettare la spugna... come volete! Visto che voi e i vostri tanto stimati compagni non volete nè servirmi nè piegarvi, non mi resta che la via più dolorosa! Preparatevi!**". Terminato di sputare minacce, Balormon sollevò la spada in aria e spiegò le ali, facendo divampare ancora più violente le fiamme da cui era avvolto. Delle scariche elettriche rosse e bianche partirono dalla punta acuminata della sua arma, bombardando il terreno attorno a lui e costringendo i Digimon ad arretrare per non essere colpiti. Ovunque una scarica cadesse, sollevava una raffica di scintille roventi, lasciando dei segni nerastri sull'acciaio! Poi, il demone prese lo slancio e si scagliò contro i Digimon ad altissima velocità, gettando al vento ogni cautela: era troppo inebriato dalla consapevolezza di non correre rischi per pensare alla difesa.

"**Adesso, ragazzi! Disperdiamoci e attacchiamolo da tutti i lati!**" esclamò Imperialdramon Fighter Mode alzando un braccio in aria. Prima che Balormon potesse raggiungerli, gli eroici Digimon ruppero la formazione e si gettarono in varie direzioni: Omnimon e Shakkoumon schivarono la spada di Balormon lanciandosi ai propri lati, mentre Imperialdramon FM, Phoenixmon, Piddomon e Angewomon si alzarono in volo raggiungendo quasi il soffitto. Il demone non fendette che l'aria, ma alzò subito lo sguardo e si caricò di energia, indirizzando un colpo terribile ai tre Digimon volanti!

"**STEEL BLAZE!**" Con un elegante movimento del braccio che reggeva la spada, Balormon creò un'altra ondata distruttiva, che si diresse verso Imperialdramon e gli altri ostruendo completamente la loro visuale. I Digimon non si scomposero, e Phoenixmon rispose all'attacco aprendo le sue quattro ali e creando delle piccole sfere di fuoco rosso e dorato attorno al proprio corpo, per poi scagliarle furiosamente contro la Steel Blaze...

"**STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!**" esclamò la fenice, abbassando improvvisamente le sue quattro ali lucenti e lanciando le sue sfere di fuoco con precisione millimetrica. Lo sciame di meteore infuocate solcò l'aria con un ruggito che quasi coprì quello della Steel Blaze e intercettò il muro di energia distruttiva a mezz'aria. Si sentì una raffica di esplosioni al momento dell'impatto, e i Digimon vennero avvolti da una spettacolare quanto impressionante danza di rosso e bianco scatenata dallo scontro tra i due attacchi. La Steel Blaze e la Starlight Explosion si erano dissolte a vicenda.

Trattenendo il fiato per la tensione, i quattro Digimon volanti attesero che la luce si diradasse prima di tentare un altro attacco. Sfortunatamente per loro, Balormon non fu altrettanto paziente: ebbero appena il tempo di vedere una sagoma indistinta che si faceva largo tra la luce abbagliante, che il demone riapparve davanti a loro con un ringhio infuriato, scagliandosi contro Phoenixmon con la spada alzata. Il braccio di Balormon scattò verso l'uccello leggendario, che riuscì ad evitare l'impressionante lama soltanto con uno scarto improvviso. Angewomon e Imperialdramon approfittarono della distrazione di Balormon per attaccarlo ai fianchi, e la donna angelica riuscì a superare la guardia del demone e sferrargli un calcio al fianco prima che si rimettesse in guardia. Piddomon proseguì con una raffica di pugni che raggiunsero Balormon al petto, senza infliggergli danni ma costringendolo a restare in difesa. Con un grugnito, Balormon indietreggiò leggermente, dando il tempo ad Imperialdramon FM di sferrargli un potente pugno di sinistro che lo fece barcollare, anche se non cadere. Quando la luce attorno a lui e ai suoi avversari si fu dissolta, Balormon spalancò gli occhi alla vista di Omnimon e Shakkoumon che alzavano lo sguardo, puntando i loro attacchi migliori contro di lui. Riuscì appena in tempo a coprirsi con le sue nere ali prima che i raggi di energia dei due Digimon lo raggiungessero.

"**GARURU CANNON!**"

"**JUSTICE BEAM!**"

Due roventi raggi scarlatti partirono dagli occhi rotondi di Shakkoumon, mentre il braccio MetalGarurumon del Cavaliere Reale si trasformò in un cannone ed esplose una grossa sfera di luce bianca contro Balormon. Entrambi i colpi si schiantarono contro le sue ali, scatenando una bufera di piume color del petrolio e scagliando al suolo il signore dei demoni con un lungo ruggito di disappunto. Il suo corpo muscoloso piombò a terra con violenza, creando un cupo rimbombo che scosse di nuovo la sala e lasciando una grossa ammaccatura nel pavimento. Prima che Balormon avesse il tempo di rialzarsi, i Digimon volanti si erano già voltati verso di lui, continuando il bombardamento di attacchi.

"**GIGA CRUSHER!**" ruggì Imperialdramon FM, puntando il cannone verso il basso e sparando una pioggia di piccoli raggi di luce bianca contro il demone. Phoenixmon aprì le ali, creando altre meteore infuocate attorno a sè e mandandole contro il terreno.

"**STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!**"

"**Celestial Arrow!**" gridò Angewomon. Un arco di luce, con una freccia già incoccata, apparve nella sua mano destra, e la guerriera celeste non perse tempo a far partire il dardo lucente contro Balormon.

"**Fire Feather!**". Piddomon fu l'ultimo ad attaccare, scagliando le piume delle proprie ali come tanti dardi. I piccoli proiettili bianchi prendevano fuoco non appena lasciato il corpo dell'angelo, trasformandosi in un nugolo di letali schegge incandescenti. Impreparato ad un simile assalto, Balormon non potè fare altro che osservare sbalordito i quattro attacchi che si avvicinavano a lui a velocità vertiginosa, colpendolo in pieno prima che lui potesse tentare una difesa e avvolgendolo in un'esplosione mastodontica. Il suo urlo di rabbia e dolore fu terribile, prima che il suo corpo si disgregasse di nuovo e i suoi dati riprendessero a fluttuare nella stanza, dando ai suoi avversari il tempo di tirare un pò il fiato. Ma durò a malapena cinque secondi. Molto presto, i frammenti di luce rossa e nera nei quali Balormon si era trasformato salirono tutti verso l'alto per poi dirigersi verso un angolo della stanza e restare là, orbitanti nell'aria per breve tempo prima di riunirsi un'altra volta. Qualche istante dopo, avevano già ripreso una forma riconoscibile. E un attimo dopo ancora, Balormon si trovava ancora lì, nel pieno delle sue forze, come se nessun attacco lo avesse mai sfiorato! Il demone si passò una mano sulla spalla come per togliersi la polvere di dosso, con assoluta nonchalance.

"**Ormai, anche la cancellazione per me non è diventata niente più che un'interruzione di qualche secondo...**" commentò Balormon, sventolando un sogghigno di trionfo in direzione degli eroici Digimon. "**Certo, questa seconda riconfigurazione mi è costata un altro mezzo Turing... ma l'energia proveniente da tutti gli stupidi esseri umani rende insignificante questa perdita... in meno di cinque secondi i miei Kooun-Yubiwa avranno già recuperato ampiamente tutta l'energia utilizzata! La mia vittoria è praticamente assicurata!**"

Questa volta, Daisuke perse la pazienza: si voltò verso il signore dei demoni e gli rispose con tono irritato: "Perchè non la pianti di vantarti tanto? Mi è venuto il mal di testa a furia di ascoltare la tua voce roca che continua a darsi delle arie! Se pensi davvero di essere meglio dei nostri Digimon, dimostralo senza tanti sporchi trucchetti!"

Balormon scosse la testa. "**Ah, Daisuke Motomiya... possessore dei Digimental del Coraggio e dell'Amicizia... io non ho bisogno di dimostrare proprio nulla! La mia strategia si sta rivelando quella vincente, mi sembra! Ora i vostri Digimon, soprattutto Omnimon e Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, hanno iniziato a perdere le forze, mentre lo stesso non si può dire di me! Voi siete destinati ad esaurirvi sempre di più, mentre io verrò costantemente resuscitato... una situazione di stallo che non si risolverà che con la vostra sconfitta!**"

"Questa situazione potrebbe non durare a lungo, Balormon!" esclamò Ken. "Fai male a fidarti ciecamente della tua strategia... perchè in questo momento, mentre stiamo parlando, Koushiro-san e Miyako-san staranno già pensando ad un modo di contrastare il tuo programma di controllo!"

L'espressione trionfante di Balormon si incupì improvvisamente. Aveva sentito bene? Cosa voleva dire il Digiprescelto della Bontà con quelle parole? Non potevano aver messo le mani sul programma, o sì? Lui stesso, tramite le sue telecamere di controllo, aveva visto che Marilismon aveva distrutto il computer nel quale era memorizzato!

L'istante di sbalordimento di Balormon fece sì che i Digimon potessero organizzare un altro attacco: Angewomon divaricò le braccia, creando un cerchio di luce bianca attorno al proprio corpo, poi improvvisamente puntò i palmi di entrambe le mani verso il demone. "**Heaven's Charm!**"

Una frazione di secondo dopo, il cerchio volò da Angewomon fino a Balormon, facendo passare il Digimon malvagio per il proprio centro e poi stringendosi attorno a lui come un lazo e intrappolandolo, le braccia e le ali tenute ferme contro il corpo. Balormon grugnì irritato e iniziò a dimenarsi per liberarsi dell'anello di luce sacra, ma continuando a pensare a quello che aveva detto Ken. "**Ugh... che cosa? Come sarebbe a dire? Voi non potete aver raccolto il programma dei Kooun-Yubiwa! Ho visto con i miei stessi occhi che il mainframe in cui era conservato... grrr... era stato distrutto da Marilismon!**". La fine della frase sfumò in un indistinto verso di rabbia: Balormon si stava contorcendo come un serpente nel tentativo di liberarsi di quell'irritante Heaven's Charm, ma gli altri Digimon non avevano intenzione di lasciargli questa possibilità.

"Ragazzi, attacchiamolo adesso!" esclamò Piddomon, raccogliendo le sue forze e creando un altro vortice attorno alle proprie braccia. "Non diamogli il tempo di liberarsi! Ma non colpitelo con troppa forza!"

"**Capisco... se venisse cancellato, l'attacco di Angewomon andrebbe sprecato, e non saremmo più in grado di trattenerlo!**" rispose Omnimon, trasformando di nuovo in cannone il braccio MetalGarurumon. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, puntato il cannone contro Balormon, fece un cenno d'assenso, subito seguito da Phoenixmon e Shakkoumon. "**Molto bene! Allora uno alla volta! POSITRON LASER!**".

L'arma di Imperialdramon FM aprì di nuovo il fuoco, indirizzando per tre volte un fascio di luce al terreno vicino a Balormon. Il demone lottava per liberarsi dal cerchio di luce che lo aveva intrappolato, e non fu in grado di evitare efficacemente il colpo. Per tre volte il Positron Laser colpì il terreno, e per tre volte un'esplosione bianca abbagliò il crudele demone, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio con la sua onda d'urto. Al terzo colpo, Balormon venne scagliato sul pavimento con un grugnito, e rimase lì dimenandosi rabbiosamente nel tentativo di rialzarsi e riprendere in mano le redini del combattimento. Ma nessuno dei Digimon aveva intenzione di lasciarlo fare: e fu Piddomon a scagliarsi contro di lui, spalancando le ali e puntandogli contro entrambe le braccia. "Balormon! La nostra battaglia di tanti anni fa... si concluderà qui, in questo giorno! **Apollo Tornado!**" esclamò, scatenando la furia dei venti sul demone di fuoco! Ringhiando, quest'ultimo chiuse gli occhi mentre il vento gli sferzava il volto, impedendogli di muoversi. Prima ancora che Piddomon avesse terminato con il suo attacco, Shakkoumon e Phoenixmon intervennero a loro volta!

"**KACHINA BOMBS!**" esclamò il Digimon simile ad una statua, e dal suo gonnellino si separarono diversi dischi con inciso il simbolo dello Yin-Yang, dai cui lati uscirono subito delle lame ricurve. La fiumata di proiettili volò contro l'ancora atterrato Balormon, che fu costretto ad un altra manovra disperata per sfuggire ai dischi taglienti, che piovvero sul terreno attorno a lui e rimbalzarono sulle pareti, in una frenetica sinfonia di scintille e stridii di metallo tagliato. Balormon si alzò di scatto con un colpo di reni, ma Phoenixmon scese giù in picchiata e lo colpì con una testata, sollevandolo in aria e facendolo ripiombare prono al suolo. Poi, l'uccello leggendario iniziò a frustare Balormon con le sue quattro poderose ali, costringendolo a restare al suolo e impedendogli di forzare l'anello di luce che lo teneva prigioniero. Dopo alcuni secondi di assalto, Phoenixmon riprese il volo e si alzò verso il soffitto, lasciando ad Omnimon campo libero.

"**Tocca a te, Omnimon! Tienilo fermo il più possibile!**" esclamò la fenice, mentre il cavaliere bianco prendeva accuratamente la mira. Omnimon alzò lo sguardo verso Phoenixmon e fece un cenno affermativo, sempre tenendo gli occhi sul suo avversario atterrato, poi prese la mira e sparò proprio mentre Balormon sembrava in procinto di tirarsi su di nuovo!

"**GARURU CANNON!**" esclamò Omnimon, sparando un altro dirompente raggio di luce bianca contro il demone di fuoco, che spalancò gli occhi e, perdendo la calma per un istante, si gettò istintivamente di lato. Il colpo di Omnimon passò oltre il suo corpo e raggiunse il muro dietro di lui, facendone esplodere una sezione e scagliando in avanti Balormon con l'onda d'urto generata! Il demone volò di nuovo a terra con un ruggito di dolore e atterrò con un cupo rimbombo, serrando i denti dalla rabbia. Con grande sgomento di tutti, riuscì a rialzarsi quasi subito, i muscoli ancora contratti nello sforzo e le fiamme che divampavano ancora più violente, dandogli un aspetto ancora più selvaggio. La rabbia e l'umiliazione di trovarsi indifeso di fronte ai suoi avversari sembravano aver moltiplicato le sue forze.

"**Adesso basta, i giochi sono finiti!**" ruggì infuriato. "**La vostra leggenda finirà qui, Digiprescelti! Qui e per mano mia! HYAAAAAH!**"

Si sentì un crepitio come quelli di cavi elettrici tranciati quando Balormon riuscì finalmente a separare le braccia dal corpo, deformando pericolosamente l'anello di luce che gli impediva i movimenti, attorno al quale apparirono delle scie elettriche azzurre e rosse. Poi, prima che i sorpresi Digimon potessero fare qualsiasi cosa, il demone infranse lo Heaven's Charm, che si dissolse in un lampo di luce, e raccolse le sue armi con un guizzo quasi impossibile da seguire con lo sguardo. Ma i suoi avversari non persero tempo a meravigliarsi della facilità con cui Balormon si era liberato: Piddomon, Imperialdramon FM e Omnimon si lanciarono nuovamente contro di lui, nel tentativo di trattenerlo ancora un altro pò!

"Forza, ragazzi! Tenete duro, ancora un pò!" esclamò Daisuke, prima di inclinarsi lievemente verso Ken e fargli una domanda. "Ma, Ken... com'è possibile che Koushiro e Miyako abbiano il programma di controllo mentale? Come aveva detto Balormon, il computer era stato distrutto!"

"Ti spiego, Dai-kun..." iniziò Ken, mentre davanti a loro era ripreso lo scontro, e il demone di fuoco aveva agilmente preso il volo sottraendosi ai colpi dei due Mega e della sua nemesi angelica. "Dopo che Marilismon è stata sconfitta, è venuto in mente a me e a Wormmon che il programma poteva essere ancora contenuto in qualche scheda di memoria del mainframe... se per caso l'esplosione non le avesse rese tutte illeggibili, allora forse avrei potuto recuperarne una e inviare i dati in essa contenuti a Koushiro e a Miyako nel Mondo Reale... in modo che avessero la possibilità di scrivere a loro volta un programma per vanificare i piani di Balormon! Per fortuna, un rapido esame con il mio D-3 ha confermato che le istruzioni di una versione beta del programma erano ancora memorizzate nell'hard disk del computer... quindi, ora che ho spedito il testo del programma al PC da cui siamo entrati in rete, i nostri amici avranno la possibilità di decifrarlo!"

"Ottima pensata, Ken!" si congratulò Daisuke. Sfortunatamente per loro, l'udito fine di Balormon aveva colto le parole di Ken anche in mezzo al frastuono della battaglia, e un malefico sorriso tagliò quasi in due il suo volto mostruoso mentre parava un potente pugno sferrato dal braccio WarGreymon di Omnimon.

"**Ah... e quindi, pensate che i vostri ridicoli amici vi possano salvare? Poveri sciocchi, questo non accadrà mai! Vi distruggerò prima che loro possano fare qualsiasi cosa!**"

Con un rapido movimento delle braccia, Balormon spinse lontano da sè il pugno di Omnimon, facendo barcollare il Cavaliere Reale, che andò quasi a finire addosso ad Imperialdramon FM. Poi, il demone di fuoco scomparve dal luogo in cui si trovava e riapparve proprio di fronte a Piddomon, che si bloccò con un sobbalzo rammaricato: l'angelo aveva sperato di arrivare al fianco del demone e attaccarlo mentre era scoperto, ma il suo avversario aveva già previsto questa mossa. Inutilmente l'angelo provò a difendersi: la differenza di livello tra i due combattenti era troppa.

Balormon chiuse una mano a pugno e la abbattè con violenza su Piddomon, che venne scagliato al suolo con un urlo di dolore; dopodichè il demone, agendo con una rapidità incredibile per una creatura della sua stazza, fece scattare un paio di volte la sua sferza infuocata contro di lui, colpendolo alla schiena e facendogli stringere i denti. Ondate di dolore ardente si diffondevano per tutto il corpo del malcapitato angelo, e la vista di una tale brutalità impressionò non poco Sora, Hikari e Jyou.

"Non... non riesco a guardare..." mormorò la Digiprescelta della Luce.

"Lascialo stare, Balormon! **Celestial Arrow!**" esclamò Angewomon, creando un'altra freccia di luce e scagliandola contro il signore dei demoni. Quest'ultimo, rapido come un fulmine, interruppe l'attacco a Piddomon, che rimase a terra stordito dal dolore, e si voltò verso la donna angelica, squadrando con aria indifferente il lucente dardo che proseguiva la corsa verso il suo cuore. Quando Balormon sembrava ormai sul punto di essere colpito, la sua spada seghettata fendette di nuovo l'aria, colpendo la freccia che si avvicinava e separandone la punta dal resto con un crepitio assordante! Angewomon spalancò gli occhi incredula alla vista del suo colpo migliore che veniva respinto con tale facilità, e del ghigno di trionfo che Balormon le rivolse prima che gli altri Digimon intervenissero a distrarlo ulteriormente.

"NON DIMENTICARTI DI NOI! **JUSTICE BEAM!**" esclamò Shakkoumon, sparando due raggi di luce rossa dagli occhi, che però si infransero a contatto con Balormon. Intanto, Omnimon, Phoenixmon e Imperialdramon Fighter Mode si erano lanciati di nuovo all'attacco, sperando di cogliere impreparato il demone colpendolo da tre direzioni contemporaneamente. Balormon si voltò di scatto, agitando la frusta nella loro direzione per tenerli a distanza... ma il pugno artigliato di Imperialdramon riuscì ad infilarsi tra le lingue di fuoco e a centrarlo in pieno petto, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio e costringendolo ad atterrare sbattendo disordinatamente le ali. Il demone ringhiò di nuovo e cercò di difendersi dalla raffica di pugni con la quale Imperialdramon FM tentava di tenerlo a bada, la lama a fulmine che scattava a destra e a sinistra nel tentativo di intercettare i colpi. Shakkoumon ne approfittò per attaccare a sua volta, avvicinandosi rapidamente e cercando di colpre Balormon con un pugno, ma il demone reagì troppo velocemente, approfittando di un breve momento di pausa negli attacchi di Imperialdramon.

"**STEEL BLAZE!**" esclamò, alzando la spada verso il soffitto per poi abbassarla in un letale fendente che creò un vero e proprio muro di energia distruttiva! Troppo vicini per evitarlo, Imperialdramon FM e Shakkoumon ricevettero in pieno il colpo, venendo sollevati da terra e scagliati via! Ma mentre il drago, grazie alla sua forza superiore, riuscì a recuperare la posizione eretta a mezz'aria, ad atterrare su un ginocchio mentre l'onda d'urto si disperdeva, e a rialzarsi quasi subito nonostante il terribile colpo preso, Shakkoumon venne spazzato via come una foglia dal vento, e andò a sbattere contro un muro, lasciandovi una profonda ammaccatura prima di scivolare al suolo, la testa penzolante da un lato del corpo. Con orrore di Iori e Takeru, il Digimon statua brillò lievemente prima di scindersi nei suoi due componenti, Armadillomon e Patamon, che scivolarono storditi al suolo.

"Oh, no... Patamon!" esclamò Takeru.

"E' troppo forte..." mormorò Iori, agghiacciato. "I nostri Digimon si stancano sempre di più, mentre Balormon ripristina la sua forza all'infinito..."

"Non mollate, ragazzi! Dovete continuare a tenerlo occupato!" esclamò Taichi, incitando i quattro Digimon ancora rimasti sul campo. A lui si unirono le voci di Sora, Yamato, Daisuke, Hikari e Ken.

"Forza, Imperialdramon! Fagliela vedere!"

"Phoenixmon! Non ti arrendere!"

"Io tifo per te, Angewomon!"

"Omnimon... noi crediamo in te!"

"**Non vi preoccupate, ragazzi...**" rispose Imperialdramon FM, mentre Omnimon scendeva vicino a lui e lo aiutava a tirarsi su. "**Noi non ci arrenderemo prima di avergli dato del filo da torcere...**". I due Mega furono raggiunti poco dopo da Phoenixmon e Angewomon, poi tutto il quartetto si rimise in posizione, attendendo il prossimo attacco di Balormon. Ora che Piddomon e Shakkoumon erano fuori combattimento, era tutto nelle loro mani... non potevano assolutamente permettersi errori!

L'attacco che stavano aspettando non tardò ad arrivare. Ruggendo infuriato, Balormon alzò la sua frusta fiammeggiante in aria, e le sue code si allungarono magicamente e saettarono verso i suoi avversari, veloci come lampi!

"**PUNISHMENT!**". Il demone esclamò il nome del suo attacco proprio mentre i serpenti di fuoco si proiettavano in avanti per colpire. Come se si fossero messi d'accordo in precedenza, i quattro Digimon si dispersero, schivando le nove code infuocate volando ciascuno in una direzione diversa e puntando immediatamente contro Balormon... ma improvvisamente, le fruste cambiarono direzione con un movimento che aveva dell'innaturale e inseguirono gli sbalorditi Digimon, raggiungendoli prima che avessero il tempo di tentare qualsiasi cosa!

"Oh, no... attenti!" esclamò Angewomon, un attimo prima che una sferza fiammeggiante si stringesse attorno alla sua caviglia, strappandole un urlo, e poi la trascinasse violentemente contro il terreno. Altre tre fruste colpirono le ali e il torace di Phoenixmon, facendo perdere stabilità al maestoso uccello e facendolo sbattere contro un muro, mentre le altre dividevano i loro attacchi tra Omnimon e Imperialdramon FM. Pur facendo del loro meglio, i due Mega non riuscirono ad evitare che qualche fendente segnasse le loro armature...

...ma nonostante i danni, erano riusciti a spingersi ad una distanza sufficiente da bersagliare Balormon con sufficiente precisione. Rendendosi conto di essere in pericolo, il demone gettò a terra la frusta, le cui lingue iniziarono subito ad accorciarsi, liberando le stordite Angewomon e Phoenixmon, e brandì la sua impressionante spada, caricando un altro Steel Blaze da lanciare contro i due avversari rimanenti. Per sua sfortuna, i due erano già pronti all'assalto!

"**GIGA CRUSHER!**" esclamò Imperialdramon FM, e ancora una volta scatenò una tempesta di laser contro il demone, che venne investito in pieno e costretto a retrocedere in mezzo ad una costellazione di esplosioni bianche, ogni colpo più doloroso del precedente. Balormon ruggì in preda all'ira, e la sua spada gli sfuggì di mano e cadde sul pavimento con un fastidioso rumore. Mentre il demone si ritraeva, agitando le braccia davanti a sè nel tentativo di proteggersi dai colpi di Imperialdramon, quest'ultimo cessò improvvisamente il fuoco, per dare ad Omnimon una migliore visuale.

"**E' tuo, Omnimon! Colpiscilo!**" esclamò, puntando gli artigli del braccio libero contro la figura barcollante del demone. Il Cavaliere Reale non aspettava che quello: con un sibilo metallico, estrasse una lunga spada di Chrome-Digizoid grigio, decorata di rune e strani simboli, dalle fauci del braccio WarGreymon e si gettò in picchiata, la lama puntata contro il signore dei demoni.

"**Stai certo che non mi sfuggirà! GREY SWORD!**" urlò Omnimon con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. Mentre scendeva verso terra, la figura di Balormon si ingrandì sempre di più ai suoi occhi, e il cavaliere bianco riuscì a leggere la furia e il desiderio omicida che ardevano nei suoi occhi inumani, quasi a fare da complemento alle fiamme che avvolgevano il Digimon malvagio. Ma fu un attimo: il braccio-spada di Omnimon fendette l'aria, saettando contro Balormon in un arco letale e avvicinandosi sempre di più...

...un lampo di luce accecò per una frazione di secondo tutti i presenti quando la lama della Grey Sword colpì il corpo del terrificante demone! Poi, Omnimon proseguì per un breve tratto prima di fermarsi e cadere su un ginocchio, la lama ancora portata in avanti nella posa d'attacco. Balormon era rimasto lì, in piedi, con le braccia alzate e il volto contorto in un'espressione di disappunto e rabbia mentre ossservava il taglio verticale che gli attraversava il torace dalla base del collo al diaframma. L'unico movimento che proveniva dal suo corpo era quello delle sue fiamme crepitanti. Dopo quella che era sembrata un'eternità, ma che in realtà erano soltanto due o tre secondi, Balormon alzò la testa e lanciò un orrendo ululato di disperazione, prima che i suoi dati si disperdessero e riprendessero a turbinare verso il soffitto. Fu solo a quel punto che Omnimon ritirò la spada nel proprio braccio e appoggiò a terra anche l'altro ginocchio, respirando affannosamente nel tentativo di riprendere le forze. Per la terza volta, erano riusciti a distruggere Balormon, e la cosa non potè che indurre un breve istante di festeggiamento tra i Digiprescelti.

"Sei grande, Omnimon!" esclamò Daisuke, sollevando i pugni in aria. "E bravo anche tu, Imperialdramon! Ottimo gioco di squadra!"

"**Grazie...**" rispose il cavaliere bianco, sempre tenendo lo sguardo sui pixel neri e rossi che fluttuavano nella stanza e si dirigevano verso uno degli angoli più remoti. "**Ma sfortunatamente, abbiamo solo guadagnato un pò di tempo per tirare il fiato... molto presto i suoi dati si riuniranno ancora una volta...**"

"Eccolo là, infatti..." mormorò Angewomon rialzandosi da terra e rimettendosi in piedi, pur barcollando un pò. Guardando nella direzione indicata dalla donna-angelo, gli altri Digimon e i ragazzi riuscirono a vedere un cumulo di dati riunirsi vicino ad un angolo della sala e riprendere sostanza. Pochi secondi dopo, l'ammasso di pixel si solidificò nuovamente, e la minacciosa figura di Balormon, con il suo classico sogghigno di sufficienza, riprese forma davanti al gruppo.

"Sta cominciando a diventare irritante..." commentò Taichi, la fronte corrugata in un cipiglio infastidito. Da parte sua, Balormon non sembrava per niente preoccupato dalla sua terza temporanea sconfitta, e si rimise subito in guardia, facendosi riapparire in mano sia la spada che la frusta. "**Heh... sempre più divertente, bambini prescelti! Non state facendo altro che confermare la validità del mio piano! Più voi vi stancate, più diventa facile per me tenervi testa! Molto presto, neanche Omnimon e Imperialdramon Fighter Mode avranno energia sufficiente a tenermi testa! E per quanto riguarda il resto...**" diede un'occhiata allo schermo che ancora penzolava dal soffitto, segnando la quantità di energia accumulata dai Kooun-Yubiwa. "**Siamo già arrivati a quota 70 Turing! Dovreste sconfiggermi un bel pò di volte, eh?**"

"Purtroppo ha ragione lui, Taichi..." mormorò Sora, avvicinandosi al suo migliore amico e afferrandogli la spalla con una mano, l'apprensione chiaramente visibile nei suoi occhi cremisi. "Di questo passo, lui finirà per accumulare sempre più energia, mentre i nostri Digimon sono destinati ad esaurirla, prima o poi! Che possibilità abbiamo di fermarlo?"

Il Digiprescelto del Coraggio rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, guardando con la coda dell'occhio Takeru e Iori che andavano a recuperare i loro Digimon per toglierli dalla linea di fuoco dei Mega. Purtroppo, anche lui si rendeva conto che quello che diceva la sua migliore amica era la pura e semplice verità. Neppure Omnimon e Imperialdramon FM avrebbero potuto reggere all'infinito contro un avversario capace di sfinirli con questa tecnica di logoramento. Il suo cervello stava lavorando all'impazzata nel tentativo di ipotizzare una soluzione... ma più ci pensava più si rendeva conto di quanto impotenti loro fossero in quel momento. Eppure... eppure non potevano neanche cedere, per quanto disperata la sitazione sembrasse!

Ma per fortuna, ancora una volta, qualcuno intervenne a sollevare il morale a tutti.

"Ancora una volta, ci stai sottovalutando, Balormon!" esclamò Ken. "Mentre stiamo parlando, anche Koushiro-san e Miyako-san stanno facendo la loro parte: sono sicuro che riusciranno a trovare un modo di sottrarti quel vantaggio che tu ti sei preso!"

"Cosa?" chiese Taichi, sorpreso da quanto aveva detto il Digiprescelto della Bontà. "Cosa vuoi dire che Koushiro e Miyako stanno..."

"E' proprio così!" spiegò Daisuke, voltandosi verso i ragazzi più grandi. "Ken è riuscito a spedire una versione beta del programma di controllo al PC da cui siamo entrati in rete... dando così la possibilità ai nostri amici di ideare un contro-programma! Dobbiamo avere fiducia in loro e continuare a resistere!"

"Davvero? Fantastico, allora ce la possiamo ancora fare!" esclamò Jyou, improvvisamente incoraggiato dalla notizia.

"Ken, hai avuto un'ottima pensata!" proseguì Hikari. "Ora capisco perchè ti sei fermato, prima, quando avevamo appena sconfitto Marilismon!"

Mentre Iori e Takeru si allontanavano dal luogo della battaglia, portandosi dietro gli storditi Armadillomon e Patamon, i Digimon rimanenti (tranne Piddomon, che era ancora a terra stordito) raccolsero tutte le loro forze, decisi a resistere fino a che il contro-programma non fosse stato operativo, e si rimisero in posizione davanti a Balormon: Omnimon sguainò di nuovo la spada e la puntò contro il demone, facendo qualche passo laterale per tenerlo sotto tiro. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode atterrò, piegando le maestose ali dietro la schiena. Phoenixmon e Angewomon, riscossesi dai colpi presi, ripresero il volo, restando in sospensione sopra il cavaliere e il drago. Gli sguardi dei quattro Digimon incrociarono quello bruciante del demone di fuoco, che sollevò la propria spada e sferrò un fendente che tracciò una evanescente scia di fiamme biancastre nell'aria. Con un ghigno di superiorità sulle labbra e l'aria baldanzosa, Balormon fece un passo in avanti, scuotendo il pavimento con il suo pesante piede artigliato.

"**Bene, Digiprescelti! Vediamo se davvero i vostri compagni sono così capaci come dite! E soprattutto, se riusciranno davvero a creare quel contro-programma di cui voi parlate tanto... prima che io vi annienti!**"

"Certo che ce la faranno! Noi abbiamo piena fiducia in loro, e sappiamo che non stiamo combattendo da soli!" gli rispose Taichi senza esitare, stringendo istintivamente la mano che Sora gli aveva appoggiato sulla spalla, per fare coraggio anche a lei. Il cuore della ragazza mancò di un battito, e le sue guance si tinsero di un rosso sfumato mentre sentiva il caldo palmo del suo amico sulle sue nocche. Sembrava quasi che il ragazzo stesse cercando di trasmetterle la sua determinazione e la sua incrollabile volontà. Taichi si voltò verso di lei e annuì, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Balormon e proseguì il discorso. "Perciò ti conviene dire le preghiere, Balormon! I tuoi piani stanno per andare all'aria!"

"**Ragazzino presuntuoso! Lo verificheremo adesso! HYAAAAAH!**". Con un grido di battaglia, Balormon prese lo slancio e si scagliò contro i quattro Digimon che gli stavano davanti, agitando contemporaneamente la spada e la sferza di fiamma. Omnimon intercettò l'attacco con la sua Grey Sword, sollevando in aria altre scintille nel momento in cui il metallo cozzava contro il metallo, e iniziò a spingere con tutte le sue forze, mentre i bambini prescelti e i Digimon rimasti fuori dalla battaglia continuavano a fare il tifo!

Da un'altra parte, in una piazza di New York...

"**Flower Wreath!**" esclamò Lillymon, scendendo in picchiata sulla strada e infilando una ghirlanda di fiori attorno al collo di un ragazzo posseduto, che stava soppesando minacciosamente un mattone tra le mani, davanti alla vetrina di un negozio di elettronica. Immediatamente, l'anello di gomma che portava emise uno strano _bip bip_, e la soprannaturale luce azzurrina che proveniva da esso ondeggiò e si spense. Gli occhi vitrei del ragazzo ridiventarono limpidi e ripresero vita, mentre la vittima tornava a rendersi conto di dove era e di cosa stava facendo.

"Huh? Ma cosa... dove... dove mi trovo... ero... ero a scuola fino ad un momento fa! E questa ghirlanda di fiori... che ci fa qui? E perchè ho questo mattone in mano, non mi ricordo di averlo mai preso!" esclamò sbalordito, guardandosi il corpo come se non fosse stato il suo. Guardandosi attorno, si rese conto che altri ragazzi e ragazze della sua età si trovavano in giro per le strade innevate della città, invece che essere a scuola... e che molti di loro si comportavano in maniera strana! Due ragazzi, ad appena una ventina di metri da lui, si stavano spintonando rabbiosamente, ed era ovvio che stava per iniziare una lite tra di loro. Una ragazza era passata davanti ad una bancarella e aveva rubato una rivista con un abile movimento del braccio, per poi fuggire prima che l'infuriato proprietario potesse iniziare ad inseguirla...

...e, cosa che il ragazzo notò subito, tutti quelli che parevano impazziti portavano all'anulare un anello che scintillava di luce azzurra!

"Ma cosa... che razza di follia è mai questa?" si domandò sbigottito, lasciando cadere a terra il mattone, afferrando la corona di fiori che portava al collo e facendo per togliersela. Ma una mano leggiadra ma decisa si posò sulla decorazione floreale, tenendola ferma al collo del ragazzo. "Aspetta! Prima togliti quell'anello che porti alla mano! E' lui la causa di tutto questo!"

Sempre più sorpreso, il ragazzo si voltò... e quasi fece un salto in aria quando vide Lillymon al proprio fianco, un sorriso calmo e pacifico sul suo grazioso volto mentre scuoteva bonariamente il capo. I suoi grandi, quasi ipnotici, occhi neri guardavano dritto nelle iridi del ragazzo, mozzandogli il fiato in gola per lo sbalordimento.

"Un... un... un... Digimon? Ma... ma che sta succedendo qui?"

"Lillymon!" si sentì la voce di Mimi. La Digiprescelta della Sincerità, vestita del suo elegante cappottino, raggiunse di corsa la sua partner e il ragazzo appena liberato, e si fermò a riprendere fiato, appoggiandosi le mani sulle ginocchia. "Uff... uff... per favore, Lillymon, vai più piano... lo sai che non mi piace correre..."

"Ah, già... hehee, me n'ero dimenticata! Scusa, Mimi!" rispose Lillymon con una risatina, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca. Smettendo bruscamente di ridere, la fatina si rivolse al ragazzo che aveva appena liberato dal Kooun-Yubiwa, il cui sguardo esterrefatto era rimasto fisso sulle sue due salvatrici. "Ascolta... quell'anello che porti al dito ha influenzato la tua mente, e ti stava portando a fare qualcosa che normalmente non avresti mai fatto per soddisfare un tuo desiderio... c'era qualcosa che ti interessava esposto in quella vetrina, giusto?"

Il ragazzo guardò dietro di sè, verso la vetrina del negozio di elettronica che stava per sfondare. "Ehm... sì, in effetti avevo visto un pò di giorni fa quegli amplificatori che mi interessavano molto... ma aspetta un momento... volete dire che ho cercato di rubarli?"

"Sì, ed è stato quell'anello ad influenzarti!" spiegò Mimi, indicando il Kooun-Yubiwa che il ragazzo portava ancora al dito. "Fa tutto parte del piano di un Digimon di nome Balormon, che sfrutta i sentimenti negativi degli esseri umani per rendersi più forte! In questo momento, quello che sta accadendo qui sta accadendo in numerose altre città del mondo!" Concluse la frase dandosi un'occhiata attorno e mostrando le vittime dei Kooun-Yubiwa in fuga dopo aver commesso qualcosa di disdicevole, o impegnate ad attaccar briga con qualcuno. Il traffico si stava congestionando, e il baccano provocato dai clacson che suonavano, dalle gomme che scivolavano sull'asfalto bagnato, era qualcosa di insopportabile. Come ad Odaiba poche ore prima, si stava scatenando il caos.

"Oh... cavolo... allora non me lo faccio dire due volte! Certo che me ne libero!" mormorò il ragazzo, sfilandosi il cosiddetto 'anello della fortuna' dal dito. Si guardò attorno, e lo gettò nel più vicino bidone della spazzatura, dove il portafortuna maledetto atterrò con un lieve fruscio. Mimi e Lillymon annuirono soddisfatte, e proprio in quel momento una voce le chiamò, arrivando dalla stessa strada che loro avevano preso.

"Mimi-san! Lillymon! Aspettate, ci siamo anche noi!" esclamò Michael, arrivando di corsa e raggiungendo la sua amica giapponese, con Betamon sulle spalle. La Digiprescelta della Sincerità si volse verso di lui. "Michael-san! Grazie per essere venuto!"

Il piccolo Betamon saltò giù dalla spalla del ragazzo biondo, atterrando agilmente e sventolando in aria le zampine posteriori, cercando di mettersi in mostra. "E secondo te, potevamo perderci così tutto il divertimento? Quando c'è qualche piano malefico da sventare, io ci sono sempre!"

Michael scosse la testa bonariamente. "Va bene, Betamon, sappiamo tutti del tuo zelo e del tuo coraggio... ma ora è il caso di metterci al lavoro! Ne abbiamo di gente da bloccare!"

"Hai ragione!" rispose il girino, riappoggiando le zampe a terra, per poi rivolgersi al ragazzo che era con Mimi e Lillymon, e la cui sorpresa non aveva fatto altro che crescere all'arrivo di un altro Digimon. "Hey, amico, tu torna a casa e cerca di muoverti il meno possibile! Noi qui tentiamo di svegliare quanta più gente possibile. Hai capito?"

"Ah... ehm... sì... lo farò senz'altro..." mormorò lui, sbattendo gli occhi alla vista di quello strano Digimon verde e ovale che parlava con quella voce gracchiante. "Ma... ma voi state attenti, d'accordo?"

Mimi rispose con un sorriso, alzando il pollice. "Certo! Lo faremo senz'altro! Ora andiamo, ragazzi! Abbiamo ancora un bel pò di lavoro davanti!"

"Sono già al lavoro, Mimi-chan!" esclamò Lillymon, librandosi in volo e dirigendosi verso una laterale, verso due ragazzi che portavano i Kooun-Yubiwa e che in quel momento cercavano di squagliarsela con qualcosa di rubato. Mimi, Michael e Betamon riuscirono a vederli poco prima che svoltassero e scattarono all'inseguimento subito dopo, non prima di aver dato un ultimo saluto al ragazzo liberato, che ricambiò agitando la mano e accompagnandoli con lo sguardo mentre scomparivano dietro l'angolo. Strinse quasi involontariamente la mano sulla corona di fiori di Lillymon, che ancora portava al collo.

"Buona fortuna, amici... se è vero quello che avete detto, allora siamo tutti in grave pericolo!"

CONTINUA...

Note dell'autore: Ho deciso di dividere la battaglia finale di questa storia in tre capitoli, anzichè in due come avevano inizialmente stabilito. Ancora una volta, questa decisione è dovuta al fatto che il capitolo stava venendo troppo lungo, e dovevo decurtarlo in qualche modo. Già è bello lungo così...

Che idea escogiteranno Koushiro e Miyako per fermare il terribile Balormon? Riusciranno a trovare una falla nel suo piano apparentemente perfetto? E come si risolverà il duello tra il perfido tentatore e gli eroici Digimon dei ragazzi? La risposta nel prossimo capitolo... e spero che ai fan di Taiora come me sia piaciuto quel piccolo assaggio di come progredirà il rapporto tra il Prescelto del Coraggio e la Prescelta dell'Amore! Certo, ora i fan di Sorato vorranno la mia testa, ma insomma... Vabbè, alla prossima, colleghi fan di Digimon!

Dedico anche questo capitolo ad Erika, webmistress del miglior sito di fanfiction mai visto in rete! Grazie infinite, Erika, per il tuo lavoro... e speriamo che EFP si rimetta a posto presto!

Justice Gundam


	10. La luce della speranza

**Digimon Adventure 02: Lord of Digital Rings**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

**Capitolo 10 - La luce della speranza**

Odaiba, città di Tokyo. Mentre il combattimento in rete continuava ad infuriare, e nel mondo esterno spruzzato di neve e già illuminato dai festoni natalizi si diffondevano ad una velocità allarmata la follia e la confusione portate dai Kooun-Yubiwa, all'interno del piccolo appartamento della famiglia Izumi due ragazzi stavano combattendo un'altra battaglia... una battaglia contro il tempo all'ultimo respiro!

Koushiro si passò una mano sulla fronte, dopo aver finito di battere furiosamente alcune righe di programma. Anche se faceva troppo freddo per sudare, il Digiprescelto della Conoscenza si sentiva comunque accaldato e affannato, come del resto anche Miyako, Tentomon ed Hawkmon. Ormai, i ragazzi avevano capito come funzionava il programma di controllo di Balormon, e stavano disperatamente cercando di creare un programma che permettesse loro di interferire con l'accumulo di energia... ma si prospettava un'impresa quasi impossibile!

"Accidenti!" esclamò Hawkmon, premendo il pulsante di invio sul laptop di Miyako con una zampina artigliata e osservando i risultati che apparvero sullo schermo una frazione di secondo dopo. La parola 'EXCEPTION RAISED' troneggiava a lettere maiuscole, quasi minacciosamente, ad inizio riga, come a volersi prendere gioco dei loro tentativi. "Non posso crederci! I nostri programmi vengono neutralizzati uno dopo l'altro! Non so come abbia fatto Balormon a creare un programma di controllo così perfetto... ma fatto sta che non riusciamo a modificarlo, nè ad interferire con esso!"

"Forse è meglio abbandonare la strategia di modificare il programma di quegli anelli... non ci sta portando da nessuna parte!" commentò Koushiro, chiudendo la finestra nella quale stava scrivendo il suo contro-programma e riaprendo quella in cui era scritta la traduzione in Java del programma originale. "Dobbiamo provare un altro modo... un modo che impedisca a Balormon di usare l'energia che già ha raccolto, possibilmente... quello sì che sarebbe l'ideale!"

"Già, ma come facciamo?" si domandò Miyako, appoggiandosi una mano sulla fronte. Gli occhi le bruciavano per il tempo che aveva passato davanti allo schermo, ed era troppo presa dall'apprensione per pensare lucidamente. I suoi amici erano là nella rete, e stavano andando incontro ad una battaglia persa in partenza, contro un nemico che poteva reincarnarsi quando voleva, stando al programma che avevano appena finito di analizzare. Non potevano perdere tempo... ma lavorare sotto tutta questa pressione la stava snervando. Diede un'altra scorsa al programma, posando gli occhi sulla definizione dell'oggetto Gatherer...

Un momento! L'oggetto Gatherer? Gli occhi della ragazzina si spalancarono per la sorpresa. Ma certo! Come avevano fatto a non pensarci prima? Stavano imboccando la via più difficile, quando la soluzione era proprio davanti ai loro occhi! Ora sì che potevano mettere i bastoni tra le ruote a quel Balormon che stava gettando il mondo intero nel panico! Miyako, presa dall'euforia, fece per scattare in piedi prima di rendersi conto che il suo portatile era ancora appoggiato sulle sue ginocchia; con un verso di disappunto, lo afferrò prima che cadesse. Hawkmon barcollò sorpreso per un istante. "Woah! Hey, Miyako, che succede? Come mai tanta foga tutt'a un tratto?"

"Scusa, Hawkmon... ma credo che abbiamo la soluzione ai nostri problemi!" esclamò lei alzando la voce. Questo attirò subito l'attenzione di Koushiro e Tentomon, che si voltarono sorpresi verso la ragazza con gli occhiali. "Cosa? Miyako, ne sei sicura? Hai trovato un modo per fermare Balormon?" chiese il buffo insetto, la voce nasale contorta dall'incredulità.

"Sì! Venite a vedere, presto!" li incitò Miyako, al che Koushiro e Tentomon si alzarono dal loro posto e si sedettero accanto a lei, guardando incuriositi lo schermo del portatile. Miyako mosse il mouse, indicando alcune righe della definizione di Gatherer. "Guardate qua... per trasmettere l'energia al Gatherer, in modo da renderla disponibile per l'Host, ovvero Balormon stesso, il programma deve sapere per forza dove si trova il Gatherer! E a questo scopo, il Gatherer fornisce al programma le proprie coordinate... quindi ora sappiamo dove andarlo a cercare!" proseguì Miyako, sempre più eccitata man mano che la spiegazione andava avanti.

Koushiro spalancò leggermente la bocca, impressionato dall'idea, semplice ma efficace, della sua amica: era proprio vero che a volte la soluzione più semplice è quella a cui non si pensa! In un computer, per eseguire un trasferimento di dati, bisogna sempre sapere dov'è la partenza e dove è l'arrivo! E la stessa cosa valeva lì!

"Ho capito!" esclamò improvvisamente. "Miyako, prova ad inserire le coordinate date dal programma in un qualsiasi motore di ricerca... questo ci darebbe la conferma!"

Miyako si fregò le dita. "Eseguo immediatamente! Forza, Google, non mi deludere!". Con un rapido clic del mouse, aprì la connessione alla rete e digitò alcuni parametri apparentemente casuali, ma in realtà copiati direttamente dalla definizione di Gatherer, nello spazio di ricerca guidata, premendo il tasto di invio subito dopo. Lo schermo si congelò all'istante, e il computer iniziò ad emettere dei lievi rumori di caricamento, segno che il motore di ricerca stava elaborando i dati. Miyako, Koushiro e i loro Digimon restarono in silenzio, quasi temendo che una qualsiasi loro parola rovinasse il momento... poi, con loro sommo sollievo, apparve una piccola finestra sullo schermo, nella quale era visibile un oggetto simile ad una sfera luminosa azzurra posta al centro di un grosso anello fatto di caratteri binari, che emanava una lieve luce azzurrina e fluttuava senza peso all'interno di una stanza buia senza porte nè finestre. Guardando meglio, era possibile vedere altri numeri binari... che a centinaia, a migliaia si dirigevano verso l'anello orbitante, fondendosi con esso e accrescendo le dimensioni della sfera. Ai presenti non ci volle molto per capire di che cosa si trattasse...

"Bingo!" esclamò Hawkmon. "Abbiamo trovato questo famoso Gatherer! Quei numeri binari che vedete aggregarsi all'anello devono rappresentare l'energia assorbita dai Kooun-Yubiwa e trasferita ad esso!"

Gli occhi di Miyako si illuminarono. "Fantastico! Ora, se solo riuscissimo a trovare un modo di contenere tutta quell'energia... impedire a Balormon di usufruirne... allora lui sarebbe alla mercè dei nostri compagni! Non potrebbe più riconfigurarsi una volta distrutto... ma come fare? Abbiamo un modo per bloccare il flusso di dati che gli perviene ogni volta che viene distrutto?"

Tentomon si fece avanti, alzando una zampina artigliata. "Ehm, io avrei un suggerimento... non so se funzionerà, però... tanto vale tentare, no?"

"Dì pure, Tentomon..." lo invitò Koushiro. "Di solito le tue idee sono giuste..."

"Ehm... Grazie, Koushiro... comunque, stavo pensando che potreste intasare il canale di trasferimento dati dal Gatherer a Balormon stesso!" rispose il simpatico coleottero, atterrando sul portatile di Miyako e indicando la sfera fluttuante. "Ti ricordi di come abbiamo fatto con Diaboromon? Abbiamo indirizzato a lui tutte le e-mail e i pop-up in modo che rallentasse, e a quel punto Omnimon non ha avuto problemi a colpirlo!"

"Quindi, se ora facessimo la stessa cosa col Gatherer, potremo sovraccaricarlo e impedirgli di trasferire l'energia a Balormon, come un programma che sta processando troppi dati contemporaneamente!" concluse Koushiro, battendo tra loro le mani come a rimproverarsi di non avere avuto un'idea simile prima. "Prodigioso! Hai avuto un'eccellente idea, Tentomon!"

"Mi sono semplicemente ricordato di quanto è successo..." rispose il Digimon insetto con modestia.

"Dirottare le e-mail e i pop-up al Gatherer di Balormon, eh?" ripetè Miyako, intrigata dall'idea. "Beh, se ha funzionato con il Digimon che ha cercato di distruggerci con i missili nucleari... non vedo perchè dovrebbe non riuscire adesso! Forza, Miyako, ora di mettersi al lavoro!". La ragazzina si fregò le mani con aria soddisfatta e aprì una nuova applicazione facendo un rapido doppio clic con il mouse, poi le sue dita si spostarono sulla tastiera e cominciarono a digitare stringhe di codice Java a tutto spiano, come guidate da una volontà propria. Koushiro, dal canto suo, si alzò dal suo posto e tornò alla sua scrivania seguito da Tentomon, mettendosi subito al lavoro per ostruire i 'canali di approvvigionamento' di Balormon. I due ragazzi erano concentrati al massimo, completamente immersi nel loro lavoro. Sapevano che dovevano fare presto, prima che Balormon iniziasse con i loro compagni una guerra di logoramento... che non si sarebbe potuta risolvere che in suo favore!

Dopo aver gettato un'ultima occhiata al programma che la sua partner stava scrivando, Hawkmon le disse che sarebbe andato a controllare la situazione all'esterno, per le strade di Odaiba, e dopo aver ricevuto l'assenso di Miyako svolazzò fino ad una finestra appannata dall'umidità e la sollevò leggermente, scosso da un brivido per l'ondata di aria fredda che lo investì. I suoi occhi, acuti nonostante il buio che già alle cinque del pomeriggio stava calando su Tokyo, si posarono sulle strade innevate del quartiere residenziale... e il fiato gli morì in gola nel vedere proprio quello che lui temeva! Alcuni ragazzi, bambini, e anche qualche adulto stavano vagando per le strade, chiaramente sotto l'influsso dei malefici anelli, e stavano causando confusione proprio come era successo quella mattina! Anche se l'anarchia non aveva raggiunto gli stessi livelli, forse perchè il programma di controllo mentale era stato modificato, la cacofonia di urla, spintoni, e clacson che suonavano era terrificante! Il falchetto riuscì a vedere un ragazzo posseduto rigare la portiera di una macchina parcheggiata con una chiave... due ragazze che urlavano e si insultavano a vicenda come nemiche giurate... un bambino che tirava qualche sasso alla vetrina di un negozio e alle luminarie di Natale che si erano appena accese... Tokyo stava di nuovo cadendo vittima del disordine totale!

"Accidenti..." mormorò Hawkmon con rammarico, tornando in casa e richiudendo la finestra dietro di sè. Si scosse la neve dalle piume con qualche rapido colpo d'ali, poi raccontò quanto aveva visto a Koushiro e Miyako, che si erano voltati nella sua direzione come avevano sentito la finestra chiudersi. "Ci sono pessime notizie, ragazzi! I Kooun-Yubiwa si sono attivati! Dobbiamo fare presto con il nostro piano, o i nostri amici non avranno scampo!"

"Oh, no! Già attivati?" Koushiro sobbalzò sulla sedia, sentendosi il cuore uscire dal suo posto e salirgli fino all'epiglottide. "Se è così, non c'è più un secondo da perdere! Facciamo presto, Miyako!"

La ragazzina strinse i denti. "Sì, Koushiro-san... sto già facendo il più velocemente possibile..."

"E' un'autentica corsa contro il tempo..." commentò Tentomon, frustrato per non poter fare nulla di più. "Speriamo che la mia idea funzioni, altrimenti..."

-----------

La battaglia in rete era ripresa, ancora più furiosa di prima, e i Digimon dei ragazzi prescelti erano riusciti a mettere a segno un numero sostanziale di colpi, e anche a far disperdere una volta di più i dati di Balormon. Ma ancora una volta, il demone si era riconfigurato, la sua forza intatta, e aveva proseguito l'assalto sui sempre più stanchi Digimon.

"**PUNISHMENT!**" esclamò Balormon, facendo allungare le code della sua frusta infuocata contro i suoi avversari, che questa volta furono troppo lenti per evitarle. Omnimon ed Imperialdramon Fighter Mode vennero colpiti in pieno petto con uno schiocco impressionante, e vennero scagliati a terra con un grugnito di dolore, mentre altre due lingue infuocate si avvinghiavano attorno alle zampe di Phoenixmon e la trascinavano violentemente a terra, dove si schiantò con un acuto strillo, perdendo alcune delle sue magnifiche piume dorate.

"Phoenixmon, no!" esclamò Sora, vedendo il suo Digimon atterrato. Angewomon, nel frattempo, stava eseguendo uno slalom mozzafiato tra le fruste, cercando di evitarle e nello stesso tempo di avvicinarsi a Balormon... ma ormai la stanchezza per il combattimento, soprattutto contro un Mega tanto più forte di lei, si stava facendo sentire, e non riuscì a schivare due delle sferze! Con uno schiocco acuto, la colpirono al fianco e al torace, facendola urlare di dolore e cadere a terra, vicino all'ancora stordito Piddomon, con un frullo d'ali prima di accorciarsi di nuovo. Angewomon cercò di rialzarsi, ma ricadde miseramente al suolo e regredì allo stadio Champion, Gatomon.

"Anche Angewomon..." mormorò Hikari, congiungendo le mani davanti a sè. Ora, tutti i Digimon dei prescelti erano a terra storditi, davanti al soddisfatto Balormon, che fece tornare indietro le lingue del suo gatto a nove code e fece una risata gutturale alla vista degli avversari che si tiravano su di nuovo e si rimettevano debolmente in guardia.

"**Ma guardateli! Mi fate quasi pena! Volete continuare a combattere pur sapendo che, alla lunga, sarò io il vincitore?**" li prese in giro, giocherellando con la sua frusta incandescente. "**Dovreste averlo capito ormai... il vostro destino è segnato, e di tutto questo dovete ringraziare quegli esseri umani che voi tanto difendete!**"

"Mi pareva strano che non sfruttasse quest'occasione per vantarsi..." disse sarcastico Yamato.

"Come mai ai cattivi piace tanto sentire la propria voce?" fece eco Taichi, guardando con astio il demone che avanzava verso i loro Digimon con la spada e la frusta in pugno. Hikari scosse la testa. "Però... la verità è che non possiamo continuare così... presto i nostri Digimon non avranno più energia!"

"Lo so, lo so!" rispose Daisuke. "Ma Koushiro e Miyako stanno facendo del loro meglio... dobbiamo confidare in loro e sperare che trovino al più presto una soluzione!"

Le parole di Daisuke scatenarono nuovamente l'ilarità di Balormon. "**HAHAHAHAHAAA! E così, voi credete che i vostri ridicoli amici riusciranno a darvi una mano? State perdendo il vostro tempo! Così come avete perso tempo a credere che negli esseri umani ci fosse un briciolo di dignità o di forza di volontà... la verità è che gli esseri umani sono creature meschine ed egoiste, interessate soltanto a soddisfare i loro istinti e desideri a scapito degli altri, e i miei Kooun-Yubiwa ne hanno dato ampia prova! Miei cari bambini prescelti, la pura verità è che quei valori che voi credete di rappresentare... coraggio, amicizia, amore, affidabilità... sono tutte delle chimere nel mondo di oggi, dove vige soltanto la legge del più furbo e del più brutale. Proprio il luogo adatto a diventare il mio regno, non vi sembra? Huhuhuhuuu...**"

Le parole di Balormon stavano provocando la rabbia di Takeru. Patamon, che stava ancora in braccio al suo partner, esausto per lo scontro che aveva sostenuto, sentì la stretta delle sue braccia farsi più rigida, e non gli sfuggì un mormorio di rabbia uscito dalle labbra del ragazzino biondo. Raramente il piccolo mammifero alato aveva visto il suo partner tanto nervoso e di cattivo umore.

"Takeru?" mormorò, riscuotendosi dallo stato di semi-incoscienza in cui era caduto. "Che succede? Va... va tutto bene?"

Prima che Takeru potesse rispondere, la Crest della Speranza che il ragazzino portava al collo iniziò a luccicare debolmente, irradiando il piccolo Digimon e iniziando a farlo sentire meglio. Un calore rassicurante si diffuse nelle membra indolenzite di Patamon, le cui orecchie-ali si drizzarono lentamente e ripresero a sbattere. Iori e Armadillomon, che erano a fianco del Digiprescelto della Speranza, si accorsero per primi di quanto stava accadendo.

"Hey, ma... che succede? Mi sembra che Takeru..." mormorò il mammifero corazzato, scuotendo la testa per schiarirsela. Un'espressione di meraviglia apparve sul volto serio di Iori, che rimase ad osservare il suo amico mentre avanzava verso Balormon. Gli occhi di Takeru erano pieni di giusta indignazione per le parole tracotanti del demone.

"Takeru! Stai attento!" esclamò Iori.

"Hey, Takeru! Dove vai, sei impazzito? Che hai intenzione di fare?" gli urlò dietro Daisuke, accorgendosi a sua volta di quanto stava facendo il suo amico. Le loro voci allertarono anche Yamato, a cui balzò il cuore in gola quando vide il fratello minore avvicinarsi a Balormon senza alcuna apparente paura... anzi, quella nei suoi occhi era una luce di sfida!

"Takeru! Fratellino, torna qui!" esclamò Yamato. Se Takeru li sentì, non sembrò badare a loro...

"Ti sbagli, Balormon! Gli uomini non sono come pensi tu!" esclamò il prescelto della Speranza. "Alcuni purtroppo sì... ma il mondo è pieno di persone che si impegnano ogni giorno allo scopo di realizzare i loro sogni... e anche dare una mano agli altri! I tuoi maledetti Kooun-Yubiwa... sono un affronto a queste persone e a tutti i loro sforzi!"

Con un movimento lento e misurato, Balormon si voltò verso Takeru, e i suoi occhi fiammeggianti guardarono direttamente in quelli azzurri e limpidi del ragazzino. "**Mi prendi in giro, vero, moccioso? Dovrebbe esserti lampante che il mio punto di vista è corretto... gli uomini pensano unicamente a soddisfare i loro desideri egoistici, e ad ottenere il successo nella maniera più rapida possibile, a discapito della felicità degli altri! Se così non fosse, perchè mai i miei Kooun-Yubiwa avrebbero avuto tanto successo, eh? Hai una spiegazione per questo? Una quantità innumerevole di giovani e giovanissimi li hanno comprati, nel corso dei mesi passati, proprio perchè volevano ottenere quello che volevano senza fare fatica!**"

"Io non la penso così!" esclamò Patamon, librandosi in volo con un piccolo balzo e restando in sospensione davanti al suo partner umano. "Non crederai davvero che tutti quelli che hanno comprato i tuoi 'anelli della fortuna' lo abbiano fatto... perchè credevano veramente nei loro poteri, no? Dentro di loro, sapevano bene che i tuoi anelli non avrebbero fatto alcuna differenza, e che sarebbe comunque spettato a loro prendere in mani le redini del loro destino!". Il piccolo Digimon parlava con una sicurezza e una decisione sorprendenti, e per la prima volta da quando il combattimento era iniziato, l'arroganza di Balormon cominciava a vacillare. Il demone trattenne il respiro in un rantolo strozzato quando vide un'aura di luce dorata apparire attorno al piccolo mammifero alato, squarciando la penombra della sala e proiettando i suoi raggi sui Digimon a terra, e sugli sfiancati Omnimon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode e Phoenixmon, che fecero per rialzarsi, pur storditi. Il bagliore proveniente dalla Crest della Speranza di Takeru si intensificò, aggiungendosi alla luce proveniente da Patamon e costringendo Balormon ad indietreggiare con un ringhio di rabbia e... sì... di paura!

Anche i Digiprescelti erano stati colti di sorpresa dalla piega inaspettata che gli eventi avevano preso...

"Guardate!" esclamò Taichi, osservando stupito il medaglione illuminato e gli spettacolari raggi di luce provenienti da Takeru e dal suo partner. "Sta per accadere qualcosa..."

"Sì, credo di sapere di cosa si tratta..." rispose Sora, a sua volta sbalordita. "E' successa più o meno la stessa cosa quando Biyomon è digievoluta a Phoenixmon..."

"Quindi... stiamo per assistere ad una Digievoluzione Mega..." commentò Daisuke. "Accidenti... devo ammetterlo, Takeru-kun è davvero eccezionale..."

Yamato annuì, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. "Bravo, Takeru... sono orgoglioso di te!"

Ringhiando furiosamente, il demone di fuoco si coprì il volto con il braccio che reggeva la frusta, irritato dalla luce, mentre Takeru proseguiva il discorso iniziato da Patamon. "Ma tu... tu hai cercato di influenzare le loro menti e togliere loro il libero arbitrio, tutto per realizzare i tuoi loschi piani! Beh, ora ti dimostreremo quanto ti sbagli! Come Digiprescelto della Speranza, ho imparato che in tutti gli esseri umani c'è del buono... e ho imparato ad avere fiducia in esso! Alla fine, gli esseri umani capiranno... e si sbarazzeranno del tuo controllo! I tuoi piani finiscono qui, Balormon! Le tue menzogne sono durate più che abbastanza!"

"**NO!**" ringhiò il demone, arretrando di altri due passi. "**Quello che dite... non può essere vero! Voi mentite! Negli esseri umani... non esiste il bene! Sono solo un ammasso di immondizia!**"

Patamon si alzò di quota, e l'aura dorata attorno a lui esplose, irradiando l'intera sala mentre la luminosità della Crest della Speranza raggiungeva il culmine. Alcune piume di luce pura apparvero nell'aria e presero a danzare leggiadramente attorno al piccolo mammifero, conferendogli un'aria maestosa. "Takeru non ha mai mentito in vita sua, canaglia!" esclamò il piccolo Digimon, furente per l'accusa che Balormon aveva lanciato a lui e a Takeru. "Sei tu che stai ingannando tutti... e stai ingannando te stesso, facendoti credere che negli esseri umani non ci sia altro che egoismo e meschinità! Ma ora basta! Ora ti mostreremo... tutta la speranza che nutriamo per l'umanità!"

L'energia giunse al culmine. Con un rombo assordante, una colonna di luce bianca scaturì dal pavimento sotto Patamon, inghiottendo il piccolo Digimon, e numerosi brandelli d'acciaio vennero strappati dal terreno e sparpagliati per la stanza. Tutti gli spettatori si coprirono gli occhi. Balormon lanciò un tremendo urlo di rabbia, come se la luce sacra emanata dal Digimon e dal suo compagno gli stessero provocando dolore fisico. All'interno della colonna, Patamon stava cambiando forma e aumentando di dimensioni, passando per le sue forme Champion e Ultimate...

"_PATAMON... WARP SHINKA..._"

...poi, quando l'evoluzione raggiunse il livello Mega, la colonna di luce sembrò esplodere, avvolgendo tutta la sala del trono nella sua radiosità, prima di ridursi ad un alone attorno al corpo della nuova forma di Patamon: un guerriero angelico stupendo e terrificante al tempo stesso, alto quanto Balormon, ma la cui statura sembrava accresciuta dalla sua maestà e dal suo portamento regale: il suo corpo, tranne le mani guantate di stoffa nera, era completamente coperto da un'elaborata e splendente armatura argentata che diventava azzurra sull'elmo, sulle spalliere, sugli avambracci e sulle ginocchiere, e irradiava attorno a lui un'aura di nobiltà tale da mozzare il fiato. Il suo volto era interamente occultato dall'elmo, che presentava un paio di ornamenti simili ad ali ai lati e uno stemma dorato simile ad una croce proprio in corrispondenza del viso, aveva cinque paia di ali composte di luce pura, che uscivano dall'armatura della schiena e irradiavano attorno a lui i colori dell'arcobaleno, e dei complessi motivi dorati, simili in certi casi ad ali o a glifi, sulle spalliere, sugli avambracci e sul pettorale. Una lunga striscia di tessuto, anch'esso dorato e risplendente come neve fresca al sole, scendeva in mezzo alle gambe del celeste messaggero, intarsiata di iscrizioni scarlatte in antica lingua di DigiWorld, e una lunga verga d'argento, simile ad un bastone e terminante con un pomolo dorato ad entrambe le estremità, stava tra le sue mani. La nuova forma di Patamon, apparsa per la seconda volta davanti ai bambini prescelti, appoggiò i piedi a terra e aprì le ali, declamando il proprio nome con voce imperiosa.

"_...SERAPHIMON!_"

**ANALIZZATORE DIGIMON**

**Nome: **Seraphimon

**Tipo: **Angelo

**Attributo: **Anti-Virus

**Livello: **Mega

**Attacchi: **Seven Heavens, Testament

_Il Digimon angelico di rango più alto. Può volare a velocità supersoniche grazie alle sue dieci ali, e la luce che emette da esse può purificare qualsiasi cosa, eradicando la presenza del male! Un Seraphimon fa parte della triade di angeli che governa il Mondo Digitale della Frontiera._

"Accidenti..." mormorò Bukamon. "Cosa c'è stata, una svendita di forme Mega in occasione del Natale?"

"Bukamon..." lo rimproverò bonariamente Jyou, condividendo comunque la gioia e il sollievo del suo Digimon per il colpo di scena a loro favore.

"Pazzesco..." mormorò Daisuke, assistendo a bocca aperta, come del resto tutti gli altri ragazzi e Digimon, alla digievoluzione di Patamon. "E'... è successo di nuovo... ma questa volta grazie alle Crest!"

Al suo fianco, Ken lo guardò con aria interrogativa, non capendo cosa volesse dire il suo amico. "Di nuovo? Vuoi dire che Patamon era digievoluto alla sua forma Mega già prima?"

"Sì... è stato dopo la nostra battaglia con Chimeramon, ma prima che tu ti unissi a noi..." spiegò Hikari, che aveva approfittato del momento di distrazione di Balormon per recuperare gli storditi Gatomon e Piddomon e trascinarli fuori dalla linea di fuoco. "Quando il Digimon di Wallace, un Digiprescelto americano, è stato infettato dalle forze delle tenebre trasformandosi in un Kerpymon, io e Takeru-kun siamo riusciti a far evolvere i nostri Digimon a livello Mega e abbiamo ripristinato il Digimental dei Miracoli, permettendo così a Veemon e al Terriermon di Wallace di armor-digievolvere... rispettivamente in Magnamon e Rapidmon!"

"Impressionante." si limitò a commentare Armadillomon. "E ora... è di nuovo dalla nostra parte!"

Takeru sorrise con gioia, lieto di rivedere la forma Mega del suo Digimon. "Grazie, Patamon... sapere di poter contare su Seraphimon ci dà coraggio!". Il Digiprescelto della Speranza fu sicuro di percepire le labbra del potente Digimon angelico che si incurvavano in un dolce sorriso dietro l'elmetto azzurro che indossava.

"COME MI DA' CORAGGIO POTER CONTARE SU DI TE, TAKERU... ANCORA UNA VOLTA, DAI PROVA DELLA TUA QUALITA' PIU' BELLA: LA SPERANZA E LA FIDUCIA NEL FUTURO E NEL BUON CUORE DI TUTTI." replicò Seraphimon, la cui voce limpida e stentorea sembrò far tremare le cupe, inquietanti luci che le torce appese alle pareti gettavano sulle pareti e sul pavimento.

Superato il primo istante di meraviglia, Taichi sorrise e strinse un pugno. "Fantastico! Allora è proprio vero... la partita non è ancora decisa!"

L'orribile volto di Balormon si contorse in una repellente smorfia di disgusto: la presenza di un Digimon angelico di tale statura e rettitudine nella sua tana ripugnava al terribile demone. "**Angeli.**" ringhiò, pronunciando la parola come se la stesse sputando. "**Di tutti i Digimon che ci sono, dovevate essere proprio voi ad interferire nei miei piani... prima Piddomon... e adesso tu...**"

Seraphimon distolse l'attenzione dal suo partner umano e si alzò in volo a circa un metro dal suolo, puntando la sua verga argentata contro il demone e rivolgendosi a lui con grave indignazione. "CREATURA MALIGNA. HAI CERCATO DI AVVELENARE LE MENTI DEI GIOVANI, IL FUTURO E LA SPERANZA DEL GENERE UMANO, CON LE TUE LUSINGHE E LE TUE FALLACI PROMESSE, TRASFORMANDOLI IN BURATTINI SUCCUBI DEL TUO POTERE. AVRESTI DOVUTO ESSERE BANDITO DAL MONDO DIGITALE GIA' DA TEMPO, BALORMON. ORA E' VENUTO IL TEMPO CHE TU RACCOLTA IL FRUTTO DEL TUO SEME FUNESTO." La calma e la padronanza di sè che Seraphimon manteneva mentre pronunciava queste parole infuocate non facevano altro che renderlo ancora più impressionante. Per quanto Balormon fosse sicuro che i suoi Kooun-Yubiwa avrebbero continuato a salvarlo dalla cancellazione, il tono del suo avversario e l'aura di giustizia che lo circondava iniziavano a scuotere questa sua sicurezza.

Superato il primo istante di indecisione, Balormon si fece di nuovo avanti, spada e frusta saldamente in mano e pronto alla battaglia. Stava cercando di non mostrarsi turbato dalle parole di Seraphimon... e in fondo, perchè avrebbe dovuto temere? Dopotutto, neanche Seraphimon avrebbe potuto interrompere il flusso di energia che gli permetteva di tenersi aggrappato alla vita in qualsiasi momento... Dietro Seraphimon, Omnimon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode e Phoenixmon, anche loro rimasti inizialmente sorpresi per la Digievoluzione Mega di Patamon, erano già in posizione, pronti a riprendere la loro strenua resistenza nonostante tutti i colpi presi.

Con un gesto del braccio, Balormon mosse la frusta davanti a sè, tracciando numerose righe di fuoco nell'aria nel tentativo di intimorire i suoi avversari, mentre il suo sguardo incandescente vagava per un attimo verso lo schermo sul soffitto. "**E va bene, dunque... se vuoi combattere con me, sarò lieto di accontentarti, Seraphimon... ma ti avverto, neanche tu puoi nulla ora che l'energia raccolta dai miei anelli ha superato i 250 Turing! Anche tu sei destinato ad esaurire le tue forze e cadere sotto i miei colpi come i tuoi amici!**". Indicò con un cenno della testa Omnimon, Imperialdramon FM e Phoenixmon, che davano degli evidenti segni di stanchezza... ma subito dopo, Phoenixmon prese quota con decisione, creando delle spettacolari fiamme iridate che danzarono per qualche istante attorno alle punte delle sue ali.

"**Ne sei davvero convinto? Beh, scoprirai che anche noi abbiamo i nostri trucchi... CRIMSON FLAME!**" esclamò l'uccello leggendario, spalancando le ali. Immediatamente, le fiamme multicolori si addensarono in una spettacolare ondata di fuoco purificatore che scese su Omnimon, Imperialdramon FM, Piddomon, Seraphimon... e anche Balormon, investendoli tutti in pieno! Ma gli effetti furono diversi a seconda dei Digimon: i primi quattro rimasero fermi dov'erano mentre le fiamme li circondavano e un secondo dopo penetravano magicamente nei loro corpi come acqua nei pori di una spugna, infondendoli di energia e guarendoli da tutti i colpi che avevano eventualmente subito. Man mano che le fiamme iridate penetravano in loro, Omnimon, e Imperialdramon si rimisero in posizione eretta, sentendosi forti come mai prima di allora. Piddomon rimase immobile, ancora privo di sensi per qualche secondo... ma dopo che la tecnica guaritrice di Phoenixmon lo ebbe avvolto nella sua radianza multicolore, iniziò a muovere debolmente le mani e le ali... poi strinse i pugni e si rialzò con movimenti lenti e graduali, mentre le forze ritornavano alle sue membra indolenzite. Guardò stupito le fiamme iridate che lo avvolgevano, cancellando tutti i segni della battaglia e infondendogli nuova energia. "Questa... è la fiamma guaritrice di Phoenixmon?" si domandò, alzando lo sguardo verso l'uccello leggendario e vedendo Omnimon e Imperialdramon che di nuovo si libravano in volo. "Non credevo che l'avrei mai vista con i miei occhi..."

Finalmente, Omnimon aveva finito di caricarsi di energia. Abbassò lo sguardo verso Piddomon e rispose alla sua domanda. "**Sì, è proprio così... il fuoco sacro di Phoenixmon ha il potere di curare le ferite dei Digimon buoni e di conferire loro nuovo vigore. Tuttavia, non credo che Balormon lo stia trovando altrettanto stupefacente... osservalo un pò!**"

Piddomon alzò lo sguardo verso il demone di fuoco, e notò con sua grande sorpresa che le fiamme guaritrici di Phoenixmon non stavano avendo su di lui lo stesso effetto che avevano avuto sui quattro Digimon buoni: le muscolose gambe del demone sembravano in procinto di cedere, le ginocchia tremavano sbattendo tra loro, e la sua presa sulla spada e sulla frusta si stava allentando, minacciando di far cadere a terra le sue preziose armi. Non solo, ma le fiamme scarlatte che correvano sulla sua pelle squamosa e sul suo pettorale sembravano intrecciarsi furiosamente con quelle multicolore di Phoenixmon, come se stessero lottando contro di esse. Presto, le fiamme rosse cominciarono a vacillare e poi si spensero del tutto, lasciando il demone scoperto ed esposto all'assalto della fenice. Le forze continuarono a venirgli meno, finchè sotto il suo sguardo incredulo, le armi non gli caddero di mano e non finirono sul pavimento con un acuto CLANG, e le ginocchia, non riuscendo più a sostenere il peso del corpo, non si piegarono, facendolo finire a terra!

"**Che... che cosa?**" esclamò il demone, con un accento di paura nella voce. "**Le... le forze mi... abbandonano... mentre voi siete... che razza di trucco è questo?**"

Fu Taichi a rispondere per lui, passandosi un indice sotto il naso e guardandolo con la suo ben nota aria spavalda. "Hah! L'avevamo detto che la partita era ancora aperta! Le fiamme purificatrici di Phoenixmon hanno un effetto diverso, a seconda che il Digimon che le utilizza abbia un cuore puro o malvagio!"

"E' così..." riprese Sora, con un tono molto più tranquillo di quando, appena pochi minuti prima, aveva dubitato delle possibilità di vittoria del team. "La Crimson Flame di Phoenixmon guarisce le ferite dei Digimon buoni... ma su quelli malvagi ha l'effetto opposto, e li priva di energia! Biyomon me l'ha spiegato dopo il confronto con Galfmon!"

"**Ugh... Maledizione... questo... non l'avevo calcolato...**" mormorò Balormon, le cui mani si appoggiarono inermi al pavimento proprio nel momento in cui il torrente di fiamme dei colori dell'arcobaleno cessava, e Phoenixmon scendeva lentamente verso terra, ripiegando le maestose ali contro il corpo e brillando di luce bianca.

"**Ho... ho esaurito la mia energia... Omnimon, Imperialdramon... Seraphimon... il resto lo affido a voi...**" mormorò debolmente Phoenixmon, appoggiando le zampe a terra e rimpicciolendo drasticamente, fino a ritornare al suo stadio Rookie, il piccolo volatile rosa conosciuto come Biyomon, che si accasciò immediatamente al suolo, riprendendo fiato dopo lo sforzo compiuto.

Quasi subito, Sora andò a prendere la sua partner digitale, con Omnimon che si spostava tra lei e Balormon per proteggerla da un eventuale attacco che il demone avrebbe potuto sferrare. "**Fai presto, Sora... raccogli Biyomon e ritorna dagli altri, prima che quel bestione si rialzi...**"

"Grazie, Omnimon! Biyomon... complimenti, piccola Biyomon, hai fatto davvero tanto! Ora riposati..." disse dolcemente la Digiprescelta dell'Amore, prendendo in braccio la sua amica digitale e abbracciandola. Biyomon riprese fiato, poi alzò la testa, guardando Sora negli occhi e sorridendo debolmente. "Grazie, Sora... in realtà avrei voluto fare di più..."

"NON TI PREOCCUPARE. ORA PENSA A RECUPERARE LE FORZE. DI QUESTO DEMONE CI OCCUPEREMO IO, OMNIMON, E IMPERIALDRAMON!" rispose Seraphimon, voltandosi verso Sora e Biyomon. La ragazza annuì, mormorando un ringraziamento al guerriero celeste prima di ritirarsi, approfittando dell'istante di debolezza di Balormon, e ritornò dai suoi compagni.

"Aspettate un momento!" esclamò Piddomon, rimettendosi in posizione di guardia. "Anch'io voglio darvi una mano, visto che se vi trovate qui, la responsabilità è mia...". Ma Seraphimon rispose scuotendo la testa, con gentilezza ma anche con decisione. "E' MEGLIO DI NO, PIDDOMON... APPREZZIAMO TUTTI QUELLO CHE HAI FATTO PER NOI, MA QUESTO CHE ABBIAMO DAVANTI E' UN MEGA, MENTRE TU SEI UN CHAMPION... RISCHIERESTI LA VITA INUTILMENTE."

"**Non preoccuparti per noi... se va tutto bene, questo sarà davvero l'ultimo attacco!**" proseguì Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, in sospensione accanto al cavaliere bianco e al guerriero angelico. Il tono di sicurezza con cui aveva parlato, e che traspirava da tutto il terzetto di Digimon giustizieri, convinse l'angelo di rango inferiore, che dopo un istante di riflessione annuì e raggiunse i Digiprescelti al lato del campo di battaglia, mormorando un augurio di buona fortuna. "Va bene, Seraphimon-sama... mi fiderò di voi. Che la buona sorte vi assista."

"**Lo farà... ne siamo sicuri!**" rispose Omnimon, sfoderando la sua Grey Sword dal braccio WarGreymon e puntandola contro Balormon, in modo che il demone potesse vederne l'impressionante affilatura. Balormon, ancora ansimante a terra, strinse gli occhi preoccupato. Sapeva bene cosa stava accadendo nel Mondo Reale... i due Digiprescelti rimasti indietro stavano elaborando un programma che contrastasse l'effetto dei suoi Kooun-Yubiwa! Sulle prime, era convinto di riuscire ad eliminare i suoi avversari abbastanza velocemente da rendere inutile il loro intervento, ma la tecnica guaritrice di Phoenixmon aveva vanificato tutti gli attacchi che aveva sferrato fino a quel momento... ed ora Balormon non era più tanto sicuro di riuscire a distruggere Omnimon e Imperialdramon, per non parlare di Seraphimon, in tempo. Ma il demone non era tipo da arrendersi così facilmente. Facendo appello a tutte le sue forze, recuperò le sue armi, stringendole nuovamente nelle mani, e alcune lingue di fuoco ripresero ad ardere sul suo corpo, restituendogli in parte quell'aria intimidatoria che lo contraddistingueva. Un ruggito rabbioso che sembrava provenire dagli abissi di una caverna lasciò la sua gola, i suoi denti erano serrati, e i suoi muscoli tesi al massimo.

"OMNIMON... IMPERIALDRAMON... STATE ATTENTI, ORA SA DI ESSERE IN PERICOLO, E LA PAURA AUMENTERA' LE SUE FORZE..." avvertì Seraphimon, facendo volteggiare un paio di volte la sua asta tra le mani prima di afferrarla e tenerla ferma davanti a sè, pronto alla lotta. "TENTERA' IL TUTTO PER TUTTO, QUINDI TENETEVI PRONTI A SCHIVARE I SUOI COLPI!"

"**D'accordo!**" risposero il cavaliere bianco e il drago umanoide, ad una sola voce.

"Forza, ragazzi..." mormorò tra sè Yamato, afferrando ancora una volta la sua Crest lucente e puntandola contro Omnimon. Taichi, Sora, Hikari, Jyou e Takeru fecero la stessa cosa, inviando al Digimon fusione e a Seraphimon tutta l'energia delle loro Crest, e anche Daisuke, Ken e Iori attivarono i loro D-3, in modo che Imperialdramon Fighter Mode ricevesse tutta la potenza dei loro Digimentals. I ragazzi sapevano bene che in quel momento si sarebbe deciso tutto: se Koushiro e Miyako non fossero riusciti a bloccare in tempo i Kooun-Yubiwa, sarebbe stata molto probabilmente la fine: i loro cuori battevano all'impazzata, ma loro controllarono la loro paura e rimasero fermi al loro posto, osservando col fiato sospeso Balormon che sollevava di nuovo la spada e scrutava attentamente i Digimon davanti a lui, intento a cogliere ogni microscopico movimento che potesse indicare un attacco imminente. Omnimon e gli altri invece rimasero al loro posto, cercando di guadagnare tempo. Dopo la furia della battaglia di pochi minuti prima, la sala era ripiombata nel silenzio, e la tensione era tale che la si poteva tagliare con il coltello...

-------------

"Ancora qualche ritocco... e ci siamo!" esclamò Koushiro, battendo le ultime righe di programma e salvando tutto nella memoria del suo PC. "Ho completato il programma che ridirigerà le e-mail e i pop-up all'accumulatore di energia di Balormon! Miyako, Hawkmon, come vanno le cose da voi?"

Il falchetto alzò la testa dallo schermo del portatile. "Direi che ci siamo anche noi! Miyako e io abbiamo messo a punto un programma complementare che può essere usato assieme al tuo, e servirà a svegliare quelli che sono caduti sotto il controllo dei Kooun-Yubiwa!" rispose con entusiasmo.

La Digiprescelta dai capelli fucsia annuì. "Una volta immesso nel Gatherer, il mio programma si autotrasmetterà a tutti i Kooun-Yubiwa esistenti nel mondo, e spero che riuscirà a renderli inutili..." spiegò. "Ora non ci resta che tentare!"

"Speriamo che vada bene al primo colpo... potremmo non avere il tempo di fare un secondo tentativo!" mormorò Tentomon, avvicinandosi alla tastiera del PC. Il dito indice della mano destra di Koushiro si appoggiò sul pulsante di invio e, dopo una frazione di secondo di esitazione nella quale il ragazzo dai capelli rossi aveva preso un respiro profondo, lo premette! Dei rumori di caricamento provenirono dallo schermo, segnalando l'avvenuto invio del programma antidoto. Immediatamente dopo, anche Miyako ed Hawkmon inviarono il loro programma ed emisero un sospiro di sollievo, sollevati per aver finalmente concluso quel lavoro frenetico. L'aria della stanza era diventata calda e stantia per la grande quantità di tempo che i due ragazzi avevano passato chiusi in essa, ed ora la ragazzina non chiedeva niente di meglio che un bel cambio d'aria.

"Uff... cavolo... alla fine... ce l'abbiamo fatta..." mormorò lei, appoggiando il suo portatile sul letto e poi lasciandosi cadere sul materasso, esausta e con gli occhi che le bruciavano. Koushiro si alzò dalla sua sedia ed espirò profondamente, dirigendosi poi alla finestra e aprendola per far aerare la stanza... e anche per controllare la situazione degli abitanti di Odaiba. La confusione regnava ancora per le strade, e le persone controllate dei Kooun-Yubiwa stavano tuttora provocando danni e scatenando tutte le loro pulsioni negative su ciò che incontravano. Dopo aver preso una boccata d'aria, Koushiro strinse i denti assistendo allo spettacolo di tre ragazzi che si spintonavano a vicenda, e sembravano in procinto di venire alle mani. Le strade erano intasate di automobili ferme, e da esse si levava un terribile frastuono di clascon e urla di conducenti infuriati.

"Speriamo che quel programma faccia in fretta il suo lavoro..." commentò il ragazzo, scuotendo la testa. Un lungo, sconfortante silenzio, che contrastava con la confusione esterna, seguì le sue parole, prima che Miyako rivolgesse lo sguardo allo schermo del suo portatile e riaprisse la finestra in cui era stato visualizzato il Gatherer di Balormon. Per un attimo, non accadde nulla... poi Hawkmon vide qualcosa apparire sullo schermo: una manciata di pixel azzurri che fluttuavano verso la sfera di dati, leggeri come petali nella brezza.

"Hey, Miyako, guarda qui! Credo che ci siamo!" esclamò il falchetto, prendendo la sua partner per una manica e dandole uno strattone per attirarne l'attenzione. La ragazzina si alzò quasi subito dalla sua posizione e guardò lo schermo del suo laptop con aria interrogativa. Poi, le sue labbra si incurvarono in un leggero sorriso: ai pixel azzurri che Hawkmon aveva visto se ne stavano aggiungendo altri... e altri... e altri ancora... invece i numeri binari che rappresentavano l'energia presa dai Kooun-Yubiwa si facevano sempre meno frequenti, fino a sparire del tutto! Man mano che il traffico di pop-up e messaggi di posta aumentava, la sfera di dati cominciava ad emettere scariche di luce rossa, e l'anello di numeri che orbitava attorno ad essa si sfaldava sempre più: la mole di dati estranei stava interferendo con le funzioni del Gatherer, negando la sua capacità di mantenere e trasmettere energia al suo demoniaco creatore!

"Koushiro-san! Guarda qui, credo che ormai ci siamo!" esclamò Miyako, voltandosi verso il suo 'sempai' e Tentomon, che distolsero immediatamente l'attenzione dalle strade trafficate e raggiunsero la ragazza. Tentomon atterrò davanti al computer e guardò attentamente la scena: ormai, i quadratini di luce azzurra che rappresentavano i pop-up erano diventati così fitti che sembrava che il Gatherer fosse avvolto da una fine e luccicante nebbiolina azzurra. L'anello di numeri si era quasi del tutto disperso, e raggi di luce bianca cominciavano ad uscire dalla superficie della sfera, con frequenza sempre maggiore, finchè non fu quasi più possibile vedere dove iniziava il Gatherer.

"Quello è il risultato del programma di Miyako!" spiegò Hawkmon con orgoglio. "Sta dando un brusco risveglio a tutti quelli che hanno uno di quegli anelli al dito!"

"Prodigioso, ragazzi... avete fatto un'ottimo lavoro!" esclamò Koushiro, con un lieve sorriso speranzoso sulle labbra. "Ora tocca a voi, ragazzi... sconfiggete Balormon finchè potete farlo!"

----------

Appena qualche secondo dopo, nelle strade innevate del quartiere di Odaiba, tutti i ragazzi posseduti dagli 'anelli della buona sorte' si bloccarono di colpo. Gli anelli di gomma che portavano alle mani avevano cessato di emettere la loro distintiva luce azzurra, ed ora lampeggiavano di strani coloro ed emettevano suoni bassi e sgradevoli, simili a quelli di una sirena dell'ambulanza, ma più cupi e ancora più fastidiosi. Un'espressione di panico apparve sui volti delle vittime, mentre gli anelli si allentavano progressivamente e scivolavano dalle loro dita, cadendo sui marciapiedi e sulle strade umide, e dissolvendosi in stringhe di dati un attimo dopo. Gli occhi vitrei dei ragazzi ripresero luce, e le loro espressioni impaurite passarono presto alla confusione e alla sorpresa: del resto, si erano trovati all'improvviso nel bel mezzo di quel caos di macchine ferme, vetrine infrante e luminarie mandate in pezzi, senza ricordarsi di come avevano fatto!

"Ma cosa... cos'è successo? Che ci faccio io qui?"

"Non ricordo più nulla..."

"Ma... e l'anello che avevo al dito dov'è?"

----------

A New York stava accadendo la stessa cosa: gli anelli malefici scivolavano giù dalle mani dei loro possessori, le loro funzioni ormai del tutto inibite, e si disintegravano, scomparendo in un vortice di pixel colorati; i loro proprietari si stavano, uno dopo l'altro, risvegliando dallo stato ipnotico, guardandosi attorno spaesati. Mimi, Michael, Lillymon e Betamon si fermarono a loro volta, confusi da quanto stava accadendo.

"Hey, guardate!" gracidò Betamon, spalancando i suoi grandi occhi. "Cosa succede? I Kooun-Yubiwa... si stanno distruggendo da soli!"

"Non ne ho idea..." rispose Lillymon, scuotendo la testa, con ancora una corona di fiori tra le mani. "A meno che... a meno che qualcuno non stia intervenendo dall'esterno, interferendo con il programma di quel Balormon! E riesco già ad immaginare chi potrebbe essere..."

Mimi sorrise, capendo di cosa stesse parlando la sua partner. "Koushiro e gli altri... sono riusciti a creare un programma per contrastare quello di Balormon!"

"Ed ora starà accadendo la stessa cosa in tutte le città in cui quei dannati anelli si sono diffusi..." proseguì Michael, chinandosi e prendendo in braccio il suo Digimon. "Okay, allora adesso abbiamo un altro compito da svolgere! Dobbiamo spiegare per bene cosa è successo a chi è rimasto vittima del controllo mentale! L'ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno adesso è una scena di isteria collettiva!"

"Giusto! Andiamo, ragazzi!" esclamò Lillymon, alzandosi in volo e guidando i suoi amici verso il gruppo di ragazzi confusi e storditi...

----------

Nella sala del trono di Balormon, stava continuando il duello di sguardi tra il demone e i tre Digimon di livello Mega, ormai completamente rinnovati, che lo fronteggiavano. Il demone di fuoco, senza mai staccare lo sguardo dai suoi avversari, si stava muovendo lentamente di lato, pensando a come attaccare i suoi avversari senza esporsi ad eccessivi rischi e caricando di energia la sua spada a forma di fulmine. Sapeva bene che il suo avversario più pericoloso era Seraphimon, e che solo togliendolo di mezzo in fretta avrebbe potuto sperare di competere con Omnimon e Imperialdramon Fighter Mode assieme... ma sapeva anche che i due Digimon fusione avrebbero potuto attaccarlo mentre si dedicava al nuovo arrivato... avrebbe dovuto colpirli tutti assieme e con tutta la sua forza! Si concentrò ancora un pò, incanalando quanta più energia possibile nella lama, poi alzò la spada e tracciò un poderoso fendente circolare nell'aria, creando una enorme onda d'urto che partì a tutta velocità verso i tre Digimon eroici.

"**Niente più giochi, Digiprescelti! Avete chiuso! STEEL BLAZE!**" ruggì il demone di fuoco. Il suo attacco percorse il pavimento con una potenza tale da far tremare il terreno, far scivolare a terra i Digiprescelti e minare seriamente la stabilità dell'intero palazzo. In breve tempo, la Steel Blaze di Balormon raggiunse Omnimon, Imperialdramon FM e Seraphimon ed esplose addosso a loro, inghiottendoli nella sua luce obnubilante e in un fragore assordante. Lo spostamento d'aria creato dall'esplosione fu tale che i ragazzi e i Digimon più deboli dovettero ancorarsi saldamente al pavimento per non venire spazzati via.

"AAAARGH! Ci sta proprio dando dentro!" esclamò Daisuke, ormai schiena al muro, con il vento che gli martellava impietosamente il viso.

"Omnimon!" esclamò Taichi, un braccio davanti al volto per ripararsi dall'onda d'urto e l'altro che afferrava saldamente la mano di Sora. La confusione era tale che, anche urlando con quanto fiato aveva in gola, Taichi riusciva a malapena a sentire la sua stessa voce... e la vista dei ragazzi ora non era nulla più che un confuso amalgama di bagliori bianchi, rossi e neri che bruciavano loro gli occhi, nel quale erano scomparsi i loro Digimon più forti!

Nel bel mezzo di quel pandemonio, il tempo sembrava non scorrere mai: c'erano solo il bagliore e il frastuono. Ma, in realtà, il tutto durò solo pochi secondi - ben presto, la luce iniziò a smorzarsi, e la figura di Balormon, la spada ancora alzata nella posizione di lancio della Steel Blaze e le labbra sollevate in un sogghigno sollevato, emerse dalla gigantesca conflagrazione...

...ma la gioia di Balormon durò fin troppo poco per i suoi gusti. Quando la visuale fu tornata normale qualche attimo dopo, tutti poterono vedere una gigantesca sfera dorata di pura energia fluttuare nel punto in cui si trovavano prima Omnimon, Imperialdramon FM e Seraphimon, con all'interno proprio i suddetti Digimon, neanche scalfiti dal potente attacco. I muri della sala erano stati devastati dall'impeto della Steel Blaze, e dei grossi squarci si erano aperti nel pavimento... ma i Digimon erano rimasti lì come niente fosse! Seraphimon teneva la sua asta rivolta verso l'alto, e il suo pomo dorato risplendeva visibilmente...

Takeru spalancò gli occhi, e un radioso sorriso illuminò il suo bel viso. "Seraphimon!"

"Ha... ha creato una barriera attorno ai nostri Digimon?" mormorò Gatomon, osservando la scena dalla sua posizione accanto ad Hikari, che annuì senza dire una parola. Fu invece Daisuke a commentare. "Devo ammetterlo... oggi Takeru-kun e Patamon non smettono di sorprendermi..."

"**COSA? Non è possibile!**" ringhiò Balormon, sbigottito oltre ogni pensiero razionale. Fece due passi indietro, osservando incredulo la barriera di energia sacra che Seraphimon aveva alzato attorno al suo corpo e a quelli dei suoi due compagni. Prima che potesse ricomporsi, il guerriero celeste dissipò la barriera con un gesto della mano, e quasi contemporaneamente Omnimon e Imperialdramon Fighter Mode balzarono verso l'alto e puntarono dritti contro il demone, che non riuscì a difendersi con efficacia. I due eroici Digimon sferrarono un calcio volante in contemporanea, ed entrambi centrarono in pieno Balormon, scagliandolo via con un lungo ruggito e mandandolo a sbattere con la schiena contro la sezione di muro sovrastante ciò che rimaneva del suo trono. Il metallo vibrò paurosamente per il tremendo impatto, che lasciò la sagoma di Balormon impressa in esso, e lo schermo di controllo appeso al soffitto, che aveva resistito in qualche modo fino a quel momento, si staccò dal suo supporto e precipitò a terra, distruggendosi e sparpagliando parti elettriche ai piedi delle gradinate in rovina.

"**Non abbiamo ancora finito!** **GIGA CRUSHER!**" ruggì Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, puntando il suo cannone contro Balormon e indirizzandogli contro un raggio laser bianco che si frantumò in tante scie prima di piovergli addosso da tutte le direzioni e sommergerlo in una marea di esplosioni. Omnimon e Seraphimon, decisi a non essere da meno, partirono all'attacco a loro volta!

"**GARURU CANNON!**" urlò Omnimon, tirando fuori un cannone dal braccio MetalGarurumon e sparando da esso una sfera di energia bianca che si aggiunse al laser di Imperialdramon FM.

"**TESTAMENT!**" esclamò Seraphimon, puntando la sua asta contro il demone e scagliando da essa un enorme raggio di energia dorata. Anche questo colpì in pieno Balormon, facendolo sprofondare ancora di più nella parete. Quando i lampi di luce bianca e dorata permisero di vedere di nuovo, tutti poterono vedere il terribile demone, fino a poco prima borioso e sicuro di sè, appiccicato al muro con il volto contorto in una smorfia furibonda!

"Perfetto! Ora sì che lo abbiamo in pugno!" esclamò Yamato, stringendo i pugni.

Iori sbattè gli occhi, il suo carattere serio e razionale gli impediva di abbandonarsi ad eccessive sicurezze. "Sembrerebbe di sì... ma sarà la volta buona? Il suo programma di controllo... è ancora attivo?"

Con un gemito roco, Balormon si staccò dal muro e precipitò debolmente a terra, atterrando sulle ginocchia e sulle mani. Il respiro gli mancava, la sua corazza era coperta di solchi, e le sue fiamme sia attorno al corpo che sul suo gatto a nove code, si erano smorzate al punto che erano diventate niente più che una tenue luminescenza scarlatta. Il demone non si era mai sentito più esausto in vita sua... e non era solo effetto dei colpi che gli avevano sferrato! Percepiva che mancava qualcosa... anche se non riusciva a dire esattamente cosa...

"**Ma... ma cosa... cosa mi succede... all'improvviso... mi sento debolissimo...**" ansimò, sforzandosi di rimettersi in piedi. Persino le armi erano diventate pesanti nelle sue mani... un momento! Le sue mani? No, non poteva essere andata così... il solo pensiero agghiacciò Balormon fino al midollo delle ossa. Che fosse davvero quella la causa? Non poteva esserlo... non poteva esserlo!

Quasi inconsciamente, il demone alzò la mano sinistra, quella a cui portava l'anello... e quel poco di sangue che gli era rimasto nelle vene congelò! L'orrore si impadronì di lui alla vista dell'aura dorata che circondava il suo anello ridotta ad una misera lucetta tremante che si esaurì un istante dopo. Infine, l'anello che il demone portava al dito si sbriciolò, riducendosi in dati come un Digimon cancellato. Inutilmente, Balormon cercò di trattenere i pixel neri che erano tutto ciò che restava del suo anello. Quando si rese conto che era successo esattamente ciò che lui temeva, un tremendo ruggito di rabbia disperata lasciò la sua gola! "**NOOOOO! NON PUO' ESSERE VEROOOO! I miei Kooun-Yubiwa... la mia arma finale... DISTRUTTI! Maledetti mocciosi... tutti i miei piani rovinati... AAAAARGH!**" Concluse il suo sfogo stringendo la mano sinistra a pugno e abbassandola sul pavimento con tutta la forza di cui era capace, moltiplicata dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione! Il colpo fu tale che si aprì una spaccatura nell'acciaio, e i Digiprescelti sentirono uno strale di dolore trafiggere loro il cervello!

"Beh, l'ha presa meglio del previsto..." commentò sarcastico Daisuke, massaggiandosi le orecchie indolenzite. "...ma questo significa... che ora non è più invincibile! Adesso sì che possiamo finirlo!"

Con un ghigno sicuro, Taichi annuì. "Grazie a Koushiro e a Miyako... proprio quei nostri 'patetici amici' che tu tanto disprezzavi, eh, Balormon?"

"Sapevo che quella scheda sarebbe potuta tornare utile... e sapevo che loro due ce l'avrebbero fatta!" commentò Ken, sorridendo serenamente.

"Ora non ridi più, fetente? Hai perso il tuo senso dell'umorismo?" chiese Gatomon canzonatoria, rivolta al demone ancora inginocchiato sul pavimento davanti ai resti del suo trono.

"CHE SUCCEDE, BALORMON? DOVE SONO FINITE LA TUA BALDANZA E LA TUA PRESUNZIONE?" chiese Seraphimon, ma era una domanda retorica dal tono imperioso e intimidatorio. "ORA CHE HAI VISTO DI COSA SONO STATI CAPACI QUESTI RAGAZZI, E CHE HAI PERSO LA TUA ARMA VINCENTE, ABBANDONERAI I TUOI PIANI SCELLERATI?"

Balormon rimase per un attimo con lo sguardo fisso sullo squarcio che il suo pugno aveva aperto nel pavimento. Ribolliva di rabbia e il suo corpo aveva ripreso ad ardere, pur molto più debolmente di prima. Poi, afferrò nuovamente le sue armi, facendo appello a tutte le forze che si erano rimaste, e si rialzò lentamente. "**Mi state dicendo... che dovrei rinunciare ai miei progetti di conquista? Grrrr... certo, non ho altra scelta... ma mi sembra che stiate dimenticando una cosa...**" ringhiò minacciosamente. Omnimon ed Imperialdramon FM si rimisero in posizione di combattimento, mentre Seraphimon afferrava di nuovo la sua verga con entrambe le mani. Tutti e tre erano all'erta, pronti a qualunque mossa Balormon potesse tentare nella sua disperazione.

Improvvisamente, la testa di Balormon si alzò, rivelando due occhi rossi come lapilli di vulcano e un volto reso ancora più mostruoso dalla furia che lo accecava. "**Ora mi resta soltanto... LA VENDETTA! PUNISHMENT!**"

Ancora una volta, il gatto a nove code fiammeggiante del demone si alzò, e le sue lingue ardenti si allungarono e scattarono come serpenti impazziti contro i tre Digimon eroici, che però questa volta erano pronti a ricevere l'attacco. Omnimon si gettò di lato, schivando di pochissimo tre sferze infuocate, poi sguainò nuovamente la spada dal braccio WarGreymon e, al grido di: "**GREY SWORD!**", la abbattè su di esse, tranciandole di netto e facendole cadere a terra, dove si contorsero ancora per qualche istante prima di immobilizzarsi e spegnersi definitivamente. Nel frattempo, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode faceva a pezzi con gli artigli altre tre fruste, e le rimanenti tre, dirette verso Seraphimon, si avvinghiarono saldamente attorno all'asta argentata del guerriero celestiale. Senza mostrare il minimo segno di paura o di rabbia, Seraphimon afferrò con le mani guantate entrambe le estremità della sua arma, e tirò verso di sè, opponendosi a Balormon che cercava di tirarlo verso di sè.

"**Questa me la pagherete, bambini prescelti!**" strepitò Balormon, moltiplicando i suoi sforzi e trascinando Seraphimon verso di sè di qualche centimetro. "**Con quale diritto avete rovinato i miei piani? Come potete non ammettere che ho ragione? Quegli stupidi esseri umani che voi difendete... si ammantano di belle parole per poi razzolare male, pensano solo a sè stessi e adducono mille scuse per non preoccuparsi di coloro che gli stanno attorno, perseguendo olamente i propri obiettivi a scapito di quelli degli altri! E' la legge della natura, è destino che sia così! Io non facevo altro che soddisfare i desideri di ciascuno... li stavo aiutando a vivere meglio nel loro egoismo, a gettare via tutte quelle illusioni e quegli ostacoli che sono gli scrupoli, la coscienza, e gli ideali che voi rappresentate!**"

Davanti alla calma stoica del Mega angelico, l'ira di Balormon, che normalmente avrebbe gettato chiunque nel terrore, appariva invece ridicola. "LA TUA E' UNA VISIONE BEN MESCHINA DELL'UMANITA'... E LE TUE GIUSTIFICAZIONI NON MERITANO NEANCHE DI ESSERE PRESE IN CONSIDERAZIONE! QUELLO CHE TU PROPUGNI ALTRO NON E' CHE IL CAOS, LA BARBARIE E LA DISTRUZIONE... MA GLI ESSERI UMANI SONO CAPACI DI OPERE MOLTO PIU' ELEVATE, E NON PERMETTEREMO CHE IL LORO POTENZIALE VENGA SOFFOCATO DALLA TUA CIECA PRESUNZIONE!"

Con queste parole, Seraphimon tirò verso di sè con una forza che Balormon non si era aspettato, sollevando da terra il mostruoso demone, per poi avvicinarsi in volo a lui e colpirlo con un tremendo pugno tra il torace e l'addome! Il Digimon malvagio si piegò immediatamente in due con un lungo grugnito, e la sua presa sulla sferza si allentò definitivamente, facendo scivolare a terra la terribile arma. Seraphimon ritirò la sua asta, lasciando che le ultime lingue della frusta scivolassero via dalla sua superficie, poi volò verso la testa del demone, tanto più alto di lui, e lo colpì con un altro pugno, questa volta al mento, facendolo barcollare e indietreggiare di qualche metro prima che recuperasse l'equilibrio. Con la forza della disperazione, Balormon sbattè le ali e agitò la spada davanti a sè per allontanare Seraphimon, ma gli altri due Digimon si lanciarono sul demone prima che potesse riorganizzarsi e ripartire all'attacco! Omnimon sferrò un pugno tremendo con il braccio WarGreymon, che colpì in pieno Balormon e lo fece volare verso Imperialdramon. Deciso a non farsi scappare quell'occasione, il Digimon draconico eseguì un rapido giro su sè stesso, abbattendo la sua pesante coda su Balormon e spedendolo verso il pavimento! Eseguendo una spettacolare capriola in aria, Balormon riuscì in qualche modo a rimettersi a posto e a toccare terra coi piedi anzichè con la schiena, ma anche così l'impatto fu sufficiente a mandare una cocente fitta di dolore in tutto il suo corpo. Con un sibilo malefico, il Digimon demoniaco si aggrappò con entrambe le mani all'elsa della sua spada e tentò di incanalare tutta l'energia che gli era rimasta in un attacco Steel Blaze, ma Omnimon ed Imperialdramon furono più veloci di lui!

"**POSITRON LASER!**"

"**GARURU CANNON!**"

Allarmato, Balormon alzò lo sguardo appena in tempo per vedere due fasci di luce, provenienti dalle braccia dei Digimon fusione, piovere dall'alto dritti su di lui e investirlo in pieno, inghiottendolo in una fragorosa esplosione bianca che aprì ulteriori crepe nel pavimento ormai devastato della sala del trono! Urlò di nuovo, venendo sollevato da terra dalla tremenda conflagrazione e travolto dall'energia positiva per lui letale, prima di accasciarsi sui gradini crepati che portavano al suo trono: quando fu possibile vedere di nuovo, tutti notarono che la sua corazza era ormai distrutta, e quei pochi frammenti che ne rimanevano penzolavano inutilmente dal suo corpo possente. I suoi muscoli ricoperti di squamosa pelle cremisi erano ora chiaramente visibili, una visione davvero impressionante... ma appartenente ad un avversario che ormai non faceva più paura a nessuno, a giudicare dalle esclamazioni di incoraggiamento dei ragazzi e dei loro partner, che tifavano con tutte le loro forze per i tre Mega, tenendo le Crest e i Digimental ben alti al fine di trasmettere loro tutta l'energia possibile.

Ansimando faticosamente, Balormon si rialzò un'altra volta, aggrappandosi disperatamente a quel minimo di energia che gli rimaneva. Ormai aveva capito che la battaglia era persa... avrebbe dovuto ritirarsi, recuperare le forze gradualmente, e studiare un nuovo piano per attaccare i bambini prescelti... si accingeva ormai a prendere il volo e scappare, quando la luce dorata delle ali di Seraphimon, che comparve a pochi metri da lui, colpì i suoi occhi, costringendolo a volgere la sua attenzione al Digimon angelico. Era sospeso in aria al livello della testa del demone, e teneva la sua asta con entrambe le mani, concentrandosi profondamente. Benchè il suo volto non fosse visibile dietro l'elmo che indossava, tutta la sua postura esprimeva fermezza, compostezza e stoicismo. L'orrore travolse Balormon quando sette sfere di luce, brillanti come soli in miniatura, si condensarono sulle ali del guerriero celeste e presero ad espandersi, tre sul lato sinistro, tre su quello destro, e una sopra la sua testa. Dei raggi di luce bianca le collegavano l'una all'altra, formando una figura simile all'albero sefirotico. Per istinto, Balormon capì subito cosa stava per accadere... questo colpo avrebbe segnato la sua fine!

"**Che... che cosa... NO! Fermo, non farlo! Non puoi... non puoi fare questo! Va contro i tuoi principi!**" esclamò disperatamente, tentando di giocare la sua ultima carta. Ma Seraphimon non si fermò e continuò ad accumulare energia, facendo espandere le sfere di luce attorno a sè, che ormai avevano raggiunto le dimensioni di palloni da basket.

"SE TU FOSSI UN DIGIMON NORMALE, QUESTO SAREBBE VERO." rispose il Mega angelico, con voce severa. "MA IL TUO CASO E' DIVERSO. TU SEI UN IMMONDO ESSERE CHE ESISTE COME PERSONIFICAZIONE DEL MALE, E TRAE PIACERE NEL DIFFONDERE DOLORE E DISPERAZIONE. NON VI E' POSTO NEL MONDO DIGITALE PER UN DIGIMON QUALE SEI TU... PERCIO', RITORNA NEGLI INFERI CHE TI HANNO GENERATO!" La sua energia ormai al culmine, Seraphimon alzò la sua verga verso il cielo, e l'aura di luce sacra si espanse attorno a lui!

"**SEVEN HEAVENS!**" esclamò Seraphimon. Una ad una, le sfere di luce lasciarono il suo corpo e sfrecciarono contro Balormon, ormai troppo indebolito e terrorizzato per difendersi efficacemente. Nel breve spazio di due secondi, i proiettili di energia sacra centrarono il demone al torace e all'addome e lo scagliarono via, spingendolo contro la gradinata con una tale potenza da impiantarcelo dentro! Raggi di luce multicolore si sollevarono dalla scanalatura che il Digimon malvagio aveva creato con la sua caduta, e brandelli di roccia e ferro fuso schizzarono da tutte le parti, costringendo Seraphimon ad allontanarsi per non essere colpito. Balormon gettò un ruggito simile a quello di un leone ferito a morte, mentre il Seven Heavens di Seraphimon continuava a pressare il suo corpo contro la roccia, e i suoi dati si scomponevano...

Un ultimo pensiero attraversò la mente di Balormon.

"**_Un... folle... Sono stato un folle... ho pensato che Galfmon... e MaloMyotismon... avessero sottovalutato i bambini prescelti... quando in realtà... anch'io... anch'io ho fatto... lo stesso errore..._**"

"**Che voi siate maledetti, Digiprescelti! Maledetti per l'eternitàaaaaaAAAAAAAAH!**"

Le sfere di luce che avevano colpito Balormon esplosero, sollevando una colonna di luce e un'onda d'urto che fecero crollare quel poco che rimaneva del trono. L'ultimo urlo di Balormon venne inghiottito dal rombo della conflagrazione, e il suo corpo, sollevato all'interno della colonna di energia, si dissolse una volta per tutte, trasformandosi in dati invisibili. Questa volta, più nulla potè impedire che i suoi dati si disperdessero, e alla fine, anche le ultime stringhe vennero cancellate, scomparendo nel nulla proprio mentre la visuale tornava normale. Seraphimon espirò profondamente e rivolse lo sguardo alle macerie di quello che fino a poco prima era stato il trono di Balormon: nel luogo dove il demone era caduto, non rimaneva che la sua spada dalla lama a forma di fulmine, spezzata in due tronconi che emettevano ancora fumo nero. Ma anche quello durò ben poco: i pezzi della spada si dissolsero di lì a poco, scomparendo in una pioggia di pixel argentati. Qualche istante di stupore seguì all'incredibile scena... poi, i Digiprescelti e i Digimon rimasti da parte presero ad applaudire fragorosamente, lodando la vittoria di Seraphimon, Omnimon ed Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!

"YAHOOOO!" esclamò Daisuke. "Sìiiiii! Ce l'abbiamo fatta! Lo abbiamo sconfitto!"

Un lieve, quasi triste, sorriso graziò il volto di Seraphimon dietro il suo elmo decorato, e il guerriero celeste brillò e rimpicciolì, non prima di aver pronunciato una breve frase. "SI'. E' FINITA."

Esaurita la sua energia, Seraphimon regredì, trasformandosi in un buffo maialino bianco dalle lunghe orecchie e dai grandi denti squadrati: la sua forma In-Training, Tokomon, che Takeru si affrettò a recuperare. "Tokomon... sei stato grande! Non... non credevo di rivedere così presto la tua forma Mega..."

Alzando la testolina verso il suo partner umano, il piccolo Digimon rispose. "E' stata la tua speranza... e la tua fiducia nell'umanità! Non ti sei lasciato convincere dalle menzogne di Balormon... e il resto è venuto da sè!"

"Già... congratulazioni, Takeru-kun! Non avrei saputo fare di meglio!" si complimentò Daisuke, raggiungendo il suo amico e sbattendogli una mano sulla spalla. Intanto, anche Omnimon ed Imperialdramon Fighter Mode si rilassavano, scindendosi rispettivamente in Agumon e Gabumon, e in Veemon e Wormmon. I rispettivi partner andarono a prenderli, congratulandosi per la splendida prestazione.

Con un sorriso modesto, Takeru si passò una mano dietro la nuca. "Beh, non posso certo arrogarmi io tutto il merito... voglio dire, se non fosse stato per Koushiro, Miyako, Tentomon ed Hawkmon, che hanno trovato il modo di interferire con il funzionamento dei Kooun-Yubiwa... sarebbe sicuramente andata in tutt'altro modo!"

"Hey, ma non dimentichiamo chi ha avuto l'idea di inviare loro il programma!" proseguì Daisuke, indicando Ken. "Se a Ken non fosse venuto in mente di cercare in quella scheda madre e di inviare quel programma al PC di Koushiro, non ci sarebbe stata la possibilità di elaborare un programma antidoto, no? E se Piddomon non ci avesse avvertito, beh, non avremmo saputo neanche da dove iniziare!"

Piddomon si fece avanti, sorridendo con gioia. "La verità è che l'apporto di tutti voi è stato indispensabile, e ha portato alla disfatta definitiva di Balormon. Se Angewomon, Shakkoumon, Omnimon, Imperialdramon e Phoenixmon non fossero riusciti a trattenere Balormon abbastanza a lungo, ci avrebbe sicuramente eliminati prima che il programma antidoto fosse pronto... e in tal caso avrebbe avuto solo bisogno di tempo per riorganizzarsi, preparare un nuovo piano, e ripartire alla conquista... aveva già accumulato un sacco di energia, che l'aveva reso praticamente immortale."

"E non dimentichiamoci che c'è un altro eroe, qui!" esclamò Taichi, facendo un occhiolino a Jyou e spingendolo in avanti, con sommo imbarazzo del Digiprescelto dell'Affidabilità. "Il qui presente Jyou Kido e il suo Digimon hanno raggiunto il livello Mega, da quanto mi è stato raccontato! E grazie a questo hanno sconfitto uno dei generali di Balormon!"

Yamato annuì. "E' vero, posso confermarlo!"

"Ah... ehm, beh..." balbettò il ragazzo con gli occhiali, ancora una volta poco a suo agio quando si trattava di gestire l'attenzione. "Anch'io... ho semplicemente fatto quello che la mia Crest mi suggeriva di fare! Gomamon era in pericolo... Yamato e WereGarurumon erano in difficoltà... dovevo fare qualcosa per risolvere la situazione, e... beh, ha funzionato!"

"Se ha funzionato? Jyou, sei sempre troppo modesto!" esclamò Bukamon dalle braccia del suo partner umano. "Ammettilo... per questa volta, la situazione l'hai risolta tu, con il tuo Mega! E mi hai reso orgoglioso di essere il tuo compagno!"

Jyou, commosso, rispose con un sorriso. "Grazie, Bukamon... e io non avrei potuto avere un Digimon migliore!"

"Allora, abbiamo vinto!" cinguettò Veemon. "La battaglia con Balormon si è conclusa... e possiamo tornare a casa!"

In quel momento, i D-3 di Daisuke, Hikari, Iori, Takeru e Ken emisero un segnale acustico che indicava l'arrivo di una comunicazione. La Digiprescelta della Luce fu la prima a riprendere in mano il suo dispositivo e a rispondere, trovandoi davanti i volti sorridenti e fieri di Koushiro, Miyako e dei loro Digimon.

"Salve, ragazzi!" esordì Miyako, sventolando un segno di vittoria. "E come dico sempre, bella prova! Siamo riusciti a bloccare quei malefici anelli e ad interrompere il flusso di energia che arrivava a Balormon... e vedo che il resto l'avete fatto voi!"

"Siete stati grandiosi, anche voi!" rispose Hikari alla sua amica. "Sì, proprio ora siamo riusciti a sconfiggere Balormon... grazie soprattutto a Takeru-kun!" Si volse verso il Digiprescelto della Speranza e gli fece l'occhiolino. Con sorpresa di Veemon, Daisuke non si ingelosì: si limitò a sorridere e a rinnovare le congratulazioni al suo amico biondo e a Tokomon.

"Hey, è la prima volta, che io ricordi, che non ti innervosisci riguardo a Hikari e a Takeru..." gli disse scherzosamente, dandogli una leggera gomitata sul ginocchio. Daisuke alzò le spalle. "Beh, in questo caso è stato lui l'eroe! E' lui che merita attenzione, non io!"

"Com'è la situazione nel Mondo Reale?" Chiese poi Iori. "Spero che i Kooun-Yubiwa non abbiano fatto grandi danni..."

Tentomon tranquillizzò subito il più giovane dei bambini prescelti. "No, no, non preoccuparti... certo, un pò di confusione c'è stata... ma nulla di paragonabile a stamattina! Per fortuna, pochi istanti dopo che il nostro programma antidoto è stato caricato, gli anelli hanno cessato di funzionare... ed è andata allo stesso modo in tutte le città del mondo. Ora c'è un pò di traffico, visto che la polizia e altri organi ufficiali stanno intervenendo... ma ormai, la crisi è cessata!"

Ken emise un sospiro di sollievo. "Meno male..."

"Allora, vi aspettiamo qui nel Mondo Reale!" proseguì Koushiro, digitando alcune stringhe di programma sulla sua tastiera. "Ho già riposizionato il Digiport tramite il quale siete entrati... sapete dove trovarlo, vero?"

"Sì, certo... proprio fuori dalla porta principale, giusto?" replicò Armadillomon. Tentomon annuì come conferma. "Benissimo, allora aspettateci lì! Saremo lì tra pochi minuti!"

Proprio in quel momento, anche i Digivice vecchio modello di Taichi, Yamato, Sora e Jyou vibrarono e si illuminarono. I ragazzi più grandi se li tolsero di tasca, e li tennero davanti a sè, osservando i raggi di luce che uscivano dai loro schermi e salivano verso l'alto, e la familiare figura vestita come uno Jedi che apparve nel bel mezzo delle scie di luce, sorridendo loro e facendo un inchino.

"Heilà, Gennai-san!" esclamò Taichi. "Se sei qui per chiederci come va... beh, la risposta è: a meraviglia! Ormai Balormon è storia, e i suoi Kooun-Yubiwa sono stati disattivati!"

"Sono lieto di sentirlo... e di vedere che state tutti bene! Questa volta il pericolo è stato grande... e soprattutto improvviso..." rispose la guida di DigiWorld, sempre con quel tono pacato e paterno che ai ragazzi prescelti faceva sempre piacere sentire. "Ho davvero temuto per voi... ma anche questa volta, siete stati all'altezza della situazione. Mi dispiace soltanto di non aver potuto fare di più per voi."

"Non se ne faccia una colpa, Gennai-san." rispose Sora, gentile come sempre. "Certo, non è stato facile... ma alla fine, ne siamo usciti bene, ed è questo quello che conta."

Gennai annuì, poi rivolse la sua attenzione a Piddomon, che si era avvicinato ai prescelti più anziani e si era messo su un ginocchio in atto di deferenza verso la guida digitale. "Piddomon, devo ringraziare anche te... hai svolto un ottimo lavoro, e li hai aiutati in maniera encomiabile."

L'angelo rispose con modestia. "Era mio dovere... e il mio aiuto è stato ben poca cosa, visto che non ho potuto fare molto contro Balormon in persona. Comunque, sono onorato di ricevere le sue lodi, Gennai-sama. Tornerò nel Mondo Digitale quanto prima a fare rapporto della situazione."

"Va bene, Piddomon... grazie di tutto, e grazie anche a voi, ragazzi! Ancora una volta, il vostro gioco di squadra e il vostro legame si è rivelato più forte del male: avete sconfitto uno dei più temibili nemici che DigiWorld abbia mai avuto, e sono lieto che ora possiate tornare alle vostre vite di tutti i giorni!"

"Di niente, Gennai-san..." rispose Jyou, aggiustandosi gli occhiali. "E non si preoccupi, noi siamo sempre pronti... ogni volta che ci sarà un'emergenza, non esiti a chiamarci, e noi arriveremo!". Concluse la frase con un sorriso sicuro, cercando di darsi un certo tono... e facendo scendere due grosse gocce di sudore dalle fronti di Taichi e Yamato!

"Wow, Jyou-san! All'improvviso sei diventato ardimentoso!" commentò Sora con una breve risata. "Stare accanto a Taichi-kun e a Yamato-kun ha avuto le sue ripercussioni!"

Gennai si mise una mano davanti alla bocca e rise tra sè. "Heheee... comunque, è ora che io mi congedi. Arrivederci, ragazzi... e spero che le nostre strade si incrocino ancora in un momento più felice! Fino ad allora, vi auguro buona fortuna..."

L'immagine del saggio tremò, poi si dissolse quando i Digivice dei quattro amici smisero di emettere luce, e la sala del trono devastata dal combattimento ripiombò nell'oscurità, illuminata a tratti soltanto dalle fiamme delle poche torce rimaste sulle pareti. Soddisfatti, i ragazzi misero via i loro Digivice e raggiunsero il gruppo dei Digiprescelti più giovani.

"Allora, possiamo andare?" chiese Daisuke, vedendo arrivare i suoi 'sempai'. "Non vedo l'ora di godermi un pò di meritato riposo! Aaaah, finalmente le tanto agognate vacanze di Natale! Non vedevo l'ora che arrivassero!" I suoi occhi divennero luccicanti, e delle stelle si accesero comicamente attorno a lui a significare il suo stato di estasi. Mentre tutti lo guardavano sbalorditi, ci pensò la sua amica-rivale a riportarlo coi piedi per terra.

"Hey, al tempo, testone!" gli rispose la voce sarcastica di Miyako dal suo D-3. "Ti devo ricordare che non è ancora finita? Domani hai un compito di recupero di matematica, e indovina un pò? La giornata è quasi finita, visto che qui sono le sette di sera!"

Le stelle luccicanti svanirono all'istante, e Daisuke cascò a terra di faccia per il disappunto, tirandosi poi su a scatti, come un eroe tragico di un anime! "Ugh... destino crudele... non c'è mai riposo per gli eroi..." mormorò con tono affranto, mentre Veemon gli batteva la zampa sulla spalla per consolarlo. Gatomon scosse la testa desolata, mormorando qualcosa riguardo certi buffoni e la loro voglia di farsi notare a tutti i costi, e gli altri, Piddomon compreso, fecero una breve risata.

"Vi ringrazio di tutto, Digiprescelti, per l'aiuto che avete dato a me e al Mondo Digitale..." proseguì il Digimon angelico. "Ora però le nostre strade devono dividersi... io devo tornare a DigiWorld, e riprendere i miei doveri di guardiano... auguro comunque a tutti voi un felice Natale, e che un giorno noi possiamo incontrarci di nuovo!"

"Grazie anche a te, Piddomon! Abbi cura di te, e arrivederci!" rispose Yamato. I Digiprescelti e i loro Digimon salutarono agitando le mani, e Piddomon ricambiò prima di svanire in un vortice di piume candide, che fluttuarono ancora qualche istante nell'aria calda della ex-sala del trono, e si appoggiarono delicatamente sul pavimento, brillando di una lieve luminescenza bianca.

Per qualche secondo, nessuno disse niente. Tutti rimasero solennemente fermi al loro posto, come per dare un silenzioso arrivederci al loro nuovo amico. Poi, Taichi si voltò, rivolgendo un sorriso ai suoi compagni e indicando con il pollice il corridoio che portava all'ascensore.

"Forza, ragazzi... possiamo tornare a casa!"

CONTINUA...

Note dell'autore: Ormai, anche questa storia è giunta alle sue battute finali. Balormon è stato sconfitto, e il suo piano è andato all'aria! Spero che il duello finale vi sia piaciuto, e che i fan di Takeru siano soddisfatti per il ruolo centrale che ho dato a lui e a Patamon in questo capitolo... Ora, non resta altro che l'ultimo capitolo, che spero darà una degna conclusione a questa storia... e aprirà la strada ad 'Invasion', il seguito che ho tanto aspettato di scrivere! Ci sentiamo alla prossima, fan di Digimon!

Justice Gundam


	11. Natale con i Digimon

**Digimon Adventure 02: Lord of Digital Rings**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

Justice: Bene, ormai ci siamo. Dopo un pò di traffico, dovuto ai recenti problemi di EFP, sono finalmente in grado di presentarvi l'undicesimo, e ultimo, capitolo di Lord of Digital Rings! Credetemi, è stato bello scrivere questa storia, anche se penso a tutt'oggi che sia la meno riuscita della saga! Vabbè, in caso la rivedrò, in futuro, e apporterò le necessarie modifiche dove penso sia necessario... ora però, godetevi la conclusione della mia storia, che preparerà la strada al seguito, 'Invasion' e al prequel di Adventure 01, 'Digimon Zero'! Quello che vi apprestate a leggere è il concerto di Natale in versione Taiora, che farà molto piacere (credo) a chi, come me, è appassionato di questa coppia! Allora, buona lettura, amici fan di Digimon!

**Epilogo - Natale con i Digimon**

"Allora, quanto ci mettono Daisuke e Iori-chan, accidenti?" borbottò stizzita Miyako, guardando con impazienza l'orologio che portava al polso e segnava già le nove e mezza di sera. Coperta da un pesante cappotto rosa, e con addosso un berretto di lana, una elegante sciarpa nera (regalo che i suoi fratelli maggiori le avevano fatto quella mattina) un paio di guanti neri e un paio di stivali da neve, la Digiprescelta con gli occhiali stava aspettando, assieme a Takeru, Hikari, Ken e i rispettivi compagni Digimon, l'arrivo dei rimanenti membri del gruppetto... che si stavano facendo attendere un pò! La cosa non poteva certo fare piacere alla ragazza, considerato il freddo polare che faceva...

Dopo la crisi di qualche giorno prima, che aveva visto i bambini prescelti di vecchia e nuova generazione impegnati in una disperata corsa per fermare il perfido Balormon e i suoi Kooun-Yubiwa, il 25 Dicembre era finalmente arrivato anche per gli abitanti di Tokyo, e una gran quantità di gente stava convergendo alla cupola di Fukuoka, illuminata da festoni sgargianti, scritte 'MERRY CHRISTMAS', e luci intermittenti, passando accanto ad un grande abete decorato posto vicino alla costruzione, per assistere al grande evento con il quale le festività natalizie sarebbero state accolte: il concerto dei Teenage Wolves, la band musicale che si stava già facendo una certa fama nella capitale del Giappone, guidata dal giovane artista emergente Yamato Ishida. Per le strade c'era ancora qualche rimasuglio del caos esploso di recente, provocato dalle persone controllate dai malefici anelli di Balormon, e le forze dell'ordine stavano ancora facendo il calcolo dei danni materiali (e per fortuna, a parte qualche contuso, non c'erano stati danni alle persone)... ma la frenesia e il panico di allora avevano presto lasciato il posto all'allegria e alla spensieratezza comunemente associate al Natale, e la gente era presto riuscita a lasciarsi alle spalle il brutto ricordo di quei momenti di confusione: i bambini prescelti, al loro ritorno dalla battaglia in Internet, erano stati accolti ancora una volta come degli eroi... ma in quel momento, il loro più grande desiderio era passare un Natale sereno, ritornando alla loro vita di tutti i giorni e al loro anonimato. Quindi, i festeggiamenti in loro onore si erano esauriti presto... abbastanza presto da permettere a Daisuke di fare il suo compito di recupero di matematica, con grande scorno del nuovo leader dei bambini prescelti! Finalmente, era arrivato il momento delle celebrazioni... tutti i Digiprescelti e i loro partner si sarebbero incontrati alla Fukuoka Dome, per assistere assieme al concerto di Yamato! Solo che, del gruppo dei più giovani, ancora due mancavano...

"Avevamo detto esplicitamente nove e venti! Glielo avevamo ripetuto più e più volte... e quel fesso di Daisuke se n'è per caso ricordato? Noooo, il signorino sarà chissà dove adesso!" proseguì imperterrita Miyako, passeggiando nervosamente su e giù davanti all'ingresso della Fukuoka Dome, sotto gli occhi sbalorditi degli altri ragazzi. Hawkmon, appoggiato sulla spalla della sua partner umana, cercava di calmarla agitando le ali. "Hey, non te la prendere così, Miyako! In fondo, sono soltanto dieci minuti!"

"Quello che mi sorprende è che Iori-kun sia in ritardo... di solito è sempre così preciso..." commentò Hikari, sfregando tra loro le mani guantate per tenerle calde. La Digiprescelta della Luce si era messa per quell'occasione un cappotto bianco, con un berretto azzurro simile a quello che Sora indossava ai tempi del primo viaggio a DigiWorld, e stava guardando con un pò di preoccupazione il cancello d'ingresso alla Fukuoka Dome. "Spero che lui e Dai-kun arrivino in fretta, altrimenti possiamo dire addio al posto a sedere... hey, un momento! Adesso vedo Iori-kun! Sta arrivando adesso!". Indicò con lo sguardo una piccola figura in cappotto beige che si avvicinava a passo spedito, accompagnata da un sorridente Digimon simile ad un armadillo e da un adulto in giacca pesante e cappello di lana nero, che i ragazzi non riconobbero subito da quella distanza...

"Oh, alla buon ora!" Rispose Gatomon, il tono che lasciava trapelare una certa impazienza. "Come mai si è fatto aspettare così?"

Accelerando ancora un pò il passo, Iori e Armadillomon raggiunsero i loro amici e ripresero fiato, scusandosi poi per il ritardo. "Uff... perdonate il ritardo, ragazzi... finalmente siamo arrivati... Buon Natale!" ansimò il giovane Digiprescelto, scuotendosi la neve rimasta attaccata alle suole delle sue pesanti scarpe nere.

"Iori! Armadillomon! Auguri anche a voi... Cominciavamo ad essere un pò in pensiero!" esclamò Patamon, volando incontro ai due amici. "Takeru stava per prendere il cellulare e chiamarvi, quando Hikari vi ha visto!"

"Eheh... ce ne rendiamo conto..." rispose il piccolo mammifero corazzato, mettendosi seduto, spazzandosi la neve dalla corazza e passandosi poi la zampina dietro la nuca, mentre l'adulto che li accompagnava, rimasto un pò indietro, entrava dai cancelli. "E' che... c'è stata un'aggiunta un pò imprevista alla nostra compagnia!"

Gatomon sbattè gli occhi, sorpresa. "Un'aggiunta... e sarebbe?"

"Buonasera, ragazzi e buon Natale!" si sentì improvvisamente la gioviale voce di un anziano, che sovrastò il brusio della folla. "Spero di non arrecare disturbo, se mi unisco anch'io alla comitiva..." I ragazzi si volsero verso il proprietario della voce... rimanendo a bocca non appena lo riconobbero: anche se il suo aspetto era stato in parte occultato dalle falde della giacca e dal cappello che indossava, quel viso rugoso ma allegro e quei folti baffi bianchi denunciavano immediatamente l'identità della persona che aveva accompagnato Iori!

"Signor... Hida? E'... è proprio lei?" esclamò un'incredula Miyako, gli occhi resi ancora più grandi dalle lenti dei suoi occhiali.

L'anziano e saggio signore alzò una mano verso la ragazza e la salutò cordialmente. "Buon Natale, Miyako-chan! Sì, sono proprio io... non chiedetemi perchè, ma mi ha preso la curiosità di vedere come fosse un concerto dei tempi moderni! E poi, trattandosi un evento a cui gli amici di Iori-chan tengono molto, ho pensato che gli avrebbe fatto piacere se avessi partecipato anch'io... ovviamente, sempre se non sono di troppo!"

Iori sorrise con aria imbarazzata. Suo nonno non avrebbe mai potuto essere di troppo per lui, ed era sicuro che neanche gli altri Digiprescelti avrebbero avuto da ridire, ma temeva che l'evento non sarebbe stato l'ideale per il nonno, per quanto sapesse dimostrarsi all'altezza dei tempi. "E infatti mi fa molto piacere, ma... non so se sarà una cosa di tuo gradimento, nonno! Voglio dire, è un evento rumoroso, con tanta gente e parecchia confusione... non ti sentirai un pò a disagio?"

"Beh, forse un pò..." ammise Chikara, ridendo sotto i baffi. "Ma in fondo, credo che sarà divertente! Non lo pensate anche voi?"

Tutti i ragazzi sorrisero a loro volta, divertiti dalla spontaneità dell'anziano. "Certamente, Hida-san... e saremo molto lieti di averla con noi per questo evento... siete d'accordo anche voi, vero, ragazzi?" chiese Ken, rivolgendosi poi ai suoi amici. Tutti risposero di sì con entusiasmo, e Chikara ringraziò facendo un breve ed elegante inchino.

"Grazie, amici. Sono contento che la cosa non vi dia problemi." rispose Iori, inchinandosi a sua volta per poi guardarsi attorno. "Va bene, allora non ci resta che entrare... no, un momento, manca ancora Daisuke-san."

Miyako scosse la testa. "Sigh... e cosa ti aspetti da lui? Ormai ci siamo abituati ai suoi..."

"STO ARRIVANDOOOOOOO!". Miyako venne interrotta all'improvviso dall'urlo belluino di Daisuke, e gli sguardi di tutti guizzarono verso i cancelli, dai quali entrò a razzo la figura trafelata di Daisuke Motomiya, con Veemon saldamente ancorato alla spalla del suo giubbotto verde. Il ragazzino scartò agilmente una mezza dozzina di pedoni sbalorditi prima di raggiungere il gruppo e fermarsi di botto, sollevando una nuvoletta di polvere e due baffi di neve umida con i talloni che strisciavano l'asfalto. Alcuni spruzzi gelati finirono addosso a Miyako, che si ritrasse infastidita, con delle vene stilizzate che pulsavano comicamente sulla sua testa.

"Ma... che cavolo fai, Daisuke?" esclamò lei, spazzandosi di dosso con le mani le neve finite sul suo cappotto. "Ringrazia che non mi è andato nulla sulla sciarpa, altrimenti persino Balormon ti sarebbe sembrato una sciocchezza in confronto a quello che ti avrei fatto passare io!"

Daisuke prese fiato prima di rispondere. "Uff... uff... beh, ero talmente euforico per i risultati del mio compito di recupero di matematica... che ho perso la cognizione del tempo! Pensate, ho preso un 70!" esclamò con orgoglio. Gli altri ragazzi, piacevolmente sorpresi dal bel risultato conseguito dal loro amico, ebbero un moto di gioia e si congratularono con lui.

"Hey, un record! Daisuke che prende 70 in un compito di matematica! Beh, complimenti!" disse Miyako.

Daisuke fece il segno dell'o, guardando Ken. "E ovviamente di questo devo ringraziare il genio del nostro gruppo, il mitico Ken Ichijouji! Se non fosse stato per lui... beh, benvenuti corsi di recupero!"

Ken battè una mano sulla spalla del suo migliore amico. "E' stato un piacere aiutarti, Dai-kun... ma sei stato soprattutto tu che ti sei impegnato, quindi è a te stesso che devi fare i complimenti!"

"Troppo buono, Ken..." proseguì Daisuke. "E poi, c'è un altro motivo per cui sono in ritardo: Jun ci mette sempre un secolo a prepararsi! Non dimenticate che questo... è il concerto del suo Yamato-chan!" L'ultima parola venne detta con una notevole dose di sarcasmo...

"Ci ha messo una mezz'ora soltanto per decidere che rossetto mettersi..." disse Veemon, alzando le spalle. "Tipico..."

"Ah... giusto! Come mai non ci avevamo pensato prima..." rispose Takeru, ben sapendo della cotta che la sorella maggiore di Daisuke aveva per suo fratello... Tutti gli altri sorrisero e alzarono gli occhi al cielo, rimproverandosi di non averci pensato prima.

Jun raggiunse il gruppo pochi istanti dopo, trotterellando allegramente. "Ta-daaaan! Eccoci arrivati! Buonasera, ragazzi, e buon Natale a tutti! Scusate il ritardo, ma dovevo pur presentarmi decentemente!" esordì con il suo sorriso più sgargiante. La ragazza si era messa il suo cappotto più elegante, blu con l'interno rivestito di una pelliccia sintetica bianca, portava un paio di piccoli orecchini, e i suoi capelli e le sue labbra, tinte di rossetto rosa, erano cosparsi di brillantini a forma di stella... un accorgimento che Jun sembrava aver copiato da Mimi!

"Ehm... buon Natale, Jun-san... e... non c'è bisogno di scusarsi." salutò di rimando Hikari, un pò sorpresa dalla baldanza dimostrata da Jun. Sembrava essere un tratto distintivo della famiglia Motomiya. Gli altri ragazzi e i Digimon ricambiarono gli auguri a loro volta.

"Auguri di buon Natale, anche da parte mia." disse Chikara, facendo un inchino rispettoso a Jun. "Sono Chikara Hida, il nonno di Iori... e tu devi essere Jun Motomiya, la sorella di Daisuke... mio nipote mi ha parlato molto di voi."

La formalità con cui l'anziano signore l'aveva salutata sorprese un pò Jun, che però ricambiò con altrettanta cortesia. "Ehm... sì, sono io, Hida-san. Piacere di conoscerla, e auguri anche a lei."

Patamon richiamò l'attenzione battendo le ali tra loro. "Okay, ragazzi... ora che ci siamo tutti, andiamo a sederci? Sapete com'è, in casi del genere i posti a sedere si riempiono in un attimo!"

"Giusto... forza, ragazzi! Il concerto comincia tra mezz'ora... vediamo di sceglierci dei posti tra le prime file!" li esortò Takeru, indicando l'ingresso della Fukuoka Dome, al quale già si stava assemblando una discreta folla. Daisuke strinse una mano a pugno e annuì con entusiasmo. "Okay! Allora riservate un posto per me... io vado a prendervi i popcorn e le bibite e vi raggiungo!"

"Per me razione doppia, Dai!" esclamò Veemon, entusiasta alla notizia.

"Sì, anche per me!" fece eco Armadillomon.

"Ma, Armadillomon..." lo rimproverò bonariamente Iori. "Non hai già mangiato abbastanza a casa?". Il piccolo mammifero corazzato sorrise furbescamente, rivolgendosi al suo partner. "Ehm... si, Iori-chan, però... sai come sono fatto io, al cibo non resisto mai... soprattutto se sono pop-corn o merendine!"

Iori sospirò tra sè. Nonostante le differenze caratteriali, o forse proprio grazie a quelle, lui e Armadillomon erano molto affiatati, ma il ragazzino sapeva quando era il caso di essere severi e dire di no davanti all'esuberanza del suo compagno. Si inginocchiò davanti a lui e lo accarezzò sulla testa. "Però una razione doppia è troppo, Armadillomon. Faresti meglio a prendere solo una confezione piccola... lo dico per il tuo bene, non vorrei mai che domattina tu avessi il mal di pancia."

"Ma questo a me non succede mai!" replicò giovalmente il Digimon corazzato. "Io ho lo stomaco di ferro! Comunque hai ragione, seguirò il tuo consiglio... Dai, allora per me porzione ridotta!"

"Ricevuto!" rispose Daisuke. Iori annuì con un lieve sorriso, prese in braccio Armadillomon e si alzò, seguendo i suoi amici che, con Miyako in testa, stavano entrando nella cupola illuminata.

"Ci sono dei posti che ci aspettano in prima fila! Forza, gente, scattare!" li stava esortando la ragazza, con un ampio e plateale gesto del braccio. Rimanendo un pò indietro rispetto al gruppo, il signor Hida sorrise tra sè. L'entusiasmo e la voglia di vivere dei ragazzi, soprattutto in un periodo dell'anno come quello, riusciva sempre a metterlo di buon umore.

"Ci aspetta una serata indimenticabile!"

"Yamato-chan, sto arrivando!"

"Hey, ricordatevi del mio posto!"

"Tranquillo, Dai-kun! Non ce ne dimentichiamo!"

"Calma, non spingete! Entriamo tutti!"

"Ah, beata gioventù..." disse tra sè Chikara. Poi, a passi calmi e misurati, seguì suo nipote e i suoi amici all'interno della cupola.

----------

Vicino al cancello d'ingresso della Fukuoka Dome, una bella ragazza dai capelli arancioni e in giubbotto blu, e un piccolo Digimon uccello dal piumaggio rosa, stavano guardando assorte, e leggermente titubanti nel caso della ragazza, le mille luci colorate che illuminavano la superficie dell'edificio nel quale uno dei suoi migliori amici si sarebbe esibito di lì a mezz'ora. Sora Takenouchi, Digiprescelta dell'Amore, sentiva un certo batticuore e un certo tremore nelle membra, mentre si avvicinava a piccoli passi alla cupola scintillante di rosso, giallo e blu elettrico: per lei, in quella notte di Natale, sarebbe giunto il momento di comunicare la sua decisione... una decisione riguardo una questione delicata e che a lei stava molto a cuore. Finalmente, dopo sei mesi di indecisione, aveva fatto la sua scelta... ed ora si augurava che fosse la scelta giusta, e che non influenzasse troppo il rapporto che aveva con l'altro...

"Tutto ok, Sora?" cinguettò Biyomon, appollaiata sulla spalla della sua partner. "Da quando siamo tornati dalla nostra missione in Internet, hai sempre avuto quell'aria assorta..."

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi, risvegliata dai suoi pensieri dalla voce dell'uccellino rosa. "Oh... ah, sì... tutto bene, Biyomon, almeno fisicamente... è solo che sono... un pò preoccupata... sai, ho pensato molto a quello che mi avevi detto quella volta, nel Mondo Digitale... quando avevamo appena recuperato le nostre Crest e ci apprestavamo ad affrontare Mephistomon e BlackWarGreymon..." rispose, toccando con la punta delle dita il medaglione dorato che portava al collo. I suoi occhi cremisi si posarono malinconicamente sul simbolo rappresentato su di esso, un cuore stilizzato. Che sentimento complicato e a volte contraddittorio era quello che lei rappresentava, sembrava dire tra sè la ragazza. Poteva essere bellissimo e fare paura al tempo stesso... e in quel momento, erano proprio questi i sentimenti che la ragazza provava. Forse la sua decisione avrebbe cambiato troppe cose... si augurava con tutto il cuore che non fosse così...

"Sì, mi ricordo bene, Sora..." rispose Biyomon. "Quella volta, avevo detto che, secondo me, la cosa migliore era che tu riflettessi su quello che provavi per ciascuno dei due... e poi, in base alle conclusioni che avresti tratto, fare la tua scelta..."

Sora annuì lentamente ed espirò, come a voler scaricare la tensione. Una nuvoletta di condensa bianca le uscì dalla bocca, e aleggiò attorno a lei per un istante prima di disperdersi. "Ed è stato proprio quello che ho fatto... ora, la mia decisione l'ho presa... ma mi sono resa conto che le difficoltà maggiori ci sarebbero state al momento del dunque... quando avrei dovuto comunicarla..."

"Sora... capisco cosa vuoi dire..." mormorò Biyomon, intuendo cosa crucciava la sua amica in quel momento. "Hai paura che i tuoi sentimenti... sì, insomma... possano rovinare i rapporti che hai con Taichi e Yamato, vero?". Quando Sora rispose con un cenno affermativo, Biyomon rimase per qualche secondo in silenzio a riflettere. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa per tirarla su di morale, ma si rendeva conto che quello era un problema che dovevano gestire lei e i suoi due amici. "Purtroppo, Sora... su questo non ti posso aiutare. Posso solo dirti... che se hai fatto tutto secondo coscienza, non hai nulla da rimproverarti... è solo a Taichi e a Yamato che devi parlare."

Le parole del suo Digimon fecero sentire la ragazza un pò più sollevata. "Hai ragione... grazie, Biyomon, seguirò il tuo consiglio!"

Gli occhi di Sora continuarono a vagare per il marciapiede, osservando con una certa nostalgia i mucchietti di neve ai bordi delle strade e dei marciapiedi, i giovani che le passavano vicino per dirigersi alla Fukuoka Dome, e i festoni lucenti che decoravano Tokyo. Sospirando di nuovo e lasciandosi prendere per qualche secondo dalla dolcezza e dal tono rassicurante di quello spettacolo, la ragazza si appoggiò con la schiena contro il muro. Ancora una volta, grazie all'impegno di tutti loro, sia il Mondo Reale che quello Digitale erano in pace, e anche loro Digiprescelti avrebbero potuto godersi un periodo di tanto agognata normalità... quella normalità che sembrava svanita per sempre in occasione di quell'uscita al campo estivo... anzi, ancora prima, quando quel Greymon e quel Parrotmon erano apparsi nel bel mezzo di Odaiba...

Sora si concesse una breve risatina. _Ma guarda che strano... un attimo fa stavo pensando a come cambieranno le cose tra me, Taichi-kun e Yamato-kun dopo il concerto di stasera... e ora mi metto a guardare questa gente allegra e ad assaporare questo clima di festa! Beh, comunque è bello, dopo tanto tempo passato a combattere, potersi gustare un pò di pace. Vorrei solo che potesse durare per sempre..._

"Hey, Sora, Biyomon! Che sorpresa, non credevamo di trovarvi qui!"

Un'allegra voce maschile arrivò alle orecchie della ragazza, che si alzò dalla sua posizione e guardò alla propria destra: le si stava avvicinando un ragazzo dagli scompigliati capelli castani, trattenuti da una fascia di lana azzurra e nera sulla fronte, e con addosso un cappotto azzurro con cappuccio, blue-jeans e pesanti scarpe invernali, il cui sorriso un pò spaccone, ma in fondo gentile, lei avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille... e ad accompagnarlo, ovviamente, c'era un familiare T-Rex in miniatura dalle squame arancioni e dall'espressione sicura di sè.

"Ciao, Taichi! Ciao, Agumon! Oh, e... Buon Natale!" rispose Sora, cercando di apparire il più naturale possibile. Biyomon svolazzò giù dalla sua spalla e atterrò sul marciapiedi umido per salutare Agumon.

"Buon Natale, ragazze!" rispose Taichi con un sorriso, mentre i due Digimon si scambiavano una stretta di mano... o forse era meglio dire, di zampa ed ala! "Va tutto bene dalle vostre parti?"

"Sì, possiamo dire di sì..." rispose Sora, scostando con un piede un mucchietto di neve sul marciapiede. "Mio padre è arrivato stamattina a casa... sono felice che finalmente abbia un pò di tempo libero da trascorrere con noi... per le vacanze di Natale..."

Il Digiprescelto del Coraggio annuì, lieto della buona notizia. "Mi fa piacere, Sora..." disse semplicemente, accorgendosi di sentire un certo nervosismo e tentando di dire il meno possibile per non compromettersi. Si mise una mano davanti alla bocca e si schiarì la gola, cercando di prendere tempo. "Ehm... penso che gli altri siano già entrati e abbiano già preso posto, quindi... faremmo meglio ad entrare anche noi, non vorrei mai che ci venisse qualcosa stando qui al freddo..."

"Già..." replicò Sora con aria distratta, a sua volta piuttosto emozionata. I suoi occhi non si erano staccati dal marciapiede, e si trovò a ringraziare tra sè il fatto che facesse così freddo: così poteva addurre un'altra motivazione per il leggero rossore delle sue guance... Si accorse che il suo amico aveva iniziato a dirigersi verso l'ingresso della cupola, con Agumon appena dietro, e si rimproverò mentalmente per la propria imbranataggine. Doveva pur dire qualcosa! Questa era l'occasione migliore per rivelargli quello che lei provava...

"_Andiamo, Sora Takenouchi!_" pensò tra sè. "_In fondo che ci vuole? Non devi dirgli che qualche parola... solo qualche parola! Forza, allora... decidiamoci e tagliamo la testa al toro..._"

"Aspetta, Taichi!" esclamò la ragazza, richiamando l'attenzione del suo amico, che si fermò a metà strada e si voltò verso di lei con aria interrogativa. "Huh? Sì, Sora... dimmi, c'è qualche problema?" le chiese, sentendo anche lui un certo batticuore e tremore nelle membra. In casi del genere, sentiva davvero che la qualità rappresentata dalla sua Crest non gli era molto d'aiuto... Cosa gli voleva dire la sua amica? Forse qualcosa che lo avrebbe reso felice... o che gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore? Prese un respiro profondo, riempiendosi i polmoni di aria gelida e mandando a farsi benedire le sue precedenti preoccupazioni sulla salute, e scosse la testa. Non era il momento di pensare a queste cose!

"_Aspetta prima che lei abbia parlato, testone di un Taichi! E poi, magari non mi vuole dire niente del genere, nè in positivo, nè in negativo!_"

"Ecco..." iniziò Sora, raggiungendo il suo amico e preparandosi un discorso tra sè. "Io... volevo chiederti se... se ti avrebbe fatto piacere... sì, insomma... se potevamo trovarci dei posti l'uno accanto all'altro... certo, sempre se non ti dispiace..."

Gli occhi di Taichi si spalancarono leggermente. Aveva sentito bene? Sora gli stava chiedendo di sedersi accanto a lei? Aveva chiesto a LUI di sedersi accanto a lei? Un leggero rossore salì alle guance del ragazzo, che deglutì un pò di saliva... e poi scacciò quei pensieri. "_Ma che mi viene da pensare, accidenti a me! Io e Sora siamo amici da un'eternità... è ovvio che chieda a me di accompagnarla! Beh, e io non glielo rifiuterò certo!_"

"Ma no che non mi dispiace, figurati!" rispose, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca. Sora lo raggiunse, sorridendogli con gratitudine, e i due amici si diressero assieme verso l'entrata della Fukuoka Dome, sentendo un'emozione che prima di allora non ricordavano di aver mai provato... sembrava quasi una lieve scarica elettrica che percorreva i loro corpi, accelerava i loro battiti cardiaci e li faceva sudare un pò nonostante il freddo... non era la scarica di adrenalina che tante volte avevano provato nel corso delle loro avventure nel Mondo Digitale, al momento di rischiare la vita mentre i loro Digimon combattevano contro i nemici più terribili... e allo stesso tempo, non era il senso di pace e di tranquillità che seguiva alla conclusione di una delle battaglie precedenti... era una sensazione diversa... inebriante e spaventosa al tempo stesso... l'eccitazione dello stare assieme alla persona amata, unita alla paura che le cose non andassero bene, o che il rapporto tra loro sarebbe andato distrutto...

Facendosi coraggio, Sora avvicinò la sua mano guantata a quella arrossata dal freddo di Taichi. Il ragazzo, quasi inconsciamente, fece la stessa cosa, lasciando che le loro dita si sfiorassero... e immediatamente i due ritrassero la mano con un sobbalzo di sorpresa, e i loro sguardi imbarazzati si incontrarono. Rimasero per un attimo a guardarsi, prima di fare una breve risata tra amici e, finalmente, raggiungere l'ingresso della Fukuoka Dome, sotto lo sguardo dei rispettivi Digimon.

Agumon inclinò la testa da un lato, guardando confuso il suo partner umano e la sua amica che arrivavano all'ingresso e facevano cenno di raggiungerli a lui e a Biyomon. "Hmm? E' una mia impressione, o Taichi e Sora sono un pò strani stasera? Avranno fame? Un pò di febbre? O è l'atmosfera della festa?"

L'uccellino rosa sghignazzò gentilmente per l'ingenuità del suo compagno. "Non ti preoccupare, Agumon, stanno benissimo... solo che, prima che questa notte finisca, credo che qualcosa cambierà... sia per l'uno che per l'altra!". Con queste parole, Biyomon spiccò il volo e raggiunse la sua partner umana, che la fece appoggiare sulla spalla. Agumon sbattè gli occhi un paio di volte, poi alzò le spalle e si affrettò dietro a Taichi.

"Qualcosa cambierà? Mah, chissà cosa voleva dire..." mormorò tra sè, salendo agilmente i gradini della Fukuoka Dome e saltando in braccio a Taichi. Finalmente, il quartetto di amici varcò la soglia, scomparendo tra la folla che si era riunita nell'anfiteatro...

----------

Finalmente, all'interno dell'anfiteatro, tutti avevano preso posto: Taichi, Sora, Agumon e Biyomon avevano avuto la fortuna di trovare ancora due posti liberi tra le prime file, dai quali di godeva una spettacolare vista del palco, già illuminato dalle luci e sul quale già si trovavano la batteria, la pianola e la chitarra elettrica, sul quale i Teenage Wolves si sarebbero esibiti di lì a poco. L'intera sala era immersa nel brusio della folla di giovani e giovanissimi (e anche qualche adulto), che non vedevano l'ora che i loro beniamini cominciassero ad esibirsi. Dopo essersi seduti e aver permesso ai loro Digimon di salire sulle loro gambe, Taichi e la sua amica si scambiarono un altro sguardo di intesa, presero un bel respiro, e si misero in silenzio, ad attendere che il concerto iniziasse...

Non dovettero attendere a lungo. Circa due minuti dopo, le luci si spensero, lasciando soltanto quelle del palcoscenico. Le voci dei ragazzi si quietarono all'istante, e l'anfiteatro cadde in un silenzio colmo di attesa, intervallato soltanto da alcuni mormorii.

"Okay, ora comincia..." sussurrò Agumon.

E infatti, ben presto, un annunciatore salì sul palco, microfono alla mano, e dopo essersi schiarito la gola, annunciò alla folla l'inizio dell'evento che loro tanto aspettavano. "_Salve a tutti, ragazzi e ragazze, e buon Natale! Vediamo che siete accorsi numerosi a questo evento!_" esordì, facendo passare il suo sguardo da un'ala all'altra della platea. "_E credetemi, il vostro entusiasmo ci dà la carica! Ora la vostra attesa è finita, e la vostra pazienza sarà premiata! Diamo quindi inizio al grande evento. Signore e signori, ecco a voi la nuova band emergente nel panorama della musica pop di Tokyo... Yamato Ishida e i suoi Teenage Wolves!_"

La folla esplose in un fragoroso applauso e un collettivo urlo di gioia, mentre l'annunciatore faceva un inchino, riponeva il microfono al suo posto, e si spostava, facendo entrare i quattro membri della band: sotto la pioggia di applausi, che sembrarono intensificarsi in quel momento, Yamato Ishida e i suoi compagni Akira, Takeshi e Yutaka uscirono da dietro le quinte, facendo degli inchini al pubblico, salutandolo con calore e dirigendosi ai rispettivi strumenti. Di tutti i presenti, erano Taichi, Sora e Takeru quelli che applaudivano con maggiore entusiasmo.

Il giovane cantante prese il microfono e attese che gli applausi si smorzassero prima di iniziare a parlare, accompagnato da una vivace melodia di sottofondo. "Buon Natale a tutti voi, amici, e grazie per essere venuti così numerosi! Ci auguriamo che queste vacanze di Natale siano per voi un'occasione di gioia e felicità, e che questo spettacolo sia di vostro gradimento! Allora, siete tutti pronti? Possiamo iniziare?"

La folla esplose in un altro urlo di gioia, alzandosi dai suoi posti come se questo permettesse loro di farsi sentire meglio.

Yamato reiterò la domanda. "Più forte, ragazzi! Fatevi sentire!"

Un altro boato rispose all'invito del giovane cantautore, accompagnato da un altro, scrosciante applauso, che coprì per qualche secondo la melodia di sottofondo. Sorridendo con soddisfazione, Yamato si voltò verso i suoi amici della band e diede loro l'okay. Non appena il pubblico si fu calmato, Yutaka, Akira e Takeshi attaccarono con il motivo, e una musica allegra e dal ritmo incalzante, ma anche dolce e profonda, uscì dai loro strumenti. La luce principale del palcoscenico si smorzò, lasciando nella penombra l'anfiteatro, e un mosaico di luci gialle, rosse e blu iniziò a danzare sui tre musicisti e sul cantautore, creando un'atmosfera magica e romantica. Finalmente, Yamato avvicinò a sè il microfono, prese fiato per calmare l'emozione che si agitava nel suo cuore - era un evento importante, dopotutto! - e iniziò a cantare, con quella voce potente e armoniosa che era stata uno dei motivi del successo della band! Le parole della canzone fluttuarono, come portate da un vento invisibile, nell'aria e raggiunsero le orecchie dei partecipanti, trasmettendo loro una grande sensazione di gioia e calore: una sensazione che bene si addiceva a quel periodo dell'anno!

Facendo trasportare dalla musica, Agumon e Biyomon chiusero gli occhi e si appoggiarono ai loro partner, muovendo lentamente la testa per seguire il ritmo del motivo; Taichi sentì la breve risatina della sua migliore amica nel vedere i loro Digimon così rilassati e spensierati... sensazione che lui non poteva dire di condividere del tutto, anche se la musica lo stava aiutando a rilassarsi. Scosse la testa e decise di concentrarsi sulla musica, augurando a Yamato che il concerto continuasse su queste note.

Ancora per qualche minuto (Tre? Quattro? Rapiti dall'atmosfera com'erano, Taichi e Sora non si erano certo presi la briga di controllare...) la canzone di Yamato continuò, alternando momenti di grande ritmo e vivacità a spezzoni lenti, dolci e malinconici. Non c'era che dire... l'emozione che Yamato sapeva infondere nelle sue canzoni era qualcosa di unico! Quando il giovane cantautore biondo terminò finalmente la sua canzone, e la chitarra elettrica di Akira suonò gli ultimi accordi, immergendo di nuovo l'anfiteatro nel silenzio, il pubblico rimase muto per qualche istante, poi si alzò di nuovo in massa e si scatenò in un fragoroso, dirompente applauso che risuonò per tutta la sala, frammisto ad esclamazioni di incoraggiamento e congratulazioni. Le luci del palcoscenico si riaccesero, illuminando di nuovo il quartetto di musicisti, i cui sguardi di gratitudine si sollevarono verso i loro fan entusiasti.

"Grazie, amici! Grazie infinite!" esclamò Yamato, la cui voce riusciva a malapena a superare lo scroscio di battiti di mani. "Siamo lieti che la nostra prima esibizione vi sia piaciuta... e vi assicuriamo che lo spettacolo è appena iniziato! Torneremo tra qualche minuto, quindi abbiate pazienza... e grazie del calore e dell'affetto che ci avete mostrato!"

In una tempesta di applausi, i quattro membri della band si ritirarono dietro le quinte dopo aver fatto un altro inchino al pubblico in tripudio...

----------

"YAHOOOO! Bravissimi! Bis! Bis!" esclamò un entusiasta Veemon, seduto sulle ginocchia di un altrettanto esaltato Daisuke Motomiya, da una delle file posteriori (erano quelli i posti che il gruppo di Daisuke era riuscito a trovare...). Il suo partner si stava sbracciando ad applaudire e ad emettere fischi ed esclamazioni di incoraggiamento dei tipi più svariati. E per quanto riguarda Jun... beh, è facile immaginare che la ragazza fosse salita al settimo cielo alla semplice vista di Yamato e del suo gruppo. E in quel momento, poi, era su un altro pianeta...

"Ma l'avete visto, il mio Yamato-chan?" esclamò, con le mani congiunte sul petto e gli occhi trasformati in cuoricini rosa pulsanti. Ad un esame più attento, ci si sarebbe potuti accorgere anche di un leggero filo di bava che le colava dall'angolo della bocca... "Che voce... che classe... che temperamento...". Gli altri la stavano guardando sbalorditi e con dei grossi goccioloni di sudore sulla fronte.

"Scusa se te lo chiedo, Dai-kun... ma tua sorella fa sempre così quando c'è mio fratello di mezzo?" chiese Takeru. Daisuke rispose con un sospiro rassegnato.

"Da così a peggio... Ehm... pronto? Terra chiama Jun, ci sei ancora? Jun, se ci senti, rispondi!" la chiamo, agitandole una mano davanti alla faccia. Dopo cinque secondi di tentativi andati a vuoto, finalmente gli occhi di Jun tornarono normali e sbatterono confusi... prima di spalancarsi dalla sorpresa!

"Argh! Non posso crederci, mi sono incantata di nuovo?"

Daisuke abbassò la mano, e una nuvoletta di vapore stilizzata gli uscì dalla bocca. "Alla buon ora... ti succede sempre quando si tratta di Yamato, ma credo che con stasera si sia toccato un nuovo record!"

"Prego? Hai detto qualcosa?" ribattè Jun, il sopracciglio destro che si sollevava come in un tic.

"E' la verità! Ho visto che ti scendeva un pò di bava!" aggiunse Veemon con un sorriso sornione. Le ire della ragazza dai capelli appuntiti si rivolsero al draghetto azzurro, e i suoi occhi celesti lo fulminarono con uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto congelare il mercurio!

"Nessuno ha chiesto niente a TE!"

"E perchè te la prendi adesso? Io ho solo detto la verità..." rispose Veemon con aria innocente, per niente impressionato dalla scenata di Jun. Mentre Takeru, Hikari, Ken e Miyako cercavano di calmare gli animi, e Patamon, Hawkmon e Wormmon si godevano la scenetta sghignazzando tra sè, Gatomon alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Ecco, come volevasi dimostrare... hanno iniziato!"

Seduto accanto al nipote e ad Armadillomon, il signor Chikara aveva osservato divertito la buffa scenetta. Armadillomon, dal canto suo, stava ridendo a crepapelle, mentre non si poteva dire che il piccolo Iori la pensasse allo stesso modo. Infatti, stava scuotendo la testa, con un sospiro rassegnato.

"Sai, Iori-chan, i tuoi amici sono davvero un gruppetto divertente!" aveva commentato l'anziano ed arzillo signore. "Immagino che con loro non ci si annoi mai!"

"E' vero, nonno di Iori! Posso confermarlo!" rispose il Digimon corazzato, alzando una zampina. "Sono proprio l'ideale per un pomeriggio assieme!"

"A volte, però, vorrei fossero un pò più seri..." mormorò Iori, appoggiandosi una mano sulla fronte. Pur apprezzando anche lui la vivacità dei suoi amici, doveva dire che in certi casi era piuttosto imbarazzante: lui era il più giovane del gruppo, eppure dava spesso l'impressione di essere il più intelligente e maturo...

----------

Sull'altra ala della platea, Taichi e Sora cessarono di applaudire e si riappoggiarono agli schienali delle loro sedie, scuotendo le mani formicolanti per gli applausi e permettendo ad Agumon e a Biyomon di riprendere posizione sulle loro gambe.

"Uff... ragazzi, Yamato e i suoi amici ci sanno davvero fare..." esclamò Taichi, asciugandosi un pò di sudore dalla fronte. Per quanto grande fosse l'anfiteatro, con tutta la gente che era accorsa la sala aveva già cominciato a riscaldarsi.

Sora annuì, un pò distrattamente. "Sì... è davvero bravo..." disse, con l'espressione incupita e lo sguardo che sembrava vagare. Sentiva dentro di sè che non poteva continuare a tenersi tutto dentro... era quello il momento di vuotare il sacco ai suoi amici, e affrontarne le conseguenze, per quanto spiacevoli avessero potuto essere. A Taichi non sfuggì quello strano cambiamento di umore nella sua amica... e anzi, gli era sembrato che fosse un pò nel pallone quella sera. C'era qualcosa che non andava? Decise di chiederlo direttamente a lei...

"Ehm... Sora?" le chiese, chinandosi verso di lei e toccandole una spalla con la mano. Il gesto colse di sorpresa la ragazza ancora immersa nei suoi pensieri, facendole arrossare le guance e accelerare ancora una volta il battito cardiaco. "Sora, ci sono problemi? Stasera ti vedo un pò... svagata..."

"Ah... ehm... no, no, Taichi, nessun problema..." rispose lei, facendo un respiro profondo e preparandosi mentalmente il discorso da fargli. "E' solo che... sì, ecco... Taichi, io... come dire... volevo parlarti di una cosa che mi sta molto a cuore... una cosa che... sì, insomma... riguarda noi due... e riguarda anche Yamato..."

"_Okay, Sora, resta calma! Ce la puoi fare... glielo puoi dire... non tenerlo ancora sulle spine... Prendi un bel respiro... e poi spiegagli tutto con calma... sperando che non faccia troppo il matto..._" mormorò tra sè. Capendo su cosa stava per vertere la discussione, Biyomon toccò con l'ala la spalla di Agumon per richiamare la sua attenzione.

"Ehm... Taichi, Sora... io e Agumon dovremmo andare al bagno un momento! Torniamo subito, eh?" disse l'uccellino rosa, attirando l'attenzione dei due ragazzi. Sora ringraziò tra sè la sua partner per averle dato un attimo in più per organizzare i suoi pensieri...

Agumon sbattè gli occhi, un pò confuso, ma un altro leggero tocco della punta dell'ala di Biyomon lo richiamò all'ordine, e il piccolo dinosauro balzò giù dalle gambe di Taichi. "Torniamo subito, eh? Voi fate pure con comodo!" disse con la sua vocetta un pò stridula. Biyomon saltò giù a sua volta dal grembo di Sora e indicò un'uscita laterale con un cenno della testa. Poi, senza aspettare oltre, i due Digimon si allontanarono fischiettando allegramente, lasciandosi dietro due sbalorditi Digiprescelti del Coraggio e dell'Amore.

"Hey, Agumon! Aspetta un momento! Cosa significa... che vuoi dire con 'fate con comodo'?" esclamò Taichi, diventando letteralmente viola e chiamando inutilmente il suo partner. Sora scosse la testa, e un gocciolone di sudore le scese lungo la fronte. Quando si trattava di essere delicati e discreti, Agumon aveva la stessa abilità di Taichi... ovvero, quasi nessuna!

La ragazza prese un respiro, e si preparò a compiere il passo successivo. "_D'accordo, Sora, questo è il momento della verità... diglielo con calma... e cerca di non rovinare tutto!_"

"Taichi..." iniziò Sora, distogliendo l'attenzione del suo amico dai due Digimon che si allontanavano. "S-scusa... riprendendo... il discorso di prima..."

"Ah... ehm... sì, Sora... dimmi pure..." rispose il ragazzo, cercando di ignorare il nervosismo che provava... cosa abbastanza difficile, visto che le sue ginocchia si stavano muovendo senza posa!

La ragazza si schiarì la gola ed iniziò a parlare. "Ecco... sai, Taichi, noi... ci conosciamo fin da quando eravamo all'asilo... e fin da piccoli siamo sempre stati molto uniti... facevamo sempre un sacco di cose assieme... giocare a calcio... fare i compiti... vivere le nostre piccole avventure... e anche quando siamo andati a DigiWorld per la prima volta... io... sì, insomma... ti ho sempre considerato il mio migliore amico... anche se quella volta della spilla per capelli mi sono decisamente arrabbiata..." Fece un sorriso, scaricando un pò della tensione accumulata.

Taichi ricambiò il sorriso, ma non mancò di notare che Sora sembrava prendere il discorso un pò alla lontana: era chiaramente qualcosa che la preoccupava molto, e qualcosa per cui lei pensava fosse il caso di prepararlo... il suo cuore ricominciò a correre, ma il ragazzo fece in modo di non darlo a vedere, e fece un cenno d'assenso a Sora per chiederle di andare avanti. "Ehm... beh, quella volta non avevo fatto una scelta molto ponderata... ma sono contento che tu la pensi ancora così su di me!"

"Grazie..." mormorò Sora, poi proseguì, alzando lo sguardo verso il palcoscenico illuminato. "Poi, però... quando Daisuke e il suo gruppo hanno iniziato a viaggiare a DigiWorld... noi abbiamo cominciato ad allontanarci... tra il fatto che io ho cominciato a giocare a tennis... e tutto il resto, beh... abbiamo finito per non vederci più tanto spesso..."

Il ragazzo sapeva bene che quello che Sora diceva era la verità: prima dell'incidente di Mephistomon, che aveva costretto i ragazzi a DigiWorld per un bel pò di tempo, loro due si vedevano più raramente. Quel periodo passato nel Mondo Digitale, anche se per combattere contro il loro nuovo nemico, era servito a riavvicinare non solo loro due, ma anche tutti i membri del vecchio gruppo... "Beh, Sora... è una cosa naturale, per certi versi. Ognuno di noi ha la sua vita, i suoi interessi che cambiano col tempo... è ovvio che ad un certo punto non ci si incontri più tanto spesso... anche se sono stato contento che le nostre nuove avventure a DigiWorld siano servite a rinsaldare i nostri rapporti!"

"E' proprio di questo che volevo parlare..." riprese Sora, ora più decisa. "Vedi, Taichi... dopo che noi siamo tornati dal santuario di Azulongmon, ho sentito per caso te e Yamato-kun che discutevate..."

Questo colse il ragazzo di sorpresa. Si ricordava molto bene di quel discorso che aveva fatto con il suo migliore amico, nel quale Yamato gli aveva rivelato di essere innamorato anche lui di Sora... ma non immaginava che anche la ragazza ne sapesse qualcosa. Una stretta al cuore lo prese. Ed ora... cosa avrebbe detto Sora?

"Ehm..." iniziò, cercando le parole, poi si decise ad affrontare il dscorso di petto. "Sora, quello che hai sentito... beh... era proprio la verità. Sia io che Yamato-kun... sentiamo di provare per te qualcosa di più dell'amicizia... ci attreava la tua dolcezza, la tua gioia di vivere... il sorriso che sei sempre pronta a rivolgere agli altri... ma avevamo deciso di aspettare prima di dirti qualsiasi cosa. Volevamo renderci conto col tempo... di quali fossero i tuoi sentimenti, in modo da non calpestarci i piedi a vicenda."

Sora pensò che i due ragazzi avevano preso una decisione molto giusta: anche loro non volevano che i loro sentimenti per la loro amica interferissero nei loro rapporti. "Giusto, è comprensibile..." proseguì, congiungendo le mani sul grembo e muovendo nervosamente le dita. "Il fatto è che... beh, insomma... anch'io sentivo... di provare qualcosa per voi... sia per te che per Yamato... e non sapevo esattamente come comportarmi... sì, voglio dire... avevo bisogno di un pò di tempo... stare ancora con voi... fare chiarezza nei miei sentimenti..." Riusciva quasi a sentire la tensione che cresceva nel suo amico. "E... e alla fine... ci sono riuscita... e ho preso la mia decisione..."

Taichi deglutì incosciamente, preparandosi a quello che Sora avrebbe detto. Che risposta avrebbe dato? Chi dei due avrebbe scelto... o non avrebbe scelto nessuno dei due? Qualunque fosse la risposta, era deciso a rispettare la sua decisione. "Capisco... e... la tua decisione è...?"

La risposta non venne subito. Ma Taichi sentì la mano di Sora avvicinarsi, e appoggiarsi alla sua, trasmettendo al ragazzo un calore rassicurante. Trasalì, sentendo il sangue salirgli alla testa, e il suo cuore che stava per uscire dal petto... davvero Sora stava scegliendo lui? No, stava sognando... era l'unica spiegazione possibile!

Il suo sguardo incredulo si alzò verso la sua amica, che guardava ancora verso il basso... ma era arrossita come lui sentiva di aver fatto, e un dolce sorriso stava adornando il suo bel viso.

"S... Sora?" mormorò Taichi, non osando quasi credere a quanto stava accadendo.

"Io... ti amo, Taichi Yagami..." disse lei, con voce un pò tremante.

Gli occhi del ragazzo si spalancarono ancora di più. No, quello non era un sogno! Stava veramente accadendo! Quello che da ormai diversi mesi stava provando per Sora... finalmente era ricambiato! Il calore della mano di lei sulla sua, il rossore sulle guance di entrambi, il batticuore... no, quelle sensazioni erano troppo reali per essere un sogno... stava accadendo davvero! Taichi non sapeva fino a che punto il suo pensiero procedesse logico, tanta era la felicità che sentiva in quel momento... e tuttavia c'era ancora qualcosa che non andava... Fece per ritrarre la mano, senza però mai perdere il contatto con quella di Sora, affinchè lei non pensasse che la sua dichiarazione gli fosse sgradita.

"S-Sora... io... cosa posso dire..." iniziò. "Sono felicissimo, ma... aspetta un momento... e... e Yamato?"

Una risata argentina lasciò le labbra della Digiprescelta dell'Amore. Era una delle qualità che lei ammirava di più sia dell'uno che dell'altro... il fatto che loro pensassero prima agli altri che a sè stessi. "Taichi..." disse, prendendo fiato per calmare il suo batticuore. "Io... io voglio molto bene a Yamato-kun... e penso che sia anche lui una persona meravigliosa... è un ragazzo dolce, gentile... però... mi sono accorta di considerarlo un caro amico... e nulla di più. Io... ho sempre ammirato la tua allegria... l'entusiasmo che metti in ogni cosa che fai... e col tempo hai saputo dimostrare una grande maturità... Sei tu la persona a cui voglio affidare il mio cuore, Taichi-chan..."

Un dolce sorriso apparve sul viso del Prescelto del Coraggio al sentirsi chiamare con quell'appellativo proprio dalla persona che più di ogni altra desiderava che lo usasse, e lasua mano torn da quella di Sora e la strinse con affetto. "Grazie, Sora-chan... io... ho tanto sperato che un giorno tu mi dicessi una cosa del genere..." I due ragazzi si avvicinarono lentamente l'uno all'altra, lasciando che fossero i loro sentimenti a parlare per loro...

Poi, le loro labbra si incontrarono.

Fu un bacio breve, visto che erano ancora nella loro adolescenza e innocenza. Ma fu comunque sufficiente a dare una scarica di gioia e felicità ad entrambi, e a far sembrare che il tempo si fosse fermato attorno a loro. Per quel fugace istante, tutto scomparve... il brusio della folla, le luci di Fukuoka Dome... in quel momento c'erano soltanto loro due, e le loro labbra.

Quando Taichi e Sora si staccarono, rimasero a guardarsi ancora un pò, sorridendosi, prima che Taichi dicesse quello che il suo bacio aveva già confermato.

"Anch'io ti amo, Sora Takenouchi..."

----------

Due ore dopo, il concerto si era concluso, tra gli applausi e gli incitamenti dei fan dei Teenage Wolves: tutti e quattro i membri della band avevano ringraziato, dando appuntamento all'esibizione successiva, prima di ritirarsi dietro le quinte, seguiti da una marea di voci festanti, e rilassarsi, stanchi ma soddisfatti della loro performance.

"Uff... ragazzi, che serata!" esclamò Takeshi, stappando una bottiglietta d'acqua e bevendone una generosa sorsata. "Questa è stata senz'altro l'esibizione più lunga che abbiamo mai dato!"

Yutaka, l'addetto alla pianola, crollò su una sedia, appoggiandosi stancamente allo schenale. "Già, però... non siete soddisfatti? E' venuta un sacco di gente a seguirci, e non abbiamo fatto un solo errore! Possiamo dire che il concerto è stato un successo!"

"E' vero..." rispose Akira, andando da Yamato e battendogli un mano sulla spalla. "E dobbiamo tutto al grande cantante, Yamato Ishida!"

Gabumon, che aveva assistito a tutto il concerto da una confortevole posizione dietro il tendone, annuì energicamente, portando un asciugamano al suo partner in modo che si potesse togliere il sudore di dosso. "Sei davvero bravo a cantare, Yamato... ecco, prendi... sarai stanco dopo questa prova..."

"Grazie, Gabumon... Ah, andiamo ragazzi, non mettetemi su un piedistallo..." rispose Yamato senza scomporsi, accettando l'asciugamano e agitando una mano di fronte a sè. "C'eravate anche voi su quel palcoscenico. Io ho cercato di dare il massimo, e anche voi! Siete stati bravi, tutti quanti!"

"Grazie, Yama! Ecco, datti una rinfrescata alla gola! Sarai esausto, con tutto quello che hai cantato!" disse Takeshi, lanciando la bottiglietta d'acqua all'amico biondo, che la prese al volo, annuì con gratitudine, e bevve un sorso.

"Grazie a te, Takeshi! Ora non ci resta che affrontare la folla di fan..." replicò Yamato, preparandosi mentalmente all'assembramento di ragazzi (e soprattutto ragazze, tra cui una certa sorella di un certo Digiprescelto...) che inevitabilmente attendeva i Teenage Wolves alla fine di ogni loro concerto...

"E allora, dove sono i grandi eroi? Ah, eccovi qui!"

La voce di Daisuke attirò l'attenzione dei quattro musicisti: il nuovo leader dei bambini prescelti, accompagnato dal suo partner Veemon, era appena arrivato da un corridoio laterale, accompagnato da tutti i suoi amici del secondo gruppo e dai loro partner digitali. Fu ovviamente Takeru il primo a staccarsi dal gruppo, correndo dal fratello maggiore per abbracciarlo.

"Ah, ma guarda..." scherzò Akira. "Qualcuno ci ha anticipato..."

"Heilà, fratellone!" esclamò, correndo da Yamato e scambiandosi un cinque con lui. "E' stato un bellissimo concerto!"

"Grazie, Takeru! Spero che tu e i tuoi amici vi siate divertiti!" rispose Yamato, abbracciando il fratello minore, e rivolgendo poi uno sguardo di gratitudine ai ragazzi più giovani. Miyako e Hawkmon fecero un segno di vittoria; Iori, Ken, Wormmon e Armadillomon annuirono, mentre Hikari e Gatomon agitarono la mano per salutare i membri della band, e Daisuke e Veemon sfoderavano i loro sorrisoni più sgargianti. "Puoi scommetterci, amico!" esclamò Daisuke. "Continuate così e diventerete la band più amata del Giappone! Ora, ragazzi, scusate se vi lascio, ma devo dare una controllata a mia sorella! Non garantisco per quello che potrebbe fare se sapesse che sei... a tiro! Vi raggiungo dopo!". Con queste parole, Daisuke e Veemon ripresero il corridoio da cui erano usciti e si allontanarono dopo aver rivolto un altro saluto ai membri della band.

"Sempre il solito esagerato, eh, Dai?" gli rispose Yamato sorridendo.

Gabumon volle dire la sua. "Però è vero... la tua band è molto amata qui a Tokyo, potreste davvero avere successo!"

"Ah, ne sarei felice... diventare un cantante... anzi, un cantautore... professionista è sempre stato il mio sogno!" rispose il ragazzo biondo.

"Hey, Yamato! Buon Natale e... congratulazioni! Il pubblico è andato in visibilio!" esclamò Taichi, arrivando da un altro corridoio laterale accompagnato da Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Jyou, Gomamon, Koushiro e Tentomon. I Digiprescelti del Coraggio e dell'Amore si erano imbattuti per caso nei loro due amici alla fine del concerto: pur non essendo tipi avvezzi al rumore e alla folla, anche loro erano venuti per assistere all'esibizione del loro amico... e ora tutto il team dei bambini prescelti si era ritrovato per congratularsi con il Digiprescelto dell'Amicizia!

"Ciao, ragazzi, e grazie mille! Buon Natale anche a voi!" rispose Yamato, andando ad accogliere i suoi amici del vecchio gruppo. Dopo la classica routine di abbracci, strette di mano e scambi di auguri, la discussione vertè brevemente sul concerto appena concluso, su quali erano state le canzoni preferite dai ragazzi e dai Digimon, sui momenti di maggiore emozione, su come la band pensava di essersela cavata...

"L'ultima canzone è stata la più bella in assoluto!" esclamò Miyako, mettendosi le mani sulle guance e ridendo come una scolaretta. "Era così dolce e romantica... sono sicura che ci avete messo tutti voi stessi per scriverla e comporla!". Ken, a fianco della ragazza occhialuta, sorrise lievemente: per qualche motivo, gli faceva piacere vederla così allegra. Miyako aveva un modo di trasmettere gioia e spensieratezza che il Digiprescelto della Bontà gradiva molto...

"Però anche la terza era molto bella!" proseguì Armadillomon. "Aveva quel ritmo e quella vivacità che mi piacciono così tanto!"

"Io, personalmente, preferisco la musica più lenta..." disse Koushiro. "Però, sinceramente, devo dire che mi sono piaciute tutte... non saprei dare un giudizio!"

"E allora non diamo nessun giudizio!" propose Jyou, strizzando un occhio. "Diciamo semplicemente che tutto questo concerto è stato fantastico!"

"Buona idea, Jyou! Un applauso per i Teenage Wolves!" concluse Gomamon, sbattendo tra loro le sue buffe pinne artigliate. Prendendo esempio da lui, tutti i ragazzi e i Digimon esplosero in un caloroso applauso davanti allo stupito quartetto di musicisti, che accettò pur con un pò di imbarazzo.

"Hey, hey, troppo gentili..." rispose Yutaka, agitando le mani davanti a sè. Quando l'applauso si fu concluso, l'addetto alla pianola si schiarì la voce con un paio di colpi di tosse, diede una rapida occhiata all'orologio, e lanciò una proposta. "Bene, ragazzi, sono da poco passate le undici e mezza... visto che la notte è ancora giovane, e per l'occasione ci sono ancora degli esercizi aperti... che ne dite se andiamo a prenderci qualcosa da mangiare in un fast food e festeggiamo assieme il lieto evento?"

"Sì, sì! Ottima idea!" esclamò Patamon.

Iori ci pensò su un attimo. "Beh, dovrei chiedere il permesso a mio nonno... ma credo di poter venire."

"Hmm... perchè no? Un occasione in più per stare in compagnia!" rispose Taichi. "Allora, ragazzi, chi ci sta?"

Le mani di tutti, umani e Digimon, si alzarono all'unisono.

"Perfetto, allora!" disse Yamato. "Ci troviamo di fronte all'entrata tra poco!"

"Io vado ad avvertire Dai-kun di questa iniziativa..." disse Ken, indicando il corridoio dal quale il ragazzino si era allontanato dal palcoscenico. "E' andato a cercare sua sorella... per assicurarsi che non combinasse qualche guaio!" La frase strappò qualche risata al gruppo, che sapeva bene della cotta che Jun aveva per Yamato, prima che Takashi desse l'okay al Digiprescelto della Bontà. "Va bene... allora davanti all'uscita tra poco, okay?"

"Ho capito!" rispose Ken, alzando una mano per salutare. Wormmon fece lo stesso, agitando le zampine in aria e sorridendo, prima che Digiprescelto e partner scomparissero nel corridoio, in cerca dei loro migliori amici. Dopodichè, uno alla volta, i ragazzi si salutarono e si allontanarono, per andare a raccogliere le loro cose prima del ritrovo davanti all'ingresso. In sottofondo, il brusio della folla che si allontava parlottando, ridendo e scherzando, si stava facendo sempre più fioco.

Gli ultimi a rimanere sul palcoscenico furono Taichi, Sora, Yamato e i rispettivi Digimon. Anche Yamato stava per raccogliere la sua borsa (nella quale Gabumon si era accomodato...) e fare cenno ai suoi amici di avviarsi, quando Sora, che fino a quel momento era rimasta in disparte con aria un pò nervosa nonostante l'atmosfera di allegria e spensieratezza, gli fece cenno di aspettare un momento. Taichi, ben sapendo cosa stesse per dire la sua migliore amica (da due ore divenuta fidanzata), prese a sua volta un respiro assumendo un'espressione seria. Pur essendo felice che Sora avesse scelto lui, si sentiva in colpa nei confronti di Yamato... gli sembrava quasi di avergli appena fatto un torto, e sperava di potersi scusare.

Agumon, alzando lo sguardo verso il Digiprescelto del Coraggio, lo guardò con una certa apprensione, intuendo cosa passasse per la mente del suo partner in quel momento. Gabumon, messo sull'attenti da quell'improvviso nervosismo serpeggiante nell'aria, scese giù dalla borsa di Yamato e si avvicinò al piccolo dinosauro e a Biyomon.

"Hey, ragazzi..." chiese la lucertola travestita da cane. "Come mai questo improvviso silenzio? C'è qualcosa che non va?"

Biyomon scosse la testa. "Noi speriamo di no... ora forse è meglio metterci un pò in disparte... credo che avranno un pò di cose di cui discutere..."

"Yamato-kun..." mormorò Sora, la voce appena udibile. Prese un profondo respiro e continuò. "Potremmo... potremmo aspettare un secondo, prima di raggiungere gli altri? C'è... c'è qualcosa... di cui volevo parlare con te..."

Sensibile com'era, Yamato non potè fare a meno di accorgersi che c'era qualcosa che tormentava entrambi i suoi amici. "Beh... certamente, Sora... Taichi... ditemi pure, di cosa si tratta?"

La ragazza sentì qualcosa di gelido in fondo allo stomaco. Purtroppo, per quanto le dispiacesse, quello che gli avrebbe detto gli avrebbe probabilmente spezzato il cuore... "Ecco... Yamato-kun... sai, quando eravamo nel Mondo Digitale... io ho sentito per caso una conversazione tra te e Taichi... una conversazione che... ecco... verteva su... su di me... giusto?"

Il ragazzo biondo sbattè gli occhi, a sua volta sorpreso, ma si ricompose subito e annuì seriamente. Il suo cuore aveva accelerato leggermente, avendo lui già intuito cosa volesse dirgli la sua amica. "Sì... quello che hai sentito quella volta... è vero. Vai pure avanti."

Lo sguardo di Taichi si abbassò verso il pavimento. Ora veniva il brutto...

Con un altro sospiro, Sora proseguì. Quanto detestava dover dare cattive notizie...

"Ecco... la verità è che... ho apprezzato molto che voi abbiate deciso di aspettare... avete dimostrato rispetto nei confronti sia dei miei che dei vostri sentimenti... e a dire la verità, anch'io, per tanto tempo... sono stata molto indecisa... c'era... c'era qualcosa che mi attraeva in entrambi voi... dopo che siamo tornati da DigiWorld e abbiamo sconfitto MaloMyotismon... beh... abbiamo avuto modo di passare più tempo assieme... e ho avuto mod di fare un pò più di chiarezza nei miei sentimenti... Yamato-kun, vedi... quello che sto cercando di dire è che... sì, insomma... pensavo che fosse giusto dirti..."

"_Accidenti a te, Sora Takenouchi!_" si rimproverò aspramente. Detestava prolungare così il discorso, soprattutto quando si trattava di Taichi e Yamato, ma voleva almeno cercare di rendere il colpo meno duro. "_Smettila di girare intorno al problema e sputa il rospo!_"

Ma, prima che lei potesse proseguire, fu Yamato a completare il discorso per lei. Il ragazzo fece un sorriso triste, capendo cosa voleva dire Sora, e le appoggiò dolcemente una mano sulla spalla, facendola irrigidire.

"Sora, io... capisco." esordì Yamato, con un velo di malinconia. "Tu hai fatto la tua scelta. E non sono io."

Taichi e Sora alzarono lo sguardo, un pò sgomenti, verso il loro amico biondo. "Y-Yamato-kun... come..." mormorò la Digiprescelta dell'Amore. Il sorriso del ragazzo biondo si allargò leggermente.

"Mi sono accorto... che c'era qualcosa che vi tormentava... e apprezzo che abbiate voluto dirmelo subito." rispose semplicemente.

"Yamato..." mormorò Taichi. Per qualche motivo, cominciava a sentirsi ancora più in colpa...

Sora cominciò ad agitarsi. Non poteva liquidarlo così, con un saluto e via! Anche se lei non ricambiava del tutto i suoi sentimenti, era pur sempre uno dei suoi migliori amici! Certo, non aveva con lui lo stesso rapporto che con Taichi, ma anche lui era innamorato di lei... e ora lei gli aveva dato una delusione!

"P-però..." mormorò Sora. "...io... non voglio che... sì, insomma... vorrei che potessimo continuare ad essere amici... non vorrei... allontanarmi da te... per quanto è appena successo... non voglio che le cose cambino fino a quel punto!". La ragazza non sapeva fino a che punto le sue parole fossero dettate dalla ragione. Era una situazione di grande imbarazzo, sia per lei che per Taichi...

Ma, per fortuna, Yamato dissipò subito ogni sua paura. Le sorrise di nuovo, battendole una lieve pacca amichevole sulla spalla, e facendo cenno a Taichi di venire avanti. Il Digiprescelto del Coraggio, rassicurato dal vedere che il suo migliore amico la stava prendendo bene, fece un sospiro di sollievo e si avvicinò.

"Sora... Taichi... tra noi le cose non cambieranno! Noi tre siamo amici, prima di tutto! Abbiamo condiviso tante gioie e tanti dolori, e non sarà certo uno screzio momentaneo a farci allontanare!" disse lui, con voce diventata improvvisamente più allegra. "Io sono felice se voi siete felici... e a me va benissimo così, quindi vi faccio tanti auguri!"

"Grazie, Yamato!" disse Taichi, i suoi occhi nocciola fissi in quelli celesti del suo amico. "Mi fai sentire decisamente meglio... sai, quando Sora-chan mi ha detto... sì, insomma... mi è sembrato quasi di averti fatto un torto..."

"Ma non me l'hai fatto." rispose Yamato, tendendo la mano destra. "Noi siamo amici, Taichi... e lo resteremo qualunque cosa accada!"

Il sorriso sicuro ritornò sulle labbra del prescelto del Coraggio. Tese a sua volta la mano destra, raggiungendo quella di Yamato... e i due ragazzi si scambiarono un'energica, vigorosa stretta di mano, che trasmise loro tutta la fiducia che nutrivano l'uno nell'altro. "Amici per sempre, Yamato!". Sora sorrise lietamente, felice che quanto era successo non avesse intaccato il legame che univa il terzetto di amici, mentre i loro tre Digimon si riavvicinavano, anche loro soddisfatti di come fossero andate le cose. Anche se Gabumon era dispiaciuto per il suo partner...

"Evviva!" cinguettò Biyomon, svolazzando tra le braccia di Sora. "Siamo contenti che sia andata così! Buon Natale a tutti voi!"

"Grazie, Biyomon! Tanti auguri!"

"Hey, Taichi!". Agumon era saltato a sua volta in braccio al suo partner umano, rischiando di farlo ruzzolare a terra con il suo peso.

"Agumon! Calmati, per favore... mi fai perdere l'equilibrio!"

Gabumon rise tra sè, divertito dalla scenetta, poi raggiunse il suo partner. "Yamato... mi dispiace..." mormorò, cercando di fargli coraggio.

Yamato gli sorrise, un pò tristemente, e gli fece una carezza sulla testa. "Oh, non ti preoccupare, Gabumon... certo, un pò mi dispiace, è ovvio... ma il fatto che i miei amici siano felici è più importante per me! E poi, con amici come te, Taichi e Sora al mio fianco, che cosa potrei desiderare di più?"

La lucertola impellicciata sorrise, sollevata dalle parole del ragazzo biondo. "Grazie! Sono fiero di te, Yamato!"

"Beh... allora che ne dite, ragazzi? Raggiungiamo gli altri? C'è una bellissima festa che ci aspetta... e per festeggiare quest'occasione, offro io!" esclamò Taichi, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla della sua fidanzata e una su quella del suo miglior amico. I due interessati e i tre Digimon risero allegramente, e il gruppetto cominciò a dirigersi verso l'uscita, parlottando e scherzando tra loro. La loro amicizia era uscita ancora più forte da quella serata. I dubbi e le paure di tutti e tre erano svaniti, riempiendoli di una sensazione di gioia e libertà.

"Hehee... ma sentitelo! Il grande Taichi Yagami vuole fare il gentleman! Non è che tu offri e noi paghiamo?" esclamò Yamato con tono ironico, dando un finto pugnetto sulla spalla al suo amico.

"La tua ironia non mi tocca, Yamato!" rispose Taichi ridendo, facendo finta di alzare il naso in aria. "Ho risparmiato la mia paghetta di Natale proprio per quest'occasione!"

"Hai conservato la paghetta di Natale per più di dodici ore?" rise Sora. "Accidenti, stiamo migliorando!"

----------

"Yamato..."

Nascosta dietro l'angolo di un corridoio che dava sul palcoscenico, una ragazza sui sedici anni dai lunghi capelli appuntiti sospirò tristemente alla vista dei tre amici e dei loro Digimon che si allontanavano. Jun Motomiya, partita a razzo alla ricerca di Yamato subito dopo la fine del concerto, era arrivata appena in tempo per cogliere parte della conversazione tra il ragazzo biondo e i suoi due amici... in particolare il fatto che il cuore del giovane cantautore avesse già puntato verso un'altra ragazza, per quanto non ricambiato. Sentendosi improvvisamente il cuore pesante, la ragazza si portò una mano al torace, stringendola saldamente. Era partita con l'intenzione di trovare il suo amato e dichiararsi a lui dopo la fine del concerto... ma capiva che in quel momento la cosa sarebbe stata inopportuna. Sentendosi improvvisamente depressa e stanca, la ragazza appoggiò la schiena al muro, immersa nella semi-oscurità che stava ora avvolgendo l'anfiteatro e che rispecchiava molto bene il suo stato d'animo. La sua opportunità era svanita.

"Io... non sapevo che..." mormorò Jun, sentendo qualcosa che le pizzicava gli occhi e ricacciandolo indietro. "Beh... ma forse dovevo aspettarmelo... in fin dei conti, per lui ero soltanto una fan..."

"Jun, finalmente ti ho trovato! Ma dove ti eri cacciata?" esclamò Daisuke, arrivando dalla sorella maggiore e guardandola con aria insolitamente preoccupata. Jun alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, e il ragazzino riuscì subito a vedere la tristezza nei suoi occhi. "Hey, sorellina... cosa succede?"

"Hai un'espressione da funerale..." disse Veemon, rendendosi conto dello stato d'animo della ragazza.

Jun scosse la testa, chiudendo gli occhi e sorridendo tristemente. "No, niente di importante... scusa se ti ho fatto preoccupare, Dai, ero solo... un pò depressa..."

Daisuke e Veemon guardarono verso il palcoscenico ormai deserto. Non avevano visto cosa era successo appena un minuto prima, ma visto che la sorella non era impegnata a sbavare su Yamato... potevano intuire come mai lei si sentisse così giù. "Ah... sì, capisco... si tratta di Yamato..." mormorò Daisuke, appoggiando un braccio sulla spalla di Jun ed emettendo un sospiro. "Mi dispiace... sinceramente, speravo tu riuscissi a parlargli..."

Il tono affettuoso del ragazzino ebbe l'effetto di tirare un pò su di morale la ragazza, il cui sorriso si allargò un pò. "Hey, da quando sei diventato così premuroso nei miei confronti? Non è decisamente da te!"

"Hmph! Beh, e adesso te ne lamenti, anche?" replicò Daisuke facendo l'offeso. Comunque, il suo atteggiamento si addolcì quasi subito, ricordandosi che la sorella aveva appena subito una delusione amorosa. "Ad ogni modo... davvero, mi dispiace, sorellina!"

"Non fa niente..." rispose Jun, appoggiando la mano sulla spalla del fratello minore. "Non avevo comunque possibilità, visto che nel suo cuore c'era già qualcun altra... qualcun altra che forse ha più merito di quanto non ne avrei mai avuto io...". Scosse di nuovo la testa, cercando di scacciare la tristezza. "Grazie comunque, Dai... e Buon Natale!"

"Buon Natale, Jun!" esclamò Veemon, sorridendo furbescamente, mentre il suo partner e la sorella maggiore si scambiavano una stretta di mano. Jun si chinò poi verso il draghetto e gli fece una carezza sulla testolina.

"Buon Natale, sorellina... e buon Natale, Veemon!" rispose Daisuke, prendendo in braccio il suo Digimon e stringendolo affettuosamente a sè. Nonostante tutto, Jun sentiva di non poter chiedere di più a quella notte di Natale. La tristezza per quella delusione di poco prima stava già retrocedendo, per fare spazio alla gioia di avere l'affetto e la vicinanza delle persone care...

"Daisuke, Jun!" si sentì la vocetta acuta di Wormmon provenire dal fondo del corridoio. I fratelli Motomiya e Veemon si voltarono in quella direzione, vedendo arrivare Ken con il suo Digimon sulla spalla, le mani alzate per salutarli.

"Hey, Ken! Ben arrivato... e Buon Natale!" esclamò Daisuke. "E gli altri, dove sono finiti?"

"Buon Natale, Daisuke... Jun... Veemon..." Ken ricambiò gli auguri. "Gli altri ragazzi ci stanno aspettando all'uscita della Fukuoka Dome... si pensava di fermarci da qualche parte, a prendere qualcosa assieme. Volete venire anche voi?"

"Non lo so..." rispose Daisuke, assumendo un'espressione un pò dubbiosa. "Cioè, voglio dire, non che la cosa non mi faccia piacere, ma... non so se Jun abbia voglia, e se non l'avesse vorrei restare con lei, farle un pò compagnia..."

"Ma certo che ho voglia di festeggiare, cosa credi?" rispose Jun strizzando un occhio. La sua vivacità e la sua spensieratezza erano tornate quasi subito. "E' Natale, santo cielo, e non è certo il caso di essere tristi! E poi, non mi sembrerebbe giusto che tu stessi con me, a perderti il bello della festa! Quindi, contate anche me!"

"Va bene, allora!" disse Daisuke, per poi rivolgere a Ken il suo classico sorrisone e un segno di vittoria. "Allora ci siamo anche noi! Cosa aspettiamo? Uniamoci anche noi agli altri! La festa non può iniziare senza di noi!"

Ken annuì, ricambiando il sorriso. "Giusto!"

Mentre il trio di ragazzi e i due Digimon si dirigevano in tutta allegria verso l'uscita del teatro, non si accorsero di un'elegante, angelica figura dalle bianche ali piumate che li osservava, sorridendo gioiosamente, da un'architrave del soffitto, la mano appoggiata ad una trave di acciaio e qualche piuma bianca che svolazzava delicatamente attorno a lui. Poco prima che Daisuke, Jun, Ken, Veemon e Wormmon uscissero dal suo campo visivo, Piddomon rivolse un ultimo saluto ai bambini prescelti...

"Buon Natale, ragazzi... e che la felicità possa graziare le vostre vite."

Poi, in un turbinio di piume bianche, il Digimon angelico scomparve, e la sala ripiombò nell'oscurità e nel silenzio. Una singola piuma, candida come neve e leggera come la brezza primaverile, fluttuò dolcemente sul pavimento, quasi a segnare il completamento di un altro capitolo della leggenda di DigiWorld...

FINE

CONTINUA IN: DIGIMON ADVENTURE 02: INVASION

Note dell'autore: Uff, questo finale è stato particolarmente duro da scrivere... non riuscivo mai a trovare l'ispirazione giusta, e ogni volta finivo per cancellare intere parti e rifarle perchè non ero soddisfatto. Ora, credo di essere approdato ad una versione che faccia leggermente meno schifo delle altre... ma i giudici siete voi!

Questo capitolo segna inoltre la prima coppia ufficiale del mio universo alternativo: Taichi e Sora! Mi rendo conto di non aver lasciato moltissimo spazio alla storia d'amore vera e propria, però volevo evitare di correre il rischio di farla diventare TROPPO importante... in fondo i ragazzi hanno 14-15 anni, e non pensavo fosse il caso di rendere le cose troppo drammatiche o adulte. Ho cercato di adattare lo svolgimento della storia d'amore alla tipologia di personaggi coinvolti... e spero di aver fatto un lavoro decente!

Questo è tutto per la mia seconda fanfiction, un lavoro del quale non sono terribilmente soddisfatto, ma che tutto sommato reputo accettabile. Sarà con la prossima che le cose entreranno davvero nel vivo... nuove rivelazioni, nuovi misteri, il ritorno di molti vecchi amici (tra cui BlackWarGreymon!) e di due vecchi nemici... e molto altro ancora! Quindi, restate con noi, perchè molto presto inizierò a stendere la mia nuova storia, 'Invasion'! Tanti auguri, amici fan di Digimon... e buon proseguimento!

Con affetto,

Enrico 'Justice Gundam' Martinelli


End file.
